


밀레른 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, bottom!milletian, 밀레른 위주
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.밀레른 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 간단하게 쓴 썰 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Kudos: 3





	1. 목차

현재 밀레른 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/08/31 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 멀린밀레로 청게물이 보고싶어서...

**최종 업데이트; 2020. 08. 31.**

[마비노기] 짧은 카피페랑 망붕썰  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174851

[마비노기] 기사단즈랑 밀레른으로 7대죄악 보고싶다  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174881

톨비밀레베인으로 3p보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174899

밀레른으로 이것저것 보고싶은 썰  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174920

밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업 (1)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174929

밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업 (2)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174947

케흘밀레로 조교물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53174983

밀레시안이 만우절 농담 하는게 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175004

밀레른으로 보고싶은 소재 메모 백업...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175052

카즈밀레 HL로 비오는날 배경이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175109

로간밀레로 안 돼→돼 가 보고 싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175160

베인밀레톨비 빨간망토AU로 3P 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175208

포셔밀레 GL이 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175271

남실정밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175298

여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175334

보고싶은 소재 및 메모 백업(19.11.09)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175355

논커플링으로 알터가 사춘기인 일상개그물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/53175385

남실정밀레로 약먹고 야외플 하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/55097878

케흘밀레 HL로 키다리 아저씨 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/57288163

로간밀레로 로간이 집착넹글하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/57288256

인큐밀레로 인큐버스가 밀레 정기 빼먹는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/57288313

인큐킹밀레로 밀레가 먹버당하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/57288481

멀린밀레로 청게물이 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267912/chapters/63789595


	2. 짧은 카피페랑 망붕썰

# [마비노기] 짧은 카피페랑 망붕썰

주로 NPCx밀레 / 카피페 / 망붕 / 아무말개쩖 / 캐붕주의

! 주의 !

\- NPCx밀레 커플링이 대부분입니다. 거의 G20 NPC 중심.

\- 카피페, 망붕썰이 있을수도 있습니다.....는 계속 수정될수도 있습니다.

\- 의식의 흐름에 따른 아무말 대잔치입니다 미친거같아도 정상맞아요ㅠㅠ

\- 캐붕파티 주의

1\. 

밀레 「알터, 나 묻고싶은게 하나 있는데....」

알터 「뭐가 궁금하세요?」

밀레 「톨비쉬, 나 묻고싶은게 하나 있는데....」

톨비쉬 「누굴요?」

2\. 

밀레 「초인종이 울려서 인터폰으로 누구냐고 물어봤더니 '당신은 신에 대해 알고 계십니까?' 라는 말에 '전데요' 하고 끊었다」

3.

톨비쉬 「쓸쓸해. 추워. 손 잡고싶어.」

밀레 「사람 손이 왜 두 개 겠어요?」

4.

디이 「너한테 말린 망고가 10개 있어. 여기서 내가 너한테 3개를 달라고 하면 네가 가진 말린 망고는 몇 개 일까?」

카오르 「10개」

디이 「 」

카오르 「10개」

5.

톨비쉬 「밀레시안님, S로 시작해서 X로 끝나는 단어가 뭘까요?」

밀레 「음.... 아! Submatrix(소행렬)! 맞지?」

톨비쉬 「중간에 e가 들어갑니다」

밀레 「Stridex(각질제거제)?」

톨비쉬 「(톨무룩)」

6.

밀레 「톨비쉬 나랑 결혼해줘요」

톨비쉬 「그런건 제가 말하게 해줘요」

7.

밀레 「이제 20살이 되는데 한마디 해 주실 수 있나요?」

톨비쉬 「남은 10대의 당신을 만나서 다행입니다」

8.

밀레 「내가 무스탕 입으면 존나 곰같아」

밀레2 「이열 헌팅 좀 당해봤겠는데?」

9\. 

밀레 「난 내 앤캐 얼굴 뜯어먹고 사는게 내 꿈이야」

밀레2 「호빵맨 만나면 되겠다」

10.

파트너 「주인님! 전화왔어요」

밀레 「누군데?」

파트너 「레자르요」

밀레 「드르렁」

11.

디이 「앗! 안녕? 놀러왔나봐? 마침 그쪽도 두 명 우리도 두 명이네. 이건 무슨 뜻일까?」

밀레 「4명」

카오르 「오오」

12.

밀레 「카즈윈」

카즈윈 「ㅇ」

밀레 「적어도 ㅇ을 두 개는 써주지않을래?」

카즈윈 「ㅇ」

카즈윈 「ㅇ」

밀레 「붙여서」

카즈윈 「8」

밀레 「옆으로」

카즈윈 「∞」

밀레 「중간을 끊어」

카즈윈 「%」

밀레 「이런건 누가 알려준거야」

카즈윈 「디(이)」

13.

디이 「두고봐, 조장보다 더 많이 강해질거니까!」

카오르 「푸ㅜ우우ㅜ웁」

디이 「뭐야, 그 기분나쁠정도로 절묘한 타이밍」

카오르 「미안. 헛소리 알레르기가 있어서.」

디이 「 」

14.

디바 「이제 간단한 요리 몇 개는 제대로 할 수 있어야 할 것 같아서 도전 해 볼까 해. 뭘 준비하는게 좋을까?」

멀린 「일단 쓰레기통부터」

디바 「 」

디바 「나 그래도 최대한 노력하고 있단 말이야...!」

15.

카나 「나 아까 음식 옮기다가 넘어졌어.」

아이르리스 「접시는 괜찮아?」

카나 「그거 말고 걱정할 거 있지 않아?」

아이르리스 「바닥은 괜찮고?」

16.

밀레 「톨비쉬가 잠깐 앉아보라고 약간 화난듯이 말해서 뭐 잘못했나... 생각하면서 앉았더니, 그대로 무릎을 베고 자기 시작했다...」

17.

톨비쉬 「어젯밤에 밀레시안님께 사랑해 라고 말했더니 얼굴이 빨개져서는 나를 때렸다. 부끄럼쟁이네... 오늘 마누스에게 갔더니, 갈비뼈가 부러져있었다. 힘 조절좀 해줘.......」

18.

톨비쉬 「밀레시안님. 턱을 괼 때는 한 손 말고 양 손을 사용해 주세요.」

밀레시안 「응? 내 마음이잖아~?」

톨비쉬 「그치만 그렇게 하는 편이 귀엽잖아요!」

＿人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人人＿  
＞ 그치만 그렇게 하는 편이 귀엽잖아요! ＜  
￣Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y￣

19.

밀레1 「넌 싫어하는 사람한테서 일대일이 오면 어떻게 해?」

밀레2 「당연히 차단하지.」

.......

밀레1 「밀레2?」

밀레1 「밀레2???」

밀레1 「나 차단한거야?」

20.

밀레 「대화할 때 뒷말을 따라하면 상대의 마음을 사로잡을 수 있다고 하네.」

디이 「그래?」

.......

디이 「조장, 나 주말에 어디 좀 가야 할 것 같아.」

밀레 「같아?」

디이 「왜 화를 내? 무서워...」

밀레 「무서워?」

디이 「미안해...」

밀레 「미안해?」


	3. 기사단즈랑 밀레른으로 7대죄악 보고싶다

# [마비노기] 기사단즈랑 밀레른으로 7대죄악 보고싶다

밀레른 / G21 스포 / 캐붕주의 / 온갖 주의

  
캐붕 플러스 뇌피셜 겸 임의로 대충 끼워맞춘거라서 다른 애들이 더 어울릴수도 있겠지만... 흐흑... 그래도 이케이케 보고싶어서 짧게 썰 쓰려구 했는데,,,, 왜이렇게 오래걸렸지,,,,?  
(근데 기사단즈 자체가 신성기사단인데 죄악으로 썰 푸는거 자체가 존나 캐붕아닌가  
처음 생각으론 남밀레른이였는데 쓰다보니 여밀레 대입도 되니까 성별은 읽는 분들께서 이케이케 연상해주셔용,,, 도르륵.... 포타는 미리보기 글자수 넘 많아서 스포될까봐 잡설이 많아짐니다 재성...ㅠㅠ

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

1\. 교만으로는 르웰린.  
아 뭔가 공식피셜로도 르웰린이 귀족집안이니까 교만오만혐성 개쩔어줘야 어울릴거같다...  
무도회라던가 귀족들 모여있는곳에 밀레가 초청되서 가면 르웰린이 꼭 있어서 밀레시안이 아는 척 다가가면 르웰린은 모르는척하면서 너님이 바로 소문의 밀레시안님이군요ㅇㅇ 처음뵙겠습니ㄷㅏ 이럼서 새침떨면 밀레쟝은 ??? 얘네는 나 기억하는거 아니였나;; 이럼서 알게모르게 또 상처받을거같구ㅠㅠㅠ 막 제너레이션 초반에 NPC들이 자기 기억못하는거까지 한꺼번에 북받쳐올라서+망각 트리거 당겨져서 밀무룩하고ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
르웰린은 그게 또 신경쓰이는데 이미 지가 입밖에 내뱉은 말이니까 수습도 못하고 내내 사교활동 하면서도 밀레님 힐끗힐끗 눈치보곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레시안은 연회 구석에 쳐박혀서 혼자 머리위에 비구름 내리고 짜져있으니까 보다못한 르웰린이 비즈니스얼굴로 밀레시안한테 말 걸어주니까 밀레쟝은 그걸로도 좋아흐긓ㄱ흑 이럼서 찌통내색 안 내고 빵끗 받아주고ㅠㅠㅠ  
르웰린은 그런 밀레시안을 종잡을수가 없어서 아 뭐지 이 연구대상은;;;; 이럼서 속으로 보노보노땀 백개천개 흘려줘야 귀엽다.... 주변에서 계속 접근하니까 르웰린이 밀레시안이랑 계속 있을 수가 없어서 시종 시켜서 or 쪽지로 밀레시안한테 2층 복도 제일 끝방이라고 전달하면 순진한 밀레쟝은 '~'?? 하면서 올라갔더니 젼나 호화로운 방(=르웰린방)이라서 문화컬쳐받곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
멀뚱멀뚱 서있으니까 르웰린이 들어와서 조따 음험하게 2층 제일 끝 방이라고 했지, 들어오라는 말은 아니었는데요? 이럼서 밀레쟝을 쪼아대면 밀레시안은 앗... 미안;;;; 하면서 나가려고 하니까 르웰린이 손목 턱 잡고 침대위로 던졌스면 좋겠다.... 그리고 밤이니까 마력을 충전해야 하는게 옳다...... 그러면서 숨겨진 S성향과 능욕하는 재능에 눈뜨게 되고...  
  
  
2\. 시기로는 카오르.  
아발론게이트에서 밀레가 디이나 로간이나 알터같은 애들이랑 잘 노는거 보면 카오르는 관심없는 척 하면서 계속 밀레시안님 훔쳐보면서(X) 관음하면서(O) 불꽃같은 질투를 해야 옳다. 어... 뭐 예를 들어서 다른 조원이 임무수행중에 다쳐서 밀레시안님이 간호해주고있으면 의무실 바로 옆이 카오르 자리니까ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 치료하는 모습 전부 보면서 카오르쟝이 흐콰하는게 보고싶다ㅏㅏ!!!  
아 이거 넘 사심이 들어간거같긴한데 특별조중에 카오르가 최애라서<<< 애가 눈에 빛 사라지고 얀데레 플래그 서는거 넘 좋아ㅠㅠㅠ  
밀레시안이 다른 특별조 애들한테 붕대 감아주면서 축포도 발라주고 잡담도 좀 하고 그러면 카오르쟝은 머리 좋다는 피셜이 있스닊간 그거 다 기억해놨다가 나중에 자기가 임무나가면 일부러 다쳐오고ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레시안한테 치료받으면서 저번에 뫄뫄한테는 아이던을 닮았다고 하셨죠? 저는 누구를 닮았습니까? 하고 멘탈공격해대고ㅋㅋㅋ 다친것도 다 나았는데 일부러 밀레시안님한테 간호받고싶어서 꾀병부리다가 밀레가 늦은밤에 카오르 잘 자나 간병하러 오니까 이때다 하면서 조따 가증스럽게 세상병약한 척 하는 카오르면 넘모 귀여울 것 같다...  
병상에서 책 읽고 있으니까 밀레가 책얘기로 말 걸면 선택지 죄다 [여검교 숏타입] [여검교 숏타입] [여검교 숏타입] 밖에 없곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레가 땀뻘뻘하면서 진도7 동공지진나는거 보고 카오르가 비죽 웃으면서 이때싶 밀레님이랑 마력을 충전하는게 보고싶...으니까 쓰레기통에 들어가겟읍니다,,,,  
  
  
3\. 분노로 로간.  
화내는 로간이라니 좀 뭔가 안어울리는거같지만 으응... 이런게 갭모에일까...;;;(아냐그거  
로간은 막 눈물 글썽거리면서 울망울망하고 울려야 맛이지만 작성자 취향이 존나.... 비윤리적이고 혐성이랔ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
오아시스에 밀레시안님이랑 자기가 싼 도시락 옴뇸뇸하면서 데이트하고 있는데 약탈자가 나타나면 로간쟝의 맴속 깊은곳에서 어두운 무언가가 깨어나야 옳다... 마침 밀레가 10살포를 먹든 10살환을 하든 쪼꼬미 애기라서 안그래도 보호해줘야겠다싶은데 밀레쟝이 컨 실수로 뚜까맞아서 피통 리블된 거 보고 로간이 흑화해주는게 보고싶다ㅠㅠㅠ  
밀레쟝은 데들리떠서 약탈자한테 잡혀있다가 로간이 구해주고 공주님안기로 안아주는것도 보고싶다... 마침 토요일이라서 나이먹고 몸 원래대로 돌아왔는데 묶여있던 밧줄자국은 여전히 손목에 남아있어줘야 로간이 혼자서 빡치는것도 보고 그죠?? 밀레쟝 얇은 손목에 생채기 플러스 밧줄자국이 희게 남아있으면 로간이 굳은 얼굴로 치료해주겠다면서 붕대 꺼내는데 오히려 로간이 단장님을 못지켰다고 자책하면서 분노 주체 못하고 붕대 집은 손이 가늘게 떨리는게 꼴포,,,,ㅎ,,,,  
그리고 한동안 면목없어서 밀레시안님 피하니까 밀레쟝이 눈치까고 힝구힝구 로간이 나 피하는거갓어,,,ㅠㅜ 함서 땅파고 들어가다가 그날 저녁에 로간 찾아가야한다ㅇㅇ 로간은 밀레시안님 보니까 또 데이트 때 생각나서 팔목에 눈길이 가고 아직도 생채기가 남아있으니까 자기걸로 덮어버리겠다면서 밀레시안이랑 마력을 충전하는게.... 않이 김순경님 잠시만요 밀레시안 25년째 17살이라니까??? 아ㅏㅏ잠깐만요  
  
  
4\. 나태는 카즈윈인게 당근빳다죠쉬파  
아 원래 임자있는 애는 안건드리는데(양심도꼬??) 나태=카즈윈이 딱이라...ㅎ...ㅎㅎ....  
주말에 쉬는날이라 게이트에서 쉬고있는 카즈윈한테 밀레쟝이 일한다고 주변에서 뿅뿅거리면서 어수선하게 돌아다니구 있으니까 카즈윈이 밀레시안쟝 붙잡고 무릎베개 해벌이면 귀엽겠다.... 헤헤... 그 상태로 같이 고양이가 햇빛아래에서 낮잠자는 것 마냥 같이 망중한 즐기는것도 좋고... 아니면 단장일 하기 싫어서 침대에 짱박혀서 이불속에 숨어있다가 밀레시안이 임무 전달하러 왔다가 카즈윈한테 붙잡혀서 이불속에 끌려가서 낮부터 마력충전하는것도 좋다ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
아 뭔가 내 안의 카즈밀레는 막 어른들의 이렇고 그런거보다 플라토닉하거나 한 10년 사귀고 볼장 다 본 오랜연인ㅋㅋㅋㅋ의 느낌이라 서두 떼기가 힘드네여 평소에는 나무늘보나 팬더처럼 살다가 막상 마력 충전할 때 되면 조따 독수리처럼 잡아먹을거같은데ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
  
  
5\. 탐욕으로는 알터.  
밀레시안님에 대한 사랑을 갈구한다는 측면에서...☞☜ 차애캐 나오니까 급소심;;  
밀레시안님에 대한 동경이 도를 넘어서 집착이 되어벌인 알터가 스토킹하다가 리얼루 흑화하는게 보고싶다... 밀레시안이 돌아다니다가 다난한테 웃어주기라도하면 질투에 활활 타서 그날 저녁에 그 다난은 끔살되거나;; 행방불명되어버리고;;;  
밀레시안이 알터한테 어젯밤에 타라에서 살인사건이 일어났대ㅎㄷㄷ 이럼서 알터한테 조심하라고 언질주면 알터는 반짝반짝하게 눈 빛내면서 걱정해주셔서 감사해요! 빵끗빵끗 하다가 뒤돌아서 밀레시안님 눈에 든 것들은 다 없애고 막 어느순간 밀레시안 주변에 아무도 없도록 고립시켰음 좋겠ㄷㅏ 복흑에 얀데레 알터 너무 좋아...ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
아니면 G21 칼푹찍 지나고나서 밀레쟝이 PTSD로 뒤에서 무기소리나 철 부딪히는 소리에 깜짝깜짝 놀라니까 밀레시안 만날 때는 최대한 무장해제하고 평상복으로 다니는 알터도 달달해서 당뇨걸릴거같지않을가... 알터야 누나가 다 니가 좋아서 굴리고 울리는거야ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
아 그리구 G21 끝나고 막판에 알터 간호해주면서 알터랑 밀레랑 눈맞고 배맞아서 마력 충전하면서 베갯머리송사 하는것도 보고싶다ㅏㅏ 다 나았는데도 칼 있던 자리 어루만지면서 왈칵 눈물 쏟아내면서ㅠㅠㅠ 스승님도 잃고 동기들도 잃고 밀레시안님도 잃는 게 아닐까 걱정했어요 힝구힝구 이럼서 눈물 줄줄 흘러대면서 마력충전했스면....ㅎ... 아니면 자기가 밀레시안님과 마력을 충전하다니ㅠㅠㅠ 내가 감히ㅠㅠ 근데 좋아ㅠㅠㅠ 이런 개념으로 배덕감과 쾌락의 온탕냉탕을 왔다갔다하면서 밀레시안님 아픈건 보기싫은데 그 모습도 넘 예뻐여 흑흑 이럼서 지가 더 벅차서 우는 알터가.... 최고시다....  
  
  
6\. 식탐으로 디이.  
식탐이 음식의 의미보다는 탐욕쪽에 가깝다네요 글러트니에 반대되는게 절제라고하니까 그쪽으로 해석하도록 해요 우리....  
여튼간에 디이는 뭔가 막 밀레시안이랑 격의없이 투닥거리는 성격이 어울리니까ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 좀 친구이상 연인미만의 느낌으로 둘이 커퀴냄새 풍기는게 보고싶...ㄷ...ㅏ... 히히...ㅠㅠㅠ 막 임무 나가거나 밀레쟝이랑 전투할 때도 앞뒤구분 없이 달려들다가 위험해졌을 때 밀레가 자기 대신 고기방패ㅠㅠ돼서ㅠㅠㅠ 다치면 그때 이후로 풀죽어서 좀 행동을 자제하는 디이가 보고십슴니다,,,, 기르가쉬나 거북이나 뭐 그런거 퇴치하면서 저지 날리려고 영창하고있는 와중에도 밀레쟝 괜찮은지 눈으로 쫓고있고ㅠㅠㅠ  
아니면 청년기의 욕망에 부글부글 끓는 디이도 좋을거갓닿ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 막 임무 파견나갔다가 도시에서 의장이라던가 작은 악세사리같은거 보고 물욕센서 일어나서 단장한테 사조야지 히힣 해서 선물주고는 매일 만날 때 마다 밀레쟝이 자기 선물 착용하고 있는지 확인하는거 조따 귀엽고 서툰느낌 존좋ㅠㅠㅠ 밤에 마력 충전 할 때도 다른건 다 없는데 자기가 선물한 것만 착용한 채로 마력 충전하는것도 좋고ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
아 이거 점점 성인물로 돌려야하는거아닌지 걱정되는데ㅔㅔ 아 김순경님 잠시만요!!!!!!!!!!! 톨비쉬 남았어 얘만 쓰고 잡아가ㅠㅠㅠ  
  
  
7\. 톨비쉬는 사심으로 색욕ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
썰 풀 때마다 생각하는거지만 톨비밀레는 망상하는 썰마다 죄다 성인물 검열들어가야해서 따로 써야하나 하는 그런... 따흐흑...  
G21 끝나고 톨비쉬가 홀연히 사라지니까 밀레시안은 톨비쉬찾아 삼만리 하다가 결국 성소에서 둘이 기적처럼 재회하는게 보고십습니다 공식님ㅠㅠㅠ  
아니면 둘이 서로 조아하는데 둘 다 세간에 관심도 엄청나고 시류의 중심이다보니까 혹시나 밀레시안이 딴맘먹을까봐 만나는것도 기사단 상부에서 예의주시하는 견우직녀 포지션이 보고싶슴니다,,,, 밀레가 쇼핑하면서 물건 구경하고 와플도 옴뇸뇸하고 축제도 혼자서 즐기고 있으면 뒤따라서 정체 숨긴 톨비쉬가 밀레쟝이 보고 먹은 순서대로 한템포씩 늦게 따라하는것도 은근 귀엽고 짠내날듯ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 막 페스티아에서 솜사탕 먹고 있다가 어떤 꼬마애가 밀레쟝한테 잇쟈나여 님 뒤에 로브 입은 아조시가 님 계속 따라다녀여ㅇㅇ 이러고 ㅌㅌ하면 밀레쟝은 톨비쉬 눈치채고 축제음식 두 개 사서 구석에서 혼자 하나 뇸뇸하고 남은 하나는 자기 옆자리에 두고 게이트로 귀환하면 톨비쉬가 밀레 앉았던 자리에 앉아서 밀레쟝의 온기나마 느꼈스면 좋겟ㄷㅏ.... 밀레시안이 남긴 축제음식 위에 밀레쟝이 쪽지로 보고싶어요 하고 남겨놓으면 그날 저녁에 게이트에 밀레쟝 숙소에 몰래 나타나서 마력충전할듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

하 넘 건전해서 포돌이도 저 잡으려다가 흠칫하고 걍 퇴근할듯ㅎㅎㅎㅎ(뭐래  
응치1랭때문에 아이던도 넣고싶었는데 뭔가 밀레시안의 첫사랑의 느낌에다 엄청 막... 대쪽같은 느낌이라 어떻게 굴려야(?) 할 지 감을 못잡겠어섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 좀 더 취향을 더럽혀서 와보겠습니다.... 근데 솔직히 본문정도면 진짜 달달한거 아닌가?? 숨겨진 욕망은 차마 전체연령가로 쓸 수 없는데???ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	4. 톨비밀레베인으로 3p보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *18. 09. 09. 3차추가 공백포함 11517자 / 공백미포함 8876자

# 톨비밀레베인으로 3p보고싶어서

G21, 22 스포일러 / 톨비밀레베인 / 3P

날이 더워서 컴퓨터 앞에 앉는것도 힘드네용  
역시 이럴 땐.... 질척질척한 3P가 최고다,,,, 진짜 개연성 족까고 걍 이쁜애들 셋이서 모랄리스하게 붙어먹는거 보고싶어서 적은거예요... 쓰레기봉투 준비해뒀습니다 절 마구 매도해주세요ㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
  


\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
차가운 손이 허리를 쓰다듬는다. 옷 속을 침범한 굵고 투박한 손가락이 스며들듯 가슴께로 올라간다. 얇은 허리를 지나 살짝 도드라진 갈비뼈위에 머무르며 뼈마디를 하나하나 음미하듯 가볍게 눌러올라간다. 손가락은 어느새 분홍빛 유륜 주위를 배회하다가 조금씩 딱딱해져가는 돌기위에 멈췄다. 간지럽히듯 돌리기도하고, 손톱으로 강하게 짓이기면서, 언제 그랬냐는듯 손톱자국이 남은 유두를 꼬집어올린다. 손길이 과감해질 때마다, 깨문 입술사이로 밀레시안의 신음이 간간이 들려왔다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 그 신음소리가 꽤 마음에 들었는지 밀레시안의 쇄골에 입을 맞추고는 다시 그 곳을 깨물었다.  
  
"흣……!"  
  
새된 신음이 잇새를 타고 흘러나왔다. 고통인지 쾌락인지 모를 자극에 밀레시안의 어깨가 잘게 떨렸다.  
터져나오는 신음을 참기위해 안간힘 쓰는 밀레시안의 입으로 엄지손가락이 들어왔다. 마치 뱀처럼 밀레시안의 입 속을 유영하며 범하는 손가락은 밀레시안의 치아 하나하나를 기억이라도 하겠다는듯 가볍게 누르며 입 안을 여기저기 헤집었다. 단정하게 정리된 손톱이 날을 세워 입천장을 가볍게 긁었다. 간지럽고 기묘한 감각에 밀레시안의 혀가 본능적으로 입안의 손가락을 빨아당겼다. 엄지는 밀레시안의 입을 희롱하면서 다른 손가락으로 밀레시안의 볼과 하관을 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 그 사이에도 간간이 찾아오는 쾌락때문에 간지럽게 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다.  
  
"으…, 하으……."  
"깨물어도 됩니다, 밀레시안."  
  
소리가 난 쪽으로 고개를 돌리자 가물가물한 시야사이로 금실로 엮은듯한 사내가 보였다. 톨비쉬는 다정하게 웃으며 밀레시안의 고개를 자신쪽으로 돌리곤 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 손가락은 이미 밀레시안의 타액으로 번들거렸고 채 갈무리하지 못한 타액이 입술사이로 흘러내렸다. 그조차도 아깝다는듯이 손가락으로 훔치곤 다시 입안을 헤집었다. 밀레시안은 다디단 사탕을 빨듯이 허겁지겁 톨비쉬의 손가락에 혀를 감고 빨아당겼다. 밀레시안은 자신의 타액으로 톨비쉬의 손가락이 젖어들어가는것이 느껴졌다. 불룩하게 튀어나온 한쪽 뺨을 쓰다듬는 손길을 느끼며 밀레시안은 천천히 눈을 끔벅였다.  
밀레시안의 가슴을 지분거리던 베임네크가 밀레시안의 어깨에 머리를 묻으며 손을 브리프안으로 집어넣었다. 익숙해지지않는 차가운 손길이 밀레시안의 속옷 아래 가장 은밀한 부분에 자리잡았다.  
  
"긴장 푸는게 좋아. 그대가 아픈 걸 좋아한다면 다른 방법도 많으니까 말이지."  
  
얼음장을 밟는듯한 서늘한 목소리가 밀레시안의 어깨를 타고 온 몸을 울렸다. 밀레시안이 의식적으로 긴장을 풀고 천천히 숨을 쉬자 톨비쉬의 손이 잘했다는 듯 밀레시안의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 우측으로는 톨비쉬에, 좌측으로는 베임네크에 갇힌 밀레시안은 옴짝달싹도 못한 채 둘의 오랜 애무를 받아들이는 수 밖에 없었다.  
베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 잡았을 때, 밀레시안은 자신이 아닌 타인의 손에 대한 이질감과 거부감에 급하게 숨을 들이켰다. 홍조를 띄었던 뺨이 급속도로 붉게 물들어갔다. 우윳빛 피부가 어느새 탐스럽게 익은 복숭아처럼 울긋불긋하게 붉은 꽃을 피웠다. 몸속 이곳저곳에서 피어오르는 알 수 없는 쾌락과 정욕에 밀레시안은 금방이라도 울듯 한 얼굴로 베임네크를 내려다봤다. 깊게 가라앉은 눈동자와 눈이 마주쳤다. 머리칼로 보이지않는 오른쪽 눈과 마주친 착각이 들었다. 흠칫하는 밀레시안을 보며 그가 밀레시안의 성기를 잡고 섬세하게 기둥을 주물렀다. 점점 손 안에서 경도를 더해가는 밀레시안의 것을 느끼며 베임네크가 희미하게 미소지었다.  
그 때, 또다른 손이 밀레시안의 뒤를 침범해왔다. 갑작스럽게 침범한 손은 밀레시안의 허리 오목한 부분을 타고 내려가 속옷 아래에 자리잡았다. 쭉 뻗은 손가락이 도톰한 둔부를 쓰다듬다가 둔덕의 사이를 파고들었다. 엉덩이골을 따라 길을 가르듯 내려가는 손가락의 움직임에 밀레시안은 척추를 따라 전기가 흐르는듯한 자극이 들었다.  
정신마저 놓아버릴 듯 예민해진 밀레시안의 몸은 자신을 더듬는 두 사람의 손길에 서서히 열릴 준비를 하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 몽롱한 시야를 바로잡으려했으나 몸이 붕 뜨고 어지러운 감각에 인상을 찌푸리며 침대맡에 뒤통수를 비비는게 고작이었다.  
  
"아, 읏……. 이거어… 이상해, 기분, 좋……. 싫, 어……."  
  
밀레시안이 흐느끼듯 입을 열자 정수리에서 톨비쉬의 나지막한 웃음이 들렸다. 그는 아직 시작도 안했는걸요, 하고 속삭이며 밀레시안의 귓바퀴를 물었다. 축축하게 젖은 숨소리가 귀를 적셨다.  
어느 누구의 것이라고 할 것 없이 두 다른 온도의 손에 의해 밀레시안의 속옷이 벗겨졌다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 새하얀 나신이 톨비쉬와 베임네크의 눈에 박히듯 들어왔다. 발그랗게 상기된 얼굴과 뾰족하게 솟아오른 분홍빛 유두, 어린 아이같이 부드러운 피부에 새겨진 붉은 키스마크들. 적당히 말라 납작한 허리와 세로로 갈라진 얕은 복근을 지나 오목하고 작은 배꼽을 핥을듯 바라보다가 아래로 향하면 이미 엷은 붉은색을 띄며 꼿꼿하게 선 밀레시안의 것에 시선이 머무른다. 두 쌍의 눈은 영원과 같은 찰나동안 아직 익지 않은 미숙한 몸을 바라보았다.  
잡아먹을듯한 두 쌍의 시선에 부끄러워진 밀레시안은 얼굴을 붉히며 제 손을 활짝 펴서 얼굴을 가렸다. 가느다란 손가락 틈으로 굳게 감은 눈과 꿈틀거리는 눈썹이 톨비쉬와 베임네크의 음심을 더욱 부추겼다. 두 개의 바지 버클이 딸각거리며 풀리고, 천과 살이 맞닿으며 흘러내리는 소리가 유독 야하게 들렸다. 얇은 천으로 숨겨져있던 기사와 방랑자의 더운 체향이 방출되듯 주변을 덥혔다.  
먼저 손을 뻗은 것은 톨비쉬였다. 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡고 부드럽게 상체를 일으켰다. 여전히 눈을 감은 채 누워있던 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 손길에 순순히 몸을 일으켜 앉았고, 얼굴을 가린 손을 떼어내는 부드러운 손길에 천천히 눈을 떴다. 흐릿해진 초점사이로 가장 먼저 들어온 것은 단정하게 웃는 금발 기사의 얼굴이 아닌, 짙고 야한 색을 띄며 흉흉하게 솟아오른 남근이었다.  
  
"읏……."  
  
긴장한 밀레시안의 턱이 저도 모르게 딱딱하게 굳었다. 밀레시안은 당황한 티를 내지 않기위해 어금니에 힘을 줬지만 무의식중에 아랫입술을 깨물 수밖에 없었다. 밀레시안이 두려움과 긴장에 휩싸인 눈으로 톨비쉬와 베임네크를 올려다보자, 톨비쉬는 난감하다는 듯 웃었고 베임네크는 자신의 성기를 밀레시안의 얼굴 가까이로 가져왔다. 밀레시안이 금방이라도 울듯한 눈으로 도리질치며 베임네크를 바라보자 그는 입꼬리를 살짝 말아올리며 밀레시안의 동그란 뒤통수를 거칠게 잡아챘다. 밀레시안이 뒤통수를 잡힌 고통에 짧은 신음을 내자, 그 때를 기다렸다는듯 베임네크의 성기가 밀레시안의 입속을 침범했다.  
둥근 선단이 입천장을 훑고 지나가며 밀레시안의 목구멍에 자리했다. 귀두의 끄트머리가 입안에서 껄떡거리며 연구개를 헤집었다. 강하게 들이닥치는 베임네크의 움직임에 밀레시안의 목구멍이 그의 성기를 꽉 조였다. 낮은 소리로 그르렁대던 그가 더 속력을 내며 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡고 허릿짓했다.  
숨이 막히고 시야는 빙빙 돌았다. 생리적으로 맺힌 눈물이 눈끝에 맺혔다. 밀레시안이 어질한 시야를 겨우 끌어올려 위를 바라보자 맺힌 눈물방울이 볼을 타고 흘러내렸고, 동시에 밀레시안의 입 안에 있던 살덩이가 그 부피를 키웠다. 성기가 팽창하고 금방이라도 터질듯 도드라진 핏줄이 혓바닥으로 느껴졌다. 입안 깊숙한 곳을 범하는 그 압박감에 저절로 헛구역질이 올라올 듯 했다. 쌕쌕거리는 밀레시안의 거친 숨소리가 신음소리처럼 새어나왔다.  
  
"흐, 으……."  
  
자유롭지 않은 호흡때문에 밀레시안의 시야가 초점없이 헤매기만 할 때, 단단한 손이 밀레시안의 유두를 자극했다. 톨비쉬의 손은 밀레시안의 납작한 가슴을 지분거렸다가 뾰족하게 솟아오른 유두를 손끝으로 굴리기도하고, 가슴골을 타고 쓸어내리기도 했다. 명백히 성적인 암시가 가득한 손장난에 밀레시안은 겨우 눈을 돌려 톨비쉬를 바라봤다.  
정확히 말하자면, 밀레시안의 볼 주위를 덧그리듯 흔들리는 톨비쉬의 성기를 바라봤다. 곧 자신의 차례라고 재촉하는듯 두꺼운 기둥이 아래위로 흔들리며 밀레시안의 볼과 턱을 쳐댔다. 어느새 조금씩 쿨쩍이며 뚝뚝 새어나오는 쿠퍼액이 흘러내리며 밀레시안의 가슴께로 떨어졌다. 붉게 상기된 유두와 가슴골을 타고 톨비쉬의 정액이 흘러내렸다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 가슴에서 식어가는 점액질의 액체를 손으로 꼼꼼하게 펴바르며 부드럽게 매만졌다.  
가슴을 애무하면서 그의 손톱끝이 의도한듯 유륜을 긁고 지나갔다. 밀레시안의 감각은 입안을 채우는 성기와 그 살냄새에 어지러운 와중에도 예민하게 그 자극에 반응했다. 본능적으로 이를 세울 뻔 하기를 몇차례 억누르자 정수리 위에서 베임네크의 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"잘 하고 있어. 그대의 안도 입 안처럼 따뜻할까?"  
  
칭찬하듯 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 가볍게 쓸던 베임네크는 손에 힘을 주며 더 빠른 속도로 밀레시안의 입 속을 드나들었다. 속도에 맞춰 음낭이 흔들리며 밀레시안의 아랫입술과 거칠게 마주쳤다. 살덩어리가 밀레시안의 입안 가장 깊숙한곳에 진득히 머무르자 밀레시안은 호흡하는 것도 잊고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 비릿한 액체가 입안을 가득 채우며 식도를 타고 내려갔다. 채 식도를 넘어가지 못한 점액질은 밀레시안의 입안을 적시고 베임네크의 성기에 진득하게 감쌌다. 사정 후에도 이어지는 허릿짓에 뒤통수를 잡힌 밀레시안은 속절없이 고개를 흔들 수 밖에 없었고, 그 작은 입에서 기둥이 모습을 드러낼 때마다 불투명한 회백색의 액체가 입술을 타고 턱으로 흘러내렸다.  
베임네크의 것을 빠는 동안에도 톨비쉬의 성기는 위아래로 흔들리면서 한계까지 다다른 밀레시안의 붉은 얼굴에 음란한 자국을 남겼다. 밀레시안이 베임네크의 허벅지를 밀며 머리를 뒤로 피하자 베임네크는 아쉬운듯한 손길로 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬더니 한발짝 뒤로 물러났다. 하지만 여전히 그의 것은 흉흉하게 발기된 채 짙은 정액을 쿨쩍이고 있었고, 참다못한 베임네크는 자신의 손으로 제 것을 흔들더니 밀레시안의 가슴에 파정했다. 톨비쉬의 것으로 더럽혀진 밀레시안의 가슴위에 베임네크의 정액이 흘러내렸다. 자신의 것으로 덧씌운듯한 느낌에 베임네크는 그제서야 만족스러운 표정을 지었다.  
숨을 고를 사이도 없이 톨비쉬의 성기가 밀레시안의 입 안으로 들어와 한쪽 뺨을 가득 채웠다. 불거진 뺨이 아려왔다. 어느새 익숙해진 듯 밀레시안은 천천히 톨비쉬의 성기를 혀로 감쌌다. 좁은 입속에서 혀를 통해 쿵쿵 맥동하는 심장소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 조심스럽게 성기의 기둥을 핥아댔다. 혀끝이 부드러운 음낭을 스치고 두꺼운 기둥뿌리를 훑었다. 오돌토돌한 혀의 돌기가 축축하게 젖은 기둥을 쓸어올리고 귀두끝을 간지럽히자 더이상 커질 리 없으리라 생각했던 살덩이가 조금씩 부풀어올라 입안을 가득 채웠다.  
  
"흡, 흑……."  
  
살과 액체가 질척거리는 소리가 방안을 채웠다. 울음 섞인 신음소리가 밀레시안의 목을 타고 진동하며 톨비쉬의 몸을 울려댔다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 끊어질듯한 숨을 몰아쉬며 톨비쉬의 성기를 머금었다. 거친 숨결이 톨비쉬의 아랫배에 닿자 그제서야 톨비쉬는 허릿짓을 멈추고 천천히 밀레시안의 입에서 제 것을 빼냈다. 밀레시안의 축축한 입 안은 그의 것이 빠져나가는 것을 아쉬워하는것 마냥 진득하게 붙어 쉽사리 놓아주지 않는 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
폐부로 들어오는 신선한 공기에 밀레시안은 쿨럭대며 허리를 숙여 호흡을 가다듬었다. 무릎을 꿇고 가슴이 침대에 맞닿은 채 무너지듯 몸을 누인 밀레시안은 어깨를 들썩거리며 불규칙적인 호흡을 내쉬었다. 털 하나 없이 보송한 밀레시안의 성기에서 쿨쩍이며 정액이 새어나와 침대보를 적셨다. 아직 채 호흡이 돌아오기도 전에 차가운 손가락이 밀레시안의 엉덩이골을 벌렸다. 낯선 감각에 놀란 밀레시안이 어깨를 퍼덕거리며 고개를 돌리자 제 둔부를 쥔 베임네크의 손이 보였다. 그를 향해 엉덩이를 쳐들고 구멍을 훤히 내보인 자신의 모습이 부끄러웠다.  
  
"부끄러워……. 싫어……."  
  
투정부리는 밀레시안의 말을 들은 척도 않은 채 베임네크의 축축한 혀가 밀레시안의 은밀한 부분을 적셨다. 베임네크의 혀가 밀레시안의 구멍 주위를 배회하며 간지럽히듯 핥았다. 본디 배출을 위한 구멍이었기에 무언가의 삽입은 생소한 것이었으므로 밀레시안은 온 몸에 소름이 돋고 근육을 긴장시킬 수 밖에 없었다. 이질적인 감각에 밀레시안은 그를 피하기 위해 무릎을 움찔거렸다. 반듯한 침대시트는 구겨지면서 밀려날 뿐, 번번이 그 움직임은 허사로 돌아갔다. 밀레시안의 치부는 주변을 적시는 뜨겁고 습한 자극에 재촉하듯 넓히고 좁히기를 반복했다. 미약하게 앓는 소리가 새어나오자 베임네크는 얼굴을 내려 밀레시안의 음낭을 핥기 시작했다.  
가볍게 츕 소리를 내며 버드키스하듯 입술을 맞대고는 회음부부터 음낭, 성기뿌리와 귀두의 바로 아래까지 한번에 혀로 밀어올렸다. 밀레시안은 눈 앞이 하얗게 변하고 머리가 텅 비는듯한 느낌에 진저리치며 머리를 침대에 박고 도리질쳤다. 아랫배에 알싸한 둔통이 폭풍처럼 휘몰아치며 한 풀 꺾였던 성기가 다시금 힘이 들어가며 자신의 아랫배를 치는 것이 느껴졌다. 수치감에 밀레시안은 베임네크를 말리기 위해 고개를 들었다. 하지만 상체를 일으키려는 밀레시안의 행동은 또다른 손에 의해 저지되었다. 척추를 쓰다듬으며 아래로 누르는 손길에 고개를 돌려 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 불안으로 가득찬 밀레시안의 눈동자가 흔들리며 톨비쉬를 응시했다.  
  
"잔뜩 젖었네요. 위도, 아래도. 지금 표정이 어떤 줄 알아요? 아주 울리고 싶은 표정입니다."  
  
톨비쉬는 예의 상냥한 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 턱을 치켜올렸다. 밀레시안의 눈 앞에 꺼떡거리는 성기가 보였다. 톨비쉬의 것은 이미 한 차례 사정했음에도 그 크기는 여전히 줄어들지않고 밀레시안의 눈 앞에서 음란한 냄새를 풍겼다. 등이 눌려 거북처럼 목만 뺀 채 도리질 치는 밀레시안의 간절한 얼굴에도 불구하고 톨비쉬는 엄지로 밀레시안의 입꼬리를 덧그리며 사랑스럽다는 듯 쳐다봤다. 그 시선에 밀레시안은 허겁지겁 톨비쉬의 엄지를 빨아댔다. 온 몸을 전율시키는 하체의 자극에 아무런 생각도 할 수 없이, 가장 본능적인 행동이었다.  
  
"이렇게나 입이 작으니."  
"……."  
"아랫구멍도 작겠죠?"  
"으웁……."  
  
밀레시안이 긍정인지 부정인지 모를 소리를 웅얼거릴 때였다. 둔부를 휘감은 손가락이 허리를 움켜쥐며 가볍게 힘이 들어갔다. 차가운 손가락이 허리를 감는 순간, 두 살이 마주친 부위를 따라 온 몸에 소름이 돋기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 근육이 본능적으로 수축하기도 전에, 길고 두꺼운 무언가가 밀레시안의 아래를 꿰뚫었다.  
  
"흐으, 흐앗……!"  
  
아래를 찢는 통증에, 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 침입한 베임네크의 것을 인지하지도 못한 채 숨을 할딱이며 입을 벌렸다. 삽입만으로도 그쳤던 눈물이 다시 터져나오고 호흡이 가빠져왔다. 아래가 더이상 넓어질 수 없을만큼 팽창한 것이 느껴졌다. 아니, 이미 찢어진 것 같은 느낌도 들었다. 고통인지 쾌락인지 모를 자극에 등 위로 식은땀이 송골송골 맺혀흘렀다. 찢어질듯한 고통과 함께 빠듯하고 둔한 통증이 밀레시안의 아랫배를 타고 성기를 꼿꼿이 세웠다.  
극과 극은 통하기 마련이라 했던가. 고통과 쾌락의 양 극단은 무서울정도로 서로가 닮아있어서, 삽입의 통증을 위시로 하는 육체적 향락에 그나마 유지하고 있던 밀레시안의 이성은 금방이라도 끊어질듯 얇아져있었다.  
  
"흑, 아…, 아파……."  
"……."  
"찢어, 질거야……. 흐윽, 흐으……."  
"글쎄. 아주 맛있다는 듯이 먹고있는데."  
  
베임네크의 목소리가 성기를 타고 울려오는 착각이 들었다. 차가운 손끝이 접합부위를 쓰다듬었다. 차가운 손길에 팽팽해진 주름이 잘게 떨리며 수축했다. 살짝의 자극으로도 조여대는 밀레시안의 구멍이 마음에 들었는지 허리를 잡은 한쪽 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 손자국이 남을만큼 강하게 쥔 허리의 손아귀힘에 저절로 아래에 힘이 들어갔다. 자신의 것을 터트릴듯 좁혀오는 밀레시안의 구멍때문에 베임네크의 창백한 얼굴에 발갛게 혈색이 돌았다. 잡아먹을듯 좁혀오는 내벽이 썩 기분나쁘지 않았다.  
삽입에 정신없는 와중에 입에 머금고있던 손가락이 사라지고 톨비쉬의 성기가 예고없이 밀레시안의 입을 가득 채웠다. 컥, 소리를 내며 숨을 몰아쉰 밀레시안은 반쯤 넋이 나간 채 입안의 기둥을 혀로 감싸올렸다. 얄팍한 이성의 끈은 이미 끊어진 지 오래였고, 그나마 유지하던 정신은 부족한 호흡과 제 아래에서 빠듯하게 크기를 키워가고있는 베임네크의 것으로 쏠려있었기 때문에, 밀레시안의 성대는 끅끅거리며 톨비쉬의 것을 서툴게 빨기에 급급했다.  
  
"코로 숨을 쉬어야죠. 천천히, 옳지. 잘 하고 있습니다. 아주 예쁘고……, 음란한 얼굴이에요."  
"흐읍, 흐으응……."  
  
톨비쉬의 손길이 밀레시안의 뒤통수에 닿았다. 상냥한 말투와는 달리 우악스러운 손아귀가 머리채를 잡고 추삽질해댔다. 불규칙한 호흡사이로 시야가 가물가물해지고 가슴이 터질듯 헐떡였다. 얼굴이 터질듯 달아올라 어지러웠다. 초점을 잃고 정신이 몽롱해지는 가운데, 밀레시안의 허리가 끊어질듯 꺾이며 몸이 흔들렸다.  
두 살과 살이 맞부딪히는 음란한 소리가 공기를 채웠다. 뜨겁게 타는 듯한 고통과 아래를 가득 채우면서 들락날락하는 이질감이 밀레시안의 온 몸을 지배했다. 내벽의 점막을 긁어내리듯 빠져나와 뿌리끝까지 거칠고 강한 힘으로 밀고들어온다. 한계까지 몰아세우듯 박아대는 베임네크의 움직임에 밀레시안은 차마 따라가지 못하고 그가 이끄는대로 허리를 흔들기만 할 뿐이었다. 몸을 꿰뚫고, 박고, 흔드는 육체적 쾌감에 밀레시안은 빨고 있던 톨비쉬의 것을 금새 놓쳐버렸다. 놓친 톨비쉬의 성기와 밀레시안의 입술 사이로 침인지 정액인지 모를 액체가 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 위태하게 이어져있었다. 밀레시안은 흔들리는 와중에 짙은 빛을 내며 뻣뻣하게 선 톨비쉬의 것을 다시 물기 위해 허공에 입을 오물거렸다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 머리에서 손을 떼 제 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 얼굴 가까이에서 스스로 흔들어댔다.  
정액이 분출되며 밀레시안의 얼굴을 뒤덮었다. 터지듯 분출되는 그것에 반사적으로 눈을 감자 진한 수컷의 냄새가 밀레시안의 코를 찔러왔다. 밀레시안은 헉헉대는 와중에도 뺨을 타고 흘러내리는 액체를 혀로 훑었다. 입가에 고인 액체의 비리고 야한 맛이 혀 끝을 타고 순식간에 머릿속을 헤집었다.  
  
"그렇게 맛있다는 듯 먹으니 보는 제가 기쁘군요."  
"으응……, 흐르니까, 바닥, 에……."  
"눈 떠보세요, 밀레시안. 나를 보는겁니다."  
  
밀레시안이 천천히 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 눈꺼풀 위로 흐르는 정액이 속눈썹에 엉겨붙어 흔들리는 시야를 더 방해했다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 정액을 훔치고싶었으나 뒤로는 개처럼 박히면서도 앞으로는 무너지는 상체를 양 팔로 겨우 지탱하고 있었기 때문에 손을 올렸다간 몸이 무너질 게 뻔했다. 상체를 지탱하는 양 어깨가 잘게 떨렸고, 이마에서 흐르는 땀과 섞인 정액은 밀레시안의 속눈썹 위에 고이다가 이내 흡수되듯 눈을 침범했다. 이물감때문인지 쾌락때문인지 모를 눈물이 다시금 흘러내렸다.  
  
"역시 밀레시안씨는 우는 것도 잘 어울리는군요."  
"흣, 정액이……. 들, 어가서……으흑, 아파……."  
"닦아줄까요?"  
  
밀레시안은 대답없이 눈물만 흘린 채 눈을 감고 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈 뜨세요, 하는 소리에 다시 눈을 뜨자 밀레시안의 눈으로 톨비쉬의 성기가 우악스럽게 들어왔다. 눈알을 짓누르듯 거칠게 비벼대는 성기에 밀레시안의 눈이 저절로 감겼다. 성기와 맞닿은 각막이 상처입은듯 따갑고 쓰라렸다. 고개를 돌려 톨비쉬의 것을 피하려했지만 집요하게 눈가를 비비는 톨비쉬의 성기에 밀레시안은 체념한 채 그 흉기와 같은 남근을 받아들였다.  
뭉툭한 선단이 애무하듯 밀레시안의 눈꺼풀에 부벼지며 뜨거운 온기를 남겼다. 잘게 떨리는 속눈썹 사이사이로 짐승같은 체향이 스며드는 것 같았다. 성기가 눈두덩을 뒤덮으며 눈썹을 따라 흐르듯 비비자 살짝 솟아오른 귀두관과 솟아오른 핏줄이 눈꺼풀을 통해 생생하게 느껴졌다.  
한차례, 성기를 받아들여 예민해진 밀레시안의 안구는 작은 자극에도 더이상의 침입을 허용하지 않겠다는듯 굳게 닫혔다. 난감한듯한 톨비쉬의 낮게 웃는 소리가 그의 성기를 타고 밀레시안의 얼굴로 전해지는 것 같았다. 눈을 뜨라고 종용하는듯 껄떡거리며 얼굴을 지분거리는 성기의 열기가 예민해진 피부를 타고 전해졌다. 소름끼칠 정도로 다정한, 혹은 폭력적인 그 애무에 밀레시안은 입술을 깨물었다. 작은 입술이 상아색으로 허옇게 질렸다.  
  
결코, 다시는 열리지 않을 것만 같았던 밀레시안의 시야가 트인 것은 내장을 자극하는 또다른 성기의 존재때문이었다. 둔부를 자극하며 잘게 찔러대던 남근이 어느순간 밀레시안의 가장 은밀한 부위를 찔렀다. 절로 온 몸의 근육이 수축하면서 숨을 쉴 수조차 없을만큼 강한 자극이 밀레시안을 뒤덮었다.  
  
"힉……!"  
  
밀레시안의 성대에서 새된 소리가 새어나왔다. 흐느낌은 젖은 살이 맞부딪히며 찌걱거리는 소리에 금새 사라졌지만 구멍을 드나드는 남근의 기세는 더해졌다. 속도를 더해가며 민감한 부분을 찔러대는 뜨거운 성기에 밀레시안은 금방이라도 정신을 잃을것만 같았다. 고통같기도하고 쾌락같기도한 모호한 느낌은 밀레시안의 몸을 조금씩 좀먹어들어가기 시작했다. 발끝의 저린 감각으로부터 시작된 그 알 수 없는 느낌이 신경을 타고 올라가자 허벅지가 덜덜 떨렸다. 아랫배가 홀쭉해지면서 밀레시안의 마른 상체에 갈비뼈가 선연하게 드러났고 몸을 지탱하던 양 어깨는 힘을 잃고 무너져내렸다.  
목 뒷근육이 뻣뻣하게 굳고 숨을 쉴 수 없을만큼의 강한 절정감에 밀레시안의 입이 저절로 크게 벌려졌다. 눈앞이 새하얘지고 눈알 뒤에서 무언가 번쩍이는 느낌이 들었다. 초점을 잃은 눈이 이리저리 흔들렸다. 제 몸이 아닌 것 같은 공포감에 밀레시안은 팔을 허우적댔다.  
  
"흐윽……!"  
  
쉰 목소리가 미처 삼키지 못한 침과 함께 밀레시안의 목을 울리며 흘러나왔다.  
  
"아, 안돼……. 더, 이상… 못해…, 읏!"  
"후우……. 스스로 허리를 흔들고 있으면서? 터질듯 조여대면서, 그대는 잘도 그런 말을 입에 담는군."  
  
나직한 베임네크의 속삭임에 밀레시안은 침대에 얼굴을 묻고 필사적으로 고개를 흔들었다. 베임네크의 허릿짓에 맞춰 밀레시안의 구멍이 이성과는 상관없이 수축하고 이완하면서 그의 성기를 잡아먹을듯 빨아댔다. 진한 분홍빛의 내벽이 추삽질에 맞춰 나왔다 들어가기를 반복했다. 몰아세우는듯 격렬한 피스톤질이 최고조에 달할 즈음, 밀레시안은 꼿꼿하게 선 유두를 지분거리는 톨비쉬의 손길조차 느끼지 못할 정도로 정신을 차리지 못하고 있었다.  
  
순간 베임네크의 서늘한 손이 밀레시안의 양 둔부를 터트릴듯 강하게 잡았다. 뜨거운 느낌이 밀레시안의 뱃속을 가득 퍼지듯 채우고 밀레시안도 동시에 사정했다. 한 번 사정했던 탓에 이전보다 묽어진 그것은 밀레시안의 배와 허벅지에 음탕한 족적을 남기며 침대보를 적셨다. 베임네크의 성기가 빠져나가며 찾아오는 한기에 밀레시안이 가볍게 몸을 떨었다. 아니, 어쩌면 구멍을 타고 흘러내리는 피와 정액의 느낌때문이었을지도 모른다.  
  
"하아, 하아……."  
  
이마를 침대에 묻은 채 숨을 고르는 밀레시안의 몸이 한순간 뒤집혔다. 밀레시안의 눈앞에는 침대대신 새하얀 천장이 시야를 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안은 간신히 시야를 내려 자신의 다리를 벌리며 자세를 잡는 톨비쉬를 바라봤다. 그의 엄지가 오금을 꾹 누르고있어 종아리가 땅겼지만 밀레시안은 그 고통도 무시하고 다급하게 입을 열었다. 목소리 사이로 간간이 쇳소리가 새어나왔다. 애원조차 나오지 않았다.  
  
"안돼……. 제발, 더이상은……."  
"쉬잇, 금방 기분좋게 해드리죠. 좀 더 울어보세요."  
  
톨비쉬의 다정하면서 잔인한 말이 서서히 사라지는 의식사이에서 또렷하게 들렸다. 서서히 자신의 둔부를 가르는 성기를 느끼며 밀레시안의 의식은 까마득한 어둠으로 떨어졌다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	5. 밀레른으로 이것저것 보고싶은 썰

# 밀레른으로 이것저것 보고싶은 썰

전 메인 스포일러 / BL / 밀레른 / 캐붕 1000%

틈틈이 폰에 메모해둔거 백업겸으로 올려봅니다 현생 족갓다 퇴사하고십ㄷㅏ,,,..  
주로 신의기사단~아포칼립스 기준이긴 하지만 날도 더워서 아무말 한다는거 감안해주세용  
제가,,,, 취향이 타는 쓰레기보다 더 쓰레기인거 압니다,,,, 빻았다는 말 별로 안좋아하는데 진짜 제 취향이 그거 말고는 형용할수가업서,,,ㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
  
  
1\. 하데스와 페르세포네 AU로 베인밀레  
뭔가... 하데스는 톨비쉬보다는 베인이 더 잘 어울리는거같으닊간,,,? 테흐두인 보스방도 뭔가 저승느낌 나고 그르차나요,,,  
되살아난 허상맵이 펫소환도 안되고 브류도 안먹히고 시브럴탱탱하니까 감금돼서 혼자 못빠져나오는거 설정으로 베인이 밀레 데려와서 감금해놓고 막 인형처럼 꾸미고 이뻐해주는것도 좋은데  
오진 밀레시안이 탈출계획 세워서 보스방 겨우 빠져나왔더니 눈앞에 페스피아다가 보이고ㅠㅜㅠ 앗쉬발 왜일해ㅜㅜ 함서 밀레가 넋부렁하게 서있으면 베인이 밀레 공주님안기하면서 산책은 즐거웠냐고 묻는거... 보고십다....  
그리고 이제는 도망도 못치게 발목 부러뜨리는것도 좋아요ㅜㅜㅠㅠ 차라리 죽으면 환생해서 도망치겠는데 발목만 부러뜨리니까 부상만 80퍼쯤 된 채로ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 베인하데스한테 못벗어나는 밀레세포네,,,, 좋아.....ㅎ  
  
2\. 커플링은 아니고 그냥 귀여운 우리집 밀레모멘트 +NPC캐붕모멘트  
\- 욕조에 물 받아놓고 에뛰드 헤어밴드 차고 러버덕 동동 띄워놓고 목욕하는 밀레  
\- 겨울왕국 엘사 따라한다고 프블 쓰는데 쿨탐걸려서 갑분싸되는 밀레...;;;  
\- 남탐정 옷 입고 담배 뻑뻑 피는 밀레. 근데 방금 10살환한게 킬링포인트  
(↑알터나 피르안이 맞담배피는게 킬포22222)  
\- 톨비쉬 퍼핏 나오면 존나.... 플러팅 오질거갓지안아요??? 구슬방에서 흠, 저 구슬이 수상하군요 이런다던가 교역때는 막 과거얘기 하면서 멀린 얘기도 하고ㅋㅋㅋ 아니면 "밀레시안 당신과 에린을 여행하다니 꿈을 꾸는 것같군요." 이럼서ㅠㅠㅜㅜ 응 촙챈 박아서 전용템 만들어벌인다;;;;  
(↑베인 퍼핏은 진짜 저세상플러팅일듯ㅎㅎㅎ 수위 올려서 성인판 마비노기 만들어주세요,,,ㅠㅠㅠ)  
\- 10살포 먹으니까 생각난건데 메인 밀거나 NPC 대화로 전투나가야하는데 밀레가 10쨜(혹은 9살)이면.... 애긔밀레깅이 8ㅅ8 어부도 쟈근 고기는 놔주구ㅠㅠ 돼지도 키워서 잡아먹눈다는데 힝구힝구ㅠㅠㅜㅜ 이럼서 농땡이치는거....... 젼래 귀엽지않아요??? 나만 그래??!?!!  
\- G21 이신화를 배운 뒤 날아다니는 스파게티괴물교를 전도하는 밀레  
(↑ 개종의사 밝히는 알터)  
(↑ 성소에 스파게티괴물 벽화 그리는 톨비쉬)  
\- 이제부터 쌍검전사가 되겠다며 스태프로 배쉬쓰는 멀린(힘법으로 전직)  
(↑ 돈보다 이웃사랑이 먼저라며 법황청에 기부하는 트헌)  
\- 조장이랑 외출가자고하면 친구없냐고 밀레 구박하는 인싸엘시  
\- 알반기사단 호스트부에서 떠오르는별 김밀레.... 주 고객은 톨비쉬 알터 베인...ㅎ  
\- 붐박스와 프잼으로 단련된 밀레시안이지만,,, 저댄 라스푸틴 세 번쯤 추면 스테 0될걸요... 절대 제가 한번 하고 녹아내려서 그런거 아님  
\- 스벅에서 더블샷 오리지날에 샷추가 해서 먹는 알터  
(↑ 그린티프랍에 자바칩추가 반은 갈고 반은 통으로 올려서 에쏘휩 바꾸고 샷추가하는데 라이트시럽으로 마시는 다이어터 카즈윈)  
(↑ 카페인에 약하다면서 아메리카노에 샷 빼고 주문하는 베인<<???)  
\- 밀레시안 사생홈마 톨비쉬... <<어 잠깐만 이거 공식아닌가??;;;;;;  
\- 여밀레로 전투하다가 내구 0되서 못쓰게되면 신고있던 부티힐로 몹 뚝배기 깨는거 걸크러쉬 오질듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 절대 제가 5센치 이상은 못 신어서 그런거 아님다 ㄹㅇ  
  
3\. 톨비밀레나 베인밀레로 수면간 개좋아,,,,,ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜ  
밀레가 자고 있는데 톨비쉬나 베인이 자고있는 밀레 옴뇸뇸 하는거 넘 좋지않나요????? 어느순간 막 아래에 둔한 통증+몸 흔들려서 어지러워서 깬 밀레가 정신 차리고보니까 톨비쉬(or베인)가 헉헉대고있고ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
깬 거 눈치챈 톨비쉬나 베인이 깨셨습니까? 라던가 이제야 눈을 뜨는군, 이럼서 허릿짓은 더 격하게 쳐올리는게... 넘나 꼴리고,,,ㅎㅎ  
아니면 깬 거 알면 더 격해질까봐 자는척 하는데 이미 톨비쉬나 베인은 눈치까고 말 걸어줬음좋겠어욧,,,,  
톨비쉬는 아직도 자고 있군요, 그 모습조차 사랑스러우니... 이럼서 스윗하게 뽀뽀해주고 이마 넘겨주고 베개도 고쳐눕히고(그러면서 잤잤은 안멈추는게 킬링포인트)  
베인은 슬쩍 웃으면서 속삭여야 옳다.... 그대는 계속 눈을 감고 안식을 취하도록 해. 라거나!!!! 혹은!! 자는 모습도 예쁘지만 그대에게는 우는 모습이 더 어울려. 이럼서 존나 질척한 플러팅 하는것도 조을거갓구,,, 응 그래요 저 사실 베인이 밀레한테 >>>그대<<< 라고 부르는거에 덕통당한거 마즘ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜ  
  
4\. 법황청 고해소가 생각나서 톨비밀레나 베인밀레로 밀레가 목사or신부인데  
일때문이든 사심때문이든 법황청에서 밀레 따먹는거도 배덕하고... 아주 좋죠...ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
막 기도실 제단같은데서 떡치고있으면 독실한 신자인 밀레는 울면서 자기가 믿는 신한테 용서 구하고ㅠㅠㅠ 근데 느끼기는 오지게 잘 느껴서 기도하면서도 신음소리 못참고 히끅거리는거,,,, 배덕감 넘치구 아주 조아요^~^  
아니면 고해소에서 사람들이 고해하는거 들어주면서 떡치는것도 아주 스릴감있고 좋을거갓지안나요????????  
막 다난들이 블라블라 솰라솰라 고해하면 밀레가 아튼, 시미니, 흐읏, 께서는... 당... 신을, 흐으, 용, 용서, 하실... 으흑...! 이럼서 존나 흐느끼는거 상상만해도 짜릿하고 넘 조쿠...ㅎㅎ  
신도들이 이상하게 여겨서 왜그러냐고 물어보면 밀레는 오늘 좀 힘들어서 그렇다구 괜찮다고 하곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 네 힘들긴하겠네요 현재진행형이니까요^ㅠ^  
아니면 베인이 고해하러 왔다가 밀레 목소리가 넘 지취향이라 나올 때까지 숨어있었는데 씌발 와꾸도 베인 취향직격타라서 납치감금하는것도 좋잖아요 나만 좋은거 아니지 다 알아... 막 법황청이나 성당 다락방에 감금해놓고 박아대면서 고해성사 하는것도 보고싶지않나요  
밀레가 욕하면서 씨발 넌 아튼 시미니도 구원못해줘 좆같은새끼야 이럼서 반항하다가 계속 탈출실패하고 가스라이팅 당하니까 체념하고 멘탈 털리는 밀레시안도 좋아요,,....,.,, 역시 밀레는 꽃길을 걷기보단 굴러야 제맛...  
앗 쓰레기통이 왜 여기잇지,,,?  
  
5\. 알터밀레는 ㄹㅇ 알터가 연하공 느낌 낭낭하니까  
연하공의 맛이란.... 밀레보다 피통도 튼튼하고 스테도 높고,,, 체력빵빵하고 꿩강한게 제맛이죠,,,,  
밤새 밀레 괴롭히면서 밀레시안님, 괜찮으세요? 지치셨어요? 이럼서 걱정해주는데 역시 하체는 본능에 충실해줬으면 조켓어요...  
글구 밀레는 어차피 생식불가니까(+작성자 기준 남캐니까) 안에 질펀하게 싸놓고 새어나올만큼 싸고나도 다시 뻣뻣하게 세우고 박고 떡치고 괴롭히고 울리고.........ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 밀레는 피통 리블되서 그만하라고 눈물 질질띠하면서 신음 짜내는거.... 넘 쟈닌하죠ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
제 취향 점점 드러나는거 느껴지고.... 안심하세요 전 굉장히 건전한 편입니다;;  
  
6\. 넷에 돌아다니는 개그썰 기반 법대생 AU로  
시험기간에 사람 많은 거리 돌아다니면서  
밀레1: 야 너 어제 살인한다며? 끝냈냐?  
밀레2: ㄴㄴ 강간까지는 했는데 살인은 못했음.  
옆에 있던 NPC: (동공지진)  
지나가던 NPC2: 오 라이미라크시여;;;;  
밀레3: (소곤소곤)너네 v코카인v이랑 v마리화나v (족보) 구했냐?  
귀 밝은 NPC3: 허미 시발;;; 거기 왕성이죠? 여기 마약사범이;;;;;;;  
  
7\. 밀레른으로 눈 가리고 떡치는거도 보고싶은데  
붉은색 실크같은거로 눈 가려야함ㅇㅇ 안대는.... 상대적으로,,, 덜꼴리닊간;;;;  
눈 가리면 촉각청각 엄청 예민해져서 막 만지는 족족 예민하게 반응하는 밀레가... 넘 보고싶군여  
막 떡치다가 힘들어서 울면 눈 가린 천도 붉은색이 검붉은색으로 젖어들어가구ㅎㅎㅎ  
아니면 방치플도 좋...다... 눈 가리고 손목발목 묶은채로 침대에 앉혀놓고 왼이 없는 척 하고 있으면 밀레가 울망울망하면서  
어디있냐고 울면서 혼자 가는거 넘 싫닿ㅎㅎ 얻덕계 그런 쟈늰한 짓을 하겟어욯ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
막 눈만 가리는거면 띠 풀 생각도 못하고 더듬더듬 바닥 더듬어가면서 방안 돌아다니다가 침대다리나 테이블에 부딪혀서 무릎에 멍 드는거 1도 안야하고 넘 아파보인다 그쵸 그래서 함뜨할때 후배위하면 무릎 멍 눌려서 아파죽겟는데 왼은 그것도 모르고 막 밀어붙이구ㅎㅎ  
아 시발탑 정말 싫당ㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
묶는다니까 뜬금없이 생각난건데 침대 헤드에 끈 묶어서 손 고정시켜놓고 떡치는것도 넘 하드해서 짱시룸ㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
눈 가린채로 누군지 모르니까 밀레가 막 무서워하면서 누구냐구 발발 떠는데 왼은 막 말없이 떡이나 치면 밀레가 눈물질질띠함서  
톨비쉬? 이럼서 이름 부르면 더 세게 박아대고 베인이냐고 물으면 천천히 뭉근하고 깊게 잤잤하구,,,  
근데 알고보니 흑화한 알터왼이라서 밀레 멘탈 와장창되는거,,,,,,, 개꼴ㅎ

(이후 추가)


	6. 밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업(1)

# 밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업

BL위주 / 트리거 요소多 / 전 메인 스포일러 / 캐붕

모처럼 폰에 적어놓은 썰 몇개 백업해봅니당 가독성 낮은거 양해부탁드려용  
온갖 취향타는 요소 난잡하게 있으니까 유의해주세요  
(18. 11. 25. 추가; 10 ~ 13)

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

1\. 곧 쓸 예정이긴한데 르웰밀레로 마차안에서  
19하는거 좋아요...ㅎ... 사실 베인 대사때문에 제너레이션 스크립트 찾다가 르웰린한테 뒤늦게 덕통당해서;;;  
타이타닉에서 손바닥씬처럼 밀레가 뤨린 받아내다가 힘들어서 자기도 모르게 창문에 손바닥 퇏 하면 그 위로 뤨린 손이 얽혀서 아래로 스륵 내리는거 넘 꼴리지않나요  
움직이는 마차니까 박을 때마다 덜컹거리면서 몸무게도 그대로 꽂히니까 깊숙한데서 마차 진동까지 같이 느끼는 밀레쟝...ㅎㅎ...  
마부는 오늘따라 도로사정이 안좋아서 많이 흔들리나;; 하는데 사실은 응아냐 마차에서 함뜨중~~~♪♩♬  
여기서 꼴포는 둘 다 옷 제대로 갖춰입고 접합부만 살짝 열린 채여야함니다 도착해서 내릴 때 르웰린이 밀레 옷 구겨진 거 정리해주면서 모르는 척 도도하게 내려줘야해요 막 교양변태 이런거 넘 잘어울려ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
  
2\. 르웰밀레로 소프트sm비슷하게 보고싶다...  
뭔가 르웰린은 엣셈플 한다고해도 흰 장갑 끼고 마편으로 우아하게 찰싹찰싹 할 거 같다,,,.  
더티톡이라기보단 고고하게 빈정거리면서 밀레한테 수치심 맥스 찍게 할거갓구 막 그래요 응 내 안의 르웰린은 좀 그래....  
뭔가 좀 귀족들 사이에 유행이라면서 기구로 플레이도 서스럼없이 할 거 갓구ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
그냥 갑자기 생각난건데 대표적으로는 요도플이나 구멍에 구슬 잔뜩 넣고는 구슬 하나 나올 때마다 궁디팡팡...^ㅠ^ 때릴 때마다 구슬 안나오게 힘 주는데 일부러 안쪽 헤집어서 나오게 만들어놓곤 왜이렇게 참을성이 없냐구 혼낸다거나....  
양초 촛농 떨어뜨리거나 클립같은걸로 꼭쥐쓰 개발한다던가하는 르웰밀레가...,. 보고싶으면.... 저는,,,... 쓰레기인가요.,,..?(아련)  
  
3\. 써야하나마나 고민했는데 제 만족겸으로 한번 써보고싶은게  
촉...수...물...... 한번 써보고싶어요ㅎ...ㅋㅋ...ㅈㅅ.... 최애는 울리구 괴롭히고 굴려야 제맛이라는 주의라;;;  
그 뭐져 심연던전중에 나무꾼 타이틀 얻는곳;; 아 갑자기 이름생각 안나는데 거기 막넴드 나무 스킬중에 올가미같은 스킬 쓰자나요.... 그러니까 걔한테 잡혀서 응... 촉수물로 한번... 아니 그냥 그렇게 막 굴리는것도 걱정되긴하니까 마지막에 npc가 와서 구해준다거나 나름 해피엔딩으로 끝내면.... 욕은 덜먹지...않을...까...ㅇ...ㅛ...?  
이왕 쓰는김에 좀 더 써보자면 나무뿌리로 응 좋다 축축하고 유연하게 휘고 아주 딱이네 사지 묶어놓고 윗구멍 아랫구멍 헤집다가 밀레 페니스 감싸서 마스터베이션도 좀 해주고 밀레가 헉헉대면서 정신 못차릴 때 아랫구멍에 뿌리가 응,,,.., 쓰레기봉투 준비해두고 쓰자면 원홀투스틱도,...,, 아직 구제불능까진 아니죠?ㅎㅎ;;;  
  
4\. 좀 섹텐 오지게 하나 보고싶은게 있긴한데  
송곳니 갈아주는거요ㅠㅠㅠ 아니면 사랑니나 어금니도 좋고...? 그 뭐냐 영화 A가C에서 나오는 그 섹텐 넘 조았어요ㅠㅠ  
이가 뾰족해서 볼점막 계속 깨물구 아프니까 찡찡대는 밀레한테 왼쪽이 밀레 입에 손 넣어서 이 살짝 갈아주는거 보고싶다!!!!!! 사포 사각사각 소리 나는데 눈 감고 듣고있던 밀레가 혀로 왼 검지 감싸면서 꾹꾹 누르고 혀끝으로 손마디 주름 하나하나 세듯이 핥는거 넘 야하고 좋지않나여 느즈막히 눈 뜨면서 펠라하듯이 검지 쪽 빨다가 눈웃음 지으면서 쵹 소리나게 손가락 뱉어주는거...ㅠㅠㅠ 이거도 성인딱지 붙여야하겠죠...? 아니 그냥 언젠가 이런것도 써보고싶다구요 흑흑  
근데 이거 톨비밀레 은근 잘어울릴거같지않??? 헤테로든 동성이든 괜찮을거갓아요 헤헤  
  
5\. 밀레한테 사토라레 스킬도 있으면 재미있을거같다  
뭐 샤프마인드같은 그런거 비스므리하게 생각 읽는 스킬 쓰면 카즈윈이랑 소울메이트 먹지않을까요 아 잠깐만 카즈윈이랑 엮이면 ntr이잖아;; 그냥 컾링 안엮고 개그썰로만 소비할게요 흑흑 피네한테 미안해지니까.... 물론 저는 ntr도 좋아합니다 그 대상이 밀레한정이어야하지만요(존나  
어느날 갑자기 패치 이후로 npc들 속마음이 들려서 이욜 존잼ㅎ 함서 제너레이션 애들 한번씩 흔드는거 재미있을거같아요  
알터는 대형견기믹으로 헉헉 밀레샨님 넘 조아 히히 밀레시안님 넘 멋쪄 짱이야 대단해 질리지안아 밀레샨님이 채고야 붕방방 할거같고ㅋㅋㅋ  
카즈윈은 귀....(찮아 건드리지마 임무도 대신해줘 피네좀 불러와 오는길에 메로나)같은 느낌이고... 카즈윈 미안해 나온지 오래되서 니 캐해석을 못햇어,,,,  
로간은 속으로 조장님 밥걱정 하고있을듯ㅋㅋㅋ 요즘 조장님 상하체가 0.9던데 다이어트를 하고 계신걸까 후식으로 푸딩이라도 만들어볼까... 할거같아요 로간 넘 귀여워ㅠㅠㅜㅠㅠㅠ  
디이는 음... 겉으로는 와하하 하는데 속으로는 아 어쩌지 전에 조장한테 빌린 전자기타 몰래 쳐보다가 줄 끊어먹고 숨겨둔거 말해야하나;; 이럼서 보노보노 식은땀 흘리고있으면 밀레가 장난삼아서 전자기....(디이 탈색)...록을 도입해볼까?ㅎㅎ 이럼서 아무말로 디이 혼을 빼놓는거 귀여울거같아요...  
카오르는 겉으로는 뭐죠ㅡㅡ귀찮으니까 산책은 혼자 가시죠ㅡㅡ 이럼서 사실 속으로는 조쟝이 말 걸어주면 좋겟다 이번에 새로 나온 책 얘기 함 해볼가? 조장이 무슨 책 조와하더라 연애소설이었나 스킬북얘기였나? 이럼서 새침하게 있으면.... 조쟝님이 뭔 힘이 있겠어요 와꾸가 최고지ㅠㅠㅜ 카오르한테 같이 도서관 가자고 데이트 신청 해야죠 뭐ㅇㅅaㅇ  
베인은 음.... 역시.... 겉과 속이 비슷하긴한데 응...;;; 지옥의 플러팅 응..,,,;;; 입으로는 그대를 지켜주지 이러지만 속으로는 그대를 (감금해서) 지켜주지 이런 느낌으로;;;; 하 베인 진짜 넘 어렵다 너란남자  
톨비쉬는 음... 글쎄요 오히려 밀레가 사토라레 하기 이전부터 지가 먼저 밀레 속마음 꿰뚫고 있을 애 같아서ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 가볍게 상상하자면 머릿속 비중 80퍼는 아튼 시미니고 20퍼는 밀레고 5퍼는 기사단이고 도합 105퍼의 삶을 살고있는 톨비쉬쟝... 밀레가 우사미눈으로 내가 댁한테 20퍼밖에 안되냐고ㅜㅜㅠㅠ 하다가 서운한거 펑 터져서 탈에린급 커플싸움 할거같아요... 잘하고있어 밀레시안!! 태달검으로 행성파괴하고 섭종 시켜버리자 시발!(아냐그거  
  
6\. 좀 클리셰 넣어서 피아노 위에서 함뜨 하는거 탐미적이고 감상적이지않나여  
피아노 가르쳐준답시고 밀레 손 위에 왼이 손 올려서 뚱가뚱가 치다가 어느순간 목에 더운 숨결이 느껴지고 눈이 맞고 배가 맞고...  
이왕 하는거면 그랜드피아노였음 좋겠어요 무게 실어서 박힐때마다 피아노 건반 눌려지면서 어지러운 소리가 꽝꽝 울리면 아래위로 정신없어지는 밀레가 보고십습니다....... 아니면 피아노에 쿠퍼액 떨어지는거 막겠다고 얇은 팔 바들바들 떨면서 박아오는거 참아내는것도 막 가학심 부추기고 좋지않을까요,,,...,,,,?  
역시 이건 톨비밀레나 르웰밀레가 어울릴거같네요 제 속의 톨비쉬와 르웰린은 둘 다 좀 고상한 에로계열이라ㅋㅌㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
  
7\. 가벼운 개그물로 막 에린 흡혈귀 협회가 복지가 씹망이라  
밀레들이 몽라나 페피가니까 피 수급이 힘든 듀크가.... 파리한 얼굴로... 인조 혈액팩이나 쯉쯉 마시는게.... 갑자기 떠올랐습니다..,,,,,ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 혈액팩 마시다가 밀레시안들 오면 흡혈 옴뇸뇸해야지♬좋아하다가... 파힛 얻어맞고 단명하는 듀크밖에 안떠오르다니ㅠㅠㅠ  
응 괜찮아 원래 미남박명이래  
  
8\. 쵸큼 앵스트 시리어스한거 떠올랐는데  
기사단 애들이나 특별조 애들이랑 임무나가서 싸우다가 밀레가 컨실수해서 부상도 좀 많이 당하고 포중 직전이라 완포먹기도 좀 그렇고...해서 걍 들고있던 총으로 자살했다가 다시 눈 뜨는거 어떨까여 npc들은 밀레가 환생하는거 직접 보는건 첨이라 굳어있고;;  
나영석 쓰는거면 피에타처럼 나오가 밀레 들어서 살려주고 풍선이면 다섯개 달린 풍선에서 하나 줄어들 때마다 밀레시안 부활하는거 보고 엔피씨들은 전전긍긍하면서 밀레 풍선 갯수 남은거 속으로 세고ㅠㅠㅠ  
정작 밀레는 아무렇지도않은데 부활하는 자기 보고 기사단즈(특히 알터랑 어린 조원들)가 두려움반 경외반 섞인 눈으로 보다가 나중에는 밀레시안을 진짜 신처럼 믿는것도... 아주.... 밀레의 멘탈을 와장창 부숴버릴 수 잇겟죠.........? 자기도 모르는 사이에 신처럼 추앙받는 밀레는 당황해서 성소에 혼자 쓸쓸하게 죽어가는 배드엔드ㅠㅠㅜㅜ  
  
9\. 드레스룸 정리하다가 생각하는건데  
뭔가 조선시대 au로ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 톨비밀레 첫날밤 설레지않나요!!! 저고리 옷고름을 풀어줘도 되고 지가 풀어도 되고ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜ 좀 풋풋하게 서로 막 쑥쓰러워하다가 옷고름 풀어주면서 눈 마주치면 귀끝까지 붉어지고ㅋㅋㅋ  
이건 왠지 헤테로컾이 어울릴거같아여 양반집 규수 여밀레랑 사막 횡단하고 떠돌다가 정착한 금발벽안 기사톨비쉬 조합으로,,,,,, (그럼 돌쇠는 캐러반조...?  
  
(18. 11. 25. 추가↓)  
  
10\. 그냥 문득 생각난건데 수...간,,,,물,,,...이나 수인물도.... 좋아요.... 근데 말하는 동물은 펜아르밖에 없으니까 펜아르밀레...라고 하기엔 밀레가 좀 많ㅇㅣ 구르고 피폐해지고 밀레 인권이 아주 걸레짝보다 못하네요(사실 그게 더 좋지만) 그렇다고 고블린x밀레는 엥 이거 완전 모브캐한테 당하는 밀레라서... 헉헉 모브캐한테 굴려지는거 좋긴 하다!!!<미쳤음  
적당히 수인물 좀 끼얹어서 막 그런거 잇자나요 대형견 유기견 줍줍했는데 알고보니 톨비쉬였다! 라던가 보름달 뜨는 날에는 유독 기사단에 애들이 잘 안보이길래 찾으러갔더니 늑대귀 숨기느라 정신없는 알터뽀시래기라던가ㅠㅠㅠ 아 넘 귀엽다 알터야ㅠㅠ 밀레형이 너 옴뇸뇸해버린다ㅠㅠㅠ(물론 아랫입으로)  
아니면 역으로 아발론 게이트에서 사막고앵이가 낮잠자길래 주워왔는데 알고보니 의상액션으로 고양이 변신한 밀레인거ㅠㅠ 의상 액션 풀려는데 제대로 안풀려서 고양이귀랑 꼬리 달려있고 막ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 누가 물 튀기면 꼬리 바짝 서서 긴장하는거 다 보이는거 넘 귀여울거같아용 헤헤  
  
11\. 베인밀레나 톨비밀레로 보고싶은거 하나 있긴한데 최면물 MC물이요!!!  
그 뭐냐 베인한테 특성 받을 때 거절한다였나 선택지 좀 네거티브한거 고르면 억지로 최면걸리듯이 끄덕끄덕하자나요 밀레가... 응 그거때문에 최면물 급꼴리는거 마즘ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 막 최면조교하는거 진짜 넘 좋지않아요???? 최면 걸렸을땐 완전 닳고 닳은것처럼 행동하면서 최면 안걸렸을땐 정신은 아다인거ㅠㅠㅠ 그래서 맨날 최면 풀리고나면 힝 어제 레이드를 넘 심하게달렸나 몸살기가 있네;; 착각하는데 사실은 전날밤에 베인이나 톨비쉬랑 흥퍽흥퍽 난잡한 플레이에 더티톡 지가 지 입으로 하고 막ㅠㅠ 남캐인데 자기 구멍이 여성기라고 최면당해서 막  
밀레시안은 베인님의 노예예요 밀레시안 보지에 베인님 자지 넣어주세요 흐아앙 이러고 톨비쉬님 애기씨를 밀레시안 아기집에 넣어주세요 이럼서 헉헉 미쳤다 넘 좋다;;;;  
아니면 몸은 최면상태인데 정신이나 입만 제정신인거도 좋지않아요?? 밀레 멘탈 와장창 부서지게스리ㅎㅎ 입으로는 이러지마 싫어 이상해 아파 씨발 이러면서 거부하는데 몸이 먼저 왼쪽이 좆 맛있게 핥으면서 밀레도 발딱 서는거... 몸이랑 정신이랑 따로노는거때문에 밀레 멘붕해서 영원히 왼쪽만 받아들이게 되는... 응..... 그런 쓰레기같은 상상을 해봤습니다..... 밀레 미안해...^^ㅎ!  
  
12\. 기묘옷 하니까 생각난건데 여장플레이나 교복플도 아주 배덕감이 넘치지않나용  
뭐 예를 들어서 잠입수사같은거때문에 왼쪽이랑 밀레랑 커플처럼 꾸며야한다고 지령이 내려와섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
톨비쉬나 베인은 여장남잨ㅋㅋㅋㅋ되어버리니까 안되고 알터는 밀레랑 둘이 커플이라고 붕방방하다가 여장 다 들킬까봐 나가리되곸ㅋㅋㅋ  
르웰린은 젼래 차갑게 제가 여장을요? 장난하세요? 싫어요 이럼서 개단호ㅠㅠㅠ해서 나가리되고  
카즈윈은 일단 여장 시켰는데 묘하게.... 안어울려서 결국엔 밀레가 기묘옷 입고 여장해서 야외플 하는거 쓰고싶고 보고싶고....  
속옷도 가터벨트에 여성속옷이라서 진짜 여캐랑 떡치는거같은데 결국은 남캐라는 그 배덕감이 여장플레이의 참묘미 아니겠습니까  
아 그리고 속옷도 벗기면 안되고 속옷 사이로 떡쳐야함ㅇㅇ 이게 꼴림포인트예요  
교복플은;;; 제 쓰레기력을 다 보이는거갓긴한데;;; 이왕이면 남왕롱이 제일 좋을거같아요 왕숏이나 다른 교복류는 좀 뭐냐 그 단정한 맛이 없다고 해야하나ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 신학기교복까지는 괜찮을거같긴하네요 여튼간에 흰 셔츠에 목 첫번째 단추까지 잠그고 손목도 살짝 보일듯말듯 모범생처럼 입은 밀레...가 좋을거갓어요  
여기서 밀레는 성인캐여야합니다 미성년자 교복은 넘 당연하잖아!!! 교복플의 꼴포는 교복이랑 인연없는 동안 으른캐가 왼쪽한테 따먹혀야한단마릐죠! 밀레가 침대위에서 왼쪽한테 이름 안부르고 혀엉... 이러거나!!! 선배.... 이러는거!!! 크아아ㅏ 에린 뿌순다ㅠㅠㅜㅜ 저 키보드 지금 다섯개째 뽀샤뽀샤했어요 아 이거 왠지 알터밀레나 톨비밀레 어울릴거같지않아요...? 알터한테는 형, 형아 이러고 톨비쉬한테는 선배, 선배님 이러면서 흥퍽흥퍽하는거 넘 보고싶습니다.... 만우절 기사단 돌려조ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
  
13\. 갑자기 그냥 밑도끝도없이 들고 박는게 생각납니ㅏㄷ 응 이유따윈 없다 그냥 같은 장르에 있으면 그게 개연성이고 떡칠 이유 충분하죠  
이왕이면 밀레보다 떡대 큰 npc가 좋을거같아요 아이던이나 톨비쉬 베인 이런쪽으로다가... 정상위로 박는데 밀레가 워낙 쪼그매서 왼쪽이 몸에 다 가려지는거 넘 좋아요 체격차이 최고시다ㅠㅠㅠ  
막 밀레 다리로 허리 감싸안는데 박아대니까 제대로 감싸지도 못하고 다리가 벌려지는것도 좋고 등 감싸안으려고 손 뻗었는데 견갑골에 겨우 손 닿아서 손톱 세워서 몸 고정해야하고ㅠㅠㅠ 다음날 왼쪽 등 보면 밀레가 만든 손톱자국으로 난도질 되어있어서 밀레 코쓱머쓱타드;;;;ㅎㅎ;;;  
이렇게 막 대놓고 달달하고 포근한거 부끄러워요 헤헤... 밀레시안은 좀... 꽃길을 마구 뒹굴었으면 좋겠단말이죠<쓰레기인증  
  
(이후 생각나면 추가)


	7. 밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업(2)

# 밀레른으로 메모해둔 거 몇가지 백업

BL위주 / 트리거 요소 다수 / 전 메인 스포일러 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 다수

자잘하게 보고싶은 밀레른 메모가 꽤 쌓여서 백업 겸 올려봅니당

후... 오늘 원래 오프인데 갑자기 연휴에 출근 잡혀서 갱장히.... 울적하내요,,,, 그래... 막내가 제일 만만하지 아주ㅠㅠㅠ 조만간 이바닥 뜬다 진챠;;

메모장에 적어둔거 복붙한거라 수정 할 부분 있으면 퇴근 후에 고쳐볼게용,,

늘 그렇듯 보통 쓰는 건 이것저것 섞어서 잡탕이 되어버리지만... 그래도 제 머릿속 정리겸으로나마^ㅠ^)!

좀... 매립용 쓰레기급 소재 많으니까 주의해주세요;;; 제 취향이 좀,,, 난잡한 쪽이 많아서 부끄럽네요

참고하실 점이 있다면;; 전 2D에는 인권이 없다는 주의라ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 최애는 굴려야 제맛이고 최애 밑에는 이불도 없다(혹은 이불한테도 깔려야한다)는 사상이라 보시기 불편한 부분이 있을 수도 있습니당 양해부탁드려용'-')9!

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

1\. 톨비밀레로 톨비쉬가 조상님 모먼트로 대사치는게,,,,

사실 초대단장 기믹 밝혀졌을 때부터 제 뒤통수를 갈기고 간 게 하나 있는데.... 톨비쟝이 태어난 게 적어도 몇백년 전 일이잖아요??

그러면.... 에린 시간도 오래 지났을테니까 고어나 사어 막 쓰지 않을까요? 나랏말싸미 듕귁에 달아,,, 까지는 아니더라도

그런거 막 잇자나요 아 제가 0개국어라 확실하지않은데 옛날 시조처럼ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 대사 치다가 자기도 모르는 사이에 예스러운 표현이나 고어 사어같은거 나오는거 보고싶어요ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 예를들어서 막 음.....

그대가 누구관데 나의 기억을~~ 라거나 고백할 때는 그대를 어찌 아니 괴오릿가(그대를 어떻게 아니 사랑하겠습니까)<<의문어미가 이거 맞나 모르겠네용 가, 고 쓰는 용례가 따로 있던데;; 막 이럼서 갑분훈(민정음)

제가 국문과쪽이 아니라 고어랑 사어는 따로 찾아봐야겠어요,,, 제가 아는 시조는 구지가뿐입니ㅏㄷ,,,

거북아 거북아 톨비쉬 내놔라 내놓지 않으면 구워먹으리(아켈론: 씨발)

2\. 역키잡도 보고싶다... 특히 알터ㅠㅠㅠ

약간의 AU를 끼얹어도 좋고 아니면 본래 설정 그대로 써도 좋긴한데 여튼간에 역키잡도 한번 써보고싶어용....

원래 역키잡의 참맛은 그런거잖아요 밀레가 지켜줘야 할 거 같은 애가 어느새 커서 밀레를 지켜주고 잇는거 그런거ㅠㅠ

어린 줄 알았던 왼쪽이 어느순간 밀레보다 훌쩍 커져 있어서 밀레는 머릿속으로는 쪼꼬만 멈뭄미로 생각했는데 알고보니 대형견 성견이라서 홀랑 잡아먹히는... 응... 그런거,,,

왼쪽이 밀레보다 멘탈적으로 약한것도 좋고 신체적 능력도 비등하거나 살짝 낮았는데 어느순간 전세역전되는게 넘 좋습니다... 뭔가 정신적으로는 밀레가 좀 더 우위에 있어서 구원자 포지션인것도 좋아요... 아 이래서 제가 밀레른을 조와하는건가;;

암튼간에 왼쪽이 쓰담쓰담해주려고 팔 들었는데 정수리가 저 위에 있어서 까치발 해야 할 정도의 키 차이도 좋고.... 함뜨할 때 왼쪽 덩치에 오른쪽 몸이 얼추 다 가려지는거 진짜 좋아요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 이건 헤테로 커플로도 조와함니다

3\. 뭔가 톨밀알 관계는 형사취수제같은거

옛날에 왕이 죽으면 동생이 형수랑 결혼해서 노동력 이탈을 막았다고... 예에에전에 배운거 같은데 갑자기 생각나서;;;

시간대는 대충 톨비쉬가 선녀되서 날아간 후 정도로 잡아두고ㅠㅠ 기사단 단장 자리가 비어있으니까 알터가 올라갔잖아요ㅠㅠ

그러니까 자동으로 계급으로 따지면 단장님알터>>>(넘사벽)>>특별조 조장 밀레니까 어 이거 왠지 형사취수제같아...;; 싶어서요ㅋㅋㅋ

근데 톨비쉬가 아직 살아있으니까 따지고보면 NTR인가 싶기도한데 암튼간에 그냥 셋이 같이 살았으면 좋겠네요 어느 하나 서브공으로 내칠 수 없어요 다 최애라구ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

4\. 중세시대 AU를 좀 섞어서 반역 누명 쓴 몰락귀족 밀레랑

그런 밀레 집안을 조지러 온 기사나 왕족 왼쪽으로 전쟁같이 찬바람부는 것도 보고싶습니다.........

사형 시키는 대신에 왼쪽네 집에 감금해두고 평생 숨어살아야한다고 겁박하면서 떡치는것도 좋고 아니면 사면을 조건으로 계약결혼 하는것도 좋구... 개연성은 벨바스트에 공헌했습니다 2차가 다 그렇지 모...ㅠㅠ

막 왼쪽이 이것저것 플러팅 씹오지게 해대고 애정 갈구하는데 그게 밀레를 좀 무너트린다거나 밀레의 가치관을 짓밟는 식으로 서로 자기파괴적인 관계라서 시간이 갈수록 좀먹어들어가는 그런 혐관이 좋습니다.... 처음에는 톨비쉬였지만 점점 베인이 되어버리는 가학적인 제 취향을 용서하세요 아튼 시미니새끼야ㅠㅠ

5\. 베안 루아도 있는판에 노예시장 같은 곳도 있지 않을까요??

물론 12세 이용가 게임이니만큼 건전한 것만 보여주겠지만 사실 에린도 사람 사는 곳이고 왕정 통치니까 계급도 나뉘어져 있을거구...

꼭 베안 루아같은게 아니더라도 타라나 이멘 같은곳에는 골목 이슥한 곳에 귀족들 비밀클럽종류도 있을 것 같지않나용?? 노예시장이라던가,,, 아니면 호스트바같은 식으로라돜ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

응 암튼간에 후,,, 저의 길티플레저가 그 막... 귀족들 노예시장에 팔리는 른을 왼이 사서 데굴데굴 굴ㄹㅣ는걸 보고싶은데... 앗 물론 나중에 후회공 돼서 발닦개 되는것도 좋고 아니면 걍 끝까지 피폐로 남겨도 좋아요

그러니까 결국... 저는... 얘네들이 포카포카함서 연애하는거 보다는... 좀 여기저기 구르면서 도망치다가 왼한테 잡혀서 피도 눈물도 없이 더 찐피폐가 되어버리는걸,,,, 좋아하는거갓군요.... 이렇게 오늘도 쓰레기취향을 깨닫는다...

+) 헉 이거 저번에 모브캐로 한번 올린 적 있죠; 보신 분들은 잊어주세요;;; 흑역사다 진짜;

6\. 어느 커플링이든 상관없이 SM플로 세이프워드도 짱 야한걸로 정했으면 좋겠어요,,,ㅎ...!

착하고 똑똑한 성인 밀레시안분들은 다들 아시겠지만;; 세이프워드: SM플에서 못 견딜 때 말하면 플레이 중지하는,, 응 그런거인데...

이걸 좀 밀레가 부끄러워하는 단어로 설정을 해서ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 못 외치고 낑낑대면서 끝까지 가는 게 보고싶지않나요... 나만 그런거 아닐걸!! 예를 들어서 형<<이라던가 파파나 대디...도 좋고....,,, 빨..아....줘,,,,라던가... 안에...ㅆ...,ㅏ달라...던가.... 응... 부끄러워하는 것도 좋고 그거 듣고 왼쪽이 더 흥분해서 숨 못 쉴정도로 몰아치는거는 더 좋고....

아니면 밀레가 진심으로 안싸 해달라고 하는데 세이프워드로 착각하고 행위 멈추는 벤츠탑도,,,,, 아 왠지 몇명이 머릿속을 스친다 특히 좀 금발벽안이나; 연하상사님...?

7\. 오메가버스 세계관으로 보스전에서 갑자기 밀레가 힛싸 오는게 보고싶긴한데

아 물론 저는 임..신...물을.... 그다지 좋아하는 편이 아니라,,, 애나 동물 나오는것도 좀 안조아해서ㅠㅠㅠ 그냥 밀레가 발정기 온다는 식으로만요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 아 물론 꼭 보스전 나오는 캐들 뿐 아니라 왼쪽은 누구든지 오케이라구욧

단순하게 오른쪽이 히트사이클 와서 페로몬 풀풀 풍기면서 헉헉 울고있으면 왼이 꺼억 해도 좋구,,, 아니면 억제제나 포션 쓰다가 들켜서 둘이 붙어먹는것도 좋고ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 아 각인같은것도 좋아요 네임버스처럼 허벅지나 사타구니나 손목이라던가 쇄골쪽이라던가 날개뼈쪽에 숨어있어서 날개에 가려진 것도 좋고.... 헉 그러고보니 3p면 이름이 두 개 적히는거겠네요?? 헤테로는 그렇다치고 남캐끼리는 어쩌죠... 여성기라도 달아주는걸로 칠까요 우리...?ㅎㅎ;;;;;;(존좋

8\. 헉 체위의 세계는 무궁무진한데 6....9....를,,, 잊어선 안되죠,,,,

식스,,,나...인...이,,,, 있을 법도 한데.... 영상이나 글이나 제가 많이 못 본 거같은건,,,, 제 배움이 아직 부족하다는 증거겟조??ㅠ

첨에는 밀레가 부끄러워함서 기둥 잡고 핥기만 하다가; 왼쪽 손가락이 엉덩이 벌려서 손이나 혀로 쑤시기만하니까 혼자 감질나서 힉힉거리구ㅠㅠ

입에 넣고 빨면 그제서야 왼쪽이 밀레 허벅지 살살 쓸면서 밀레거 빨아주던가 알 굴리면서 구멍도 물고빨고핥고 난리치는것도 괜찮을 거 같...진않네요 유리딜도 넣어서 쑤시면 딜도 사이로 분홍색 살이 왜곡되서 보이는것도 좋고! 바이브레이터나 에그같은거 넣고 혀로 안쪽까지 깊숙히 밀어서 괴롭히는것도 좋고!!!!!

앗 뭔가 시대에 맞지 않는 과학 문명의 혜택을 누리는 것 같지만 연금술이랑 인형술 뭐 이런걸로 퉁치면 되지 않을까요...? 스쿠터랑 밥차에 놀이동산까지 있는마당에 고증이 필요하겠읍니까,,,,

이러다가 언젠가 참고문헌으로 카/마/수/트/라 나오는거 아닐까요;; 나오더라도 모두들 놀라기 없기예요,,,, 근데 안놀라실거갓아;

9\. 죠금 포카포카하게 수인화 하는 온천같은것도 있으면 좋을거같아요

모바일겜 스토리 보는데 동물로 변하는 온천 얘기가 있어서 이거 좀 차용해서;;; (꾸망국100에 온천이벤이에요)

일단 겜 원작에서는 자기랑 어울리는 동물로 변한다고 하니까 각자 동물도 다른 버전으로... 제가 동물을 별로 안좋아해서 특징이랑 연결짓진 못하겠네용ㅠㅠㅜㅜ

포카포카한 일상물로다가 귀나 꼬리 만져본다던가 응... 제 뇌가 넘 성인물에 길들여진 나머지,,,, 설정이나 키워드만 떠오르고 썰 풀지를 못하갯내요; 밀레가 동물귀랑 꼬리 달고오니까 기사단즈나 제너레이션즈도 수인화 하는 온천에서 12지신 잔치 하는 것밖에 생각 안나요;

온천이면 역시 그거 아님니까 서로 크기 자랑하다가 넘어져서 눈이 맞고 배가 맞고 아래도 맞고 속궁합도 맞춰보고<?

조...금.... 욕망을.... 가미하자면,,,, 도..도그...플,,,, 멍멍...

10\. 담배키스라고 하나요 그 담배 서로 물고 불 옮겨주는것도 섹텐 터질거같은데

왼른 상관없이 한 쪽이 담배 피고 있는데 다른 한쪽이 와서 불 빌려달라구 하면ㅠㅠㅠ 피고 있는 쪽이 유혹하듯이 웃으면서 담배 잡고 입 쭉 내밀면 빌리는 쪽이 피식 웃으면서 담배 맞대고 숨 들이마시는 거요!!!

와 이게 한문장이네 미쳤네 뭔말인지 모르시겠죠 저도 담배 안 펴봐서 모르겠슴다; 암튼간에 원리와 기전은 알 수 없지만 맞담배 피면서 서로의 (암을 유발하는)숨결을 공유하는 그 모먼트가 보고싶을 뿐입니다,,,, 물론 배경은 겨울밤... 회식자리에서 도망쳐나온,,, 현대AU로....<?

아니면 예전에 서양에서 남자가 여자 얼굴에 담배연기 후 부는게 너랑 자고싶다는 은어라고 들은 적 있는거 갓은대;;; 근데 왼이 밀레한테 담배연기 훅 불면.... 지극히 상식적인 21세기 사람인 밀레는 콜록거리면서 이게 한번 뜨자(섹함뜨 아니고 걍 뜨는거)고 시비터나 하고 오해할거같기도하지만,,,,

11\. 제가 밀레 강경학대파 초창기 회원인데요 혹시 벽...고..... 좋아하세요....?

배움의 끈이 티르에서 아본과 팔리아스를 지나 소울스트림까지 닿으시는 분들이라 다 잘 아시겠지만 벽 구멍에 몸 고정시켜놓고 누군지도 모른 채 박는... 응,,, 아니 뭐 꼭 모르고 박는 게 아니라 알고 박으면 배덕감도 넘치구 더 좋기야 하죠;;

막 고양이 잡으려고 구멍 들어가다가 끼인다거나 개연성 말아먹고 눈을 떠보니 구멍에 끼여있다던가해섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 왼쪽은 최애들이라도 상관없구 모브캐인것도 좋을 거 같아요 일단 주 포인트는 밀레의 밀권을 유린하는게 포인ㅌ..ㅡ.... 도망가지마세요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

암튼 밀레가 끝까지 싫어하는게 제 취향이긴한데ㅠㅠㅠ 하다가 스팟 눌려서 으힛♡ 이나 흐긱♥ 갓은 야망가st도 좋고 실...금.... 흑흑 더러운 취향 밑천 다 드러나네요

12\. 발목 페티쉬가 있는데... 꺾는것도 좋고 복사뼈에 입맞추는것도 좋고

후ㅠㅠㅠ 제가 손목발목 페티쉬가 있어섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 남캐여캐 할거 없이 롤업 한 거 짅짜진짜 좋아해요 롤업진 밑에 복숭아뼈랑 발목 살짝 보이면서 스니커즈도 좋고 보트슈즈도 좋고ㅠㅠㅠ 톰포드 스타일 댄디한 남캐 진짜 넘 좋다ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

암튼 정상위 기준으로 함뜨 할 때ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 아 물론 전부 제 뇌속 망상이니 여러분의 캐해석과는 매우 상이할 수 잇슴니다

베인은 손자국 나거나 멍이 들만큼 세게 잡을거 갓아요 발목 잡고 쾅쾅 박을거같기도하고 사실 부러트리거나 힘줄 끊는게 더 취향이긴한데 이건 까딱 잘못하면 고어가 되어버릴 거 갓으니.... 제 고어의 기준은 쓰르라미와 괭갈까지예요... 흑흑 연약한 유리멘탈ㅠㅠ

톨비쉬는 손목발목에 쪽쪽 하면서 뼈 마디마디마다 혀로 핥거나 발가락 사이까지 애무 해줄거같지않나요 신의 발등에 키스하면서 경배하듯이 좀 광신도적 모먼트ㅇㅇ

알터는 자기 어깨에 밀레 다리 걸치고 박아대니까 밀레 발꿈치가 알터 날개뼈나 어깨에 쿵쿵 울리는거예요ㅠㅠ 그 리드미컬한 게 좋아서 더 빨리 허릿짓하면 밀레가 허우적대다가 다리가 옆으로 흘러내리고ㅠㅠ 그럼 알터는 말 없이 밀레 무릎잡고 다시 박아대면서 밀레 얼굴 쓰담쓰담....하면 캐붕갓기두하네요

마나난은 응... 뭔가 막 화려한 발찌랑 목걸이같은거 채워서 박을 때마다 챠랑챠랑 소리나는거 좋아할거같아요 오지는 탐미주의자;;; 아니면 밀레한테 양말만 신겨놓고 나머지는 다 벗겨서 박아댄다거나ㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠ 신발같은것도 한 쪽은 이미 벗겨져서 내팽겨치고 다른 한쪽은 발에 걸려서 몸 움직일 때마다 덜렁덜렁거리면서ㅠㅠㅠ 벗겨질 거 같은데 밀레가 자기도 모르게 발끝에 힘 주고 있는것도 개꼴리지않나요 아 진짜 너무 좋다;;

13\. 신기 나왔을 때 생각한거긴한데 얘네가 기사단이니까 기사 서임식 같은거 했을거 아님까

그럼 중세 봉건제같은 AU끼얹어서 왼쪽이 서임을 밀레가 선언해주는 것도 재미있을 것 같아요ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 기도문을 읊는 것도 좋고 펜싱 하듯이 칼 일자로 세워서 맹세하는 것도 좋을거같구 장식용 칼을 하사받는다던가 하는 형식도 경건해보이구ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

물...론..... 저의 뇌내 쿠소야망가 전개를 좀 끼얹어보자면,,,, 영주 아들이나 왕자가 서임 해준 기사는 그날 밤 침실로 불러서 시중 들게 하는 아주 노모럴하고 개연성없는 설정도 넣;;어;;;;야;;;;;죠;;;;; 첨엔 식사 시중이나 탈의 시중만 드는 줄 알았는데 흥퍽흥퍽 한다는 사실을 알게 된 밀레는 지가 박아야 하는 줄 알고 앗ㅠ 명색이 기사인데ㅠ 나한테 박히면 자존심 와장창이지않을까ㅠㅠ 이럼서ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 오해하다가 자기도 모르는 사이에 뒷아다를 따먹히는.... 눈 더럽혀서 죄송해요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 이런건 진짜 쳐박아두고 머리 깨면서 혼자 싸야하는데ㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜ

14\. (이후 생각나면 추가)


	8. 케흘밀레로 조교물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 02. 17. 3차 추가 공백포함 11,596 자 / 공백미포함 8,832 자  
> * BL, 신체훼손, 왁스플(촛농플), 약한 컴컨트롤, SM 외 기타등등... 건전함 빼고 다 주의 해주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 01. 19 ~ 01. 25 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 케흘밀레로 조교물이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

케흘밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G23 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[케흘밀레로 밀레시안 조교하는 케흘렌 어떠신가요☞☜]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

화살이 새하얀 빛의 궤적을 그리며 직선으로 날아가 꽂혔다. 밀레시안의 손을 떠난 화살은 유령의 형체를 한 검은 달의 교단 사제의 이마를 꿰뚫었다. 사제의 이마에 마지막 화살을 박아넣은 밀레시안이 마지막 일곱 번째 게아타를 지나, 드넓은 평야에 도착했을 무렵, 시간은 이미 새벽을 향하고 있는 시간이었다.

거칠 것 없는 평야의 바람은 싸늘하게 몰아치며 밀레시안의 옷 구석구석으로 파고들었다. 밀레시안은 갑옷의 어깨장식을 닮은 활의 시위를 잡아당겨보며 석궁의 남은 수명을 가늠했다. 금속 장식이 물고기의 비늘처럼 겹쳐진 크로스보우가 밀레시안의 손 안에서 웅웅거리며 진귀한 빛을 뿜어댔다. 이미 앞선 여섯 번의 전투로 온 몸이 피로했고, 등에 달린 화살통은 거의 비워져있어 그다지 상황이 좋지 않았다. 서른 발 정도 남았을까. 밀레시안은 석궁 대신 드래곤의 눈이 박힌 활을 가져와야 했다고 탄식하며 평야의 한중간으로 향했다. 초목으로 물든 땅 위로 새벽이 내려앉아있었다.

"무능력하고 무가치한 놈들…. 저딴 녀석 하나 못 해치워서 쩔쩔매는 꼴이라니. 한심해서 견딜 수가 없어."

신경질적인 목소리가 화살처럼 허공을 갈랐다. 밀레시안이 뒤를 돌아보자, 눈앞에는 후드를 뒤집어 쓴 남자가 서 있었다. 날카롭게 뻗은 눈썹 위로 십자 모양의 흉터가 눈에 들어왔다. 불길한 색을 띠는 자안과 눈이 마주쳤고, 밀레시안은 주저없이 석궁에 볼트를 장전한 후 그에게 겨눴다.

"하다하다 못해 엘프 녀석에게 방해를 받은 건가? 지치지도 않고 여기까지 오다니. 그 부지런함 만큼은 칭찬할 만하구나."

"너는… 베임네크의 부관이었지?"

밀레시안의 물음에 남자가 코웃음을 치며 후드를 벗었다. 나풀거리는 탁한 은발 사이로 사이로 찢어진 한쪽 귀가 눈에 들어왔다. 밀레시안의 눈길이 자신의 귀에 머무른 것을 눈치 챈 남자는 입술을 비틀며 손에 든 스태프를 휘둘렀다. 사신의 낫처럼 생긴 스태프가 허공을 가르며 수십 개의 얼음창을 소환했다. 주문도, 영창도 없이 나타난 수십 개의 날카로운 얼음들이 밀레시안을 향해 무자비하게 날아왔다.

"큭…!"

"꾸물대지 말고 덤벼라. 이 몸이 친히 상대해 주지."

얼음과 함께 소환된 스태프가 밀레시안의 심장을 향해 날아왔다. 시위를 메긴 석궁을 스태프의 중앙에 조준해 스태프를 튕겨낸 후, 쉴새없이 밀려들어오는 얼음과 스태프들을 피해가며 은발의 마법사를 향해 뛰어들었다. 마법사가 석궁의 사정거리 안에 들어왔다. 밀레시안은 시위에 화살을 메기며 낫을 쥔 마법사의 손을 향해 석궁을 조준했다. 쇠뇌의 현이 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 팽팽하게 볼트를 당겼다.

밀레시안이 크로스보우의 방아쇠를 당기기 직전, 화끈한 고통이 밀레시안의 왼쪽 귀를 뚫고 지나갔다. 밀레시안은 여느 엘프와 다름없이 길고 뾰족한 귀를 가지고 있었고, 그 덕분에 소환된 스태프가 밀레시안의 관자놀이를 스쳤을 때 귀를 꿰뚫는 것은 어느정도 예상 가능한 일이었다. 타는듯한 뜨거움에 밀레시안이 본능적으로 자신의 귀를 감쌌다. 찌르는 듯한 차가운 바람으로 고통이 극에 달했다. 찢어진 관자놀이와 귀에서 피가 쏟아지고, 시취같은 소름끼치는 혈향이 주위를 뒤덮었다. 앞선 전투로 지친 몸이 더이상은 무리라는 듯 비명을 질러왔다. 밀레시안은 비틀거리며 마법사에게서 벗어나고자 뒷걸음질쳤으나, 날아오는 얼음창에 다리부터 서서히 얼어가기 시작했다.

"호오…. 네놈을 바치면 그분도 좋아하실 것 같군."

"……."

"운이 좋은 줄 알아라, 밀레시안. 그 분을 영접할 수 있는 기회를 줄 것이니."

몸이 물 먹은 솜처럼 무거웠다. 밀레시안은 가물거리며 흐려지는 시야를 겨우 부여잡으며 마지막 발악을 하듯 쇠뇌의 방아쇠를 당겼지만, 화살은 이웨카를 향해 반달의 포물선을 그리며 날아가다가 힘없이 초원 위로 떨어졌다. 손가락조차 움직일 수 없는 피로가 발을 타고 올라왔다. 밀레시안은 더러운 것을 바라보는 듯 자신을 내려다보는 은발의 엘프를 시야에 가둔 채 천천히 눈을 감았다. 간헐적인 비명이 목을 타고 새어나왔다. 어느 순간 눈 앞이 검은 어둠으로 가득 차고, 필름이 끊기듯 의식도 끊겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 다시 눈을 뜬 것은 왕성 지하수로에서 가장 깊은 방이었다. 밀레시안은 정신을 차리자마자 들이닥친 검은 달의 교단원들은 일사분란하게 밀레시안의 옷을 벗겨 치료를 시작했다. 뒤따라 들어온 은발의 엘프는, 밀레시안이 거부하며 손발을 버둥거릴 때마다 그를 고문이라도 하듯 저릿한 전류를 흘려보내며 반항을 멈추게 만들었다. 물론 고문과 같은 그 전기가 아니더라도, 밀레시안의 목과 손발은 침대와 이어진 사슬과 연결되어있었기에 교단원들의 손길을 피하는 것은 한계가 있었을 것이다. 밀레시안이 고통스러워하며 몸을 움찔거릴 때마다, 침대의 끝과 연결된 쇠사슬이 큰 소리를 내며 요동쳤다.

우악스러운 손길과는 다르게 따뜻한 치료의 빛이 발 끝부터 훑어오르며 상처로 가득한 살을 채워나갔다. 얼음에 갇혀 시퍼렇게 동상이 걸렸던 발 끝에 붉은 피가 돌기 시작하고, 칼에 찔린 상처들과 이곳저곳 딱지 앉은 흉터가 새살로 차올랐다. 교단원들의 손이 어깨를 지나 밀레시안의 얼굴과 귀로 올라갈 때였다.

"잠깐. 그정도면 충분해. 다들 나가봐도 좋다."

예민한 목소리가 지하 수로에 불길하게 스며들었다. 밀레시안은 자신이 처한 현재의 상황을 인지하기 위해 상당하게 많은 지적인 능력이 필요했고, 또 어떻게 눈 앞의 마법사를 대적해야 하는지에 대한 고뇌가 수반되었는데, 이것은 방금 정신을 차린 밀레시안에게 있어 꽤나 오랜 시간이 필요했기에 단지 대여섯의 교단원들이 나가는 정도로는 생각에 필요한 충분한 시간을 벌어내지 못했다. 결국, 밀레시안은 케흘렌의 머릿속에 든 재난과 같을 꿍꿍이를 밝혀내지 못한 채, 나신의 형태로 그를 대적할 수 밖에 없었다. 신경질적인 자안이 밀레시안을 아래위로 훑고 지나갔다.

"꽤 곤혹스러울 테지? 설마 네 놈정도의 힘을 가진 자가 이렇게 잡힐 것이라곤 생각도 못했을테니."

"……."

밀레시안은 이전에 접한 위험요소에 훈련된 것인지, 괜한 대답은 하지 않았다. 그저, 말없이 엘프의 손에서 파직거리는 구체의 전기덩어리를 노려보며 침묵으로 소극적인 반항의 눈길을 보일 뿐이었다. 그 암묵적인 반항이 마음에 들지 않았는지, 케흘렌은 밀레시안에게 다가가 그의 머리를 잡아챘다. 잔인함을 띤 자안과 눈이 마주치고, 그가 협박과 같은 속삭임을 밀레시안에게 밀어넣었다.

"사안이 그 힘을 준 연유는 모르겠지만, 네 놈 따위가 그 분의 권능을 제대로 발휘할 리가 없지."

"……."

"별세계에서 온, 껍데기만 엘프인 반쪽 따위가."

그것은, 밀레시안이 그간 짊어온 짐들과, 들어온 수많은 원망들에 비견했을 때 그리 무겁거나 날카로운 형태는 아니었다. 오히려 그것은 밀레시안 스스로가 더 잘 알고 있는 사실이리라.

이방인, 그러니까 밀레시안이 소울스트림에서 엘프의 몸을 빌려 에린에 발을 디뎠다해도 다난이 될 수 없었기에, 일찍이 다난들의 속에 섞이려하기보다는 영웅의 이름으로 추앙받는 것을 선택해왔다. 그런 밀레시안의 노력은 기실 밀레시안의 정체성과 존엄을 유지하려는 투쟁의 일부였고, 이는 다난들과의 간극을 줄이기보다는 외려 그 거리를 멀찍히 늘이는 데에 일조해왔으나, 결국에는 어느 곳에도 속하지 못하고 역사라는 행성의 테두리만 배회하는 위성으로 자리매김 하게 된다. 밀레시안은 자신이 이방인임을 잘 알고 있었다. 그럼에도, 직접적인 자신의 존재부정에 대해서는 감정의 파도를 주체할 수 없었다. 케흘렌에게 머리를 잡혀있는데도, 어째서인지 무릎 꿇은 몸은 심연으로 떨어지는 느낌이 들었다. 눈 앞이 아득해졌다.

"너희들의 계획을 엉망으로 만들어놓은 게, 그 반쪽이라는 걸 기억해두… 윽!"

"닥쳐! 사안이 희희낙락하며 네 놈들 뒤꽁무니를 쫓아다니는 동안, 내가 그 분을 위해 얼마나 고심하며 계획을 이행해왔는데!"

케흘렌의 손이 밀레시안의 뺨을 매섭게 내리쳤다. 그럼에도 분이 풀리지 않은 모양인지, 주위를 둘러보던 그가 무언가를 발견하고는 이가 드러내며 잔인한 웃음을 내비쳤다. 잡았던 밀레시안의 머리를 내팽겨치듯 내려놓았다. 목에 걸린 목줄이 사슬에 부딪혀 요란한 소리를 냈다.

왜소한 빛으로 희미하게 주변을 밝히며 기다란 눈물을 흘리는 양초가 눈에 들어왔다. 케흘렌이 선반이 없는 바닥에 놓여진 촛대를 높이 들어올렸다. 그가 밀레시안의 목과 연결된 사슬을 잡아당기자, 무릎을 꿇은 채 주저앉아있던 밀레시안이 중심을 잃고 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 새하얀 등 위로 촛농이 떨어졌다.

"읏, 무슨……. 흐앗!"

"그 분께 네 놈을 바치기 전에, 친절히 그에 걸맞는 예절 교육은 시켜주마."

그가 허공에서 천천히 촛대를 기울였다. 뜨거운 촛농이 밀레시안의 등을 뒤덮기 시작했다. 날개뼈에 촛농이 한방울씩 떨어지자 밀레시안이 움찔거리며 경련해댔다. 몸이 바들바들 떨리고 어깨가 뒤틀렸다. 그럼에도, 몸은 여전히 사슬에 구속되어있어 도망가거나 크게 활개칠 수조차 없었고, 밀레시안은 허리를 뒤틀거나 다리를 꼬면서 울음 섞인 비명을 질러대는 수밖에 없었다.

"뜨, 뜨거워! 그만, 흑, 흐으… 제발, 으으……."

밀레시안의 활갯짓에 촛농이 여기저기로 튀었다. 차가운 바닥에 닿은 촛농은 금세 식어 딱딱하게 굳기 시작했고, 채 떨어지지않은 촛농들은 밀레시안의 몸에 붉은 길을 만들며 흘러내렸다. 촛농이 흐르며 식어가는 것에 맞춰 피부가 살짝살짝 부풀어오르며 약한 화상을 남겼다. 굳은 정액들이 엉망으로 튄 모습이 흡사 정액으로 몸을 흠뻑 적신 것처럼 보였다. 아마도, 밀랍이 남긴 이 미지근한 상처들은 밀레시안이 다시 환생할 때까지 그의 몸에 남아있을 것이다. 그리고 결코 환생한다고 하더라도 사라지지 않을 그 기억만큼은 오랫동안 남아 밀레시안이 다시는 향초조차 쓰지 못할 정도의 트라우마를 남길 지도 모를 것이다.

뜨거운 화상의 고통에 눈 앞이 아찔했다. 그럼에도, 등을 뜨겁게 적시고 살을 홧홧하게 불지르는 그 느낌이 오묘하게 전신을 자극했다. 촛농이 똑똑 떨어질 때마다 타는 듯한 고통에 뒤따르는 미약한 간지러움과 열감이 밀레시안의 아래를 조금씩 세우게 만들었다.

밀레시안은 그 형용할 수 없는 감각에 손톱으로 바닥을 긁으며 그에게서 벗어나려 했으나, 몸을 피하기도 전에 거친 손에 머리를 잡혔다. 등 뒤로, 찢겨진 왼쪽 귀로 잔인한 목소리가 내려앉았다.

"사안이 그 힘을 거저 줬을 리는 없을 테고…. 남색이라도 하던가? 하, 그 자라면 충분히 그러고도 남을 테지만."

"힉…. 아냐, 아니… 나는……."

"뭐, 기든 아니든 상관없지. 이딴 것에 흥분하는 걸 보니 꽤 좋아하는 것 같은데, 네 놈의 더러운 곳에 쑤셔박아줄까?"

"아읏! 싫어어…. 하지, 하지마."

눈물을 흘리며 애원하는 밀레시안을 끌어올린 케흘렌이 시험삼아 밀레시안의 척추에 붙은 촛농을 긁어 떼어냈다. 뭉툭한 손톱이 등을 간지럽히듯 긁어대자 밀레시안은 마치 오르가슴이라도 느끼는 것마냥 힉힉 소리를 내며 거칠게 입으로 숨을 쉬기 시작했다. 분명히 아픈 것은 날개뼈와 허리까지의 범위임에도, 유독 아래에 힘이 들어가며 구멍이 벌름거렸다.

"흐으……."

밀레시안의 입에서 간지러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 처음에는 울음 섞인 비명으로 시작된 그 신음은 점점 가늘어지며 그만해, 혹은 싫어, 따위의 칭얼거리는 듯한 새된 목소리로 변해갔다. 손톱의 윗부분으로 들쳐내듯 촛농을 긁어내던 손길이 과감해져, 손톱으로 긁어대며 점점 아래로 내려가자 밀레시안의 성기가 붉은 빛을 띠며 부풀어오르기 시작했다. 어느 곳에도 손 하나 대지 않고 서서히 고개를 드는 자신의 성기에 밀레시안은 수치를 넘어선 굴욕을 느낄 수 밖에 없었다. 촛농이 가둔 열기가 마치 노예의 낙인처럼 온 몸에 새겨져 있었다.

"아픈 것을 즐기는 녀석들이 있다고는 들었지만…, 천하의 밀레시안이 그런 취향일 줄은 상상도 못했군."

"아니…, 흣……."

밀레시안의 눈은 고통과 쾌감의 어드메를 헤매고 있었다. 도톰한 입술 사이로 침이 쉴새없이 흘러내리고, 눈물이 눈가를 빨갛게 물들이고 있었다. 어느 때고 밀레시안을 특정한 색 혹은 어떠한 것에 빗대어 설명하는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이지만, 아이러니하게도 지금만큼은 밀레시안은 흰색과 붉은 색으로 물들어 있었다. 엘프 특유의 분홍빛 띄는 발그레한 피부가 특히나 고운 색을 띠며 부끄럽게 달아오르고, 아랫배에 무거운 무언가가 쿵 하고 떨어져 좀처럼 사라질 생각을 하지 않았다.

사정욕이 치솟아올랐다. 납덩어리처럼 뭉쳐진, 그 저릿하고 묵직한 감각에 밀레시안은 손을 자신의 성기로 가져갔다. 그와 동시에, 사슬이 당겨지며 밀레시안의 손목이 힘없이 위로 딸려 올라갔다. 마치 혐오스러운 것을 보는 듯한 시선이 밀레시안을 향해 있었다.

"천박하긴. 이런 상황에서 수음까지 할 줄은 몰랐군."

"시, 시키는 거 다 할테니까, 흑…, 싸게 해줘…."

비명에 가까운 밀레시안의 애원에 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 머리채를 잡아당겨 고개를 들게 했다. 몇 번의 손찌검으로 뺨이 잘 익은 복숭아처럼 발긋하게 달아오른 채 눈물길을 만들고 있었다. 케흘렌의 시야에 밀레시안의 찢어진 왼쪽 귀가 들어왔다.

마치 거울을 보는 듯 자신의 상처와 꼭 닮은 그것에 케흘렌은 전율했다. 그는 노예상으로부터 도망쳤던 과거를 상기시켰다. 먼지로 가득한 창고, 체화된 무력감과 절망감, 자신을 찾지 않는 동족들에 대한 원망과 구해내지 못한 어느 존재에 대한 부채감까지. 엉망이 되어버린 밀레시안의 모습이 마치 과거의 자신을 보는 것만 같았다.

그리고, 그렇기에 더더욱 세간에 영웅이라 불리는 이 반쪽도 자신과 똑같이 짓밟히기를 원했다. 쉴 새 없이 기민하게 주변을 살피고 경계하며, 그 불완전한 기억과 상처들을 충성심으로 뒤덮고 규율로 메꾸고, 예민한 말투로 스스로를 보호하는. 세상에 철저하게 상처받고, 짓밟혀, 종국에는 자신과 같은 길을 걷기를 바랐다.

그럼에도 케흘렌은 자신이 겪어낸 이 폭력과 학대의 역사에 밀레시안이 어떻게 대처할 지도 궁금했기에 그는 직접 밀레시안을 망가트리기로 결심했다. 이러한 그의 기대는 사실 때로는 우리가 그러하듯이, 이 문제를 맞닥뜨리는 순간 설명할 수 있는 언어나 구체적인 서술로 옮기기도 전에 깨우친 본능과 다름없는 것이라 할 수 있다. 스스로를 밀레시안에게 투영해서 바라보는 그의 잠재되어있는 의식에 대해 비난을 하기 보다는 잠시동안 그 평가를 보류하도록 하겠다. 결국 이러한 그의 발버둥마저도 어쩌면 그가 믿는 그 분의 계획의 일부분일지도 모를 노릇이기에.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"…첫 번째 밤에는, 끝없는… 어둠과 타오르는 눈을…, 흣!"

적당한 굵기의 케인이 쉭, 소리를 내며 허공을 갈랐다. 얇은 회초리가 밀레시안의 둔부에 붉은 일자선을 그리고 지나갈 때마다 밀레시안의 무릎이 꺾이며 종아리가 바들바들 떨렸다. 밀레시안은 검은 가죽표지를 들고 어디에도 몸을 지탱하지 못한 채 서 있었다. 뜨거운 고통으로 추락하는 무릎에 간신히 힘을 주자 적당히 마른 허벅지에 근육이 올라왔다. 엉덩이는 이미 몇 번의 회초리가 지나간 흔적이 남아있었다. 흰 엉덩이에 찰싹거리는 마찰음이 날 때마다 밀레시안은 신음을 참으며 무너지는 다리를 지탱하기 위해 안간힘을 써야했다.

"가진…, 흑…, 긴 침묵을 깨고… 일어설… 흣, 일어설 것이다."

케흘렌이 손에 든 케인을 크게 휘둘렀다. 날카로운 휘파람 소리가 지나가며 시뻘건 줄이 밀레시안의 엉덩이와 허벅지를 잇는 봉긋한 부분에 크게 남았다. 하얀 살결이 붉은 핏빛, 혹은 다홍색의 보랏빛으로 물들었다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉으려하자, 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 목과 연결된 사슬을 잡아당기며 밀레시안을 고쳐세웠다. 엉덩이에 뜨거운 열감이 가득했다. 금방이라도 흐르는 눈물을 기도로 넘기며 다시 계시록을 읽기 시작했다. 눈물이 맺혀 시야가 뿌옇게 가렸고, 정갈한 글씨체들이 이리저리 흔들렸다.

"기억, 기억 속에 잊힌, 자를… 불러 내기 위해…. 읏, 제발 그만… 히익!"

"계시록을 읊으라고 했지, 헛소리를 하라고 하지는 않았을텐데?"

"각지에서 그의 표식이… 새겨지게, 되며, 흣, 대지에…!"

밀레시안이 울먹이는 목소리로 계시록을 잡고 읽어내리기 시작했다. 낭독이 늦어지거나 단어가 틀릴 때마다 케인이 부드러운 살갗 위로 매섭게 내려앉았다. 깔끔하게 떨어지지않은 촛농들이 몸에 얼룩덜룩 붙어있고, 그나마 촛물이 떼어진 자리는 약한 화상 자국들이 붉은 인주로 그린 지도처럼 등을 물들이고 있었다.

"뿌리내린, 표식은… 그의 눈꺼풀을, 하나, 흑!"

"멍청하긴! 글조차 읽지 못하는 건가? 이래서야 그 분을 뵐 면목이 없군."

"하나씩 들어올려 낼… 힘이 된…다, 흐아악!"

계시록의 한 문단을 끝내기가 무섭게 땀으로 젖은 엉덩이 위로 케인이 젖은 소리를 내며 맞닿았다. 온 몸에 힘을 준 채 식은땀을 흘리던 밀레시안은 결국 무릎을 꿇고 바닥에 주저앉을 수 밖에 없었다. 차가운 바닥이 밀레시안의 둔부에 닿았다. 밀레시안의 엉덩이는 새빨갛게 달아올라 뜨겁게 열감을 내고 있었다. 케인이 자아낸 통증은 냉감에 사그라들고 있었다.

힉힉대는 밀레시안의 모습을 보던 케흘렌은 흐트러진 로브를 단정히 고쳐매며 그의 몸을 뒤집어 엎었다. 허리에 손을 넣어 엉덩이를 죽 빼자 밀레시안이 발작하듯 몸을 바르작거렸다. 밀레시안의 둔부에 그의 손이 매섭게 내려앉았다. 짝, 하고 손바닥과 엉덩이가 붙는 마찰음이 지하수로를 가득 채웠다. 밀레시안은 자신의 엉덩이와 맞닿은 그 차가운 손바닥이 소름끼쳤다. 강한 악력이 엉덩이를 쥐어짜듯 파고들자 예민하게 달궈진 피부가 금방이라도 터져 피가 흐를것만 같았다. 손가락이 밀레시안의 둔부를 벌리고, 땀으로 젖은 붉은 구멍이 드러났다. 예민하게 부어오른 구멍이 뻐끔거리고 있었다. 손가락이 통통하게 살이 오른 둔부를 지나 회음부로 내려갔다.

"히익, 흑, 하지마…. 힉!"

"이것도 싫다, 저것도 싫다. 하! 아주 제 마음대로군 그래."

손바닥으로 밀레시안의 고환을 굴리자, 밀레시안의 입에서 비명같은 신음이 새어나왔다. 단단하게 선 성기 기둥을 손톱으로 훑으며 비웃자 밀레시안의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 입술을 깨물며 얼굴을 바닥에 쳐박은 채 눈을 감았다. 손가락이 기둥을 조이며 아래위로 슬슬 쓸어대자 밀레시안의 성기가 조금씩 팽창하며 묽은 액을 흘려대기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 자신의 아래를 집요하게 만져대는 그의 손길에 부끄러움을 느꼈으나, 이전부터 팽팽하게 선 성기의 사정감을 참을 수 없어 결국 그의 손에 정액을 분출할 수 밖에 없었다. 아니, 정확히는 사정하기 위해 아랫배에 힘을 주었으나 요도구를 덮는 손가락에 막혀버렸다.

"읏…. 제발……."

"자신의 의견조차 피력하지 못하는 건가? 멍청하기 짝이 없어."

"싸게, 싸게 해 주세요. 아래 좀, 놔 줘…. 제발!"

기둥을 잡은 손길이 악력이 거세지고 엄지가 요도구를 짓누르자, 밀레시안은 치욕스러움을 꾹 참으며 새된 소리로 흐느꼈다. 그제서야 성기를 부여잡은 악력이 줄어들었고, 밀레시안은 간신히 사정할 수 있었다. 한참을 참은 탓에 진득한 백탁액이 쉴 새 없이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안의 거친 호흡이 지하수로를 채웠고, 정액과 뚝뚝 떨어지는 식은땀이 바닥을 더럽혔다. 배설의 소름끼치는 감각이 온 몸을 잠식했다.

헐떡이는 밀레시안의 머리채를 잡고 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 밀레시안은 무겁게 내려앉는 눈꺼풀을 겨우 들어 자신을 잡아당기는 손의 주인을 바라봤다. 진한 자안과 눈이 마주쳤다.

"제대로 기억해 두도록 해라. 네 놈들 따위는 그 분과 계시의 제물에 불과하다는 것을 말이지."

강한 손아귀가 밀레시안의 두피를 뜯어낼듯 잡아당겼다. 밀레시안은 지친 눈으로 머리를 끄덕거리며 눈을 감았다. 머리채를 잡았던 손이 풀리고, 밀레시안의 몸이 바닥으로 고꾸라졌다. 불쾌하고 무거운, 진득한 감각이 몸을 껴안았다. 밀레시안은 죽음과 같은 잠에 몸을 내던졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 침대 위에 옆으로 누워 수로의 문을 바라보고 있었다. 밀레시안의 일과는 언제나 비슷하게 흘러갔다. 식사를 가져다주는 교단원들의 인기척에 잠에서 깨고, 지금처럼 멍하게 앉아 시간을 보내다가, 로브를 뒤집어 쓴 엘프가 찾아오면 고문에 가까운 학대와 성적 쾌감에 짓눌려 울어대며 쓰러져 잠에 들었다. 바깥의 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 확실히는 알 수 없었다. 그저 잘린 머리카락이 조금 길어 찢어진 귀를 반 정도 덮을 정도로 길었을 때에야 시간이 흘러감을 체감할 수 있었다.

적막한 수로를 뚫고 작게 타닥이는 발걸음 소리가 들려왔다. 그 발걸음은 교단원들의 소리 없는 발걸음이나 케흘렌의 정제된 발걸음이 아닌, 분주한 소리를 내며 다가오고 있었다. 수로의 문이 육중한 소리를 내며 열렸다. 밀레시안을 발견한 손님이 멈칫 발을 멈췄다. 다가오는 걸음이 느려졌다. 한참이 지나도 다가오지 않는 인기척에 밀레시안은 땅으로 떨군 고개를 올려 상대를 바라봤다.

"밀레시안 님?"

"피르안."

"밀레시안 님이 행방불명 됐다는 소문이 파다해요. 왜, 여기 이렇게 계신 거예요."

"……."

"나가요, 얼른 도망쳐요. 그 엘프 마법사가 오기 전에."

어린 금발의 소년이 울먹이며 밀레시안의 손목을 잡고 끌었다. 밀레시안은 피르안의 손에 이끌려 수로의 복도로 향했고, 수로의 계단을 벗어날 때쯤, 몇몇 교단원들의 웅성이는 목소리가 들릴 때에서야 피르안을 먼저 보낼걸, 후회했다. 온 청각신경이 비밀통로의 문 밖으로 향했다. 다행히 교단원들은 복도를 지나쳐 다른 방으로 향했고, 둘은 그제서야 떨리는 손을 맞잡고 조용히 발걸음을 재촉해 그림자 세계의 왕성을 빠져나왔다.

밀레시안이 그림자 세계의 지하수로에서 탈출한 지 보름 가량 지났을 무렵이었다. 플레타에게 물건 수리를 맡길 요량으로, 센마이 평원을 지나며 잠시 주변을 산책하던 밀레시안은 테흐 두인의 입구에서 서성거리는 검은 달의 교단원 무리를 발견할 수 있었다. 그들은 저마다 그 분의 계시, 평원의 장치 따위의 알 수 없는 말을 해대며 게아타를 불러내 그 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 그 때까지만 해도 돌아가야겠다고 생각하던 밀레시안은 게아타를 보자 머릿속이 하얗게 날아가며 자신도 모르게 그들을 뒤따라 게아타의 중심에 발을 내딛었고, 밀레시안은 기계음을 닮은 이명과 새하얀 빛에 휩싸였다.

게아타가 희미한 빛을 남긴 채 등 뒤에서 사라졌다. 끝이 보이지 않는 지평선만이 밀레시안의 사방을 채우고 있었다. 익숙한 평야, 익숙한 장소. 보름 전과 똑같은 곳이었다. 밀레시안의 주먹에 힘이 들어갔다.

"이상한 느낌이 들어서 혹시나 하고 살펴보러 왔는데. 예상 외의 버러지가 또 찾아왔군."

무례하고 날카로운 목소리가 밀레시안의 몸을 더듬었다. 밀레시안의 뒤에는 예의 엘프가 서 있었다. 신경질적으로 올라간 이목구비와, 신경질적이고 오만한 목소리와, 탁한 은발 사이로 얼핏 보이는 십자흉터, 반쯤 사라진 귀까지. 긴 시간동안 자신을 교육이라는 명목 하에 부당한 고문을 하던, 그리고 도망친 이후 보름동안 뇌리에서 떠나지 않았던 자가 눈 앞에 서 있었다.

그와 눈이 마주친 순간, 지하 수로에서 있었던 수많은 폭력들이 밀레시안의 뇌리를 스쳤다. 단지 그의 목소리만으로도 살을 뱀처럼 휘감으며 둔부에 시뻘건 줄을 남기는 케인의 아찔한 통증이 되살아났다. 스태프를 잡은 그의 손을 바라보는 것만으로도 촛대를 들고 촛농을 떨어뜨리던 잔인한 뜨거움이, 우악스럽게 머리채를 잡아대던 손 악력이 다시금 몸을 덮쳤다.

"호오, 무기도 없이 빈 손으로 쳐들어오다니. 그렇게 보진 않았건만 무모한 자였어."

"……."

"아니면 죽을 자리를 찾으러 오기라도 한건가, 밀레시안?"

밀레시안은 못 박힌 것마냥 가만히 서서 그를 응시했다. 답을 바라지 않는, 비웃음 담긴 물음에 밀레시안은 그의 시선을 똑바로 받아내며 손을 올렸다. 떨리는 손으로 왼쪽 귀를 덮은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. 여전히 회복되지 않은 이마의 상처와 반절이 날아간 귀가 나타났다.

"네가 나를 이렇게 만들었으니까, 책임져야지. 나를 망가트린 건 너니까, 끝까지 부서트리는 것도 너여야지."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	9. 밀레시안이 만우절 농담 하는게 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 03. 31. 1차초고 공백포함 5,214 자 / 공백미포함 3,948 자  
> * 마비노기 벨테인 특별조를 소재로 한 논커플링 일상물입니다. 혹시나 있을 나의 기사단 컨텐츠 스포일러 주의!

# 밀레시안이 만우절 농담 하는게 보고싶어서

만우절 헌정 / 일상물 / 논커플링 / 벨테인 특별조 스포일러

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

날 좋은 휴일, 밀레시안이 양 손 가득히 정체불명의 상자를 안고 왔을 때의 일이다. 아발론 게이트의 입구에서 분주히 동전을 줍던 슈안이 다리를 건너오는 밀레시안을 발견하고 버선발로 뛰어가 짐을 나눠받았다. 단단한 나무상자의 틈으로 금방 딴 과일의 시큼함과 풋내가 물씬 풍겼다. 유독 침샘을 자극하는 냄새에, 냄새를 맡는 것만으로도 입 안에 달고 신 맛이 느껴지는 것만 같았다.

"키위군요! 아으으, 요즘 과일값이 비싸서 예산으로는 택도 없었는데…!"

슈안의 도수 높은 안경이 기쁘다는듯 햇빛을 받아 반짝 빛났다. 매일 머리를 쥐어싸매며 부족한 예산과 씨름하는 서무관의 고충이 한껏 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 짐을 나눠 든 덕분에 자유로워진 한 손으로 슈안의 등을 토닥이며 무언의 격려를 보냈고, 그는 동정하려면 돈으로 주세요, 따위의 혼잣말을 남기며 로간을 불러 주방으로 곧장 향했다. 물론, 밀레시안은 그가 주방으로 가기 전에 상자에서 키위 한 팩을 꺼내드는 것도 잊지 않았다. 모처럼의 간식을 자신의 조원들과 나눠 먹을 생각인 모양이었다.

밀레시안은 훈련장의 구석에 앉아 특별조의 어린 기사들이 훈련하는 모습을 바라보며 작은 단검을 들어 키위를 반으로 잘랐다. 아직 완전히 익지 않아 살짝 단단한 식감의 키위는 듣기 좋게 사각사각 소리를 내며 반원으로 잘렸다. 새하얀 심지를 중심으로 태양빛이 뻗어나가듯 과육이 사방으로 퍼지며 알알이 박힌 씨앗이 톡톡 튀어올라왔다. 반으로 잘린 키위의 껍질 가장자리부터 스푼을 꽂은 밀레시안은 손으로 흐르는 진득한 과즙에도 개의치않고 이리저리 손을 놀려 능숙하게 과육을 파냈다. 스푼이 닿는 곳 여기저기로 과즙이 튀면서 땀냄새로 가득한 훈련장에 새콤한 키위향이 가득 찼다.

카나가 밀레시안에게 다가가자, 밀레시안은 카나의 입가에 스푼을 들이밀었다. 카나는 볼을 발갛게 물들이고 배시시 웃으며 밀레시안에게 키위를 받아먹었다. 훈련장의 기둥 뒤에 숨어서 자신을 바라보는 엘시를 발견한 밀레시안은 엘시에게 손짓했고, 이윽고 한가득 키위 속을 파내 엘시의 입에도 수저를 물려줬다. 화장실을 다녀 온 디이가 뒤늦게 밀레시안을 발견하고는 이를 활짝 드러내고 웃으며 다가왔다.

"어, 조장! 왠 키위?"

"오랜만에 코르 마을에 들릴 일이 있어서."

"이리아 대륙에? 그게 왜?"

"요즘 식단에 육류가 부실한 것 같아서 일 가는 김에 겸사겸사."

"육류요?"

입 안에 남은 검은 씨를 톡톡 깨물던 카나가 눈을 깜박이며 되물었다. 키위와 육류가 무슨 상관관계가 있는지 모르는 눈치였다. 밀레시안은 키위 껍질까지 긁어먹을 기세로 남은 과육을 긁어먹고는 스푼을 문 채 당연하다는 듯 대답했다.

"키위, 육류잖아. 육류 가공품."

"무슨 소리야, 조장."

디이가 팔꿈치로 밀레시안을 툭툭 치며 너털웃음을 지었다. 말도 안되는 농담을 들은 것 같은 그 태도에 밀레시안은 오히려 의아한 얼굴로 디이와 엘시, 카나를 번갈아봤다. 마치 너희도 몰랐냐는 식의 그 시선에 엘시와 카나는 어리둥절한 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라봤고, 밀레시안은 다른 키위를 꺼내 엄지와 검지로 잡고 흔들었다.

"이제 너희도 숨겨진 진실을 알 때가 된 것 같구나. 너희, 키위 나무라던가 키위 덩굴이라는 말 들어본 적 있어?"

"그러고보니…?"

"그치. 키위는 사실 키위새를 가공해서 만드는 거거든."

어린 조원들의 얼굴이 해쓱해졌다. 카나가 창백해진 얼굴로 눈을 감고 귀를 막았지만 밀레시안은 이마에 힘을 주며 진지한 목소리로 말을 이었다. 그 모습은 마치 중대한 국가 기밀을 발설하는 스파이의 모습처럼 경건하고 비밀스럽게 보여, 결국 호기심에 가득 찬 어린 조원들은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 자리를 깔고 앉아 진지하게 밀레시안의 말을 경청했다.

"코르 마을에 돌아다니는 키위새 알지? 우리가 보통 먹는 키위는 그 키위새들의 개량종이야. 야생종은 크기가 커서 먹기 힘들기 때문에 개량종은 이렇게, 주먹만 한 크기의 새를 가공하거든."

"……."

밀레시안은 키위를 집어든 채 손가락을 움직여 살짝살짝 눌러댔다. 그럭저럭 익은 모양인지 손가락의 움직임에 따라 부드럽게 눌렸다. 이건 조금 풀린 모양이네, 하며 단검을 들어 고기를 토막내듯 키위를 반으로 갈랐다. 그것을 바라보던 세 명의 눈썹이 살짝 움찔했다. 밀레시안은 다시 스푼으로 키위 속을 파낸 후 엘시와 카나, 디이에게 차례로 스푼을 건넸다. 셋은 여전히 의심스러운 표정으로 밀레시안이 준 키위를 받아먹었다.

"이건 아까 준 거랑 다르게 말랑하지?"

"네에."

"사후경직이 풀려서 그래."

"네?"

세 명은 입 안의 키위도 넘기지 못하고 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 밀레시안을 바라봤다. 밀레시안은 껍질에 남은 과육을 마저 긁어 엘시의 입에 넣어줬다. 엘시는 금방이라도 울 것같은 얼굴로 제 입술에 들이민 스푼을 바라봤다. 밀레시안이 웃으며 아, 하자 엘시는 눈을 꼭 감고 입을 벌려 남은 과육마저 입에 넣고는 씹지도 않은 채 목 뒤로 넘겼다.

"아, 그리고 이렇게 키위를 생으로 먹으면 기생충이나 식중독 같은 질병이 걸릴 수도 있어서 개량화 초기 단계부터 엘아이이¹ 라는 효소를 먹이기 시작하거든? 여기, 중심이 흰 색인 부분 보이지? 이게 원래 키위새의 내장인데, 이 엘아이이 효소가 내장을 퇴화시켜서 과일의 심지처럼 굳게 만드는거야."

"씨는? 주변에 새까만 씨는!"

"그건…. 그래, 너희도 알아야겠지."

밀레시안은 한숨을 폭 내쉬며 세 번째 키위를 꺼냈다. 과연 너희에게 말을 하는 게 올바른 일일까? 밀레시안은 이번에는 단도를 손에 들고 키위 껍질을 얇게 깎기 시작했다. 대답해주기가 내키지 않은 모양이었으나 세 명의 긴장어린 시선에 어쩔 수 없이 입을 열었다.

"너희도 알다시피 키위는 강한 산성 식품이잖아? 그건 다 엘아이이 효소가 내장을 퇴화시키면서 나오는 위산이 퍼져나오기 때문이야. 물론, 시간이 지나면서 키위가 익으면 Ph농도가 줄어들기는 하지만…. 그리고 위장에서 퍼져나온 위산이 키위새의 혈액에 남아있는 엘아이이 효소랑 결합하면서 혈전같은 씨앗을 만드는데, 그게 흔히들 씨라고 말하는 거야."

"세상에, 그럴 수가."

"잔인해요…."

키위의 껍질을 다 깎은 밀레시안은 손 위에 키위를 가로로 놓고 일정한 굵기로 썰었다. 단도 사이로 툭툭 튀어나오는 키위씨를 보자 세 사람의 얼굴이 허옇게 질렸고, 엘시는 거의 울기 직전의 모습이었다. 이제 밀레시안이 세 조원에게 키위를 한 조각씩 건넸지만, 세 명은 눈썹을 팔자로 축 늘어뜨린 채 입을 막고 고개를 흔들었다. 밀레시안은 어깨를 으쓱하며 손에 든 키위를 집어먹기 시작했다. 우물거리는 밀레시안의 입은 멈출 생각을 않은 채 계속해서 정부가 숨겨둔 키위의 진실에 대해 폭로하기 시작했다.

"아, 그리고 키위가 초록색인 건, 주 원산지인 코르에서 사육되는 키위들이 초록색 풀을 먹고 자라기 때문이야. 대표적으로 카이피 협곡쪽에 사는 골드 키위는 사막쪽의 개량종이라고 보면 돼. 모래를 먹고 살아서 과육이 노란색이 된 거지."

"……."

밀레시안은 손 안에 흐르는 키위 과즙을 쪽쪽 빨아먹으며 남은 포장팩으로 시선을 돌렸다. 남은 키위는 두 개였다. 누구 먹을 사람? 밀레시안이 셋을 바라봤지만 어린 세 조원들은 고개를 저으며 엉덩이를 뒤로 물렸다. 밀레시안은 조금 난감한 얼굴로 주변을 훑어보다가 목소리를 낮췄다. 은밀한 그 행동에 카나와 엘시와 디이는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 진지한 얼굴로 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 기울였다.

"여태까지 말한건 왕성에서도 특별히 기밀문서로 취급되고 있는 사실이야. 특히나, 원산지인 코르에서는 이런 비인도적인 키위 개량이 거리낌없이 행해지고 있는데도 키위새 보호 단체가 없다는 게 말이 안 되잖아?"

"그럼……."

"맞아. 이건 왕실과 대륙간의 거대한 키위 카르텔이야. 왕실은 이렇게 키위의 육류가공에 대해 비밀을 보장하는 조건으로 이리아에서 울라로 수입되는 키위 무역에 대한 대륙간 협정을 맺었거든."

"너무해요."

"내가 알고 있는 건 키위새의 비밀과 계란 나무에 대한 것 뿐이지만… 어쩌면 다른 숨겨진 비밀이 많을 지도 몰라. 너희도 모르는 척 하고 있어."

밀레시안이 검지를 세워 입술로 갖다대며 쉿, 하는 포즈를 취하자, 나머지 셋은 비장한 결심을 한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러고나서 밀레시안은 기둥 뒤에 숨어서 몰래 듣던 카오르에게 넌지시 시선을 보내며 의미심장한 미소를 지었고, 순간 밀레시안과 눈이 마주친 카오르는 밀레시안의 눈을 피하며 다른 일에 집중하는 척 고개를 돌렸다.

그리고 그날 저녁, 식사가 끝나고 청량한 초록색이 가득한 키위 타르트가 디저트로 올라왔다. 사정을 알 리 없는 기사단 단원들은 모처럼의 디저트에 싱글벙글 웃으며 타르트를 잘라 제 접시로 가져가기 바빴으나, 유독 카나와 엘시, 카오르와 디이만은 마치 길 잃은 숲속에서 변이된 멧돼지를 만난 것마냥 절망적인 눈으로 잘려나간 키위를 바라보고 있었다. 그 광경을 의아하게 여긴 로간은 혹시나 키위 디저트가 입에 맞지 않냐고 조심스럽게 물었고, 네 명은 고개를 저으며 말 없이 망연자실한 눈으로 포크만 깨작이고 있었다.

참다못한 엘시가 눈물을 주룩주룩 흘리며 소리 없이 울기 시작했고, 아이르리스와 아벨린은 그런 엘시에게 무슨 일이냐고 물으며 달랬다. 곧이어 물기어린 엘시의 입이 열렸고, 식당 전체로 키위 가공 카르텔의 비밀이 삽시간에 번져나갔다. 아벨린은 밀레시안을 바라보며 머리를 짚었고, 피네는 사실이냐고 물어오는 어린 조원들의 물음에 난감한 웃음만 지었다. 물론 느릿하게 키위를 자르던 카즈윈은 맛있어… 한마디만 하며 주변의 경악어린 시선에도 불구하고 디저트를 먹기 시작했고, 알터는 먹던 포크를 떨어트렸으며, 르웰린은 입꼬리만 슬쩍 올린 채 밀레시안을 바라보았고, 로간은 조원들의 눈을 필사적으로 피하며 이마에 흐르는 땀을 닦아내기에 급급했다.

밀레시안을 향해 원망의 눈길을 보내는 아이르리스의 날카로운 눈초리에, 밀레시안은 결국 농담을 시인할 수 밖에 없었다.

"그게… 정말로 믿을 줄은 몰랐지."

"……."

"아, 혹시 다들 그거 알아? 문어가 먹물을 만들어내서 글을 아는 문인 물고기라고 문어文魚 라는거?"

"그것도 거짓말이죠?"

"응."

결국 밀레시안은 먹던 키위 타르트와 함께 식당에서 쫓겨났고, 한동안 조원들의 불신에 찬 눈초리를 받아야만 했다. 밀레시안은 사과의 뜻으로 사비를 탈탈 털어 한달 내내 딸기우유와 고급 디저트들을 벨테인 특별조에 갖다바치는 것으로 엘시와 카나의 불신을 겨우 종식시킬 수 있었다.

그리고 그 일이 있고난 이후 카오르의 침대맡에는 「에린 식물대백과-과일을 중심으로」와 「대륙의 해양생물과 그 기원 (연체동물편)」따위의 두꺼운 책이 한동안 자리를 차지했다는 것은 밀레시안만이 눈치챈 작은 비밀로 남겨두도록 하자.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	10. 밀레른으로 보고싶은 소재 메모 백업...

# 밀레른으로 보고싶은 소재 메모 백업...

BL위주 / 전 메인 스포일러 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 다수 / 민감한 요소 다수

제 소심한 관종력을 채워줬던 블랙베리 큐텐쓰가 향년 4세의 나이로 별세하셨습니다,,,

아예 켜지질 않아서 메모해 둔 게 전부 날아가게 생겼네욤... ㅎ...ㅎㅎ.. 싀바,,,

몇가지 키워드로 생각나는 거만 얼기설기 적어봤어요ㅠㅠㅠ 양해부탁드립니ㅏㄷ

1\. 현대AU로 사내연애 리맨물 보고싶다,,,..,

CC와 사내연애는 하는게 아니라지만... 그래도 왼쪽이랑 밀레랑 >>지들만 비밀인 줄 아는<< 사내연애ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ재미있을거같아요ㅋㅋㅋ

일반 사무직 직렬은 잘 모르는데 대충 상식선에서 설정하자면, 알반즈에서는

회장은 당연 아튼시미니일거고ㅋㅋㅋ 사장급은 톨비쉬겠..죠...? 톨비쉬는 언더커버보스 같은 느낌으로 사실 사장인데 부장이나 과장쯤으로 속이고 활동하는건 어떨까용 단장급이니까 현실패치하면 아마 팀장? 부장?쯤 되겠죠?

아벨린이랑 카즈윈 피네도 팀장급정도에 알터랑 르웰린은 평사원? 아니면 대리...? 헉 그러면 선녀톨비쉬 날아가는거 기준이면 평사원이었던 알터가 단숨에 사장으로 낙하산 되는거잖아요ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레는 음... 파견직이 되어버리는건가;;

그러고보니 알반즈는 현대AU로 하면 아마 홍보계나 광고계쪽이겠...죠...?ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 앗 근데 아튼 시미니가 최고신인걸 감안하면 대기업 본사? 모회사 쪽으로 두고 계열사로 라이미라크 하이미라크 제미다라크 모리안 마나난 누아자 키홀,,,(?

검달교쪽은 패션계쪽이면 재미있을거같아요 그,, 모냐 좀 지난 영화중에 악마는 프;라;다를 입는다처럼ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

케흘렌 특히 잘 어울릴거같아요 신입 밀레가 얼타고 있으면 식사 심부름으로 커피는 에린벅스 아메리카노픽업 5분내로 가져와 각설탕은 무조건 2개 반 샌드위치에 햄 빼고 연어는 다섯 장만, 샐러드에는 드레싱 없이 준비해놓으라구 하면섴ㅋㅋ

밀레 옷 입는것도 괴랄하다고 신랄하게 까는것도 좋을 거 같아요 네 놈의 그 지향색은 알 수가 없군 핏빛리레가 아니라 저승길버건디로 보이는데? 이럼서 114.0.0 유저들의 어그로를... 끄는데,,, (헉 리레 까는 거 아닙니다요ㅠㅠㅠ 제 지향도 리블리레입니다ㅠㅠ

베인은 음... 편집장쯤? 아니면 대표이사나 전무급 간부로ㅋㅋㅋ 아 이러니까 베인밀레는 아침드라마 주인공 포지션이 되어버리는 거 같은데.. 암튼;

지들끼리 비밀 사내연애 하는데 사실 지들 빼고 다 알고있는... 응,,, 그런 게 보고싶습니다... 인턴이나 신입쯤 되는 벨테인즈들도 금방 눈치깔거같고 팩스기도 쟤네 사내연애하는거 알듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

헉 넘 설정충이다; 여튼 보고싶은거는 막,,, 자료실에서 문 잠그고 떡치고... 화장실에서 마주치면 펠라 해줘야하고,,, 옥상에서 담배 피다가도 해주고,,, 야근하다가 정전되거나 소등되면 이때다 싶어서 책상 위에서 떡치는것도 좋고!! 책상에서 후배위 하는데 서류나 사무용품들 떨어지면 안되니까 밀레는 책상 끄트머리 잡고 팔 달달 떨면서 뒷치기하는 왼쪽이 무게 지탱하는거라던가!!! 물건 안 떨어트리려고 책상에 가슴 붙이고 팔 넓게 핀 채로 박히는데 무게에 밀려서 하나둘씩 물건이 떨어진다던가!!!!

아니면 왼이 톨비면 함뜨각이 서서 분위기 타고있는데 누가 들어오는거예요ㅠㅠ 책상 밑에 숨은 밀레가 펠라 해주는게ㅜㅠㅠ 정말 보고싶습니다ㅠㅠㅠ

특히 왼쪽이는 정장 입고 있어서 좆만 내놓은채로 밀레 박아주는거 응... 그거 너무 좋다,,, 밀레도 엉덩이만 내놓고ㅠㅠ 둘 다 옷은 갖춰입은 상태로 함뜨 하다가 정장구두 위나 책상 위로 정액 후드득 떨어지는거 흑흑 저만 꼴리나요ㅠㅠㅠ

2\. 얼마전에 아시아 첫 동성결혼 합법화가 대만이라는 뉴스를 본 거 같은데 마비도 동성결혼 허용해 줄 때도 됐다고 봅니다ㅠㅠ

미국 동성결혼 판례를 찾아보니까 합법화 판결문이 엄청 명문이더라구요ㅠㅠㅠ

결혼보다 심오한 결합은 없다. 결혼은 사랑, 신의, 헌신, 희생 그리고 가족의 가장 높은 이상을 담고 있기 때문이다.

혼인관계를 이루면서 두 사람은 이전의 혼자였던 그들보다 위대해진다.

이들 사건들의 일부 상고인들이 보여주었듯이, 결혼은 때론 죽음 후에도 지속되는 사랑을 상징한다.

동성애자 남성들과 여성들이 결혼이란 제도를 존중하지 않는다고 말하는 것은 그들을 오해하는 것이다.

그들은 결혼을 존중하기 때문에, 스스로 결혼의 성취감을 이루고 싶을 정도로 결혼을 깊이 존중하기 때문에 청원하는 것이다.

그들의 소망은 문명의 가장 오래된 제도 중 하나로부터 배제되어 고독함 속에 남겨지지 않는 것이다.

그들은 법 앞에서 동등한 존엄을 요청하였다. 연방헌법은 그들에게 그럴 권리를 부여한다.

**연방 제6 항소법원의 판결을 파기하고 동성애자들의 결혼을 합법화한다.**

(2015년 6월 26일 미국 연방대법원, 앤서니 케네디 대법관)  
  
---  
  
특히 마지막 문장 넘 뽕차지않나요ㅠㅠㅠ 언젠가 마비도 동성결혼 허용할 때에는 이벤트 형식으로 에레원이 저렇게 읊어주면서 동성결혼 패치 해줬으면 하는.... 되도 않는 소망을,,, 남밀레의 가슴에 삼천원 적립하고 있어요...

뭐 다른거 필요없고 막!!! 레벨 제한이든 멘스 제한이든 상관없이!! 메인퀘 밀면서 해금되는 조건이라도 괜찮으니까ㅠㅠ 요즘 운영쪽이 불편했던거 하나씩 잘 고쳐주고 있으니까ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 믿는다 운영!!!

3\. 아이돌AU로 에린듀스101같은 것도 재미있을거같아용

페스티아에 인기투표도 있는 마당에 아이돌 끄듀처럼 기사단 애들 연생 시켜놓고ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

얼굴픽 1위는 톨비쉬나 르웰린 박빙에 씹덕픽 알터 실력픽으로 카즈윈.... 기사단즈로는 수가 적으니까 벨테인이랑 일반 다난들도 넣어야겠네용;; 밀레도 넣어주고ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

첫방 홍보로 타이틀곡 올라왔는데 엔딩 러브샷에서 톨비쉬가 존나... 입 다물고 숨 몰아쉰다거나!!!! 불 다 꺼져있는데 르웰린 나오면서 센터에서 킬링파트에 뙇하고 나오면 ㄹㅇ 얼굴로 조명 키는거 아닌가요;;; 조명 꺼져있는데 센터만 불 켜진거면 그거 렬루 얼굴강조 노린거잔아요 RGRG??

아니면 밀레가 윙크하는데 조명신의 가호를 받아서 카감이 얼빡으로 잡아도 존잘 밀레는 키라키라하게 아이도루미를 뽐내고ㅠㅠㅠ 그거 존나 움짤로 만들어져서 커뮤마다 엔딩요정.avi 이런식으로 올라옴ㅠㅠ 거기 밀레 눈화장 반짝이 존나이쁘네 어디꺼임?? 갓은 댓글 달릴듯ㅠㅠㅠ

글구 팬후원 달성해서 협찬받은거 인증샷 찍은 거 올라오는데 애들 다 인간포카리라서 얘네가 벌꿀드링크를 든 건지 포카리를 든 건지 알수가 업네요 정말~~~~!!!

전지적 밀레른 시점으로 밀레가 케미요정인 것도 귀여울 거 같아요ㅠㅠ 애들 다 사이좋고 컾링 붙여놔도 잘어울리는데 죠그만 밀레랑 붙여놓으면 그날 방송 끝나고 내 광대도 터지고 망붕도 터지고 서버도 터질듯ㅠㅠㅠ 댓글이나 SNS에서 막

**밀레48** : 와 ㅅㅂ 감동이다 뫄뫄밀레에서 에린의 미래를 봤다 진짜

ㄴ **밀레22** : 밀레가 케미요정이라는게 학계의 정설;;;;

ㄴ **다난30** : ㄹㅇ논문 내가 봤다

ㄴ **밀레49** : 그 논문 내가 씀

**밀레 77** : 톨비쉬 와꾸봐 존나 얼굴이 열일하다못해 풀타임근무 초과근무 찍었다 비주얼 과로중이네ㅠㅠ

ㄴ **밀레47** : 소도 얘보단 게으를듯

자료) (데이터주의) [190519] 에린듀스101 직캠.jpg (102)

잡담) 알터 오늘착장 ㄹㅇ피톤치드의 요정ㅠㅠ (32)

잡담) 김밀레 수납좀 시켜라 쟤 무도 1랭이라면서 왤케 못춤? (499) ←여기 존나 핫플되고ㅋㅋㅋ

질문) 중간에 연보라색 머리 누구야? 개존잘이내 (12)

잡담) 톨비쉬 와꾸 뭔일이야 민주주의가 아니다 잘생김을 강요함ㄷㄷㄷ (16)

잡담) 카즈윈_과사_정변짤.jpg (27)

잡담) 심사위원 마나난 맞음? 얘가 연생보다 피지컬 넘사인데 (9)

애들 플짤이나 대포사진 뜨면 나노단위로 핥을 수 있을듯ㅠㅠㅠ 우리집에 제습기 필요업다 얘들아 니네 얼굴이 잇몸건조기다~!~!!!!

막 SNS에서 애들_출근길.gif 이런거 올라오면 밑에 댓글로 앓는 글이랑 주접글 성지되고ㅠㅠㅠ 브;이;앱 같은거 하는데 톨비쉬랑 르웰린은 개잘생겨서 팬들 다 얼굴공격당하고ㅠㅠ 알터는 밀레 옆에서 저세상텐션 될거같아요ㅠㅠ 밀레는 팬들이 댓글로 카즈윈 오빠 어디있어요? 하면 카즈윈 자요 이럼섴ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

톨비쉬만 프로필에서 유일하게 나이가 (모종의 이유로)안밝혀져서 팬들이 물으면 옆에서 밀레가 계속 너네 오빠 하라고 안가르쳐준거야 이럼서 실드쳐주곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

팬들 주접 떠는거 부끄러워하는 것도 귀엽지않나용?? 막 팬싸같은거 하면서 팬이 톨비쉬한테 오빠! 어머니가 조각가세요? 이러면 옆에서 밀레가 그럼 아버지는 재료상이야? 이러면 톨비쉬는... 능글하게 받아치는 것도 좋고 어색하게 웃으면서 당황하는 것도 보고싶고...ㅋㅋㅋ

막 팬이 달달 떨고 있으면 토끼모자 뿅뿅 하던 밀레가 팬 손 잡아주는 것도 다정해서 좋을거갓구ㅠㅠㅠ

SNS나 댓글로 알터야 뤨린아 띠동갑 누나 어때 너보다 먹은 밥그릇 수 셀 수가 업다 됒꿀됒꿀ㅠㅠㅠ 알터야 너랑 안동여행 가고싶다 나 안동김씨거든 우리 조상님한테 상견례 가는거야 이런 댓글이나ㅠㅠ

르웰린 대포짤 보면서 속눈썹 개수 세어봤는데 123개더라 뤨린아 세어보고 아니면 연락해 내가 너 책임질게<< 전 이런 댓글 쓰고 잇슬듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

카즈윈은 개인인터뷰 따러 갔는데 않이 인터뷰를 하랬더니 영화 화보를 찍고 안자잇고ㅠㅠㅠ 아 그리구 카즈윈은 왠지ㅋㅋㅋ 사석에서 담배물고있을 거 같은 치명남인데 알고보니 맥주모양 페인트사탕 이런거 물고있어서 갭모에때문에 씹덕픽일듯ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

벨테인즈 애들은 카오르랑 디이랑 5화 엔딩쯤에 존나 싸우는 거처럼 나와서 팬덤끼리 궁예질로 후고구려 백개천개 세우고 원픽인 애들은 일주일동안 정병 걸릴거같아요ㅠㅠㅠ 사실 PD가 악편 씹오지게 한건데ㅠㅠㅠ

앗 그리고 순위발표식 앞두고 아이던 존나ㅠㅠ 정병존 구간이라 팬들 손톱 드릉드릉해서 투표 인증 이벤 열고 주변에 영업하고 다니는데 마침 응급치료 1랭이나 G3 스토리 전개되면서 떡상각 아닌가요ㅠㅠㅠ 막 12위 13위 하던 애가 수호반지때문에 10위권 내로 쑥 올라가고ㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠ 근데 아이던 진짜... 멘스 초반에 나올 때부터 잘생김 적립했으면 지금쯤 재벌됐을듯,,,

멘스를 좀 끼얹으면 톨비쉬는 막판쯤에 갑자기 둘기돼서 사라지면 시발... 팬들도 N-1=0이라는데 이 의리업는 자식아ㅠㅠㅠ 그래도 다시 돌아와서 멤버들이 훈훈하게 받아주고 재결합 해야함니다ㅠㅠㅠ 돌아와요 톨비쉬ㅠㅠㅠ 꽃이 진 뒤에야 봄이었음을 깨달았읍니다 아이고ㅠㅠㅠ

아 그리고! 좀 오타쿠적 발상이긴한데ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 그ㅠㅠ 오토메 겜 중에서 우;타프;리라고 아세요?? 노;래하;는 왕;자님<< 처럼 결국 데뷔한 애들이 첫방? 첫콘? 성공적으로 끝내고 앵콜곡 부르려는데 갑자기 라이벌 그룹이 난입해서... 응 그쵸 검달교 애들ㅇㅇ 대충 블랙★문즈 이런식으로ㅋㅋㅋ(걸그룹아닙니다;;;;

막 알반즈가 막공 하는데 갑자기 분위기 검달교 되고ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 합동공연으로 매직마이크 같은거나 찍어줬으면.... 좋겠다,,,.. 누가 상의 걸치고 있으래ㅠㅠ 인간적으로 성인 남캐 다난들은 에린 인류를 위해 팬티만 입어야한다 진짜ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

(현대AU가 많아보이는건,,, 요즘 판소를 보는데 현대물이 많아서요...헤헤...,,.)

4\. 저의... 길티플레저는,,,, 근...친....이라서,,,,....

언제였을까요... 반인반견에게 친히 자기 팔 베타테스터 당해주신 셋;쇼마;루 님이 고통스러워하는 모습을 본 순간... 저는 깨달앗읍니다 혐관과 근친과 병약미인수가 세상을 구한다는 것을요...!

그러는 의미에서ㅠㅠㅠ 왼쪽과 밀레는 찐근친이든 짭근친이든 다 보고싶고 쓰고싶어요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 일단 베인이랑 마나난은 한번 써봤으니까 안 쓴 애들로ㅠㅠㅜㅜ

현대물이든 세계관 그대로 쓰든 상관없이ㅠㅠㅠ 뭔가 톨비밀레라면 복흑톨비쉬가 키잡하는 게 보고싶어요ㅠㅠ 동생이라 살뜰하게 보살피면서 입맛부터 옷 입는 취향이랑 향수랑 취미까지 자기랑 비슷하게 물들여놓고 어느날 밀레가 위화감 느끼는 순간,,, ㅎ... 함뜨하는거죠 머;;ㅎㅎ;;

알터밀레는... 없어서 못먹는다는 그 역키잡이 되어버리겠네용 제형...근친... 좋다ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

막 밀레가 알터를 키우다시피 해서 성애 상대로 안보는데 알터는 보호자→동경→사랑→집착 수순 밟으면서 밀레 따먹는거ㅠㅠ 앗 여기서 밀레가 어쩔 수 없이 알터 받아들이는 것도 좋지만;;; 사실;;; 억지로 당하는게 더,,, 제 취향이라ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 취향 쓰레기같아서 죄송해요ㅠㅠ

어쨌든 밀레가 알터랑 흥퍽흥퍽 한 후에 자식같은 동생한테 자기가 뭘 당한거지ㅠㅠ 이럼서 죄책감이랑 약간의 두려움 느끼는 것도 좋아요ㅠㅠㅠ

5\. 밀레가 검달교에 스파이로 들어간다거나 하는 것도 보고싶어용

약간의 패러랠 월드의 설정으로 세계관은 비슷한데 관계성은 달라야겠지만ㅠㅠ

밀레가 세라나 검달교 간부급 밑에 있다가 베인이나 케흘렌이랑 친해지는? 나름대로 사이좋게 지내는 관계...지만 알고보니 정보를 빼내거나 요인 암살을 하기 위한 스파이였던 게 보고싶습니다ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

먼저 눈치 챈 베인이나 케흘렌이 밀레가 도망쳐야 하는 시간에 술 약속 잡아서 밀레가 어떻게 할지 내적갈등 오지게 하는거 관음하는 것도 좋고ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 이미 함뜨 각이 섰는데 밀레가 소리소문없이 사라져서 왼쪽이 죽자살자 밀레 찾아다니는 것도 좋을 거 같아용

그러다가 밀레가 잡히면ㅋㅋㅋ 베인은 막 그대가 나를 속이기 이전부터 나는 그대에게 이렇게 하고 싶었다네 <<이럼서 사정 안봐주고 떡 치는거,,, 개꼴...ㅎ...;;; 밀레가 아파서 울다가 기절했는데도 계속... 해야한다고... 생각합니다,,,,

밀레의 꽃말은 >>인권없음<< 이니까요^ㅠ^...

6\. 밀레가 좀 PTSD상태로 자존감 낮은 상태거나 온 몸에 상처나 흉이 많아서 함뜨할 때

계속 불 끄고 하거나 씻을 때 빼고는 옷 잘 안 벗었으면 좋겠어요!!! 남밀레 여밀레 상관없는데, 남밀레면 화상이나 초대검 칼빵만큼 큰 상처 있는거라던가 여밀레면 몸에 콤플렉스가 있다는 식으로???

왼쪽이는 우리가 지금 사귀는 거 갓은데 자기만 욕정 터지나 싶어서 조심조심하다가 흥퍽하다가 밀레가 몸 가리거나 불 끈다거나 하면 갑자기 빡돌아서 좀 강압적으로... 응..;; 그리고 유독 흉터 위에 새로 살 돋아난 부분은 여리니까 성감대가 되는 것도 좋겠죠ㅠㅠㅠ

알반즈는 대충 이럴 거 같은데 베인은 걍 첫떡부터 배려없이 입 맞추고 핥고 빨아대서 흉터 위에 키스마크로 뒤덮어버리는 것도 좋고 새로 상처좀 크게 만들어서 떡 칠 때마다 지가 만든 상처 꾹 누르고 만지고 하면서 성감대로 개발하는 건,,, 캐붕이겠죠...? 제 머릿속의 베인은 이런 이미지라ㅠㅠㅠ

7\. 베인밀레로 동양AU도 보고싶어요!!!!

제가 사실 동양물 시대물 진짜 좋아하늗네ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 다른 애들은 넘 총천연색이라 위화감이 드니까 무난하게 폭군 황제st의 베인ㅋㅋㅋㅋ과 2차의 꽃이라는 약탈혼으로 결혼>>당한<< 밀레 포지션 진짜.... 클리셰를 넘어 클래식이다 렬루ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

꼭 약탈혼까지는 아니더라도 정략혼도 좋고 뭐 어디 코나흐타 작은 나라 왕자나 공주인데 전쟁포로로 끌려가다가 베인한테 발견당하는 것도 좋고..... 암튼 밀레가 잡혀서 아무 짓도 못하고 방 안에 감금당해서 떡만 쳐야 개연성이 있겠죠^~^ 그러다가 어느날 도망칠 기회가 생겨서 며칠동안 각재다가 문 열고 도망가는데ㅠㅠ 입구에서 베인은 그럴 줄 알았담서 생각보다 빨리 도주시도를 했군<< 이럼서 안고 데려가서 족갑이나 목줄 채웠으면 좋,,,겠,,,ㄷ...ㅏ...

다음에 또 도망치면 다리를 부러트리겠다고 으름장 놓는 베인도 좋고, 베인이 진짜 할 거라는거 알면서도 또 도망치는 밀레도 좋고ㅠㅠㅜㅜ 또 잡혀서 베인이 발목 손목 혀 중에 뭐 잘릴지 선택하라는데 밀레가 무서워서 용서해달라고 서툴게 펠라 한다고 생각하면,,, 히힉... 밀레 멘탈 와사삭바사삭 만드는거 좋아하는데 말 못하겟어용'x')

8\. 현대AU든 과학발전이든 마비에 휴대폰 나오면 얘네 폰섹 백퍼 햇따!!!!!!!

다른건 괜찮은데 마비 세계관상 휴대폰이 나올 일이 없는게 좀 아쉬워용(스쿠터야 아예 메인스트림이랑 별개로 펫 컨텐츠니까 그렇다치고)

부엉이나 퀘스트 스크롤로는 구현할 수 없는게 폰섹이랑 메신저로 꽁냥거리는거인데ㅠㅠㅠ

알터밀레면 존나 하루일과 밀레한테 5분간격으로 보고하다가 아벨린이랑 르웰린한테 혼나서 힝구힝구ㅠㅠ 할듯ㅠㅠㅠ 밤에 자기전에 통화한다고 막 통화시간 301:56 찍혀있곸ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레가 자야겠다고 전화 끊으라고 하면 밀레시안 님이 먼저 끊어주세요ㅠㅠㅠ 이럼서ㅠㅠ 크아아 알터야아아ㅏㅠㅠㅠ 아니면 통화 중간에 밀레가 자버리면 알터는 전화 너머로 밀레 자는 숨소리 들으면서 자...ㅇ...ㅟ...해줘라...

톨비밀레면 둘이 평소에도 업무용으로 통화지분 60퍼 이상 차지할듯ㅋㅋㅋ 기사단 일로 바빠서 톨비쉬가 야근하고 있는데 밀레가 메신저로 힘내라고 막 자기 셀카ㅋㅋㅋ나 방금 샤워하고 물 뚝뚝 떨어지는 상태로 영상통화받거나 하면ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 눈 돌아가서 바로 문게이트 타고 밀레 찾아가서 흥퍽흥퍽 해야 제 마음이 편할 거 갓아요;; 헉 근데 흥퍽 못하고 참아야하는 것도 개꼴리지않나요?? 존나 혼자 속으로 애국가 4절까지 부르고 기도문에 성가까지 부르는데 아랫도리는 발딱 서있어서 혼자서 한발 빼고 허망하게 일하는 과로사 직전의 톨비쉬ㅠㅠ

조금 많이 캐붕을 넣자면ㅠㅠ 톨비쉬가 밀레 관찰하고 있는 걸(이거 존나 공식 팩트잔아요ㅠㅠ 제 날조 아님ㅠㅠ) 넣어서... 폰섹 하면서 밀레가 자위하는데 사실은 밀레 있는 곳마다 톨비쉬가 설치한 CCTV가 있어서... 톨비쉬가 보고 있어야 배덕하고 쓰레기같은 제 취향을 만족시킬 수 잇슬 거 갓군요... 그치만 투디의 꼴포는 현실의 범죄니까 모두들 경각심을 가지도록 해요 우리(급한 수습

베인밀레는... 이미 게임셋 아닌가욤; 폰섹 하다가 갑자기 문 열려서 보니까 베인등판하곸ㅋㅋㅋ(밀레: ㅅㅂ;) 베인은 폰 계속 든 채로 밀레 건너편에 앉아서 밀레가 자위하는거 관음해야,,, 옳다... 밀레가 마스터베이션 하는거 보면서 직접 말 안걸고 폰으로 지시내리듯이 다리를 좀 더 들어보라고 하거나!!! 얼굴 들어보라고 하거나!!!! 구멍에 딜도 쑤시고 있으면 자기 게 그정도 크기밖에 안되냐고 입강간 치면서 더 깊숙히 집어넣으라고!!!! 하는게!!!! 보고싶다!!!!!!

지 혼자 안달복달 못하는 밀레가 넣어달라고 칭얼대면!!!!! 눈 똑바로 보면서 폰섹중인데 어떻게 넣냐면서 가증떠는 베임네크가!!! 보고싶다구요!!!!!!! 밀레가 분수 두어번 치고 늘어져있으면 밀레 엎어놓고 후배위로 하드하게 해줘야 한다고 생각합니다ㅇㅇㅇ 함뜨 한 뒤에는 딜도 넣어놓고는 자기꺼보다 작아서 늘어날 걱정은 안해도 되겠담서 저녁에 확인할테니까 하루종일 빼지 말라고 능욕조교하는게... 아 그리고 바이브...레,,이...,터,,,도...같이...ㅎ... 죄송합니다;;;

9\. 뱀파이어AU라던가 흡혈쪽 소재도 꼴포가 많잖아요

요즘 오토메겜에서 플래티넘 따려고 다시 플레이중인데ㅠㅠ 박;앵;귀랑 디;아볼;릭도 그렇고 아포칼립스도 밀레 피 필요하다는 것도 그렇고 뱀파이어 소재가 아주... 서브컬쳐계의 노다지네용 크하ㅏ하하

알반 애들이 열병 걸려서 밀레 피 빨아먹어야되는데 싫다고 저항하다가 결국엔 거의 반체념 상태로 밀레한테 이 박고 흡혈하면서ㅠㅠ 죄송해요 죄송합니다 이럼서 우는거... 이쁜 애들이 우는 거 넘 조아요ㅠㅠㅠ 존나 막 인간으로서 못할 짓을 하는 거 같은데 본능은 밀레 피를 원하고 잇스니깐 죄책감+배덕감에 휩싸여서 자기부정하고 멘탈 바스라지는거ㅠㅠㅠ

함뜨하면서 피 빨아먹으면 성감도 더 예민해진다는 말도 안되는 설정도 끼얹어서 흡혈 익숙해지면 떡칠 때 서로서로 피 빨아먹으면서 박고 박히는것도 좋아요 헉헉

아니면... 이름 갑자기 생각 안나는데ㅠㅠ 심연페상에 그그... 혼자 폴리곤 독보적인 걔ㅠㅠ 흡혈하는 파란색 몹ㅠㅠ한테 밀레가 쪽쪽 빨려서 던전에서 인형처럼 농락당하는 것도 좋고... 구울들한테 갱뱅당하는것도,,... 아 이거 넘 비윤리적이죠ㅠㅠ 죄송합니다ㅠㅠ 혼자만 생각할게요ㅠㅠㅠ 진짜 신고당하겠다;;;

10\. (생각나면 이후 추가)


	11. 카즈밀레 HL로 비오는날 배경이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 07. 21. 1차초고 공백포함 13,513자 / 공백미포함 10,266자  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 카즈밀레 HL로 비오는날 배경이 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

카즈윈밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[＞카즈밀레＜가 ＞헤테로＜로 보고싶어요...! 카즈밀레는 쓰신적이 없는 것 같아서 흑흑 비오고 무료한, 건조한, (파헤쳐보면) 욕망덩어리(?) 이런 분위기 였음 좋겠어요 유디트님 특유의 분위기? 감정? 서술이 너무너무너무x100 보고싶어요 감정 서술에 처도는 사람 접니다(;) 보고싶은 장면은 조각조각이라 별게 없지만(롸?) 우중충한 하늘이랑 비내리는게 창문으로 보이는 와중에 비 그림자..라고 할까요 그게 침대로 비춰지고 그걸 카즈윈이나 밀레 손이 잡을거처럼 손에다가 담고 있는,,, 그게 보고싶네요 (유디트님 : 무슨 뜻이에요) 또 또 카즈윈이 진득하게 애무 막 귀랑 목이랑 쇄골이랑 핥으면서 옷도 막 막 그 (중략) 여튼 애무하는데 둘이 대화같은거 진짜 일상적인거 했음 좋겠어요 이번 지령에서 이런이런 일이 있었다 내일도 나가봐야 하는데 괜찮냐 라던가... 흑흑 건조하고 일상적인,, 나른한,,, 이런저런요런(?) 그런게 보고싶네요... (유디트님 : 그니까 무슨 뜻이냐고요) 쓰고 나니까 딱히 카즈밀레가 아니라 마나난이나 르웰린도 괜찮을거같은 느낌이네요 이게 뭐람? 세계관은 마비노기여도 갠찬고 현대 에유도 괜찮아요 ＞＜!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

잿빛 구름을 따라 빗물도 잿빛을 띠고 있었다. 아침부터 벨바스트와 스카하 해변을 덮은 잿빛 비구름은 늦은 오후까지 빗방울을 그칠 기미를 보이지 않았다. 밤까지 비가 올 거라는 슈안의 조언에 따라 긴 장우산을 챙기긴 했지만, 쏟아지는 장대비에 밀레시안이 든 장우산은 머리와 어깨만 비를 피하도록 하는 게 고작이었다. 칼날같은 바닷바람이 불어와 밀레시안의 옷소매와 원피스 밑단을 부풀렸다.

바닷가로 떨어지는 빗방울은 마치 떨어지는 폭포수의 소리나 분수의 물소리처럼 촘촘하고 조밀하게 해안가를 채우고, 먼 곳에서부터 들이닥치는 쇄파는 차가운 겨울바람을 끌고오는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 강하게 불어오는 바람에 치마가 뒤집어질까 한 손으로는 치맛단을 잡고, 한 손으로 무거운 장우산을 든 채로 절벽 사이에 봉인된 아발론 게이트의 입구에 들어섰다. 크고 무거운 장우산은 밀레시안의 악력으로는 드는 것이 고작이었기에 비바람이 몰아칠 때마다 우산은 금방이라도 뒤집어질듯 거세게 흔들렸다. 걸음이 한층 둔해지고 우산을 든 손이 파르르 떨렸다.

밀레시안은 좀 더 작은 우산을 챙기지 않은 것을 후회하며 도착하자마자 슈안에게 뜨끈한 핫초콜릿을 만들어 달라고 할 요량으로 게이트를 향해 발길을 재촉했다. 아발론 게이트를 향해 걸어가던 밀레시안은 문득 부서진 건물 잔해 사이로 비죽 튀어나온 사람의 발을 발견했다. 게이트 주변은 혹시나 침입할 선지자들이나 이교도들을 대비하기 위해 교대로 경계근무를 서던 터라 시체일 리는 없으리라.

밀레시안은 물끄러미 사람의 발을 바라보다가 그에게 천천히 다가갔다. 여기서 우리는, 여타 다난들과는 달리 상황이나 위험에 대한 밀레시안의 반응이 그 중대성과 비례하지 않다는 것을 염두에 둘 필요가 있을 것이다. 그녀가 비록 연약하고 작은 체구를 가지고 있다고 하더라도 힘에 대한 무한한 잠재력과 가능성, 그리고 다시 살아난다는 종족적 특징이 무감한 사고를 반영한다고 볼 수 있다는 것 역시도.

나무와 잔해의 아래로 다가가 상대를 살폈다. 물고기의 비늘처럼 무릎께와 허벅지 앞을 겹겹이 덮은 은색의 그리브는 여기저기 작은 흠이 파여 있어, 그 주인이 꽤나 자주 전투를 나간다는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 시선을 위로 옮기자 끈으로 앞을 대충 여민 파란색 셔츠 위로 가슴과 어깨만 간단히 보호할 만한 쇄갑이 보이고, 수리부엉이의 모습을 형상화한 듯한 쇄갑 아래로는 흉갑 대신 엠블럼 모양의 배지가 여러 개 붙어 있는 띠가 가슴을 감싸고 있었다. 근육이 조밀하게 붙은 가슴팍은 나무가 채 막아주지 못한 빗물에 젖어 셔츠가 달라붙어 있었고, 위아래로 낮게 움직이는 가슴께는 그가 깊이 잠들어 있다는 것을 보여주고 있었다. 건강하게 그을린 피부와 큰 키, 셔츠 사이로 언뜻 내비치는 근육들과 핏줄이 솟아오른 손등까지. 누구나 한번쯤은 뒤를 돌아보게 할 만한 근사한 체격이었다. 밀레시안은 누워있는 남자에게 더 가까이 다가가 그를 차근차근 살펴보기 시작했다.

그의 목울대까지 내려온 남빛에 가까운 강청색의 머리는 여기저기 헝클어진 채 나뭇잎이 붙어있었다. 그는 뚜렷한 눈썹뼈와 대비되어 깊게 파인 눈두덩이는 날카롭게 솟아오른 콧대의 그림자에 그늘져, 때때로 아래로 시선을 향할 때면 무심했던 인상이 날카롭게 변모하곤 했다. 지금은 늘 졸린듯 무기력한 회백색 눈동자는 얇은 눈꺼풀에 가려져있었고, 짙고 긴 속눈썹은 축 처져있어 그의 무기력한 성정을 대변해주는 것 같았다.

그에게는 여타 기사들과는 궤를 달리하는 나른함과 무기력이 있었다. 그는 언제나 귀찮은 듯한 모습으로 갑주도 갖춰입지 않고 지금처럼 인적이 드문 곳에서 낮잠을 자곤 했다. 물론 그의 아무것도 하지 않고 무위도식하는 나태함이 그가 세워온 혁혁하고 장엄한 공로를 묻어버린다는 것은 아니다. 무기력한 그의 얼굴 한꺼풀 아래에는 사소한 단서들만으로도 상대를 파악하는 날카로운 통찰력이 잠재되어 있었으므로. 본질을 뚫어내는 직관은 뭇 사람들로 하여금 인간 군상에 대한 환멸이나 의심을 일으키며 불신의 씨앗을 틔워내기는 충분하겠으나, 다행히 그것은 그저 인간에 대한 무관심과 얽혀 전장에서 전투실력을 견고히 하는 수단으로나 쓰일 뿐이다.

밀레시안의 시선이 바닥에 누워 곤히 잠든 카즈윈의 흐트러진 머리카락에 닿았다. 그의 곁에 쪼그려앉은 밀레시안은 그의 머리께에 자신이 쓰던 우산을 들어 간간이 내리는 빗방울을 막아냈다. 머리칼 끝에 붙은 나뭇잎을 입으로 후, 불어내자 부드러운 입김이 그의 젖은 머리카락을 무겁게 흔들고는 사라졌다. 인기척에 깰 법도 한데, 그는 여전히 눈썹조차 까딱하지 않고 잠들어 있었다. 규칙적으로 움직이는 상체를 보고서도 혹시나 하는 마음에 그의 가슴께에 귀를 댔다. 귀가 닿은 가슴팍 위로 생의 감각이 느리고 고요하게 뛰고 있었다.

"카즈윈, 자?"

"……응."

졸린듯 낮게 침전된 목소리가 뒤늦게 흘러나왔다. 듣지 않아도 언제든지 떠올릴 수 있는 그의 목소리는 피곤함도 권태나 귀찮음도 아닌, 그저 잔잔하게 달래는 평온함이 있었다.

"여기서 자면 감기 걸려."

밀레시안은 낮은 그의 목소리에 감화된 것처럼 그에게만 들릴 정도로만 속삭이며 제 옷깃을 당겨 그의 얼굴에 묻은 빗방울을 닦아주었다. 이마와 콧대와 뺨을 가만가만 스치는 옷깃은 마치 섬세한 마사지사의 손길처럼 꼼꼼했다. 굳게 닫긴 눈이 뜨이며 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 회백색의 눈동자가 밀레시안의 얼굴에 머물렀다. 그가 상체를 일으키자 갈 곳을 잃은 밀레시안의 손이 잠시 배회하다가 그녀의 무릎을 덮은 치마 위를 덮었다.

그는 빗물에 젖은 머리를 손으로 쓸어올리고는, 어두컴컴해진 주변과 잠에 들기 전에 눈에 담았던 풍경을 일치시키기 위해 여기저기 시선을 옮겼다. 비가 계속해서 오기는 했지만 그리 오랜 시간이 지난 것은 아닌 모양인지 주변은 그렇게 어둡지는 않았다. 무언가를 탐색하는듯 멀찍히 보이는 아발론 게이트와 주변에 골고루 눈길을 나누어주던 그는 완전히 일어나 밀레시안에게 손을 건넸다. 물에 젖은 잔디는 그의 움직마다 파삭거리며 물방울을 튀겨댔다.

"우산……."

"아, 들어 주는거야? 무거울텐데."

그는 말 없이 우산을 받아들고는 밀레시안이 일어날 때까지 진득하게 서서 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 때때로 부는 비바람이 두 사람의 사이를 긁고 지나갔다. 먹이를 낚아채는 날쌘 매의 날갯짓이 바람을 가르듯, 커다랗고 매서운 바람이 게이트 입구의 절벽을 치며 웅웅 울리는 소리를 퍼트리고 있었다. 성역의 문 가장 높은 곳에 걸려있는 팔라라는 비구름에 휩싸여 회색으로 타고 있었다. 빗물이 스며든 잔디에서 축축하게 젖은 흙냄새와 융성한 숲의 풀내음이 유현하게 올라와 폐를 채웠다. 비오는 날의 짧은 산책은 마치 자연적으로 조성된 보타닉 가든을 걷는 것처럼 한적하고 평화로웠다.

빗방울이 거세지기 시작하자 밀레시안의 어깨가 움츠러들며 카즈윈의 어깨에 닿았다. 밀레시안의 정수리께로 그의 숨이 닿을 만큼 가까웠다. 성인 남녀가 함께 쓰기엔 조금 작았던 장우산 때문일까. 밀레시안쪽으로 우산을 기울인 만큼 카즈윈의 어깨가 젖어들었다. 그의 어깨에 달린 수리부엉이 장식도 틈새마다 물이 고여 눈물처럼 젖어들고 있었다. 부지런히 발걸음을 옮기던 밀레시안이 젖잖아, 하고 그를 올려다보았지만 그는 밀레시안의 보폭에 맞추어 묵묵히 걸을 뿐이었다. 그의 행동은 자신이 젖어도 상관없다는 것처럼 보였다.

널찍한 다리를 건너자 비를 막기 위해 임시로 막사를 쳐놓은 게이트 입구가 눈에 들어왔다. 우산을 접은 카즈윈은 우산을 휘휘 털거나 접었다 펴며 물기를 털어내는 대신, 물기가 어느정도 흘러내릴 때까지 우산 끝을 아래로 향한 채 들고 서 있었다. 평소같았으면 우산을 받아들었을 슈안과 호들갑을 떨며 밀레시안을 맞았을 견습 단원들은 임무를 나간 모양인지 모습이 보이지 않았다. 모처럼의 고요한 아발론 게이트는 툭툭거리며 대충 쳐 둔 천막 위로 비가 두드리는 소리만 울렸다. 그는 우산을 건네받으려 기다리고 있던 밀레시안을 향해 고개를 돌려 입을 열었다. 짧지만 무뚝뚝하진 않은 말투가 튀어나왔다. 낮아진 온도때문인지 엷은 입김이 그의 입에서 담배연기처럼 새어나왔다.

"…… 가져다 줄게."

"우산? 괜찮은데."

역시나 대답은 없었다. 천천히 뒤돌아선 카즈윈과 눈이 마주친 밀레시안은 입꼬리를 당겨 고마워, 하고 방긋 웃고는 특별조 훈련장쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 우산 끄트머리로 떨어지는 빗물이 잦아들었지만 빗자락은 더 거세지고 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 방에 희미한 불빛이 켜지는 것을 확인하고는 우산을 매듭묶고 발길을 옮겼다.

밀레시안은 방에 들어서자마자 빗물로 젖어 친친한 신발을 벗어던지고 소파 위로 올라가 드러누웠다. 소파에 묻혀 잠시 누워있던 밀레시안은 우중충한 날씨에 감화라도 된 모양인지 등불을 켜는 대신 벽난로에 불을 붙였다. 장작을 태우던 불똥이 허공으로 튀어오르며 타닥타닥 소리를 내고 있었다. 커튼이 반쯤 걷힌 유리창으로 빗방울이 부딪히며 불똥 타는 소리와 어울려 꽤나 평온한 분위기를 자아내고 있었다. 싸늘하게 식었던 방이 뜨끈하게 훈기가 돌 때쯤, 방문을 타고 가벼운 노크소리가 들렸다. 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻은 채로 목소리를 내자 조금 졸린듯한 목소리가 방문까지 닿았다가 창문의 틈새를 타고 사라졌다.

문은 한참동안 열리지 않았다. 노크 소리를 착각했던걸까. 굳건히 닫긴 문을 응시하던 밀레시안이 몸을 일으켜 문가로 다가갔다. 문이 열리자 복도를 헤매던 찬 공기가 밀려들었다. 한쪽 팔에는 얼추 마른 우산을 옆구리에 낀 채 양 손에 뜨끈한 김이 올라오는 컵을 든 카즈윈이 서 있었다. 밀레시안이 즐겨 쓰던 이가 빠진 머그잔에 핫초콜릿이 진한 단내를 풍기고 있었다. 컵을 건네받자 맑은 초콜릿 표면이 찰랑거리며 반쯤 잠겨있던 마시멜로가 가라앉았다가 떠오르길 반복하고 있었다.

"와, 나 초콜릿 먹고싶어하는 건 어떻게 알았어?"

"…… 그냥 알아."

추측이라기보다는 확신이 담긴 말투였다. 카즈윈은 우산을 문 옆에 세워두고선 불쑥 밀레시안의 방 안으로 들어가 소파에 기대듯 앉았다. 밀레시안이 누워있었던 탓에 살짝 뭉그러진 쿠션은 채 온기가 가시지 않아 약간의 온도를 담고 있었다. 훈기로 가득찬 방은 좋은 냄새가 났는데, 희미하게 어른거리는 향은 결코 깨고싶지 않은 달콤한 꿈같기도 했고, 머리를 몽롱하게 취하게 만드는 샴페인 같기도 했다. 카즈윈은 곧 자신의 옆으로 다가온 체취를 통해 그것이 어떤 향기인지 알아차렸다. 포근하면서도 서늘하고, 담백하면서도 유혹하듯 달큰한 향기. 그는 밀레시안의 공간 안에 있었다.

그는 매사에 무기력하게 대응하는 것처럼 보였지만 섬세한 관찰력을 가지고 있다. 그의 정적 속에는 직관을 배제하고 상황이나 상대에 대해 합목적적인 분석이 자리하고 있는 것이다. 그는, 그에게 약간의 시간과 단편적일지라도 확실한 증거들이 주어진다면 이면에 가려진 진실들을 외삽하기에 충분할 만큼 신중하고 이성적인 자였고, 그때문에 때로는 단순하다시피 솔직하고 숨김없는 밀레시안에 대해서는 꽤나 정확히 파악하고 있다고 자신했다.

모든 움직이는 것, 살아있는 것에는 패턴이 있다. 정확히 말하자면 목적이 있는 것에 존재한다. 눈을 깜박이는 속도에서부터 말소리가 변하는 순간, 의도적이든 비의도적이든간에 암시적으로 남아있는 무의식적인 행동, 심지어 몸에 배인 습관까지. 그는 자신을 둘러싼 무료하고 정적인 삶에서 그런 변화를 기민하게 읽어낼 줄 알았다. 그리고, 여태껏 그가 파악한 밀레시안은 오랜 삶을 살아온 이들에게 으레 보이듯 대체적으로 익숙한 패턴을 반복했다. 크게 공을 들일 필요도 없었다. 그저, 밀레시안의 외피적인 모든 것이 그녀를 대변한다.

그의 무심한 눈은 밀레시안이 날이 궂을 때는 최소한의 지령만을 소화한다는 것을 관찰하면서 비가 오는 날에는 그녀가 느긋하게 쉬는 것을 좋아한다는 것을 알아차렸고, 전투에 임하기 전에는 벨바스트에 들려 핫초콜릿-아무래도 그녀가 총을 들기 전에 핫초콜릿을 잔뜩 마시는 것을 보아, 밀레시안만의 징크스이거나 몸에 익은 습관이 아닐까 예상했다-을 잔뜩 사오는 것과, 옥수수차는 환생을 하고 난 직후에만 마신다는 것을 관찰하면서 단 음식을 좋아한다고 짐작-그리고 당연하게도 그의 예상은 적중했다-했다. 물론 마시멜로를 올려준 건 그의 작은 도박이긴 했으나 군말없이 컵을 받아드는 것으로 보아 예상이 크게 빗나간 것 같지는 않아보였다.

밀레시안은 비스듬히 누워있는 카즈윈의 옆에 앉아 몸을 기댄 채 핫초콜릿을 음미하듯 입 안에서 굴렸다. 혀를 아릴 만큼 달다 못해 쌉싸름한 단 맛이 입가를 맴돌았다. 따뜻한 김이 솟아오르는 액체는 식도와 위장을 데우고, 기분좋은 달콤함은 혈액을 타고 뇌를 기쁘게 만들었다. 창문 밖으로 보이는 하늘은 비가 내리는 소리가 연신 들리고 있었다. 모든 것이 평화롭다. 모든 것이 일상적이고, 모든 것이 평범했다. 평범한 다난들이라면 당연하게 주어졌을 이 평화를 위해 얼마나 많은 피를 흘려야 했고, 얼마나 많은 이를 잃어야 했던가.

밀레시안은 타오르는 난롯불을 응시하며 카즈윈의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 커피를 홀짝이던 카즈윈은 자신의 어깨에 내려앉는 작은 무게에 곁눈질하며 밀레시안이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알아챈다. 가끔씩 입술을 꾹 다문 채 치받는 울음을 참는 듯 눈동자에 물기가 어리면, 어깨에 닿는 목이 평정을 유지하려 뻣뻣하게 굳으면, 그것 만으로도 밀레시안의 정신이 과거에 묻혀있다는 것을 알 수 있다. 알고싶지 않아도 회백질 깊숙히 쌓여진 그녀의 습관과 행동은 미세한 차이마저 알아차린다. 일상의 범속에 덧붙는 이질적인 행동을 놓치지 않는다. 여지껏 생을 이어오게 만든 본능이 그녀의 삶을 간파한다. 그저 보는 것만으로도 느낄 수 있고, 듣는 것만으로도 이해할 수 있다. 특히나 밀레시안에게는 더더욱.

커피잔을 들지 않아 소파 위에 아무렇게나 올려진 손으로 밀레시안의 손등이 담겼다. 커다란 적갈색의 손 안에 부드럽고 섬세한 상앗빛 손이 가득 찼다. 손가락 사이로 또다른 손가락이 파고들어 마디마디 감기듯 얽혔다. 카즈윈이 손을 갈퀴처럼 그러모으자 밀레시안의 손은 낮은 웃음소리와 함께 미끄러지듯 빠져나갔다. 곱고 가지런한 손가락은 그의 손바닥을 톡톡 치면서 금방이라도 빠져나갈듯이 굴다가, 다시 어름어름 닿으며 손가락 사이로 엇걸렸다. 지분거리며 애태우듯 움직이는 손가락은 벽난로의 부드러운 오렌지색으로 물들고 어두컴컴한 벽 위로 연약한 그림자가 어룽거렸다.

손바닥과 닿은 손등을 타고 그의 체온이 느껴졌다. 적당히 굵고 마디가 튀어나온 그의 손은 그대로 자신의 손등에 새겨진 것 같았다. 살갗을 통해 그를 느끼고 싶었다. 자신을 받치고 있는 그 어깨의 주인을 못견디게 보고싶었다. 밀레시안이 고개를 들자 문득 눈이 마주쳤다.

카즈윈은 고개를 숙여 밀레시안의 눈두덩이에 입을 맞추었다. 따뜻하고 말랑한 입술이 한참동안 눈두덩 위에 내려앉다가 관자놀이를 지나 귓바귀를 가볍게 물었다. 아릿하고 따끔한 통증에 밀레시안이 얕은 신음을 흘리자 카즈윈은 잇자국이 남은 귓바퀴에 입술을 대고 물었다. 귀를 타고 낮게 울리는 목소리는 뇌와 척수마저 녹이는 것만 같았다.

"…… 싫어?"

"그건 아닌데… 내일 밀린 지령이 있는… 읏, 기다려."

"그럼… 조금만…."

그의 입술이 밀레시안의 귀를 덥히고는 목을 타고 내려갔다. 목을 감싸는 낮은 숨결이 느껴져 침을 삼키자 목덜미 위로 그의 입술이 희미하게 올라가는 것이 생생했다. 작은 새가 쪼아대듯 목덜미로 가벼운 키스가 퍼부어졌다. 그의 손은 어느새 굳어있는 밀레시안의 손을 아플 정도로 옭아맨 채, 입술은 점점 아래로 내려가고 있었다. 움푹 파진 쇄골 우물에 그의 날숨이 가득 담겼다. 작은 간지러움에 밀레시안이 키득거렸다. 입술의 체온이 피부 위에 새겨진 것처럼 간질거렸다.

"간지러워."

밀레시안이 몸을 바르작대자 카즈윈의 손이 느릿하게 밀레시안의 팔을 타고 올라가 팔꿈치를 어루만졌다. 얇은 레이스로 마감된 옷소매가 인어의 비늘처럼 그의 손등 위를 덮었다. 간지러울 정도로 부드러운 손길은 팔을 타고 올라가 어깨를 감싸안고는 조심스럽게 소파 위에 그녀를 눕혔다. 눈이 마주치자 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 눈을 내리깐 채 손을 올려 그의 머리카락을 헤집었다. 삼단 같은 머리카락이 손가락 사이로 얽히다가 부드럽게 빠져나갔다.

입술은 계속 목덜미와 쇄골을 지분거리고 있었지만 등을 감싸안는 손이 원피스의 지퍼를 내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 지익, 하고 단숨에 내려가는 지퍼소리는 나직한 웃음소리에 눌려 사라졌다. 얇은 원피스가 벗겨지는 동안, 밀레시안은 여전히 카즈윈의 머리카락을 빗질하듯 헤집었다. 이리저리 삐죽였던 그의 머리카락이 밀레시안의 손길에 더 제멋대로 흐트러졌다. 가슴이 드러난 나신 위로 이리저리 흩날리던 머리카락이 몸을 스치며 아래로 내려가는 것을 느끼며 밀레시안이 입을 열었다.

"향수, 바꿨는데 어때?"

"……."

대답은 없었지만 밀레시안은 그의 침묵이 긍정이라는 것을 알아차렸다. 처음에는 알아차리지 못했던 것을 시간이 지나며 하나둘씩 알아간다는 것은 꽤나 이상한 일이었다. 어쩌면 애틋하면서도, 아릿하고, 몸을 간지럽히는. 어떠한 책에서도 알려주지 않았지만 그와 시간을 공유하면서 배운 수많은 것들 중 하나였고, 부러 입밖으로 내지는 않은 작은 비밀이었다.

등과 어루만지던 손이 살결을 쓰다듬으며 허리를 잡자 밀레시안이 감탄사처럼 숨을 들이마셨다. 양 손끝이 맞닿을 정도로 가는 허리 위로 손자국이 빨갛게 남았다. 부드러운 가슴 위로 입을 맞췄다. 가슴께에 닿는 입술의 뜨거움에 신경을 빼앗긴 탓에 저절로 신음이 흘러나왔다.

"으응, 멀린은 재채기만 하면서 저리… 흣, …가라고 손을 내젓는거야."

"…… 응."

"그래서, 더 놀리려고 에아렌이랑 디바한테도, 흐응…, 하나씩 사 줬어. 멀린, 지금쯤 울고 있을 거… 아!"

카즈윈은 무언가 마음에 들지 않은 모양인지 민감해진 유두를 핥아올리며 가볍게 깨물었다. 혀가 끈질기게 가슴을 핥아대자 밀레시안은 띄엄띄엄 말을 이었다. 간지러운 자극에 속옷이 축축하게 젖어들고 있었다. 등허리를 문지르던 손이 젖은 속옷 위로 올라가 매끈한 고랑을 따라 그어내리듯 문질렀다. 연하게 젖어든 속옷이 짙은색으로 얼룩지기 시작했다. 골반에 걸쳐진 속옷의 끈을 잡고 아래로 내리자 속옷과 성기 사이로 끈적한 애액이 가느다란 실처럼 이어지다가 금세 끊어지듯 사라졌다.

한쪽 다리에 속옷이 걸린 채 밀레시안의 다리가 양쪽으로 벌려졌다. 카즈윈은 밀레시안의 뒤에 비스듬히 누워 밀레시안의 입에 입을 맞춘 채 애액으로 젖은 성기 사이로 손을 갖다댔다. 대음순 주변을 부드럽게 쓰다듬던 손가락은 회음부를 둥글게 문지르며 점점 안으로 파고들기 시작했다. 천천히 원을 그리듯 아래를 자극하는 손가락이 매끈한 소음순과 클리토리스를 문지르자 밀레시안의 횡격막이 쑥 올라가며 마른 살갗 위로 새장같은 갈비뼈가 선명하게 보였다.

커다란 손이 삽입과 동시에 성감대를 애무하기 시작하자 소담한 가슴이 조금 벅찬듯 오르내렸다. 길쭉한 손가락이 질 안으로 파고들어 내벽을 긁어낼듯 헤집었다. 생각보다 깊숙히 파고든 손가락에 밀레시안은 저절로 아랫배에 힘을 준 채 눈을 꼭 감았다. 안을 깊숙히 헤집는 손가락에 저절로 온 몸에 힘이 들어갔다. 아래를 파고드는 손길이 조금씩 거세질수록 밀레시안은 못 참겠다는듯 다리를 안으로 그러모았다. 그럴 때마다 카즈윈은 밀레시안의 귓가에 쉬이, 하고 바람을 불어넣듯 달래며 더 깊숙한 곳으로, 더 빠르게 헤집어댔다. 손가락이 빠져나올 때마다 애액이 흘러나와 찰박거리는 소리가 나고 있었다. 그의 손길에 따라 밀레시안의 몸이 조금씩 흔들리며 입에서 달뜬 신음이 흘러나왔다.

"하아…, 읏…!"

허벅지가 잘게 경련하기 시작했다. 지나치게 치닫는 쾌감에 몸이 바들바들 떨렸다. 딸꾹질같은 짧은 신음이 새어나왔다. 금방 절정에 달한 밀레시안이 허리를 달싹이며 고개를 흔들자 향기의 분말이 터지기라도 하듯 은은한 향수 냄새가 코끝을 간질였다. 카즈윈은 버둥대는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 코끝과 볼은 복숭아처럼 달게 달아올라 있었고, 쾌감으로 살짝 풀어진 눈가는 물기가 어려 있었다. 숨이 찬지 입을 살짝 벌리고 할딱거리는 밀레시안의 입가에 가볍게 입을 맞춘 카즈윈은 애액으로 번들거리는 제 손가락을 핥았다.

"그, 런거… 부끄럽잖아…."

"…… 꼭 그렇지만도 않아."

카즈윈이 희미하게 웃으며 몸을 일으키자 밀레시안은 흐릿한 시선으로 그를 쫓았다. 그의 손가락이 빠져나가자 녹진하게 풀린 아래는 얼얼하면서도 허전했다. 밀레시안은 엉겁결에 그의 셔츠를 잡았다. 천 한 겹 아래로 단단한 근육이 느껴졌다. 시선을 아래로 내리자 바지 위로 바짝 선 성기의 윤곽이 보였다.

밀레시안은 눈을 꼭 감고 그의 셔츠를 잡아당겼다. 감은 눈 위로 그림자가 지는 것이 느껴졌다.

"그냥 갈, 거야…?"

"내일 할 일이 많을테니까. 너무 무리하면 안 되잖아. 무엇보다도… 널 무섭게 하고 싶진 않아."

"카즈윈."

밀레시안은 카즈윈에게 매달리듯 그를 잡아당겼다. 그의 허리를 제 다리 사이에 밀어넣고선 가두듯 다리를 엑스자로 교차시켰다. 카즈윈은 젖은 눈으로 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안을 향해 다정하게 웃어주었다. 겁먹은 눈을 하고서도 자신을 품에 안는 밀레시안의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 입을 맞추었다. 밀레시안은 그의 목에 팔을 감으며 그의 입술을 순순히 받아들였다. 키스는 달고 쌉싸름한 맛이 났다. 식어버린 핫초콜릿같은.

"있잖아, 무섭긴 한데."

"……."

느릿하게 바지 버클을 풀던 카즈윈은 문득 손을 멈추고 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 몸 이곳저곳 얼룩덜룩하게 키스마크가 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 키득거리며 발끝으로 그의 허벅지를 타고 올라가 바지의 허릿단에 발가락을 걸고 슬쩍 내렸다. 겉으로 보기에 퍽이나 유혹적인 그 행동이 함의하는 뜻을 카즈윈이 모를 리가 없었다.

"이건 꿈 같아서 무서운 거야."

"……."

"다른 다난들에게는 평범한 생활이 일상이지만… 우리에게는 언제나 끝이 정해져있는 시간이니까."

"… 무슨 말 하는지 알아."

"아직 낯설어서 그래. 익숙해지질 않아서."

카즈윈은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 밀레시안의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 밀레시안을 관찰하는 것에 익숙해진 그로서는 그녀의 말 속에 함축되어 있는 염증과 상처를 읽어낼 수 있었기에, 그 애처로움을 위로하기 위한 장황한 말 대신 진심이 전해지길 바라면서. 자신을 올려다보는 밀레시안의 모습은 온 몸의 혈류가 빠듯한 성기로 쏠릴 만큼 황홀했지만, 금방이라도 울 것만 같은 모습을 보는 건 익숙하지 않았다.

"넌… 불필요한 생각을 줄일 필요가 있어."

"응?"

"말을 많이 하는 건 귀찮아……."

카즈윈은 팔을 엑스자로 교차시켜 셔츠를 벗어던진 후 바지마저 벗은 채 밀레시안과 몸을 겹쳤다. 그녀의 골반을 단단히 고정시킨 채 한 손으로 성기의 기둥을 잡고 서서히 밀어넣었다. 밀레시안의 다리가 한계까지 벌어졌지만 남근을 품은 성기는 여전히 좁기 그지없었다. 밀레시안의 눈가에 눈물이 고였다. 잔뜩 젖은 아래는 맑은 애액이 흐르고 있어 성기가 드나들기에는 충분했지만 그의 체격에 비해 작은 밀레시안의 몸은 남근을 받아들이기에는 버거워 삽입을 더디게 만들었다.

온 몸의 감각이 꿰뚫리는 아래로 집중되는 것만 같았다. 찢어질듯한 고통과 함께 아래를 가득 채웠다가 나가는 그 압박감과 허전함은 점차 쾌감으로 바뀌는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 저를 흔드는 허릿짓에 따라 정신없이 몸이 흔들리는 와중에도 다리를 그의 허리에 감고 그를 더 깊이 잡아당겼다. 벌린 입에서 금방이라도 끊길 듯한 신음소리가 연달아 새어나왔다.

"흣, 응…, 카즈…윈, 읏, 여기 있어? 안, 안보여…."

눈앞이 새하얗게 번쩍이며 시야가 점멸하고 있었다. 아래를 꿰뚫을듯 피스톤질 하는 감각은 느껴졌지만 어쩐지 모든 것이 붕 떠 있는 느낌이 들었다. 카즈윈은 눈을 감은 채 팔을 허우적대는 밀레시안을 거세게 껴안고 몸을 부딪혔다. 성기를 내벽 깊숙히 꾹 밀어넣자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 파르르 떨리며 발가락이 곱아들었다. 밀레시안은 계속해서 카즈윈의 이름을 부르며 신음했다. 마치 그만이 자신을 구해 줄 구명줄이라도 된 것처럼.

순간 창 밖이 번쩍거렸다. 번개가 땅으로 내리꽂히는 소리가 들렸다. 갑작스러운 소리에 밀레시안이 숨을 들이마시며 어깨를 떨자 카즈윈은 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 밀레시안의 정수리에 자잘한 입맞춤을 퍼부었다. 은은한 향수 냄새가 나쁘지 않았다. 밀레시안은 두려움 때문인지 좋아서인지 알 수 없는 그 감각에 숨을 색색 몰아쉬며 그의 움직임에 따라 허리를 흔들었다.

무게에 짓눌리면서도 소파의 손잡이까지 몸이 밀려나가자 카즈윈은 밀레시안의 등을 부여잡아 자신에게 의지하게 만든 뒤 더 깊숙히 파고들었다. 성기가 주름 진 질벽을 긁어내듯 드나들자 밀레시안이 몸부림을 치며 그의 어깨를 밀어냈다. 카즈윈은 다정하게 밀레시안의 젖은 눈가에 입을 맞추었으나, 아래를 쑤시는 속도는 더 빨라지기만 할 뿐이었다. 밀레시안의 아래가 아릿하게 울릴 정도로 성기가 맞닿았다. 안쪽의 가장 내밀한 부분을 반복적으로 자극하자 내벽이 꿈틀거리며 성기를 사정없이 조였다. 그는 밀레시안의 안에 진한 정액을 한 차례 토해낸 후에도 계속해서 허리를 움직였다.

애액과 정액이 섞여 질퍽거리는 소리와, 살이 맞부딪혀 나는 젖은 소리가 두 사람의 귀를 자극시켰다. 가끔 밀레시안이 벅차 힉힉거리며 숨을 헐떡이면 그는 귀신같이 알아채곤 느긋하게 허리를 쓰다듬었다. 허리, 등, 날개뼈, 팔 어디든 그의 입술과 손길이 닿지 않는 곳이 없었다. 목 뒷덜미를 간질이듯 어루만지기도 하고, 잘록히 들어간 허리과 골반께를 가볍게 잡아당기기도 했다. 사정없이 치고들어오는 성기는 때때로 아주 진득하게, 때로는 빠르게 박아대는 바람에 그의 움직임 어느 것도 예측할 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 뇌가 녹아내리는 쾌감 속에서도, 언제나 나른해 보이는 카즈윈의 새로운 면모를 발견한 기쁨에 몸을 떨었다.

카즈윈은 자신의 팔 사이에 밀레시안을 가둔 채 입을 맞추며 그녀의 몸 안에 깊숙히 파정했다. 카즈윈의 목에서 쇳소리가 섞인 낮은 신음소리가 토해졌다. 그의 느긋한 눈은 정사 후에도 탐색하듯 밀레시안의 곳곳을 훑어 살폈다. 그것은 마치 밤하늘을 쏘다니는 수리부엉이의 눈을 닮아 있었다.

땀에 젖은 머리카락이 이마에 아무렇게나 붙어 있었다. 밀레시안의 안에서 빠져나온 카즈윈은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 한올한올 넘겨주곤 그녀를 안은 채 소파에 한참을 누워 있었다. 몸을 단단히 옭아맨 팔, 규칙적으로 뛰는 심장소리, 낮게 오르내리는 뜨끈한 몸. 밀레시안은 그의 팔에 안긴 채 그를 바라보다가 자신도 모르게 잠에 빠져들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

창문을 연신 거세게 두드리는 빗방울 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 바깥은 이미 땅거미가 지기 시작해 유독 더 어두컴컴했다. 문득 차가운 한기에 몸을 일으켰다.

벽난로의 불은 밀레시안이 꽤나 오랜 시간동안 잤다는 것을 보여주듯 거의 사그라들고 있었고, 자신을 받쳐주던 단단한 팔의 주인은 온데간데 보이지 않았다. 소파에 온기가 아직 약간 남아있어 그가 자리를 비운 지는 얼마 되지 않은 것 같았다. 밀레시안이 온 몸의 울긋불긋한 자국을 보고선 얼굴을 붉힌 채 욕실로 향할 무렵이었다. 문틈 사이로 얇은 선을 그리던 복도의 등불이 점차 넓어지며 조금 어두운 방 안으로 누군가가 들어섰다.

"… 추울까봐."

그의 손에는 아까전처럼 따끈한 김을 피워올리는 머그컵이 두 잔 들려 있었다. 밀레시안은 이래선 아까랑 똑같잖아, 하고 작게 웃음을 터트리며 그에게서 컵을 건네받았다. 컵의 온기때문일까, 그의 체온때문일까. 컵을 건네받으며 맞닿은 손끝이 녹아내릴 만큼 뜨거웠다. 어쩌면 작은 전류가 흐르는 것 같기도 했다.

밀레시안은 손 안에 든 컵을 양 손으로 부여쥐고 김을 식혀가며 한 입 삼켰다. 미묘하게 변한 그녀의 표정을 알아챈 카즈윈이 물끄러미 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 입을 비쭉거리며 투정부리는 듯한 어투로 말했다.

"마시멜로가 없어……."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	12. 로간밀레로 안 돼→돼 가 보고 싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 03. 1차초고 공백포함 17,629 자 / 공백미포함 13,391 자  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 로간밀레로 안 돼→돼 가 보고 싶어서 리퀘스트

로간밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용▼

[로간밀레로.... 로간-＞밀레 짝사랑인데 밀레가 조장으로서의 책임감과 기타등등으로 거리 두려는데 울망하게 억지부리는 로간을 못 이겨 안 돼 안 돼 안 돼 돼 돼 돼 가 되는 하룻밤의 사고 느낌으로(?)]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

대부분의 상사와 부하직원이 그러하듯 밀레시안과 로간의 사이는 조금 불편하면서도 가까운, 미묘한 관계라고 정의하는 것이 나을 듯 싶다. 사실 둘의 만남은 그리 나쁜 편은 아니었고, 오히려 낯을 가리고 경계하는 다른 조원들에 비하면 좀 더 친근함에 가까웠다고 볼 수 있었다. 로간이 인지한 밀레시안의 첫 인상은 새로운 조장에 대한 기대와 동경, 그리고 거기에 세간의 소문이 제멋대로 빚어낸 이미지들로 가득 차 있었다. 그는 성년임에도 자신의 어깨 높이에 간신히 오는 키를 가진 밀레시안의 동그란 정수리를 귀여워했고, 슈안의 눈을 피해 디이나 알터와 부엌에 숨어들어 초콜릿 따위를 훔쳐 먹는 뒤통수를 정겨워했으나, 그것이 결코 사랑이나 애정이라고는 생각하지 않았음을 미리 알아두도록 하자.

그러나, 둘의 관계는 특히나 로간이 밀레시안에게 과거의 연인에 대해 털어놓은 이후부터 조금씩 변화의 조짐을 보이기 시작했다. 정확히 말하자면, 그가 밀레시안을 통해 받은 편지를 읽고 자신이 버린-그는 자신이 기사단을 위해 연인을 떠날 수 밖에 없었다는 사실을 축약한다면 버렸다 라는 단어가 적당하다고 생각했으므로- 옛 연인을 만나기 위해 아발론 게이트를 떠난 지 사흘이 지났을 무렵에야 그의 행보가 밀레시안의 귀에 들어가 밀레시안이 그를 찾아갔던 그 때부터 말이다.

어느날, 밀레시안은 로간이 마을의 관청에 있으니 데려가라는 연락을 받았다. 마치 미아 보호소에서 아이를 찾아가라는 식의 부엉이 전보를 받아든 그는 그것을 그저 으레 오는 스팸 전보라고 생각했으나 안절부절 못한 채 발을 동동거리며 밀레시안을 바라보는 디이의 태도가 마음에 걸렸다. 밀레시안은 로간을 묵묵하고 성실한 조원이었고 어린 아이들의 산만함이 사라진 안정된 연장자라고 인식하고 있었기 때문에 더욱이나 일탈적인 그의 행동에 당황할 수밖에 없었다. 결국 밀레시안은 며칠 전 로간에게 임무를 빙자한 휴가를 보냈던 자신의 월권에 책임을 져야겠다고 생각했고, 산책을 겸해서 부엉이가 날아온 마을로 발길을 옮겼다.

마을의 관청에 도착했을 무렵, 밀레시안은 관청 앞 벤치에서 우두커니 앉아있는 로간을 발견할 수 있었다. 언뜻 보아서는 임무를 나갈 때와는 별 다름 없는 모습이었지만 부드러운 크림색의 머리카락 아래에서 미소짓던 다정한 얼굴에는 우울이 드리워져 있어 삶의 질곡에 빠진 철학자의 얼굴처럼 수심에 차 보였다. 그런 그의 창백한 낯빛을 눈에 담는 순간, 밀레시안은 형용할 수 없는 우울과 측은함에 그 자리에 우뚝 설 수 밖에 없었다. 그의 그런 모습은 밀레시안으로 하여금 먼저 다가가 말을 걸기보다는 조금 멀찍이 떨어져 그를 지켜보도록 만들었다. 하지만 밀레시안의 시선을 먼저 알아차린 로간이 평소와 변함없이 눈꼬리를 아래로 늘어뜨리고 웃으며 밀레시안에게 다가왔기 때문에, 밀레시안의 관찰은 그리 오래가지 못했다.

"그녀 대신 제 꿈을 선택한 죄책감은 계속 안고 가게 되겠지만… 적어도 과거를 후회하며 괴롭진 않을 것 같습니다."

"응. 수고했어요, 로간."

"정말 감사합니다. 나의… 조장님."

그는 처량하게 눈물을 흘리면서도 밀레시안에게 감사를 표했다. 밀레시안은 옛 과거를 잊으려 노력하는 로간의 필사적인 몸부림을 외면하기에는 마음이 여린 자였고, 또한 책임감이 요구되는 그의 조장이었다. 밀레시안은 손수건을 챙겨다닐 만큼 섬세한 성정은 되지 않았기에, 잠시 고민하다가 까치발을 들어 로간의 이마를 덮는 복슬복슬한 고수머리를 헝클어뜨리듯 마구 헤집고 어깨를 툭툭 치며 오래된 친구처럼 그를 위로했다. 그리고 로간 역시 그것이 밀레시안 나름의 위로라는 것을 받아들이고 유순하게 처진 눈꼬리를 방긋 접어 눈물 어린 웃음을 지었다. 그 바람에 그는 미처 다 뱉어내지 못한 후회와 밀레시안에 대한 모호한 감정이 섞인 눈물을 목 뒤로 넘길 수밖에 없었다.

그 때부터였을까. 로간은 밀레시안과 함께하는 시간이라면 그것이 늘상 돌아오는 식사나 훈련, 심지어 요리나 설거지 따위의 잡다한 일조차도 큰 의미를 부여하곤 했다. 평범한 대화에도 기분이 들떠 먼저 일상적인 화두를 던지기도 하고, 훈련으로 바쁜 와중에도 밀레시안에게 줄 간식을 몰래 만들어놓기도 했다. 그는 게이트에서 밀레시안의 목소리가 들리면 애써 태연한 척을 하면서도 시선은 집요하게 밀레시안을 향했다. 때로 로간은 게이트의 일상에서 밀레시안의 흔적을 발견할 때마다 그것이 자신의 멱살을 쥐고 머릿속을 한참이나 헤집고 다니는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 그는 이 벅차면서도 애틋한 감정의 홍수를 채 이해할 수 없었다. 혹여나 그가 자신의 감정을 이해한다 하더라도 서로의 위치와 현실의 벽에 맞부닥치며 일찍이 좌절했을지도 모를 일이다.

가끔은 밀레시안이 먼저 다가와 옷이나 훈련에 대해 시덥지않은 농담을 한다거나 사냥 하다가 주웠어요, 따위의 우스갯소리를 하며 택도 떼지 않은 새 옷을 건네주곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 로간은 숙소에 옷을 걸어두고선 할 일이 없을 때에는 하염없이 옷을 바라보기도 하고 때가 탈까봐 하루에도 몇 번씩 먼지를 털거나 각을 맞춰 다려 다시 걸어놓곤 했다. 보다못한 디이나 아이르리스가 놀리듯이 한마디씩 던지다가, 밀레시안이 새 옷을 입어달라고 요청했을 때에야 새 옷을 입고 임무에 나서곤 했다.

사실, 따져보자면 기사단 내의 규율때문이든 개개인의 성향-그가 벨테인 조 중에서 꽤나 연장자인 이유가 한 몫 하긴 했으나-때문이든 간에 무언가를 소유한다는 것에 미련을 크게 가지지 않았지만, 유독 밀레시안과 관련된 것에 기를 세우고 반응하는 것이 다른 조원들에게 있어 의구심을 불러일으키기에 충분했을 것이다. 그렇지만 타인의 불쾌한 관심은 그에게 그다지 중요하지 않았다 하더라도, 가끔씩 밀레시안이 다른 조원들에게 딸기우유룰 만들어 준다거나 활 쏘는 것 따위를 칭찬하는 것을 볼 때마다 로간의 안에서 분노처럼 치솟는 부러움이나 열등감의 감정이 그를 더 비참하게 만드는 것 같았다.

그간 밀레시안이 거쳐온 수많은 전투와 업적이 그 혼자 이루어진 것임을 감안해 볼 때, 등 뒤를 맡길 수 있을 만한 몇 안되는 이들인만큼, 밀레시안은 처음으로 자신이 책임지게 된 다난들에 대해 꽤나 큰 의무감을 가지고 있는 것으로 보였다. 로간은 밀레시안의 선물이나 격려가 조장으로서의 책임감에서 발로되는 행동이며 다른 조원들에게도 일상적으로 한다는 것을 알고 있어 조금 서운한 감이 들기도 했지만, 방긋 웃으며 자신을 찾아오는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보자면 그런 서운함도 금세 사그라들곤 했다. 그도 그럴 것이, 며칠 전 지나가는 말로 자신이 정복류를 즐겨 입는 탓에 나이가 들어보이는 게 아닐까, 하고 이야기를 건네자 다음날 캐주얼한 산책복을 건네는 것만 보아도 그의 조장이 다정한 성격임을 보여주고 있지 않은가.

때때로 그의 다정과 상냥함이 자신의 숨통을 조이는 것만 같다고 여겨질 때도 있었다. 그럴 때마다 로간은 밀레시안이 농담처럼 던지는 일상이나 연애에 대한 이야기를 들으며 목까지 차오르는 정체 모를 애틋함과 안타까움을 눌러삼키곤 했다. 그럼에도 열등감의 깊은 구렁처럼, 그로서는 차마 헤어나올 수 없는 욕심이 때때로 평정을 비집고 나올 때가 있어서, 그것이 그를 때로는 홀로 눈물짓게 만들었다.

그의 조장은 무정했다. 너무나 다정해서, 그래서 습관과 같은 그 다정함이 더 무정했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

로간이 자신보다 강한 밀레시안을 지켜주어야 한다고 어이없는 결심을 하게 된 결정적인 순간은 밀레시안이 그를 위로한 날로부터 그리 오래 지나지 않은 날이었고, 동시에 꽤나 오랜만에 밀레시안이 벨테인 특별조와 함께 전투를 나갔을 때기도 했다.

황변된 다이아몬드로 피부를 둘러싼 거대한 멧돼지가 게이트를 향해 맹렬한 속도로 달려오고 있었다. 무덤에서 깨어난 시체들과 로브를 입은 이교도들에 둘러싸인 밀레시안이 그들 사이를 묘기처럼 뛰어다니며 스태프를 휘둘러 빙결 마법과 전격 마법을 영창하고 있었다. 거대한 멧돼지는 드러누운 시체의 머리와 척수를 으깨며 달려오다가, 밀레시안을 발견하고는 이내 방향을 바꿔 그를 향해 돌진했다. 소환하던 얼음덩이를 바로 취소하고 허리춤에서 쇠줄로 엮은 검날을 부여잡았다.

밀레시안이 허공으로 도약하는 것과 동시에 그가 있던 자리에 멧돼지의 발톱이 박혔다. 허공에서 체인 블레이드를 휘두르던 밀레시안은 어느 시체의 머리 위로 떨어지듯 착지했다. 무기를 크게 휘두른 탓에 어깨가 뻐근했다. 발 아래에서 아가리를 벌리고 우짖는 시체에 당황해 방호벽 뒤에서 활을 겨누는 특별조원들의 엄호에도 불구하고 엉겹결에 무기를 목 안에 박아넣었다. 시체와 너무 가까이 있었던 탓일까, 밀레시안은 시체가 소멸하며 터져나오는 폭발과 같은 충격을 피하지 못했다.

요란한 폭발음에 변이된 멧돼지가 육중한 몸을 돌렸다. 칼날처럼 날카롭게 벼려진 상아가 밀레시안을 향해 돌진하고 있었다. 멧돼지의 앞발이 간신히 바닥을 짚고 어지러운 시야를 바로잡는 밀레시안을 거세게 후려쳤다. 밀레시안은 허공으로 몸이 날라가는 와중에도 꺼질 듯한 의식을 부여잡고 응축된 번개로 길을 만들듯 멧돼지를 관통시키자, 멧돼지는 기괴한 단말마만 남긴 채 검은 연기로 기화되어 흔적조차 남기지 않고 사라졌다.

"조장님!"

밀레시안의 인상이 고통으로 잔뜩 일그러져 있었다. 로간은 다른 조원들이 말릴 새도 없이 방호벽을 뛰어넘어 밀레시안에게 달려갔다. 그의 일탈적이고 위험한 모습-그는 언제나 유순하고 온후한 면모가 있었기에 이런 돌변은 밀레시안조차 놀라게 했다-에 다른 조원들마저 그의 뒤를 뒤따르며 밀레시안에게 달려갔다.

온몸이 너덜너덜해진 채 피투성이가 된 밀레시안의 눈이 로간을 담았을 때, 로간은 당장이라도 자신이 대신 다쳤으면 좋았으리라는 생각을 했다. 그러면서도, 간신히 숨을 내쉬는 밀레시안의 모습을 보는 것조차 아까워 차마 다가가지 못한 채 활 손잡이만 움켜쥐고 있었다. 당장 포션을 꺼내지 않으면 밀레시안이 죽을 것임을 알고 있었지만, 그 두려움이 그의 몸을 떨리게만 만들고 있었다. 밀레시안은 입으로 피를 토해내면서도 로간에게 손을 뻗었다.

"로간…, 조원들, 후우… 전부 돌려, 보내세…요."

밀레시안은 자신에게서 멀어지는 어린 조원들을 바라보다가 품에서 작은 총을 꺼냈다. 고통으로 반쯤 흐릿한 밀레시안의 눈동자가 혼란스러워하는 로간을 향했다. 로간의 짙은 시선은 눈물이 가득 고인 채 밀레시안의 얼굴 위를 안타깝게 배회하고 있었다.

"보지 마요."

밀레시안은 천천히 눈을 감았지만 로간은 눈물을 흘리면서도 결코 눈을 돌리지 않았다. 총이 머리뼈를 관통하는 울림은 결코 잊을래야 잊을 수 없는 경험이었다. 로간은 죽은 포워르들처럼 연기만 남기고 사라진 밀레시안의 빈 자리에서 그가 유품처럼 남긴 총과 장비들을 챙기면서도, 그에 대한 원망이나 두려움보다는 심장을 찌르는 듯한 잔인한 애정에 고통스러워했다. 언제나처럼 밀레시안은 상처 하나 없이 다시 돌아올 것이고 자신역시 언제나처럼 그를 맞아들이겠지만, 눈 앞에서 목격하는 밀레시안의 죽음은 그의 무한한 환생이 그가 꼭 죽어야만 하는 숙명의 굴레처럼 느껴졌다. 로간은 밀레시안이 사라지면서 채 챙기지 못한 장비들을 꼭 껴안고 게이트를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 마치, 차마 밀레시안에게 하지 못한 포옹을 그의 물건으로 대신하겠다는 양.

그가 장비를 챙겨 게이트로 돌아온 지 얼마 지나지 않아 밀레시안이 말끔한 차림으로 게이트 입구에 들어섰다. 근처 마을에서 오는 길에 샀다며 양 손에는 어린 조원들이 좋아할 법한 간식거리가 들려 있었다. 밀레시안이 편식하는 엘시에게 딸기우유와 초콜릿 푸딩을 먹고싶다면 당근 두 개를 더 먹으라고 으름장을 놓는다거나 지붕을 쏘다니는 고양이를 잡아 삶은 닭가슴살을 먹인다던가 따위의 늘 하던대로의 여가시간을 보내다가, 밀린 서류를 정리하러 들어갈 참이었다. 로간이 붕대와 장비 따위를 든 채로 그의 뒤에 서 있었다.

"로간. 다친 사람이라도 있어요?"

"조장님께서 다치지 않으셨습니까."

"괜찮은데…. 자, 봐요."

밀레시안은 셔츠를 올려 죽음의 흔적조차 남지 않은 등과 옆구리를 보였다. 어린 아이의 피부처럼 하얗고 보드라운 피부는 아까전 멧돼지가 조각조각 찢어발긴 것이 무색하리만치 깨끗했다. 로간은 순간 일전의 싸움에서 죽은 것이 밀레시안이 아니라 밀레시안을 닮은 또다른 이가 아니었을까 하는 착각까지 생각이 미쳤으나, 이내 품 안에 안고 있는 밀레시안의 장비들을 자각하고는 머리를 천천히 주억거렸다.

"그렇지만 미처 아물지 않은 부분이 있을 수도 있으니까요."

"음… 정말 괜찮은데."

밀레시안은 난감한 표정으로 로간에게서 장비를 건네받았다. 꽤나 오랫동안 품 안에 있었던 모양인지 총신은 그의 체온으로 따뜻하게 데워져 있었다. 로간은 밀레시안이 치료를 받지 않으면 가만두지 않겠다는 듯한 얼굴로 바라보고 있었다. 좀처럼 보기 힘든 로간의 단호한 얼굴에 밀레시안은 더이상 거절하기에도 면구스러웠던지 어깨를 으쓱거리며 자연스럽게 화두를 돌렸다.

"아, 그러고보니 우리 소풍간 지 꽤 오래 지났죠? 오아시스에서 수영도 할 겸 산책이나 갈래요? 나, 레몬케이크 먹고싶은데 만들어 줄 거죠?"

겨우 어린 티를 벗어 중성적이고 미려한 선을 가진 얼굴이 웃으며 묻자 로간은 수줍게 따라 웃으며 순순히 그가 화제를 돌리려는 노력에 응답해 주었다. 로간은 세상에서 자신만이 밀레시안을 지킬 수 있는 사람이라고는 믿지 않았다. 밀레시안. 무엇보다 피와 희생을 발판으로 죽음을 벗삼아 살아온 가긍한 자신의 조장에게 필요한 것은 뒤를 믿고 맡길 편안한 동료라고 생각했고, 그래서 로간은 자신이 그의 무한한 생사의 굴레를 벗겨주지는 못하더라도 밀레시안에게 주어진 일상의 행복이나마 지켜주자고 결심했다. 곧, 밀레시안의 죽음을 관망하던 순간에 느꼈던 비참함과 충격은 흩어지고 그의 머릿속은 밀레시안이 좋아할 만한 케이크나 도시락 따위로 가득 찼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

이리아 대륙에서 마나터널을 타고 사막의 중앙보다 조금 오른쪽으로 치우친 곳에 오아시스가 있다. 사실 오아시스라기보다 절벽에서 물이 흘러내리는 수원지나 작은 호수라고 부르는 것이 더 어울릴 만큼 큰 곳이었다. 보편적으로 오아시스 주변에 취락이 발전하는 것과 달리 주변에는 사구로만 둘러싸여있어 생각보다 인적이 드물었으나, 열대나무 너머 드문드문 생태학자들이나 낚시꾼들이 더러 보이기 때문인지 사막의 신기루같은 인상은 전혀 보이지 않았다.

아직 팔라라는 중천에 떠 있었고, 사막의 건조한 날씨와 맞물려 따가운 햇살을 내비치고 있었다. 로간은 미리 챙겨둔 피크닉 세트를 야자나무 그늘 아래에 펴놓고선 물 위에 둥둥 떠있는 밀레시안에게 시선을 고정시켰다. 돌고래 모양이나 풍선으로 만든 강아지 모양 따위의 튜브에 탄 채로 물 위에서 물장구를 치는 밀레시안의 움직임에 따라 젖은 셔츠도 이리저리 움직이며 그의 몸에 들러붙었다. 휴가를 나온듯 화려한 무늬의 셔츠는 밀레시안에게 조금 컸던 모양인지 어깨선이 팔뚝까지 내려와 있었고 밑단은 엉덩이를 거의 덮고 있었다. 뒷모습만 본다면 마치 속옷을 입지 않은 듯한 착각이 들어 로간은 얼굴을 붉히며 챙겨온 피크닉 세트를 늘어놓기 시작했다. 남성 두 명이서 쓰기에는 조금 낯부끄러운 분홍 꽃무늬 테이블보-밀레시안이 예전에 즐겨 썼던 것이라 로간이 당연하다는듯 챙겨왔다-가 깔리고, 그 위로 알록달록한 색으로 만들어진 음식들이 식기에 담겨 올라왔다.

어느덧 고개를 옆으로 숙여 귀에 들어간 물을 빼내며 밀레시안이 그늘로 걸어왔다. 들고온 튜브를 주변에 내려놓은 밀레시안은 손의 물기를 털어내지도 않고 접시에 올려진 레몬 케이크를 하나 집어 한 입에 반을 베어 먹었다. 길쭉한 레몬 모양의 마들렌 위에 가득 올린 레몬 아이싱이 입천장에 닿아 부서지듯 녹아내리며 입안 가득히 새큼한 향기로 가득 채웠다. 시큼한 레몬 필링이 입 안에 씹히면서 절로 입 안에 침이 고였다.

로간은 어깨에 걸치고 있던 베이지색 니트를 벗어 밀레시안의 젖은 몸을 덮어주었다. 바람이 차니 추울수도 있다며 걱정스레 말을 건네오는 그의 다정함에 밀레시안은 손에 들고 있는 빵의 남은 반마저 우물거리며 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 로간이 가져온 음식을 모두 먹어치울 심산으로 자리에 앉은 밀레시안은, 그의 손이 샌드위치로 채 가기도 전에 뒤에서 들려오는 이죽거리는 목소리에 고개를 돌렸다. 

"거 눈꼴 시려서 못 봐주겠네. 안 그러냐?"

"로간, 나무 뒤로 가 있어요."

"조장님!"

킬킬대며 저속한 말을 내뱉는 불량배들의 천박한 발걸음이 밀레시안과 로간을 향해 다가왔다. 밀레시안이나 로간에 비하자면 한참이나 둔하고 하찮은 이들을 감히 조롱할 생각은 추호도 없으므로, 밀레시안이 목 관절을 뚝뚝 꺾으며 불량배들에게 다가간 이후 그들이 밀레시안에게 당한 고통스러운 육체적, 정신적인 교정을 일일히 묘사하며 옮겨 적는 것은 불필요한 일이라 생각된다. 30초도 되지 않는 시간 동안, 불량배들은 의식이 아득히 멀어지고 벌린 입에서 절로 앓는 소리가 새어나오는 것을 처음으로 경험할 수 있었다. 그나마 몸이 성한 한 불량배가 두고보자 따위의 악당이나 할 법한 대사를 남기며 동료를 데리고 마나터널 뒤로 사라지고 나서야, 밀레시안이 로간에게 손짓했다.

"다친 곳은 없으십니까? …저 정도는 제가 처리해도 충분합니다."

"응, 괜찮아요."

과하게 움직인 덕분인지 젖었던 밀레시안의 옷은 거의 물기가 말라 있었다. 채 다 마르지 않은 셔츠의 윗부분이 어깨에 붙어 좁고 둥그런 어깨 실루엣을 내비치고 있었다. 로간은 상처가 없다는 것을 알면서도 혹여나 자신이 발견하지 못한 부분이 있을까 밀레시안의 몸을 샅샅이 살피며 혼잣말 하듯 입을 열었다. 설득의 기교 따위는 찾아볼 수 없는 진심만을 담은 말이 툭툭 던져졌다.

"제가 못 미더우시다면 어쩔 수 없지만… 조장님은 제가 지켜드리고 싶습니다."

"아하하. 말만이라도 고마워요, 로간."

로간은 밀레시안에게 자신이 할 수 있는 것은 모두 해 주고 싶은 마음이었다. 밀레시안의 앞에만 서면 온갖 원초적인 감정들부터 복잡한 심상까지 전부 까발리는 것만 같았다. 존경, 열망, 열등감, 심지어 주제넘은 욕망까지. 로간은 밀레시안을 지켜주고 싶다는 말을 하면서도, 자신과 그가 그리 안정적인 관계가 아니라는 것을 어렴풋이 깨달았다. 세간에 떠도는 통속소설도 이보다 더 뻔하고 진부하진 않을 것이다. 뒤늦게 깨우친 그 사실, 그러니까 다른 이들이 가지는 호감을 모두 합한 것조차도 자신의 감정보다 클 수가 없는데도 정작 밀레시안은 그 티끌조차 알아채지 못한다는 사실은 로간에게 또다른 비참함을 선사하고 있었다.

로간은 감정의 교류에서조차도 열등하다는 사실을 이제서야 깨달았다. 밀레시안은 까마득한 하늘 위에 떠있고 자신은 땅을 딛고 서 있어, 자신이 자각한 감정의 형태를 차마 입 밖으로 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 그래서 묻어야 한다고 생각했다. 목 끝까지 차오르는 애절한 고백과, 눈길을 열망하는 약자의 비겁한 갈구와, 자신만 보아 달라는 욕심을 목 뒤로 넘기고 가슴 깊숙이 처박아두었다. 그저 가끔씩 못버틸 때가 되면, 홀로 남은 시간이 되어서야 한 번씩 입 밖으로 내어볼 수 있도록.

오랜 시간에 걸친 고려가 이상적인 답을 내려주지는 못했지만, 로간은 지금 상황에서 자신이 할 수 있는 선택은 이것 하나밖에 없노라고 스스로 자기합리화하며 차오르는 감정을 삼켜냈다. 뱉어내지 못한 감정은 답답하고 쓴 맛이 났다. 너무 늦게 꺼내 다 타버린 레몬 케이크처럼 쓰고 조악한 맛이.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다사다난했던 소풍을 끝마치고 게이트로 귀환했을 때에는 이미 저녁시간을 훌쩍 넘긴 시간이었다. 장애물 없이 들이치는 게이트의 밤바람에 젖은 옷을 입은 밀레시안의 피부 위로 오돌토돌한 소름이 잔뜩 돋아있었다. 제 옷을 벗어주겠다는 로간의 권유를 한사코 거부하던 밀레시안은 늦게나마 저녁식사를 도우러 가라며 로간을 부엌 앞까지 배웅했다. 그가 부엌칼을 잡는 것을 보고나서야 밀레시안은 식당에서 나와, 주변에서 서류뭉치를 잔뜩 들고 다니던 슈안에게 서류를 반틈 덜어내서 짊어지고는 자신의 집무실로 향했다.

밀레시안이 한참 동안 서류에 코를 박으며 미뤄둔 일을 하고 있을 무렵이었다. 숨죽인 인기척이 복도를 서성거리다가 이내 집무실의 방문 앞에 멈춰섰다. 망설이듯 잠시 멎어있던 발소리는 곧 멀어졌다. 밀레시안은 재빨리 시계를 확인했다. 시곗바늘 끝이 마침 새벽 한 시의 정점을 찌르고 있었다. 밤산책을 하기에는 늦은 시간이었기에, 밀레시안은 그 발걸음의 주인이 밤순찰을 나온 조원의 것임을 알아차렸다. 생각보다 시간이 많이 지난 모양이었다. 밀레시안은 기지개를 펴며 무거워지는 눈꺼풀을 꾸욱 눌러 마사지하듯 문질렀다.

잠시 눈을 붙일 생각으로 의자의 등받이에 기대어 눈을 감고 있을 무렵이었다. 문을 타고 미약한 노크소리와 함께 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안이 몸을 일으켜 펜을 잡고 인기척을 냈다. 아무도 비난하지 않음에도 혼자 농땡이를 부린 것 같아 괜스레 헛기침도 나왔다.

"조장님."

방 안으로 들어오는 로간의 손에는 김이 나는 커피잔이 들려 있었다. 밀레시안은 책상을 둘러나와 로간에게서 커피를 건네받았다. 진한 커피로 입 안을 헹구자 쌉쌀한 초콜릿의 맛과 시큼한 산미가 잠을 깨웠다. 새벽이 되어가는 시간까지 잠을 자지 못한 채 일을 하는 것도 오랜만이라 단숨에 반 이상을 비워냈다. 계속해서 자신을 향해 꽂히는 시선을 무시하기에도 민망했던 밀레시안은 커피잔을 들고 가볍게 흔들었다. 얼마 남지 않은 커피가 컵 안에서 잘게 휘몰아치며 작은 소용돌이를 만들고 있었다.

"잠은 제대로 주무시고 다니시는 건가요? 수면 부족은 피부의 적입니다."

"어… 오늘만 예외예요. 그리고 남자니까요, 지금은."

"남자니까 더더욱 관리를 등한시하셔서는 안 됩니다, 조장님."

가르치듯 엄격한 그의 말투에 밀레시안이 책상에 어정쩡하게 걸터앉은 채 난감하게 웃었다. 얼핏 스쳐 지나가는 그 웃음이 문득 어색하게 느껴졌다. 로간은 그런 그의 모습에서, 자신이 밀레시안에 대해 과도하리만치 신경을 쓰고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 한쪽 눈썹을 늘어뜨리며 웃는다거나, 대답을 회피할 때 상대의 머리 너머를 바라보는 시선, 뜨거운 차를 마실 때면 오리처럼 좁혀지는 입술과 양 볼과 같은 그런 습관들. 어느 것 하나 익숙하지 않은 것이 없었고, 어느 것 하나 알아채지 못하는 행동도 없었다. 그가 밀레시안과 축적해온 모든 시간이 빼곡하게 가슴 깊숙이 들어앉아있었으므로.

새벽 시간의 아발론 게이트는 창백한 달빛이 비추고 있었다. 서늘하게 불어오는 푸르죽죽한 공기가 유리창에 부딪혀 덜컹거리는 소리를 내고 있었다. 책상에 걸터앉아 창밖으로 고개를 돌린 밀레시안의 머리와 콧대에 별빛이 쏟아져 내리는 것 같았다. 새벽의 애수가 어린 밀레시안의 모습이 낯설었다. 로간은 밀레시안에게 커피를 건네 주고서 바로 나올 생각이었으나 이웨카의 마력에 취했기 때문일까 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 그의 낯설고 강렬한 인상은 로간이 기어코 잠가둔 감정의 빗장을 열어젖히고 있었다. 사납고 격렬한 그 새벽의 마법은 로간으로 하여금 감미로운 고백을 속삭이도록 충동질시키고 있었다.

"어째서 몰라주시는 겁니까?"

"응?"

저도 모르게 내뱉은 순간, 로간은 땅으로 꺼지고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 후회와 동시에 참아왔던 벅찬 감정들이 심장을 요동치게 하고 있었다. 이성은 이제 아무런 소용도 없었다. 저항할 수 없는 감정의 파도는 광증처럼 머릿속을 어지럽게 만들고, 심장을 가로질러 온몸의 말단까지 퍼져나갔다. 그 조바심과 같은 감정은 심장을 뜨겁게 울리다못해 아프게 만드는 것만 같았다. 로간은 짧은 시간동안 수백 번의 후회를 하면서도, 다시 이전으로 돌아간다 하더라도 같은 선택을 했으리라 생각했다. 밀레시안은 아무리 괴롭더라도 결코 거부할 수 없는 아편과 같았다. 계속해서 매달리고싶고 사랑할 수밖에 없는.

"제가… 제가 조장님의 안식처가 되어주고 싶다고 생각했습니다. 더이상 다치지 않게 보듬어 주고 싶고, 지칠 때면 쉬어갈 수 있는…."

"……."

"하하하… 다른 조원들에 비교하면 턱도 없이 평범한 제가 과한 욕심을 부리는 것처럼 보이시겠지만……."

로간의 눈꼬리 끝에 매달린 눈물방울은 뺨을 타고 길게 길을 그리며 흘러내렸다. 뚝뚝 흘러내린 눈물이 그의 얼굴을 잔뜩 적시고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 눈물이 바닥을 적시는 것조차 나약하게 느껴졌다. 혹시나 밀레시안이 자신을 귀찮은 존재로 보면 어쩌나 하는 걱정도 앞서 들었다. 자신이 과거의 연인에게 그러했던 것처럼 밀레시안 역시 자신을 밀어낸다 하더라도 어쩔 수 없는 일이겠으나, 모순적이게도 그가 그러지 않기를 바랐다. 얄팍한 이성의 실은 밀레시안이 거절한다는 상상만으로도 이렇게나 쉽게 끊어져 버리는 것이다.

"거절하지 말아주세요. 읏…, 조장님과 함께 한 시간이 즐거웠고 소중한 만큼 앞으로도 곁에서, 조원으로… 흑…."

"로간?"

"으윽… 끅…. 죄송합, 흑, 주제넘게…, 흑…."

로간은 말을 잇지 못하고 다시 눈물을 그렁그렁 맺으며 울었다. 밀레시안은 눈가와 코를 발갛게 익힌 채 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 로간에게 다가갔다. 마을에서 울었을 때와는 다른 모습에 선뜻 위로의 말이 나오지 않아 까치발을 들고 그의 폭신한 뒤통수를 감싸안았다. 셔츠 위로 눈물이 뚝뚝 흐르며 젖어드는 것이 느껴졌다.

로간은 자신을 안아오는 밀레시안의 팔에 흠칫 놀라 몸을 굳히다가 이내 그의 등을 감싸안았다. 키 차이로 밀레시안의 발이 허공에 살짝 뜨자, 밀레시안은 중심을 잡기 위해 발끝에 힘을 주었다. 무게중심이 뒤로 쏠리는 바람에 밀레시안이 로간을 안은 채로 책상 위에 앉은 꼴이 되어버리고 나서야 로간이 고개를 들어 밀레시안을 바라보았다.

"조장님……."

로간은 홀린듯이 밀레시안을 바라보다가 무언가 말을 하려는 듯 달싹거리는 그의 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 밀레시안의 동공이 당황으로 커다랗게 팽창하다가 이내 순순히 눈을 내리깔았다. 그 말 없는 허락에 로간의 입술이 차례대로 턱을 타고 아래로 내려가기 시작했다. 셔츠 단추를 푸는 로간의 손길은 서툴기 그지없었다. 느릿하게 열리는 셔츠 사이로 낮에 보았던 흰 피부가 눈에 들어왔다. 로간은 단추를 풀고서 채 다 벗기지도 않은 상태로 밀레시안의 상체에 잘게 쪼듯 키스했다.

그 노골적이고 진득한 소리에 밀레시안이 주춤하며 얕은 신음을 흘려대자, 로간은 그조차 사랑스럽다는듯 젖은 눈으로 웃으며 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡고 책상 위로 눕혔다. 서류와 펜이 놓여있던 책상은 순식간에 어질러졌지만 그 어느 누구도 신경쓰지 않았다. 밀레시안은 새어나오는 신음을 참기 위해 양 손을 올려 입을 막으려 했지만, 팔꿈치에 걸린 채 다 벗겨지지 않은 셔츠가 등 뒤로 팽팽하게 팔을 당기며 움직임을 제한하고 있었다.

그런 밀레시안의 의도를 알아챈 로간은 밀레시안이 울음소리를 참도록 두진 않았다. 판판하고 따뜻한 살갗 위에 작게 튀어나온 돌기를 입 안에 넣고 핥고 깨물자 서서히 젖꼭지가 단단해지기 시작했다. 곧게 서기 시작한 것은 비단 젖꼭지뿐만은 아니었다. 교차된 허벅지와 하초 위로 서로의 것이 팽팽하게 서서 맞닿는 것이 느껴졌다. 로간의 입술이 아래로 내려가면서 단단히 선 성기가 밀레시안의 허벅지와 무릎을 타고 비비듯 쓸리자 밀레시안의 등을 타고 약한 소름이 돋기 시작했다.

로간은 당장이라도 밀레시안의 안으로 들어가고 싶은 것을 참으며 밀레시안의 바지 안으로 손을 집어넣었다. 뜨끈한 열기가 손에 잡혔다. 속옷 안에서 밀레시안의 성기를 몇 번 훑어대자 속옷과 바지 위로 진한 얼룩이 배어들었다. 달아오른 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 주물러대자 밀레시안의 발꿈치가 책상 다리와 이어진 널빤지를 쿵쿵 치며 둔탁한 소리를 울려댔다. 그 소리는 심장의 고동처럼 뛰고 있어서인지, 로간의 손길이 점점 빨라지기 시작했다. 밀레시안이 숨을 들이키며 짧은 울음소리와 함께 로간의 손을 적셨다. 밀레시안은 타인의 손으로 도달한 절정에 아무런 생각도 할 수 없었다.

밀레시안의 바지 속에서 손을 빼낸 로간이 젖은 손 그대로 밀레시안의 바지를 벗겨냈다. 바지는 힘없이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 골반을 조이던 브리프는 밀레시안의 종아리께에 걸쳐져 있다가 바르작대는 밀레시안의 움직임에 한 쪽만 벗겨진 채 다른 한 쪽 발목에 걸렸지만, 음낭과 회음부 위로 스치는 그의 손길에 발목에 걸린 속옷은 금세 잊혀졌다.

로간이 훈련복을 벗어던지자 근육으로 잘 짜여진 상반신이 드러났다. 고된 훈련과 전투로 다져진 몸은 군살 없이 필요한 근육으로만 구성되어 있었고, 팔을 접을 때마다 오므라드는 팔뚝과 어깨의 근육이 살갗 위로 부드러운 능선을 그리며 올라와 묵직한 양감을 보여주고 있었다. 근육으로 뒤덮인 그의 상체는 단단해 보여서 그의 몸이 겹쳐지면 짓눌려 숨을 쉬지 못할 것처럼 느껴졌지만 막상 가슴과 닿은 그의 상체는 따뜻하면서도 탄력이 있어, 닿는 것만으로도 온몸이 저릿저릿해졌다.

로간은 밀레시안의 입에 입술을 붙이면서도 정액으로 젖은 손을 놀려 밀레시안의 비부를 문질러댔다. 섬세한 손끝이 꼼꼼하게 여린 주름을 훑으며 구멍 주변을 배회할 때마다 밀레시안의 발가락이 움찔움찔 곱아들었다. 그의 한쪽 손은 밀레시안의 머리를 뒤로 쓸어올리며 다정하게 빗질하고 있었지만, 아래를 헤집는 손은 금방이라도 구멍으로 들어갈 듯 밀레시안을 애태우고 있었다. 밀레시안이 입술이 맞닿은 채로 보채듯 신음을 흘리며 로간의 등을 감싸안았다. 구멍은 금방이라도 로간의 손가락을 집어삼킬 것마냥 움찔거리고 있었다.

로간은 입술을 타고 울리는 밀레시안의 신음소리를 제 안으로 깊숙이 삼키며 밀레시안의 아래에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 단단하고 마디마디가 툭툭 튀어나온 손가락이 안으로 들어오자 밀레시안의 구멍이 거세게 손가락을 씹으며 조여댔다. 세 개의 손가락이 들어가 내벽을 헤집을 즈음에는 밀레시안의 아랫배가 경련하며 둔부에 힘이 들어갔다. 손가락을 둥글게 휘저으며 빠듯한 구멍을 넓히던 손가락이 피스톤질하듯 얕게 빠졌다가 들어오자 밀레시안이 울음에 가까운 신음을 터트렸다.

"흐, 로간…, 흐으, 아래가, 으응… 손가락이…."

밀레시안의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 로간의 어깨를 잡았던 손에 힘이 들어가면서 조금 짧은 손톱을 그의 어깻죽지에 박았다. 책상에 머리를 부비며 흔들자 주변에 놓여있던 서류뭉치와 펜들이 아래로 굴러떨어져 작은 소음을 일으켰다. 작게 경련하던 밀레시안의 허벅지가 책상 끄트머리로 무너져내렸다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬는 밀레시안의 아래에 뭉툭한 선단이 닿았다.

로간은 밀레시안의 입가와 얼굴 여기저기 자잘하게 입맞춤을 퍼부으며 밀레시안의 골반을 잡았다. 남성의 것 답게 좁은 골반은 그의 한 손에 반틈 가까이 잡혔다. 로간은 울컥울컥 쏟아지는 프리컴을 성기의 선단으로 펴바르듯 밀레시안의 회음부와 구멍 위를 쓸어대다가 밀레시안의 입술을 가르고 혀를 집어넣는 동시에 성기를 밀어넣었다. 밀레시안은 예고없이 아래위로 파고드는 살덩이들에 제정신을 차리지 못했다. 축축한 살덩이가 잇새를 더듬다가 자신의 혀를 감아 빨아당기고, 충분하게 풀었음에도 찢어질듯한 삽입의 감각에 밀레시안은 설명할 수 없는 아득함을 느꼈다.

아래를 드나드는 고통에 저절로 입이 벌려졌다. 로간에 막혀 신음조차 낼 수 없어 헐떡거리며 코로 겨우 숨을 쉬어대자 그제서야 그의 입술이 떨어져 나갔다. 귓가에 나직히 죄송합니다, 하고 속삭이던 그는 양 손으로 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡고 좌우로 벌렸다. 다리가 벌려지자 접합부가 적나라하게 보였다. 흰 허벅지 위로 책상 끄트머리에 눌린 자국이 보여, 로간은 그 붉은 자국 위를 제 손으로 덮었다. 일자로 남았던 책상 자국은 곧 그의 손바닥 자국으로 물들었다.

좁다란 내벽을 가르고 성기가 다시 한번 들어찼다. 마치 새로운 길을 내는 듯한 그 감각에 밀레시안은 그가 진입할 때마다 흐트러진 신음을 흘려댔다. 로간이 들이칠 때마다 책상이 흔들리며 몸이 조금씩 뒤로 밀렸다. 겨우 남아있던 종이나 서류가 둘의 움직임에 바스락 소리를 내며 바닥으로 떨어지거나, 그도 아닌 경우에는 밀레시안의 등에 눌려 사정없이 구겨졌다. 헐떡거리며 삼켜내지 못한 침이 옆으로 흘러 서류의 잉크를 번지게 만들었다.

"아…, 로간, 흑, 깊어… 안 돼, 힘들… 흐으, 정말… 안… 흐으!"

"읏, 조장님. 아직, 후우…. 허리를 좀 더…."

정사의 열락에 온전한 문장이 되지 못한 말들은 파편화되어 방 안을 떠돌았다. 로간이 붉은색으로 물든 밀레시안의 귀를 깨물며 성기를 푹푹 박아대자 밀레시안의 허리가 파드득 떨리며 위로 휘었다. 숨을 들이키며 횡격막이 올라가자 마른 살갗 위로 갈비뼈와 아랫배의 근육이 드러났다. 밀레시안이 로간의 어깨에 손톱을 박은 채로 손을 휘저었다. 손의 움직임을 따라 그의 피부 위로 붉은 실같은 족적이 남았다.

버거운 성교에 밀레시안이 버둥거리며 그를 밀어내려하자 로간은 밀레시안의 골반을 잡아올려 아래로 내리꽂듯 박아대기 시작했다. 성기가 내벽 깊숙한 곳을 때리듯 들이닥치자 고통보다 더한 쾌감이 밀레시안을 엄습했다. 밀레시안은 울먹이며 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 팔을 허우적댔지만 팔꿈치에 걸린 셔츠때문에 움직임조차 여의치 않았다. 벌어진 입은 다물리지 않고 금방이라도 끊어질듯 애달프고 아찔한 신음소리를 뱉어냈다. 매달리다시피 한 채로 그를 끌어안자 로간 역시 밀레시안을 끌어안으며 사정했다.

뭉근하게 내벽을 적시는 그 감각에 밀레시안이 어깨를 움츠렸다. 금방이라도 빠져나올 것만 같았던 그의 성기는 크기를 줄이지 않고 여전히 단단하게 밀레시안의 안을 가득 채우고 있었다. 숨을 고를 틈도 없이 계속해서 박아대는 로간의 움직임에 밀레시안은 어린아이처럼 울어대다가 저도 모르게 사정했다. 밀레시안의 성기에서 울컥울컥 새어나오는 정액은 두 사람의 아랫배를 치고 책상과 바닥으로 튀었다. 사정과 삽입의 연속적인 쾌감은 밀레시안의 몸을 지나치게 예민하게 만들었다.

밀레시안의 눈꼬리에 맺힌 눈물방울 위로 로간의 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 이내 두 입술이 다시 맞물렸다. 로간은 밀레시안을 끌어안은 채 다정하게 입을 맞추며 참아왔던 정수를 밀레시안의 안에 터트렸다. 공유하는 체온과 거친 숨결은 서로를 더 애틋하게 만들었다. 격렬한 성교 끝에 찾아오는 부끄러움이 로간의 눈시울을 다시금 붉게 만들었다. 그는 언제까지라도 밀레시안과 이렇게 붙어있고 싶었지만 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 잘 알고 있었고, 그럼에도 자신의 조장이라면 작은 응석정도는 받아주지 않을까 하는 생각에 입을 열었다. 그의 목소리는 살짝 잠긴 채 떨리고 있었다.

"조장님… 조금만, 조금만 더 이렇게…."

로간은 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으며 달아오른 얼굴을 숨겼지만, 복슬복슬한 크림색 머리카락 사이로 언뜻 보이는 귓불과 목은 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 밀레시안은 키득거리며 제 품에 안긴 로간의 뒤통수를 헤집듯 쓰다듬었다. 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는 부드러운 크림색의 고수머리는 커다란 대형견의 털처럼 윤기가 흐르고 있었다.

"강아지 같아…."

밀레시안의 웅얼거리는 목소리에는 웃음기가 섞여있어, 로간의 귀끝이 더 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 길었던 하루가 새벽 어스름과 함께 저물고 있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다난했던 하루가 지나고 아침이 밝아와 밀레시안이 식사를 위해 식당으로 내려갔을 때였다. 슈안과 함께 쪼그려앉아 당근을 깎는 로간의 모습을 발견한 밀레시안은 그들의 옆으로 다가가 폭삭 주저앉았다. 새벽의 격렬한 정사때문인지 온몸이 욱신거리고 허리가 빠듯하게 당겨 저도 모르게 앓는 소리가 튀어나왔다. 당근 껍질을 벗기던 슈안이 화들짝 놀라 몸을 일으키며 파스라도 챙겨오겠다고 의무실로 부랴부랴 달려가는 바람에 졸지에 두 사람만이 남게 되었다.

로간은 밀레시안을 쳐다볼 생각도 못하고 벌겋게 상기된 얼굴을 푹 숙이고 애꿎은 당근만 뼈가 남을 때까지 난도질하고 있었다. 로간을 뚫어져라 응시하던 밀레시안은 그가 자신을 바라볼 생각도 하지 않는 모습에 짜증이 치밀었다. 로간을 바라보는 밀레시안의 눈초리가 더 매서워지자 그는 손을 발발 떨며 당근 껍질을 벗기다가 이어지는 밀레시안의 말에 당황해 급기야 제 손가락까지 벗겨먹고 말았다.

"로간, 나 먹고 버리는 거예요?"

"윽!"

로간은 당황한 얼굴로 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 껍질칼에 베인 로간의 손가락을 잡고 제 입으로 가져가 망설임없이 머금었다. 비릿한 철비린내가 침과 섞여 목 뒤로 넘어갔다. 로간이 손을 잡힌 와중에도 안절부절 못한 채 필사적으로 밀레시안의 눈을 피하자 밀레시안이 그의 손가락을 입에 문 채로 다시 한번 그의 양심에 크리티컬을 날렸다.

"아니면… 나 갖고 논 거야, 형?"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	13. 베인밀레톨비 빨간망토AU로 3P 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 25. 1차초고 공백포함 15,946 자 / 공백미포함 12,166 자  
> * BL, 15주년 이벤트 스토리, 유사성행위, 3P, 원홀투스틱 외 스포일러와 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 플레이를 하지 않으신 분들 및 소재에 민감한 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 베인밀레톨비 빨간망토AU로 3P 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

베밀톨 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / AU / 3P

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[거의 모든걸다볼수있어서 결정장애와서 왼쪽은 누구여도상관없습니다(밀레는 당연히 오른쪽전용 전용해제0) GL BL HL도 다안가리고 보는편이라 이것도 쓰고싶은걸로 써주시면될거 같고 사실 43752p도가능한 저로서 3p나 4p도 있으면 좋을거같지만 이것도 선택입니다 빨간망토기반으로 밀레가 심부름하는도중에 순진하게 늑대말들어서 겁탈당해도좋고 집에도착했을때 할머니가 아니라 늑대인거처럼 집에서 겁탈당해도 좋습니다 아니면 잔혹동화느낌으로 심부름도중 늑대가 나타나서 싸우다가 방심해서 겁탈당해도좋고 구해준 사냥꾼에게 보답할려고 만났는데 성관계로 보답하거나 등등 사실 보고싶은건 너무 많은데 정하질못하겠네요 빨간망토기반이면 어떻게 쓰시든 감사히보겠습니다!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

그러니까 그것은, 가끔씩 저를 부르는 캐러반조가 남겨둔 한 책으로부터 시작된 일이었다. 로나와 판이 건네주는 조잡한 동화책을 받아든 밀레시안은 그것이 캐러반조의 또다른 부탁이 아닐까 하는 의심이 들었지만 방긋방긋 웃는 로나의 얼굴을 보아하니 꼭 그런 것만은 아닌듯도 했다. 아닌게아니라 그간 그가 보낸 부엉이 편지들만 하더라도 죄다 제정신으로 수락할 만한 것은 단연코 아니었기에 석연찮은 기분이 드는 것도 어쩔 수 없었다. 받아든 동화책이 어쩐지 꺼림칙해 손에 들고 이리저리 살폈다. 두꺼운 갈색표지 위로 캐러반조가 직접 적은듯 엉성한 필체로 글자들이 배열되어 있었다.

신비한 에린 이야기. 배운 적 없지만 저절로 눈에 박히는 활자가 익숙했다. 책의 얼개를 대충이나마 파악할 요량으로 책을 가볍게 훑는 밀레시안을 바라보던 로나는 짧은 감탄사를 내지르며 품속에서 무언가를 주섬주섬 꺼냈다. 로나는 훑어보던 책을 덮고 자신을 바라보는 밀레시안에게 작은 바구니를 하나 건네주며 그를 부른 이유를 꺼내보였다.

"이 바구니를 티르 코네일의 촌장님 댁에 가져다주지 않을래?"

로나가 건넨 등나무로 만든 원형의 라탄 바구니는 붉은 벨벳의 천으로 덮여 있었다. 밀레시안이 천을 들추어내자 안에는 잘 구워진 빵과 와인이 들어 있었는데, 금방 만든 모양인지 따끈따끈한 온기가 틈새를 타고 새어나왔다. 손에 잡힌 붉은 비로드는 바구니를 덮는 천이라기보다는 몸을 감싸는 망토에 가까웠다.

로나는 말을 이으면서도 천을 집어 까치발을 선 채로 밀레시안의 어깨에 둘러주었다. 이것저것 살뜰히 챙겨주는 모습이 어린 아이를 챙겨주는 보호자의 모습처럼 느껴져 밀레시안은 결국 웃음을 터트리고야 말았다. 망토에 달린 모자까지 씌워주는 로나의 손길에 밀레시안이 온몸으로 거부감을 표하며 어깨를 꿈질거렸다. 옆에서 보다못한 판이 도망치지 못하게 옷깃을 물자 도망칠 곳이 마땅치 않았다. 하는 수 없이 빨간 망토를 둘러쓴 밀레시안의 모습은 영락없는 동화속 주인공처럼 보였다.

"동화 코스프레라도 하자는 거야? 난 동화속 소녀도 아니고 다 큰 남자라고."

"그치만 심부름 가는 길은 추울거야. 그치, 판?"

밀레시안의 옷깃을 질겅질겅 씹어대고있던 검은 양은 로나의 물음에 동의라도 하듯 메에에, 소리-말을 할 수 있음에도 일부러 양 울음소리를 내는 판의 가증스러움에 밀레시안은 치를 떨었다-를 냈다. 로나가 꺼낸 거울에 비친 모습은 생각보다 아주 나쁘진 않았는지 밀레시안은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리곤 책으로 눈을 돌렸다. 바구니에서 풍기는 빵 냄새에 입맛을 다시는 판을 뒤로하고 밀레시안이 머쓱하게 바구니를 뒤적였다. 밀레시안은 던컨에게 전해줄 숨겨진 쪽지라도 있을까 하는 의심이 먼저 드는 것을 깨닫곤 괜스레 로나에게 미안해졌는지, 망토에 달린 포슬포슬한 솜덩이만 만지작거리다가 티르코네일로 발길을 옮겼다.

밀레시안은 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 잠시 당황했다. 에린에 도착해 줄기차게 눈에 담았던 티르코네일의 광경은 기억과는 사뭇 달라져 있었다. 장정 다섯이 팔을 뻗어야 겨우 감쌀 만한 크기의 고목이 있던 자리에는 투명한 수정을 뚫고 자란 세계수가 뿌리내리고 있었다. 저녁임에도 빛나는 자홍빛 이파리의 세계수는 심지어 아발론의 신성하기까지 한 기운을 은은하게 내비쳤다. 촘촘하게 조성된 키작은 관목들 사이를 비집고 광장으로 들어서자 언제나 사람들로 차있던 광장의 중심에는 캠프파이어 불길만이 평온하게 타닥이고 있었다.

밀레시안은 광장의 중심에 서서 티르 코네일을 둘러보았다. 광장에서 마을 북쪽으로 이어지는 길은 여전히 푸릇한 침엽수 나무들이 우거져 힐러의 집까지 이어져 있었다. 디딤돌 두어 개로 이어지는 은행이나 요리사 입간판이 널부러진 식료품점, 휘몰아치는 바람에 삐걱대는 물레와 베틀이 있는 잡화점까지 모든 것이 그대로였다. 밀레시안은 문득 몸을 돌려 유독 티르 코네일에서 이질적인 나무를 바라보았다. 언덕을 완만하게 깎은 곳에 우뚝 서 있는 세계수는 어쩐지 밀레시안으로 하여금 자신이 허락되지 않은 곳에 도달했다는 인상까지 주고 있었다.

밀레시안은 평화로운 티르 코네일의 풍경을 눈에 담으며 계단을 걸어 올라갔다. 세계수의 높이에서 바라보는 마을은 그리 낯설지 않았지만 유독 옆에 선 이질적인 나무만이 그가 서있는 곳이 진짜 티르 코네일이 아님을 짐작케 했다. 남으로 불며 물레를 돌리던 바람이 비어있는 광장으로 밀려들며 수정에 박힌 고목을 번잡하게 흔들었다. 모든 것이 멈춰있는 마을 위로 나뭇잎을 흔드는 바람소리만이 움직이고 있었다. 티르 코네일이면서 티르 코네일이 아닌 그곳은, 마치 동화책 속처럼 몽환적인 곳이었다.

"그대, 홀로 무슨 고민을 하고 있지?"

얼마나 마을을 바라보고 있었을까. 뜻밖의 목소리에 밀레시안이 고개를 뒤로 돌렸다. 때마침 해가 지면서 저절로 켜지는 등불의 빛에 동공이 수축하며 촌장집 앞에 선 사람의 인영만이 어렴풋하게 보였다. 익숙한 인기척과 목소리에 밀레시안은 그것의 주인이 누구인지 본능적으로 알아차렸지만, 이성으로는 그가 이곳에 있을 리가 없다고 생각했다. 불어오는 바람때문인지, 다가오는 한기때문인지 밀레시안은 조금 추워서 몸을 떨었다.

눈 앞에는 베임네크가 서 있었다. 불빛이 눈부셔 인상을 찡그리고 그를 직시하고 있는 동안, 그가 한걸음 성큼 다가왔다. 그런 그의 움직임에 밀레시안은 발이 얼어붙은 것처럼 떨어지지 않았다. 괜한 오기로 아무렇지도 않은 척 그를 향해 한발짝 내딛었다. 촌장의 세월만큼이나 더께 쌓인 전등이 어른거리며 그의 얼굴을 비추고 있었다. 눈 아래와 콧등 너머로 드리운 그림자는 어쩐지 기억속의 그보다 더 거친 인상으로 보이게 만들었다.

베임네크의 손등이 밀레시안의 뺨으로 올라왔다. 그의 손등이 뺨을 핥아낼듯 어루만졌다. 마치 개, 아니, 늑대의 혀가 뺨을 쓸어내리는 그 손길에 숨이 막혔다. 밀레시안은 문득 그가 베임네크의 탈을 쓴 짐승이 아닐까, 하는 어처구니 없는 착각이 들었다. 그럼에도 용암이 흐르는 강처럼 깊숙한 곳에 숨겨진, 그의 몸과 세포를 구성하며 저열하게 쌓인 불길은 시붉은 사안 안에서 불타오르고 있어 무의식적으로 밀레시안을 두렵게 만들었다. 밀레시안은 냉정하게 그의 손을 내쳤다. 그 행동은 베임네크의 포식자로서의 본능을 자극하고 정복자로서의 기질을 한층 고무시키는 것이었음을, 불행하게도 밀레시안은 알지 못했다.

"비켜. 촌장님께 볼 일이 있으니까."

"촌장이라……."

그는 잠시 생각에 잠긴듯 마을을 바라보다가 이내 입매를 끌어올려 웃었다. 베임네크가 밀레시안이 들고있는 바구니를 향해 손을 뻗자 밀레시안은 바구니를 뒤로 숨기며 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 등불이 자아내는 음화와 같은 그의 얼굴을 보면서, 어째서인지 모르게 그 역시 자신처럼 세계에서 동떨어진 존재같다고 생각했다.

잠시동안의 침묵이 이어졌다. 베임네크의 시선은 어린 양을 바라보는 늑대의 것처럼 진득하고 형용할 수 없는 열기에 차 있었다. 그의 세계를 구성하는 것은 오직 밀레시안 뿐이라는 것 마냥. 금방이라도 잡아먹힐 것만 같았다. 밀레시안이 긴장으로 바구니를 꾹 쥐자, 나무로 만들어진 바구니는 바스락거리는 소리를 내며 탄력있게 밀레시안의 손 안에서 수축했다. 그런 밀레시안의 모습을 보는 베임네크의 입꼬리가 더 말려 올라가며 노골적인 미소를 지었다. 마치 금방이라도 그를 잡아먹을 수 있을 것만 같은, 그런 얼굴을 하고서.

밀레시안을 향해 몸을 숙인 베임네크는 팔을 뻗어 뒤로 숨은 밀레시안의 손과 겹쳤다. 그의 손은 시체처럼 차가웠고 쇳덩이처럼 단단했다. 코 끝이 서로 맞닿을 만큼 얼굴이 가까워졌으나 밀레시안은 피하지 않고 그의 시선을 직시했다. 요요하게 붉은빛을 흘리는 사안과 밤안개같은 회백색의 홍채가 밀레시안의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 그는 밀레시안에게 시선을 고정한 채 바구니를 잡은 밀레시안의 손을 자신의 쪽으로 이끌며 입을 열었다.

"촌장에게 물건을 전하라고 들었나?"

"……."

밀레시안은 그에게 잡힌 손과 바구니에 힐끗 시선을 내렸다. 덤덤하게 묻는 베임네크의 태도는 의문이라기보다는 재확인에 가까워 보였다. 로나가 바구니를 건네주며 부탁했던 말을 상기시켰다. 정확히는 촌장이 아니라 촌장댁이라는 뭉뚱그린 목적지였던 것을 깨닫자 저도 모르게 바구니를 쥔 손에서 힘이 빠졌다. 하지만 밀레시안은 그에게 빵과 와인이 든 바구니를 순순히 건네주는 대신, 자신의 품으로 당기며 조금은 매몰차다시피 그의 손을 쳐냈다.

"어쨌든 촌장댁에 배달하라고 들었으니까 촌장님께 드릴 거야. 촌장님은 어디 계셔?"

"……. 그대는 생각보다 고집이 세군."

"설마 잡아먹은 건 아니지?"

농담이 섞인 물음에 그는 어이없는 얼굴로 허리를 펴곤 텅 빈 촌장의 자리로 시선을 던졌다. 그의 시선을 따라 밀레시안도 느릿하게 시선을 옮겼다. 촌장이 서 있어야 할 자리는 텅 비어있고 주변 역시 지나가는 다난들도 보이지 않았다. 농담으로 시작했던 상상은 방자하게 부풀어올랐다. 한심한 생각이기까지 했으나, 베임네크라면 제 길을 막는 자는 망설임없이 베어낼 수도 있다는 생각에 밀레시안의 얼굴이 사정없이 구겨졌다.

"매정하군. 유쾌하진 않지만… 그래, 그대를 위해서라면 누구처럼 잠시 촌장의 역할을 하는 것도 나쁘진 않겠어."

베임네크는 건조한 눈으로 촌장이 서 있던 자리를 바라보다가 밀레시안을 향해 손을 뻗어 머리를 덮은 빨간 망토를 벗겼다. 후드가 미끄러지며 머리카락을 쓸자 바스락거리는 소리가 났다. 마침 지나가는 건조한 바람이 밀레시안과 베임네크의 머리카락을 흔들었다. 밀레시안은 다시 한번 뺨을 쓸어내리려는 그의 손을 모르는 척 피하며 반 보 물러섰다. 베임네크는 어깨를 으쓱거리며 입꼬리를 올리며 매끄러운 웃음을 지었다. 바람결에 쓸려나가는 그의 웃음은 나직했지만 어딘가 불쾌함과 서운함이 담겨있어 밀레시안의 뇌리에 선명하게 박혔다.

밀레시안은 그의 수상한 연극에 발맞춰주기 위해 한 음절 한 음절 짜증을 꼭꼭 눌러쌓으며 물었다. 어쩐지 따지는 듯 퉁명스러운 말투가 나오는 바람에 내뱉어진 말은 대놓고 비꼬는 형태가 되어버렸다.

"내가 알던 촌장님보다 키가 큰데?"

"그대가 안겨온다면 쉽게 끌어안기 위해서지."

그는 조금의 머뭇거림도 없이 대답했다. 당연하다는 듯한 그의 대답에 밀레시안은 잠시 말을 잃은 채 미간을 더 찌푸렸다. 목 끝까지 차오른 욕설은 무의미한 한숨으로 분해되어 흩어졌다.

"내가 아는 촌장님보다 손도 더 크고."

"당연한 걸 묻는군. 그대를 더 잘 만지기 위해서가 아닌가."

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 팔을 타고 미끄러져 손등 위에 포개졌다. 마치 뱀이 팔을 휘감는 감각에 약한 소름이 일었다. 베임네크는 소름이 돋은 밀레시안의 팔뚝을 가볍게 문지른 후에야 손을 뗐다. 다른 건? 베임네크는 말 없이 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었지만 색이 다른 그의 눈은 밀레시안으로 하여금 또다른 물음을 내뱉도록 종용하고 있었다. 무언의 압박에 밀레시안은 입을 열어 원하지 않는 물음을 내던졌다. 겨우 빠져나온 목소리는 조금 우스꽝스러웠다.

"목…, 목소리도 다르잖아."

"그대가 나를 돌아보게 하기 위해서. 답이 되었나?"

웃음기 어린 그의 목소리에 밀레시안의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 의도한 건 아니었으나 고백에 가까운 그의 대답에 밀레시안이 할 수 있는 행동이라고는 들고있는 바구니를 재차 쥐는 것 뿐이었다. 베임네크가 눈썹을 누그러뜨리며 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 그의 눈에는 지독한 정욕과 탐욕이 이글거리고 있었고, 그는 그것을 감추려는 시늉조차 하지 않았다.

손님을 세워두어선 안 되겠지, 하고 낮게 읊조린 그는 촌장집의 문을 열었다. 교묘하고 간교한 그 웃음에 매혹된 탓일까, 밀레시안은 소중한 것을 품은 양 바구니를 양 팔로 감싸안고 촌장의 집으로 들어섰다. 마침 밀레시안이 집으로 들어서자 타오르는 황혼빛은 기다렸다는 듯 짙푸른 땅거미를 남기고 서로 기울었다.

촌장의 집은 겉보기로는 예전과 다를 바 없었다. 벽에 걸어놓은 옥수수 더미 따위나 방 한 가운데에 놓여진 난로용 장작들, 성인 남성 두어 명은 충분히 누울 법한 침대와 주인 없는 침대 위에서 몸을 말고 고롱고롱 코를 고는 치즈색 고양이까지. 베임네크가 갑옷을 벗어 정리하는 동안 딱히 할 일이 없었던 밀레시안은 주변을 기웃거리다가 침대맡에 바구니를 내려놓고 침대에 앉아 고양이의 털을 쓰다듬었다.

자신을 향해 다가오는 발걸음에, 고양이를 쓰다듬던 밀레시안의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 고양이는 익숙하다는 듯 밀레시안의 손을 피해 침대 아래로 뛰어내려가 문틈을 타고 단숨에 밖으로 나가버렸다. 밀레시안의 바로 앞에서 멈춘 발걸음의 주인은 창백한 전등아래에서 더 서늘한 인상을 풍기고 있었다.

그는 예의상으로나마 차라도 한 잔 하지 않겠냐는 말도 꺼내지 않고 밀레시안을 바라보며 제 눈만큼이나 붉은 셔츠의 단추를 하나하나 끌렀다. 집주인이라기엔 무례하고 아니라기엔 너무나도 자연스러운 그 행동에 밀레시안은 어이없다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬며 몸을 일으켰다. 자신이 생각해도 그를 따라온 것은 멍청하다는 생각을 하면서 현관을 향해 발걸음을 뗄 무렵이었다.

"그리 경계하지 않아도 좋아. 과도한 의심은 눈을 멀게 만들지."

밀레시안의 앞을 가로막은 베임네크는 커다란 손으로 밀레시안의 어깨를 내리눌렀다. 짓누르는 무게는 생각보다 무겁고 어깨를 옭아매는 악력은 만만치 않았다. 밀레시안은 얼떨결에 침대에 앉을 수밖에 없었다. 창백하고 유려한 손은 케이프를 여민 끈을 풀어내고 셔츠마저 단숨에 벗겨냈다. 빨간 망토와 입고있던 셔츠가 침대 아래로 그림자처럼 풀썩 떨어졌다. 살갗을 타고 느껴지는 한기에, 밀레시안은 그제서야 베임네크를 밀어냈다.

"뭐야, 미쳤어? 남자 취향이면 다른 놈 찾아. 정 없으면 네 부관이나 따먹으라고."

베임네크의 숨소리가 코앞까지 다가왔다. 그는 아까보다 더 짙어진 눈으로 밀레시안을 침대에 눕히곤 그 위에 올라 타 아래를 밀착시켰다. 아직 벗지 않은 바지 위로 불거진 성기의 실루엣에 밀레시안이 진저리를 치며 그를 밀어냈다. 밀레시안이 베임네크에게서 벗어나기 위해 무릎을 세우자 무릎과 허벅지 위로 딱딱하게 발기한 그의 성기가 스쳤다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 양 팔목을 잡아 침대위로 내리누르고 밀레시안의 하체에 자신의 하체를 붙여 느릿하게 허릿짓하기 시작했다.

단순히 하체를 맞닿은 채 흔든다기에는 노골적인 움직임이었다. 그는 무릎으로 밀레시안의 허벅지를 벌리게 만들고선 재차 성기를 비볐다. 바지 위로 쓸리는 감각은 묵직했고 따가울 정도로 뜨거웠다. 바지 위로 성기를 마찰하는 그 행위만으로 밀레시안의 성기도 반쯤 서서 바지를 찢을 듯 천을 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 천의 마찰이 내는 소리, 억눌린 신음소리, 매트리스가 삐걱거리는 소리. 저항은 불가능했고 처음 겪는 생경한 자극은 어지러울 정도로 머리를 흐릿하게 만들었다.

밀레시안은 옷 위에서 이루어지는 유사 성행위가 주는 어지러움에 절로 눈이 감겼다. 그제서야 베임네크가 밀레시안의 손목을 놓아주었다. 그가 잡았던 손목은 피가 통하지 않아 새빨갛게 손자국이 남아있었다. 베임네크는 욕망이 진득히 눌어붙은 눈으로 밀레시안의 바지를 풀어내렸다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 바지와 속옷을 한꺼풀씩 벗겨 침대 아래로 내팽겨치듯 던져버렸다.

밀레시안의 나신에서 유일하게 벗겨지지 않은 것은 흰 양말뿐이라서, 유독 마른 발목을 감싼 새하얀 양말이 눈에 띄었다. 그는 약간 서두르는 기색으로 제 바지를 벗어던지곤 미끌한 프리컴을 토해내는 성기를 잡아 밀레시안의 회음부에 문질렀다. 꺼떡거리는 성기가 음낭에서 회음부를 지나 구멍까지 질척한 정액으로 젖기 시작했다. 구멍 위를 지분거리는 성기가 금방이라도 뚫고 들어올 것만 같은 두려움에 밀레시안의 둔부가 절로 긴장했다. 밀레시안은 침대 시트를 꾹 부여잡으며 아래를 적시는 뭉툭한 성기를 견뎌냈다.

사정도 봐주지 않고 바로 삽입할 것만 같이 흉흉하게 선 페니스가 무색하게도 베임네크는 밀레시안의 아래를 희롱하듯 꽤나 오랜 시간동안 공을 들였다. 아래에 선단을 밀어넣으려 하자 삽입의 낌새를 눈치챈 밀레시안은 바로 허리를 비틀며 구멍을 움찔거렸다. 조밀하게 모여드는 구멍의 주름은 뻐끔거리며 오므라들었다가, 베임네크의 성기가 구멍을 지나칠 때에야 겨우 힘을 풀고 약간 벌어지곤 했다.

당장이라도 넣어달라는 얼굴을 하고서도 울상을 지으며 고개를 흔드는 밀레시안의 모습에 베임네크는 당장이라도 밀레시안의 안에 성기를 쑤셔박고싶은 충동이 들었다. 밀레시안의 허벅지 아래로 손을 넣어 적절하게 살이 붙은 둔부를 잡아 벌렸다. 손 안에 가득찬 살이 부드러워 몇 번 터트릴듯 움켜쥐자 밀레시안의 입에서 가늘고 위태로운 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 손가락이 둔부골을 타고 프리컴으로 젖은 구멍으로 미끄러졌다. 조밀한 주름을 더듬으며 구멍으로 들어갈 듯 말 듯 애태우자 긴장으로 바짝 굳어있던 입구가 조금씩 힘이 풀리기 시작했다.

베임네크가 밀레시안의 양 다리를 제 허리에 걸치게 하고선 제 성기를 잡아 밀레시안의 입구에 대었다. 밀레시안은 곧 몸을 꿰뚫을 고통에 마른침을 삼키며 입술을 깨물었다. 번들하게 젖은 페니스의 끝이 밀레시안의 구멍을 빠듯하게 팽창시키며 밀어올리는 순간이었다. 손잡이가 돌아가는 소리와 함께 현관문이 열렸다. 몸을 숨길 새도 없이 문을 열고 들어오는 이와 눈이 마주쳤다.

"이건… 무슨 상황인가요?"

집으로 들어온 이의 잇새를 타고 가라앉은 목소리가 튀어나왔다. 문을 열고 들어온 이는 마을을 순찰하고 왔는지 작은 휴대용 등불을 들고 있었다. 그는 벽에 등불을 걸어둘 생각도 하지 않고 베임네크가 자신을 향해 돌아볼 때까지 그의 뒤통수를 바라보았다. 어쩌면 그의 어깨 너머에 가려진 밀레시안을 바라보았다는 것이 더 정확할지도 모른다. 그와 눈이 마주친 밀레시안은 몸을 딱딱하게 굳히며 그에게 시선을 고정시켰다. 부들부들한 털로 마감된 짙은 자주색의 상의와 치마처럼 발목까지 덮은 기다란 하의는 던컨 촌장의 옷이었지만 옷 위로 드러난 매끈한 손과 얼굴은 촌장의 것이라기에는 너무도 수려하고 아름다운 모습이었다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 오르내리는 너른 어깨와 가슴, 두껍고 단단한 목덜미, 팔라라빛이 너울대는 금발과, 끝없는 하늘빛의 깊은 눈. 숨길 수 없는 당황이 그의 굳은 얼굴에 고스란히 드러났다.

톨비쉬가 밀레시안을 바라보는 것처럼, 밀레시안 역시 톨비쉬에게 시선을 고정시키고 있었다. 놀란 토끼눈을 한 채 당황한 밀레시안을 바라보던 베임네크가 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 톨비쉬와 눈이 마주치자 아래에 깔린 밀레시안이 몸을 움츠리며 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 당황으로 굳은 몸을 끌어당겨 안았다. 베임네크는 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안은 채 몸을 돌려 그를 향해 보란듯이 밀레시안을 제 위에 등지게 앉혔다.

위치가 바뀌는 것과 동시에 성기가 아래를 꿰뚫었다. 뭉툭했던 선단은 구멍으로 삽입되는 것과 동시에 날 선 칼로 변하는 것만 같았다. 우악스럽게 들이닥치는 성기에 주름이 팽팽해지며 구멍이 한계까지 벌어졌다. 절로 숨이 막혔다. 엄습하는 압박감에 숨을 쉴 수조차 없어 뭍으로 나온 생선처럼 몸을 파드득 떨어댔다. 밀레시안은 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 허우적거리며 앞으로 고꾸라지자 베임네크는 낮게 웃으며 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아챘다. 허리를 잡고 고정시킨 손은 벗어날 수 없을 만큼 단단하고 무거웠다.

베임네크를 등진 채 그의 허벅지에 앉은 밀레시안은 톨비쉬를 바라볼 엄두가 나지 않는 모양인지 고개를 겨우 떨구고 침대 끄트머리만 바라보았다. 버거운 삽입으로 벌려진 입에서 타액이 흘러내려 침대위로 떨어졌다. 덜컥 겁이 나는 것과 함께 수치로 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 밀레시안은 허리에 붙은 베임네크의 손을 잡아떼며 목소리를 쥐어짜냈다.

"읏… 싫어…. 도와줘요, 톨… 아윽!"

울먹이며 고통을 참는 신음소리는 듣는 것만으로도 처연하고 애처롭게 들렸다. 위에 탄 밀레시안의 무게로 뿌리까지 단숨에 파고든 성기는 첫 진입에도 불구하고 익숙하게 밀레시안의 깊숙한 곳을 찔렀다. 베임네크가 잘게 허릿짓을 시작하자 밀레시안이 흥분감을 이기지 못하고 새된 신음을 흘렸다. 눈물과 침이 섞여 턱을 따라 흐르다가 밀레시안의 가슴팍 위로 떨어졌다. 맞물리는 아래는 벌써부터 질척이는 소리를 내며 미끌거렸다. 강압적인 정사나 다름없는 행위였으나 몸은 충실하게 쾌락을 좇고 있었다. 뜨거운 성기가 꾸역꾸역 뱃속으로 밀고 들어와 끝도 모르고 내달리는 육욕에 정신이 넘어갈 것만 같았다.

베임네크의 위에서 흔들리던 밀레시안이 창백한 얼굴로 톨비쉬를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 베임네크에게서 벗어나기 위해 허우적거리는 것인지, 톨비쉬를 향해 손짓하는 것인지 모를 그 행동은 어딘가 필사적이면서도 자극적인 부분이 있었다. 발갛게 상기된 밀레시안의 얼굴을 보던 톨비쉬는, 뜻밖에도 희미하게 웃으며 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 눈물에 젖은 밀레시안의 뺨에 입술을 갖다대 빨아마시듯 눈물을 핥았다.

"아무리 급하셔도 이런 짐승같은 자를 붙여오시다니요."

"아읏, 흐으… 그런 게, 흑, 아니… 하아…!"

그가 탁한 목소리로 밀레시안에게 속살거렸다. 그의 속삭임을 눈치챈 베임네크가 거칠게 허리를 쳐올려 안을 거세게 짓뭉개자 밀레시안의 입에서 헐떡이는 신음이 터져나왔다. 톨비쉬의 질책과 같은 그 말투에 밀레시안의 눈에서 다시금 뜨거운 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안의 아래에서 짙고 불그스름한 성기가 그 모습을 드러냈다가 엉덩이 사이로 사라지기를 반복했다. 몇 번의 피스톤질만으로도 베임네크의 성기는 수월하게 구멍을 드나들고 있었다.

그 모습을 지켜보던 톨비쉬는 느긋한 척 웃고 있었지만 바지를 벗어내는 손길은 조급하기 그지없었다. 브리프가 내려가며 벌어진 다리 사이로 핏줄이 두드러지게 선 성기가 보였다. 그는 치맛단처럼 긴 바지와 속옷을 벗어 침대맡에 가지런히 정리한 후에야 침대위로 올라왔다. 혼자서만 가실 생각은 아니시겠죠? 그는 하하 웃는 와중에도 밀레시안을 책망하듯 짓궂은 농담을 건넸다. 마치 밀레시안의 아래를 쳐올리고 있는 베임네크를 없는 취급을 하는 그 태도에, 헐떡거리는 와중에도 밀레시안은 톨비쉬의 눈치를 살펴야 했다.

톨비쉬의 성기가 밀레시안의 코앞까지 다가왔다. 짙은 살냄새가 코를 타고 비강을 가득 채웠다.

"목구멍까지 삼켜 보세요. 이는 세우지 말고, 혀를 돌려서."

성적인 은유조차도 결코 담지 않을 것만 같았던 신사적인 입이 저속한 말을 쏟아냈다. 밀레시안은 반쯤 풀린 눈으로 입을 벌려 그의 성기를 머금었다. 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 동그란 뒤통수를 부드럽게 쓰다듬다가 약간 힘을 줘 자신의 샅에 파묻게 만들었다. 그의 다리 사이에 부드러운 머리칼이 한가득 묻혔다.

은밀한 치부를 내보이는 것은 톨비쉬였으나, 밀레시안은 오히려 그에게 모든 것을 보여준다는 착각이 들었다. 예상과는 다른 그의 당황스러운 반응이 두렵기까지 했다. 입속 가득히 성기가 들어차자 벌린 턱이 뻐근하게 저려왔다. 뭉툭한 선단이 입천장을 긁으며 목구멍까지 미끄러졌다. 젖은 입 사이로 살덩이가 마찰하며 진득하고 야한 소리를 냈다. 최대한 이가 닿지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰며 혀로 성기의 기둥을 핥아댔다.

느릿하게 허릿짓을 하던 톨비쉬와는 다르게 베임네크가 아래를 거세게 짓쳐올리며 속도를 올리자 밀레시안은 저도모르게 숨을 들이마시며 톨비쉬의 성기를 강하게 빨아들였다. 목구멍이 좁혀지며 톨비쉬의 부푼 성기를 조이자, 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 쥐고 있던 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 톨비쉬는 빠득 소리가 나도록 이를 악물며 거센 힘으로 밀레시안의 입술 사이로 페니스를 밀어넣었다. 발기한 성기 내에서 요도를 타고 정액이 울컥울컥 이동하는 것이 느껴졌다. 톨비쉬의 성기는 밀레시안의 목구멍을 막은 채 비릿한 정액을 흘려보냈다. 성기에 인두가 짓눌리며 숨을 쉬기조차 어려웠다. 미지근하고 비린 정액이 식도를 타고 위장으로 흘러내렸다.

숨이 막혀 컥컥대자 목구멍 깊숙이 처박았던 페니스가 조금 빠져나왔다. 귀두끝이 빠져나오며 끝자락에 남은 정액이 비릿하게 밀레시안의 입 속으로 퍼졌다. 뭉글뭉글한 점성질의 액체는 비릿하고 시큼한 맛이 났다. 밀레시안이 저도 모르게 고개를 뒤로 빼 성기를 뱉어내려했으나 뒤통수를 잡고있는 손은 그런 자비를 허용하지 않았다.

"전부 삼키세요. 기둥도 가득 적셔야 들어가기 수월할 겁니다."

"읍, 웃… 흐윽…."

밀레시안은 눈물을 줄줄 흘리면서도 겨우겨우 그의 성기를 핥기 시작했다. 입 안을 가득 채우는 버거운 크기에 혀를 놀리는 것조차 쉽지 않았다. 몸을 벌벌 떨며 코로 겨우 얕은 숨을 내쉬자 절로 아래가 조였다. 아래에서 잘게 허릿짓하던 베임네크는 마치 늑대의 하울링처럼 낮은 신음소리를 내다가 밀레시안의 사정을 봐주지도 않고 허리를 쳐올렸다. 이내 눈 앞이 시허옇게 점멸했다. 형용할 수 없는 열락에 온 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 마치 무간으로 떨어지는 그 감각이 두려워 몸을 뒤틀며 바르작거렸지만 두 남근이 위와 아래를 채우고, 네 개의 손이 허리와 뒤통수를 강하게 부여잡고 있어, 움직일 수조차 없이 갇혀버렸다.

온 몸에 힘이 풀렸다. 절정의 감각이 온 몸의 구멍을 틀어막고 고통과 같은 관능적 쾌락이 투명한 손으로 목을 조였다. 이명이 새빨간 실처럼 귓가를 관통하며 가늘게 메아리쳤다. 밀물처럼 들이닥쳐오는 거대한 절정은 밀레시안을 잡아먹을듯 짓눌렀다. 밀레시안은 거칠게 헐떡이는 와중에도 두려움에 몸을 떨었다. 이 쾌감이, 이 절정이 자신을 통째로 집어삼켜, 어쩌면 부끄러움도 없이 본능만이 남아 짐승처럼 변해버리지 않을까 하는 두려움에.

허우적거리던 밀레시안의 팔을 잡은 것은 톨비쉬였다. 그가 밀레시안의 입에서 성기를 빼내자, 밀레시안이 겨우 가는 숨을 내뱉었다. 밀레시안의 손목을 잡고 아래로 내린 톨비쉬는 그와 상체를 겹친 채, 밀레시안을 천천히 뒤로 눕혔다. 등 뒤로 베임네크의 판판한 가슴이 닿고, 목덜미와 쇄골로 그의 숨결이 내려앉았다. 성기가 맞닿은 접합부는 여전히 부끄러운 줄 모르고 찌걱거리는 젖은 소리를 내고 있었다. 목덜미를 간질이는 베임네크의 웃음에 밀레시안이 눌린 신음을 흘렸다. 그 소리를 들은 톨비쉬는 달래주듯 밀레시안의 반대편 귓가에 젖은 소리가 나도록 입을 맞추곤 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 섬세하게 귓가로 넘겨주었다.

베임네크의 손이 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 잡고 벌리자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 저절로 벌어졌다. 흰 양말만 신은 발이 톨비쉬의 어깨와 옆구리를 감싸안았다. 베임네크의 페니스가 반쯤 빠져나가자 구멍은 작은 틈을 보이며 분홍빛 속살을 내비쳤다. 톨비쉬의 남근이 좁은 틈사이를 억지로 비집고 들어갔다. 구멍은 다른 이들에 비해 큰 두 성기를 쉽사리 받아들이지 못한 채 긴장으로 꾸역꾸역 수축했다. 톨비쉬가 성기를 꽉 찬 밀레시안의 구멍께에 슬슬 문질러대자 밀레시안이 기겁을 하며 몸부림을 쳐댔다.

"안…돼요, 힉, 두 개는…, 두 개는 못 들어가…. 싫어어…."

톨비쉬는 당황하며 고개를 흔들어대는 밀레시안에게 입을 맞추며 성기를 잡고 밀레시안의 구멍에 밀어넣었다. 아래가 빠듯하게 벌어지며 찢어질 듯한 통증에 밀레시안이 몸을 벌벌 떨어댔다. 밀레시안의 안에서 두 성기가 맞닿았다. 베임네크와 톨비쉬는 서로를 없는 듯 대했으나 불쾌한 기색은 숨길 생각조차 하지 않았다.

"고아하신 주신의 검까지 데려올 줄은 몰랐는데. 그대는 역시 아주 흥미로워."

"흑, 흐아…, 아파아…. 으흑…, 숨, 못 쉬, 아윽…!"

"쉬잇. 괜찮으신가요? 되도록이면 당신과 천천히 못다한 이야기를 나누고싶었지만… 방해꾼이 나타난 건 유감이군요."

밀레시안에게만 들릴 정도로 혼잣말처럼 중얼거리고 있었지만 상대방을 겨냥한 비아냥이 확실했다. 한편 밀레시안은 몸을 헤집는 두 성기에 정신을 차리지도 못하고 그들의 말을 허망하게 흘려버릴 수밖에 없었다. 뒤에서 밀어넣고, 앞에서 쳐올리는 페니스는 서로 비슷한 속도로 치고 빠지기를 반복하다가, 점점 갈수록 엇박으로 밀레시안의 아래를 쿡쿡 찔러대기 시작했다. 커다란 뱀들이 안을 헤집는 느낌에 밀레시안이 이를 악물었다. 뱃속이 가득 차 숨 쉬기조차 버거웠다. 두 남근이 내벽 안쪽을 교차하듯 이리저리 들쑤셨다.

성기들이 드나들 때마다 젖은 구멍은 새빨갛게 벌어졌다. 엇박으로 박아대던 성기가 때때로 한번에 밀레시안의 안으로 삽입되면 얇은 뱃가죽 위로 누구의 것인지 모를 페니스의 실루엣이 불룩 솟아올랐다. 그럴 때마다 톨비쉬는 솟아난 밀레시안의 아랫배를 귀엽다는듯 누르며 깊숙이 피스톤질을 하곤 했는데, 몸을 짓누르듯 압박하며 드나드는 움직임은 격렬한 쾌락을 동반하며 밀레시안을 거의 실신하기 직전까지 정신을 몰고 갔다.

시야가 팽팽 돌며 머리가 이상해질 것만 같았다. 몇 번째로 사정을 하는지도 가물가물했다. 고통인지 열락인지 모를 기이한 압박은 밀레시안의 정수리부터 아래까지 수직으로 관통하며 차마 감당하지 못할 감각을 선사했다. 이미 수 차례의 절정과 사정으로 밀레시안의 성기는 형편없이 축 처진 채 묽은 액만 토해내고 있었으나, 아래를 점령하는 두 성기는 여전히 곧추 서 있었다. 끝없는 절정은 고문과 같았다. 괴로운 오르가슴에 밀레시안이 눈을 까뒤집으면서 아래를 조여대자, 좁은 구멍을 억지로 헤집고 육중하게 꿰뚫던 성기는 누가 먼저라 할 것도 없이 헐떡이며 밀레시안의 안에 정액을 싸질렀다.

두 명분의 성기가 빠져나갔음에도 밀레시안의 구멍은 여전히 다물리지 않고 희뿌연 정액을 줄줄 흘렸다. 절정의 여운에 밀레시안의 허벅지와 아랫배가 간헐적으로 경련했다. 옆으로 팔을 괸 채 누운 베임네크는 눈물과 땀으로 헝클어진 밀레시안의 뺨을 손가락으로 훔쳤고, 반대쪽에서 한쪽 팔로 지탱한 채 어정쩡하게 몸을 누인 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 등허리를 쓰다듬으며 상냥하게 달래주었다. 제 좋을 대로 박아넣을 땐 언제고, 끝나고 나서야 후희를 즐기는 둘에게 질린 밀레시안은 짜증스럽게 둘의 가슴팍을 밀어냈다.

"흐으, 망할…. 둘, 다… 당장 꺼져……."

밀레시안은 몸이 녹아내리다못해 침대 아래로 푹 꺼질 것만 같다고 생각했다. 시야는 이미 초점을 잃고 이리저리 헤매고 있었고, 보다못한 눈꺼풀이 서서히 내려와 눈 앞을 암암하게 덮었다. 쓰러지기 직전 양 귓가로 제각기 다른 속삭임이 쏟아졌지만, 가물거리는 정신은 어두컴컴한 잠에 갉아먹히는 바람에 미처 그 소리들을 잡아채지 못했다. 질척한 수렁과 같은 잠은 성교보다 짙고 달았다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

따끈한 체온이 가슴께를 꾹꾹 짓누르는 감각에 밀레시안이 지친 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 흐릿한 시야에 가장 먼저 들어온 것은 동공을 좁히며 자신을 바라보는 노란색 고양이였다. 고양이는 밀레시안이 침대에서 무슨 짓을 저질렀는지 다 눈치채고 있다는 것마냥 그를 내려다보며 의미심장하게 야옹 울었다.

던컨에게 어떻게 둘러대야하나 잠시 망설이던 밀레시안은 고양이를 침대 한구석에 내려놓고 몸을 일으켰다. 온 몸에 힘이 들어가질 않았다. 팔다리 뿐만 아니라 등과 허리, 어깨에 뒷목까지 얻어맞은 것마냥 뻑뻑했다. 침대 아래에 던져졌던 옷은 다시금 말끔하게 입혀져 있어서 밤동안의 일이 모두 꿈과 같았지만 잔뜩 부은 목과 욱신대는 몸의 상태가 그것이 꿈이 아님을 증명하고 있었다. 따끔거리던 아래의 작열감은 자리에 앉자 홧홧하게 타오르기 시작했다. 불쾌하면서도 아찔한 감각에 밀레시안은 저도모르게 앓는 소리를 흘렸다.

밀레시안의 목소리를 들었는지 손잡이가 덜컥거리며 문이 열렸다. 밀레시안은 순간 아까 전의 기억이 떠올라 본능적으로 이불로 몸을 말고 현관문에 시선을 고정시켰다. 던컨 촌장이 걱정이 가득한 얼굴로 밀레시안에게 왔다. 밀레시안은 죄책감과 부끄러움에 촌장을 똑바로 바라보지 못하고 고개를 떨구었다.

"아, 밀레시안. 이제야 깨어났나 보군. 요즘 많이 지쳐있는 것 같아서 걱정이 이만저만이 아니었다네."

촌장의 걱정에 밀레시안은 아무렇지 않은 척 이불을 걷어내고 침대에서 내려왔다. 여전히 온 몸이 삐걱거렸지만 최대한 내색하지 않은 채 침대 주변을 두리번거렸다. 자기 전에 머리맡에 두었던 바구니는 감쪽같이 사라져 있었다. 걱정스레 안부를 묻는 던컨에게 밀레시안은 뼈가 시려오는 것을 참으며 조심스럽게 제 잘못을 고백했다.

"어쩌죠. 촌장님께 배달해 달라고 부탁받은 게 있었는데 잃어버린 것 같아요. 죄송해요."

"음? 최근에는 무언가 시킨 적이 없는데…. 자네가 꿈을 꾼 게 아닌가?"

의문이 덧붙은 촌장의 대답에 밀레시안은 순간 저도 모르게 꿈이었노라 고개를 주억거릴 뻔 했다. 밀레시안의 눈썹이 비쭉 솟으며 고운 미간이 잔뜩 찌푸려졌다. 몸의 상태는 여전히 최악을 달리고 있었고, 밤동안 자신의 아래를 드나들던 두 성기의 감각이 아직도 생생했다. 밀레시안은 머릿속에서 펼쳐지는 난잡한 회상을 떨쳐내기 위해 고개를 휘휘 저으며 침을 한 번 삼키고 어색하게 웃었다.

"그… 러게요. 캐러반조가 준 책을 읽고 잤더니 악몽이라도 꿨나봐요."

밀레시안이 고개를 끄덕이며 집을 나서기 위해 문 손잡이를 잡아당길 때였다. 옷은 챙겨가야지, 하고 등 뒤로 던져지는 던컨의 말에 밀레시안의 시선이 옷걸이로 향했다.

와인색에 가까운 벨벳으로 만들어진 케이프는 어젯밤의 일이 꿈이 아니라는 것을 입증하듯 단호하게 옷걸이에 걸려있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	14. 포셔밀레 GL이 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 09. 07. 1차초고 공백포함 10,028 자 / 공백미포함 7,617 자  
> * GL, 가위치기(시저링), 커널링구스를 포함한 유사성행위, 마비노기 메인스트림 G15 베니스의 상인 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이를 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 포셔밀레 GL이 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

포셔밀레 / 여밀레른 / GL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / G15 스포일러

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[포셔밀레가 보고싶습니다...hl이건 gl이건 상관없습니다...포셔가 홀라당 밀레 잡수는거 보고싶어요..]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

포셔는 조급해졌다. 어쩌면 답답한 것일지도 모른다. 수십 번은 읽은 듯한 편지를 내려놓은 포셔는 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 조금 긴장한 탓인지 속이 탔다. 그녀가 테이블에 내려놓은 편지는 당연하게도 밀레시안이 보낸 편지였는데, 그렇게나 기다렸음에도 불구하고 막상 밀레시안의 소식을 담은 전보를 받자 조급한 마음이 드는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

밀레시안이 보낸 서신은 딱 그녀의 성격만큼이나 간결하고 깔끔했다. 화려한 미사여구와 애정으로 쓰여진 바사니오의 답장과는 달리 그녀의 편지는 한 번만 읽어도 내용을 전부 기억할 수 있을 정도로 단순했으나, 포셔는 아침나절 도착한 그 짧은 편지를 몇 번이고 다시 펼쳐서 읽어내렸다. 편지끝을 하도 만지작거린 나머지 종이의 끝은 벌써부터 얇게 닳아있었다.

안절부절 못하며 테이블 주위를 배회하던 포셔는 의자에 앉아 놓아둔 편지를 다시 펼쳤다. 벌써 손때가 탄 편지의 끝을 조심스럽게 잡아 펼치자 종이가 사각거리며 부딪혔다. 유려한 필체가 밀레시안의 말투를 담고 있어서일까 귓가에서 밀레시안의 목소리가 맴도는 듯했다.

「초상화를 구했어. 저녁쯤이면 도착할거야.」

단 두 문장이었으나 포셔는 그 두 문장을 쪼개고, 분해하면서 하루종일 다시 읽어내렸다. 도톰한 입술이 기분좋게 올라가면서 절로 미소가 지어졌다. 편지는 바다와 사막을 건넌 부엉이의 손으로 전달되었지만 어째서인지 밀레시안의 향기가 배어 있었다. 포셔는 편지를 다시 접어 살짝 입을 맞추었다. 그것은 마치 오랜 세월만에 다시 만난 연인들의 섬세한 입맞춤처럼 애절해 보였다.

포셔는 단지 밀레시안의 편지를 받은 것만으로도 어리광이 느는 기분이 들었다. 편지를 잡고 있던 손에 긴장으로 땀이 배어나올 때 쯤에야 편지에서 입술을 뗐다. 포셔는 밀레시안이 보낸 편지를 작은 납상자 안에 넣어두고 나서야 다른 생각을 할 짬이 생겼다. 닫긴 납상자를 한참동안 바라보던 포셔는 입술을 달싹이며 차마 그녀에게 전하지 못할 말을 조용히 읊은 후 욕실로 향했다. 그 누구도 듣지 못했고, 어느 누구에게도 닿지 않았음에도 입 밖으로 꺼내자 심장이 미친듯이 뛰었다.

밀레시안이 필리아에 도착한 것은 생각보다 늦은 저녁시간이었다. 항구에서 필리아로 향하는 도중에 사막의 모래 폭풍에 휩쓸려 길을 잃어버린 탓이었다. 지친 걸음을 옮길 때마다 신발과 옷깃 사이로 작은 모래알이 발자국 위로 후드득 떨어졌다. 그녀는 머리부터 발끝까지 누런 모래알로 잔뜩 덮여 있었다. 환절기가 지난 탓에 모래 폭풍은 그리 위협적이지는 않았건만 어째서 움직이는 모래 인간이 되었냐고 묻는다면, 모래폭풍을 피할 요량으로 마나터널 근처에서 발견된 지하 유적지에 숨었던 것이 화근이었다.

풍뎅이와 움직이는 흙가면 따위에게 쫓기다가 얼떨결에 유적지의 마지막 방에 도달한 밀레시안은, 그곳에서 유적 수호자의 화살로부터 품에 안긴 포셔의 초상화를 지키기 위해 이리저리 굴러다녀야만 했다. 물론 밀레시안이 애절하게 굴러다니다가 유적 수호자에게 던진 폭탄이 적절하게 터진 덕분에 초상화는 지켰지만, 그녀의 몰골은 사막의 망령과 진배 없을 정도로 너덜너덜해져 있었다.

지친 발걸음을 이끌고 포셔의 집 앞에 도달한 밀레시안은 노크를 하기 전 잠시 멈칫했다. 타인의 집을 방문하기에는 늦은 시간이었다. 근처 여관에 짐을 풀고 날이 밝은 뒤에 찾아올까 하다가, 창문 틈새로 희미하게 새어나오는 불빛을 발견했다. 결국 밀레시안은 잠시 고민하다가 문을 두드려 포셔가 나오기까지 기다렸다.

포셔를 기다리는 시간은 길었지만 그녀가 반겨줄 환대를 생각하는 것만으로도 기다림은 유의미한 시간이었다. 밀레시안은 문을 등지고 서서 라데카의 마술이 아스라이 내려앉은 필리아의 풍광을 바라보고 있었다. 괴괴한 어둠이 내려앉은 필리아에는 낮의 흔적이 전혀 보이지 않았다. 집집마다 드문드문 켜진 화톳불과 거리의 등불에 삭막한 사막의 밤이 적나라하게 드러나고 있었지만, 타라나 던바튼과 같은 도회지의 생활에 익숙해져 있던 밀레시안에게 그 풍경은 어쩐지 낭만적이기까지 해보였다.

이런 곳에서 살면 그녀처럼 감성적인 삶을 살아갈 수 있는 걸까. 밀레시안은 그간 포셔의 부탁을 들어주며 그녀의 심저에 고여 격렬하게 날뛰는 애정을 읽었다. 모든 것을 버릴 수 있을 만큼의 동경, 애정, 사랑. 사실 밀레시안은 포셔가 바사니오에게 가진 감정이 성애라기보다는 동경에 가깝다고 생각했다. 하지만 자신이 바사니오와 포셔가 나누는 감정들에 대해 감히 평가하거나 끼어들어 결론을 내려줄 입장이 아니라는 것을 일찍이 알고 있었기 때문에, 그저 조용히 그들을 지켜보는 것만으로 만족했다. 그저 가끔씩 충동적으로 그녀의 손을 잡거나 깊이 안아주는 것만이 자신이 할 수 있는 일이었다. 그것만으로도 충분하다고 자조하면서.

부서진 유적지가 잠긴 수면 위에는 키 큰 열대의 나무들과 구름에 가려진 라데카가 담겨 있었다. 문이 열린 때는 늦은 밤의 장막을 걷어내듯 구름이 막 밤바람에 쓸려 달의 완연한 모습을 내비칠 때였다. 냉기를 머금은 밤바람이 흐느끼는 소리를 내며 밀레시안을 흔들면서 문을 연 이의 머리칼도 헝클어뜨렸다.

문을 연 포셔는 희미한 달빛을 등지고 선 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 머리카락 아래로 드러난 밀레시안의 목덜미가 달빛의 역광을 받아 조금 창백해 보였다. 기억 속의 밀레시안은 빠져나가고 실재의 그녀가 선과 색을 그리며 눈 앞에 서 있었다.

밤의 중심에 서 있는 밀레시안. 급변하는 시간 속에서 유독 홀로 빛나며 멈춰있는, 남의 생각과 마음에 침범해 멋대로 뒤흔드는, 나의 메시아.

그녀의 모습은 머리부터 발끝까지 지저분한 모래 먼지로 가득해 애처롭게 보일 정도였지만, 포셔의 눈에 비친 밀레시안은 그 어느 때보다도 신비롭고 아름답기만 했다. 마치 처음부터 존재하는 필리아의 일부처럼. 포셔는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 그 크고 푸른 눈으로 밀레시안의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 쳐다보기만 했다. 귓가로 심장이 뛰는 소리가 시끄럽게 들렸다.

아직 잠이 가시지 않았는지 비틀거리는 포셔의 모습에 밀레시안은 날이 밝은 뒤에 찾아올걸 하는 뒤늦은 후회를 하며 입을 열었다.

"아, 포셔. 자고 있었는데 깨운 거야? 미안해서 어쩌지."

포셔의 길고 가느다란 손가락이 밀레시안을 잡으려 하자 그녀는 뒷걸음질치며 애매한 미소를 띠었다. 조금 피곤해 보이는 얼굴이었다. 포셔는 어째서 피하는건가요, 하는 물음을 겨우 삼키며 밀레시안을 향해 한걸음 다가갔다. 포셔가 눈썹을 축 처지게 늘어뜨리고 시무룩하게 바라보자 밀레시안의 얼굴에 난감한 기색이 떠올랐다.

"바닥을 이리저리 굴러다녀서 지금 엄청 먼지덩어리거든. 나도 네가 보고싶었지만 반가움의 포옹은 씻고 나서 하자."

밀레시안은 늦어서 미안하다고 몇 번이나 사과를 한 뒤에야 품 안에서 초상화를 꺼내 포셔에게 건네주었다. 건네받은 초상화에는 그녀가 오전에 보낸 편지처럼 밀레시안의 향기가 짙게 배어 있었다. 삭막한 사막의 모래 냄새나 매캐한 먼지 냄새가 아니라, 목 안이 간질간질거리고 손 끝을 저리게 만드는 어지러운 꽃향기가.

"언제나 정말 고마워요, 밀레시안 님. 저는 정말 행운아예요. 밀레시안 님 같은 분을 친구…로 둘 수 있다니."

포셔는 가슴이 벅차는 와중에도, 친구라는 말을 꺼낼 때에는 금방이라도 눈물이 날 것만 같은 기분을 느껴야 했다. 당장이라도 충동적으로 그녀의 손을 잡고 뛰쳐나가고 싶었다. 가족들도, 바사니오도 알지 못하는 저 대륙 너머로 함께 도망치고 싶은, 자신조차 불가해한 이 마음을 고백한다면, 그녀는 어떻게 답할까.

한 때에는 바사니오를 사랑하는 것 하나만으로도 모든 것을 다 가졌다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 그것이 낭만만이 든 모래성을 쌓아 올리는 것인지도 모르고. 시간이 좀 더 지나서, 사랑하던 이가 눈에서 멀어지고 뜨겁게 달아올랐던 열정이 사막의 모래처럼 식어갈 때에야 포셔는 자신의 주변에 머무는 밀레시안을 알아차렸다.

그녀가 늘 건네는 농담이 세상에서 가장 특별한 모험 이야기가 될 때. 골똘히 생각하는 얼굴이 맹목적이다시피 사랑스럽게 보일 때. 건네주던 물건들이 어느 순간 소중하게 여겨지기 시작했을 때, 우울할 때마다 손을 잡아주는 밀레시안이 일상의 한 부분이 되었을 때. 그녀와 함께하는 모든 시간이 환희와 기쁨으로 가득 차올랐던 것을 늦게서야 알아차렸다. 포셔는 불현듯 안타까운 불안감을 느꼈다.

불행한 점이라면, 포셔가 이것이 사랑이라고 자각하지 못한다는 사실이었다. 우정보다는 애틋하고, 남녀간의 사랑보다는 친근한 이 감정을 대체 무어라 설명할 수 있단 말인가. 포셔는 자신이 밀레시안에게 품은 감정이 그저 결혼 직전의 신부에게 으레 나타나는 우울증세라고 애써 합리화했다. 그래야 적어도 친구로서 밀레시안과 멀어지지 않을 것이라는 무지한 오판으로 인해서.

아마도 신이 인류에게 선사한 가장 사치스러운 감정은 욕심이 아닐까, 하는 생각이 문득 들었다. 보고싶은 욕심, 가지고싶은 욕심, 더 나아가 기약조차 없는 것을 갈망하는 그 탐욕이. 가진 것에 만족하지 못하고 스스로 부족하다고 여기도록 만드는 그것은 기어코 꾸역꾸역 넘쳐흘러 굳게 닫아놓은 감정의 댐을 범람하게 만들고 있었다.

포셔는 화살촉이 심장을 쿡쿡 찌르는 듯한 통증을 무시하며 문을 좀 더 열어 밀레시안을 집 안으로 이끌었다. 초상화를 건네준 뒤 욕실로 직행한 밀레시안을 기다리며 포셔는 금고에서 제 눈의 색을 빼닮은 새파란 금화 주머니를 꺼내두었다. 물건값을 계산할 그 짧은 순간이라도 자신을 생각할 수 있기를 바라면서, 자신에 대한 기억이 밀레시안을 구성하는 어느 일부가 되기를 바라면서.

물 흐르는 소리가 멈추자 포셔의 시선이 절로 욕실문으로 향했다. 이윽고 발갛게 볼이 달아오른 밀레시안이 머리에 젖은 물기를 털며 욕실문을 열고 나왔다. 샤워 가운을 대충 걸친 채 터덜터덜 나오던 밀레시안은 자신을 향해 환하게 웃는 포셔와 눈이 마주쳤다. 그녀의 눈빛은 애정이 가득 담겨 있었고, 신뢰와 선망이 가득 담긴 시선은 편안했다.

"빨리 말리지 않으면 감기 걸려요. 사막의 밤은 생각보다 아주 춥거든요."

포셔가 밀레시안을 침대 끝에 앉힌 후 머리카락의 물기를 털어주며 웃었다. 정수리 위를 간질이는 그 속삭임을 들으며 밀레시안은 그녀의 섬세한 손길에 머리를 내맡겼다. 어느정도 물기가 말랐을 쯤, 노곤해진 밀레시안은 거의 반쯤은 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다시피 한 채로 앉아있었다.

졸고 있는 밀레시안 가까이 좋은 향기가 다가왔다. 가느다란 팔이 밀레시안의 목과 어깨에 감겼다. 잘 관리된 금실이 뺨을 가볍게 스치고 부드러운 입술이 밀레시안의 입술 위로 조심스럽게 부딪혔다. 갑작스럽게 닿은 체온에 밀레시안이 가물거리는 눈을 떴다. 사막 한 가운데에 있는 오아시스처럼 깊은 푸른 눈동자가 수줍게 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 눈이 마주치자 아래로 길게 늘어뜨린 백금색에 가까운 속눈썹이 서서히 닫히며 눈 아래로 길게 그림자졌다.

팔을 타고 밀레시안의 목이 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것이 느껴졌다. 포셔는 목 안으로 발랄하게 웃었다. 그녀에게 입술을 빼앗기는 와중에도, 밀레시안은 포셔의 웃음소리가 마치 여름내 풍경소리처럼 듣기 좋다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 흐르는 물소리처럼 들리기도 하고, 높은 새소리처럼 울리기도 했다.

"바사니오가 상자에 갇힌 저를 찾아내면, 저는 그이와 이곳을 멀리 떠날 계획이에요. 그러면 우리는… 영영 헤어지게 되겠죠?"

양 볼이 붉어질 정도로 상기된 포셔의 얼굴은 금방이라도 울 것만 같았다. 그녀는 자신의 이마를 밀레시안의 이마에 붙인 채 말을 이었다. 노랫소리같았던 포셔의 목소리에는 물기가 잔뜩 어려 있었다. 밀레시안의 어깨를 감싸안은 팔에 힘이 들어가는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 혼란스러운 눈으로 포셔를 바라보았다. 밀레시안은 포셔를 밀어내야 한다고 생각했지만 몸은 생각대로 움직여주지 않았다.

"밀레시안 님. 당신이 없으면 저는…, 전……."

"괜찮아? 그렇게 원했던 결혼이잖아. 울지 마, 포셔."

"…… 미워요, 당신. 너무나… 정말 눈치 없이…. 바보."

다시 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 이번에는 조금 더 느리고 부드러운 입맞춤이었다. 가벼운 입맞춤에도 밀레시안은 몸을 굳힌 채 숨을 헐떡거렸다. 밀레시안을 눕힌 포셔는 밀레시안의 위에 올라타 샤워 가운의 허리춤에 묶인 끈을 풀어냈다. 샤워 가운이 침대 아래로 떨어지고 밀레시안이 나체가 되고나서야 맞닿은 입술이 떨어졌다. 길고 진득한 입맞춤으로 전염된 열기는 누구로부터 기인된 것인지 알 수 없었다.

밀레시안의 허벅지에 올라탄 포셔는 스스로 옷을 끌어내리며 눈물로 젖은 눈동자로 밀레시안을 내려다 보았다. 새파란 욕망은 장밋빛으로 물든 뺨, 타액으로 번들거리는 입술을 지나서 연약한 목덜미와 둥글고 좁은 어깨를 타고 내려가 일자로 선명한 쇄골과 소담한 가슴으로 이어졌다. 환생으로 흉터 하나 없이 매끈한 몸은 적당히 살집이 잡혀 부드러운 굴곡을 자아내고 있었는데, 유독 잘록 들어간 허리와 그에 대비되어 널따란 골반으로 이어지는 선은 보기만해도 아찔할 만큼 관능적이었다. 포셔의 달뜬 눈이 아래로 향할수록 밀레시안의 숨길이 조급해졌다.

봉긋한 가슴 위로 짙은 분홍색의 유두가 빳빳하게 서 있었다. 밀레시안의 유륜 주변을 핥아대던 포셔는 곧 푸딩을 베어 먹듯 그녀의 가슴을 물었다. 반대쪽 가슴을 조금 강하게 쥐자 밀레시안의 팔에 약하게 소름이 돋으면서 가녀린 신음성이 새어나왔다.

"아… 포셔어…."

포셔가 손 안에 가득 찬 유방을 괴롭히듯 이리저리 누르고 밀어내자 예민해진 밀레시안의 몸은 그 손길을 고통이 아닌 쾌감으로 받아들이기 시작했다. 오돌토돌한 혀가 유두를 스치며 유륜 주변을 핥아대자 간지러움에 절로 웃음이 나왔다. 신음과 웃음의 중간에 위치한 밀레시안의 애원에 포셔는 그녀의 밑가슴을 쪽 소리가 나게 머금고 빨아당긴 후에야 입술을 떼어냈다. 포셔가 떨어져 나갔는데도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 여전히 가슴 한 쪽이 아릿한 감각에 허리를 떨었다.

포셔는 밀레시안의 아래로 내려가 한쪽 허벅지를 들어 자신의 어깨에 걸치도록 만들었다. 밀레시안의 반대쪽 허벅지에 주저앉듯 앉자 서로의 허벅지가 엇갈리며 아래가 맞닿았다. 서로의 성기가 겹쳐지면서 밀레시안이 움찔할 때마다 맞붙은 클리토리스가 마찰하며 화끈거렸다. 들어올린 허벅지를 잡고 천천히 허리를 흔들기 시작하자 성감대가 꾹꾹 눌리며 거칠게 비벼지기 시작했다. 느리게 미끄러지던 성기는 이윽고 서로의 애액으로 젖어들었다.

살이 맞부딪히며 찰박거리는 소리가 점점 깊고 빨라지기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 포셔의 허리를 잡고 신음하다가, 장골능에 붉게 남은 자신의 손자국을 발견하곤 혹시나 자국이 남을까 금세 손을 떨어트렸다. 자신의 위에 올라탄 포셔는 충분히 밀어낼 수 있을 정도로 가벼웠으나 밀레시안은 그녀가 조금이라도 상처가 날까 싶어 움직이지도 못하고 애꿎은 침대 시트만 잡아 쥐었다.

애액으로 흥건해진 성기는 약간의 마찰에도 금세 미끌거리며 비벼지며 강력한 쾌락을 동반했다. 점점 빨라지는 허릿짓에 젖은 구멍이 강하게 접붙었다가 떨어지면서 쪽, 하고 음란한 소리가 울렸다. 누구의 것이라 할 것도 없이 뒤엉킨 허벅지는 흠뻑 젖어 있었다.

포셔의 허릿짓에 맞추어 본능적으로 허리를 움직이던 밀레시안의 어깨가 안으로 굽었다. 호리호리한 허리가 아치형으로 휘어졌다. 급하게 숨을 들이마신 탓에 손가락을 펴 놓은 듯한 늑골이 마른 살갗 위로 여실히 드러났다. 허벅지가 뻣뻣하게 굳으면서 포셔의 어깨 위에 올려진 발이 안으로 모아지는 것이 느껴졌다. 포셔는 시야를 고정시키지 못하고 이리저리 방황하는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 황홀하다는 듯 바라보며 허릿짓에 박차를 가하자 밀레시안은 가쁜 교성을 내질렀다. 곧이어 밀레시안의 아래가 맑은 애액을 왈칵 쏟아냈다. 소변처럼 튀어나온 애액은 포셔의 아랫배를 적시고 푸른색 침대 시트에 남빛 얼룩을 잔뜩 남겼다.

절정의 쾌감을 만끽한 밀레시안은 숨을 할딱대면서도 부끄러운 나머지 포셔를 바라보지 못하고 팔을 올려 얼굴을 가렸다. 목과 쇄골까지 예쁘게 달아오른 밀레시안의 모습에 포셔가 배시시 웃으며 밀레시안을 끌어안았다. 얼굴을 가린 팔에 쪽쪽 소리가 나도록 작은 키스를 하자 밀레시안이 움찔거리며 팔을 내렸다.

"나만… 가는 건 싫으니까……."

"밀레시안 님?"

"이번엔 내 차례야."

말을 마친 밀레시안은 포셔의 팔을 잡아 아래로 끌어당겼다. 삽시간에 두 사람의 위치가 전도되었다. 포셔는 자신의 위에 앉은 밀레시안을 올려다보며 팔을 뻗었다. 땀과 타액으로 젖어 뺨에 들러붙은 머리카락을 한올한올 떼어 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘겨주었다. 밀레시안은 눈을 감고 그녀의 손길에 머리를 내맡기다가 고개를 내려 포셔의 목덜미부터 핥기 시작했다. 최대한 자국이 남지 않도록 약하게 깨물며 아래로 내려가자 포셔는 간지러운지 미약한 웃음을 끝없이 흘리면서 밀레시안의 머리카락을 헤집었다.

부푼 가슴을 가볍게 붙잡고 검지와 중지 사이에 바짝 선 유두를 혀로 굴리기 시작하자 포셔의 허리가 펄쩍 경련했다. 밀레시안은 허리와 골반이 이어지는 능선을 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다. 잔뜩 긴장한 포셔의 허리가 점차 노곤하게 힘이 풀리는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 점점 아래로 내려가기 시작했다.

유두를 핥던 혀는 밑가슴을 베어 물며 핥다가, 배꼽을 지나 매끄러운 복숭아색을 띠고 젖어있는 성기까지 다다랐다. 작은 구슬같던 성감대는 발갛게 부풀어 올라 있었다. 밀레시안이 클리토리스를 혀 끝으로 톡톡 치며 살살 굴리기 시작하자 아래는 자극하는 대로 움찔거리며 미끈한 애액을 쏟아냈다.

포셔의 아래에 제대로 자리를 잡은 밀레시안은 그녀의 양 허벅지를 잡고 벌려 본격적으로 아래를 빨아대기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 혀가 매끈한 점막을 가르고 침범했다. 그녀의 머리카락을 헤집던 포셔의 손은 힘이 들어가 끝이 하얗게 물들었다. 흐윽, 하읏, 하고 포셔가 짧은 신음성을 터트렸지만 밀레시안은 아랑곳 하지 않고 좀 더 깊숙한 곳까지 얼굴을 묻었다. 밀레시안의 코가 포셔의 성감대에 박혀 부벼지고, 침과 애액으로 뒤섞인 아래는 밀레시안의 얼굴을 잔뜩 적셨다.

새빨간 혀가 노골적이고 적나라한 소리를 내며 아래를 드나들었다. 밀레시안의 혀가 아래를 쑤시자 질구가 제멋대로 수축하기 시작했다. 포셔가 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 가느다란 목소리로 밀레시안의 이름을 불러댔다.

"아아… 밀레시안 님, 흐응… 밀레, 밀레시안 니임…!"

그제서야 밀레시안은 포셔의 허벅지 사이에 묻은 얼굴을 떼어내고 포셔와 눈을 마주쳤다. 코부터 뺨과 입술, 턱까지 맑은 애액으로 잔뜩 젖어 있는 그녀의 모습은 한 눈에 보기에도 외설적이고 음란해 보였다. 밀레시안은 포셔를 바라보며 입가에 묻은 애액을 핥았다. 뺨과 턱에 묻은 애액을 손가락으로 훔친 밀레시안은 그대로 젖은 손가락을 포셔의 아래에 집어넣어 조금 빠른 속도로 손가락을 흔들기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 손가락이 안을 쑤시기 시작하자 포셔의 허리가 절로 튀었다.

밀레시안은 애액이 남아있는 입술을 포셔에게 맞추며 혀를 섞었다. 포셔는 밀레시안의 목에 자신의 팔을 감으며 조금 성급하게 혀를 얽었다. 서로의 혀뿌리가 빠져나갈 정도로 강하게 빨아당겼다. 입술이 맞닿은 상태로 밀레시안이 포셔의 아래를 깊숙히 들쑤셨다. 밀레시안의 손가락이 내벽의 점막을 스칠 때마다 포셔는 어깨를 파드득 떨어댔고 곧이어 빠르게 찾아오는 절정에 자지러지듯 교성을 지르며 쾌락에 몸부림쳤다.

정사로 진이 빠져 한 침대에 누운 둘은 나체로 한참을 누워 있었다. 포셔는 혹시나 날이 밝으면 자신의 부탁을 모두 들어준 밀레시안이 떠나갈까 싶어 밀레시안과 이마를 맞닿은 채 손가락을 얽었다. 밀레시안은 그런 포셔의 걱정을 알아채기라도 하는 양 깍지 낀 손에 힘을 주며 포셔의 품으로 파고들었다. 포셔는 품 안으로 파고드는 밀레시안을 껴안으며 시간이 멈추었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

노곤하게 찾아오는 졸음을 쫒기 위해 눈을 감았다 떴지만 오히려 눈꺼풀은 딱딱하게 굳은 것처럼 쉽사리 올라가지 않았다. 포셔는 참을 수 없이 무거운 잠에 빠져들면서도 밀레시안에게 속삭였다.

"가지 마세요…. 비밀이지만… 전 사실 튜바를 연주할 수 있답니다. 날이 밝으면 밀레시안 님을 위해서 튜바를 연주할테니까, 제 비밀을 알려드릴 테니까아… 그러니 가지 마세요."

밀레시안은 불안해하는 포셔의 속삭임을 들으며 날이 밝으면 찾아올 바사니오와 언젠가는 떠나야 하는 자신에 대해서 걱정하기보다는 지금의 평화로운 여운을 즐기기로 마음먹었다. 포셔와 가슴이 겹칠 정도로 강하게 마주안은 밀레시안은 그래, 하고 같이 속삭이며 고개를 끄덕였다. 포셔는 품 안에서 느껴지는 밀레시안의 끄덕임에 그제서야 나직이 웃으며 편안하게 잠에 들 수 있었다. 헐벗은 두 사람이 누운 침대 위에는 서로 하나된 심장 박동만이 남아 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	15. 남실정밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 09. 28. 1차초고 공백포함 12,702 자 / 공백미포함 9,648 자  
> * HL, 유혈묘사, 집착, 약한 스팽킹, 정령의 비상 업데이트(2019. 07) 이전의 정령 스크립트 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 남실정밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

남실밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[HL / 남실정령밀레 가끔 혼자 여행하다 외로울때마다 실체화시켜서 모닥불앞에 앉아 정령한테 기대어 노닥대다가 흑심품은 정령한테 강제로 덮쳐져서 메챠쿠챠 질내사정 키스마크 잔뜩 당하는거 보고싶습니당]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안이 피투성이인 채로 탈틴의 임시 사령부에 모습을 드러낸 것은 그녀가 그림자 세계로 들어간 지 꼬박 이틀 만이었다. 안드라스의 연락을 받은 힐러가 급히 사령부로 달려와 밀레시안을 깨끗한 침대로 옮겼다. 상처를 지혈하기 위해 옷을 찢어내자 피로 물든 화살대가 모습을 드러냈다. 상처는 깊었고 심장과 가까운 부분을 관통하고 있었다. 임시로 지어진 야전병원에서 포션만 쏟아붓는다고 해결될 만한 상황이 아니었다. 치료를 위해서는 왕성의 솜씨 좋은 힐러들이 필요했고, 꼭 그들이 아니더라도 최소한 수도의 엘리트 힐러들이 꼬박 밤을 새워 집도해야 할 정도로 밀레시안의 몸은 정상이 아니었다.

죽어가는 밀레시안을 두고 그녀의 처우에 대한 회의가 오고갔다. 당장 부엉이를 보내 수도의 힐러를 불러야 한다는 안드라스와 응급처치와 포션으로 경과를 지켜보자는 사령부의 힐러가 제 목소리를 높일 쯤이었다. 흘러나오는 신음소리에 두 사람의 시선이 침대로 향했다. 밀레시안이 누워있는 침대는 피로 흥건하게 젖어 있었고 시트가 미처 흡수하지 못한 피가 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다.

시허연 낯짝을 한 밀레시안이 무언가를 말하려는 듯 입술을 달싹였다. 좌중의 시선이 밀레시안에게 쏠렸다. 당장이라도 과다출혈로 의식을 잃어도 놀랍지 않을 정도의 피를 흘리는 와중에도 그녀는 간신히 입을 열었다. 말을 할 때마다 열린 상처 틈새로 피가 울컥울컥 쏟아나와 바닥을 적셨다.

"나…, 환생하고… 올 거니까…."

"밀레시안 씨. 타라로 전령을 보냈으니 조금만 더 기다려 주세요."

"실린더 좀, 맡아…주세요. 후우, 정령…이라서, 예민하니까, 조심히… 다루……."

밀레시안은 말을 끝맺지 못하고 새하얀 빛에 싸여 서서히 사라졌다. 밀레시안이 누워있던 야전침대에는 그녀의 짐가지 몇 개와 피웅덩이만이 남아 밀레시안의 흔적만 보여줄 뿐이었다. 어수선한 힐러의 집으로 들어온 어린 소년이 밀레시안이 일러둔 실린더를 조심스럽게 꺼내 피를 닦아냈다. 아이바의 손에 들린 부드러운 천이 실린더의 몸통 부분을 훑자 실린더는 자아라도 있는 양 불만스러운 진동을 울려댔다.

언제나 승전보를 가지고 귀환하던 밀레시안이 피투성이가 된 채 돌아온 것은 사령부와 탈틴 주민들에게 꽤나 큰 충격을 남겼다. 밀레시안이 빛에 휩싸여 사라졌다가 탈틴 광장의 중앙에서 눈을 떴을 때, 몇몇 다난들은 곁눈질하며 그녀를 피하기 바빴다. 자주 있는 일은 아니었으나 이런 일은 이골이 날 대로 나 있던 밀레시안은 그럼에도 쓰린 속을 잠재우며 북쪽 사령부로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

사령부의 환대는 불만스러웠다. 분명 환생하기 직전에 실린더를 맡아달라는 말과 함께 조심스럽게 다뤄달라고 부탁까지 했건만 아이바의 손에 건네받은 실린더는 짜증스럽게 깜빡깜빡 빛을 내고 있었던 것이다. 밀레시안은 실린더 정령의 까다로운 성격을 알고있음에도 남의 손에 맡긴 것에 대한 미안함과 귀찮음을 애써 외면했다. 뒤따라 온 안드라스가 전투의 근황과 함께 그녀의 손에 든 실린더를 지적하자 아무렇지 않은 척 실린더를 살피며 입을 열었다.

"이번 그림자 세계는 어떠셨습니까? 밀레시안 씨가 들고 있는 실린더도 보수가 필요할 것 같아 보이는데요."

"실수로 함정을 밟은 상태에서 화살을 맞았거든요. 움직이는 뼈다귀라고 우습게 봤더니 눈 먼 화살에 맞을 줄이야."

금발의 사령관은 밀레시안이 제가 한 질문의 뒷대답에는 눙치며 대답하는 것을 알아차렸다. 가히 동물적인 감이라 할 수 있었다. 하지만 그간의 밀레시안이 밟아왔던 행보나 업적을 생각해보자면 저 수상한 실린더에 대해 더 추궁하는 것은 몰염치하게 보일 수 있다는 생각이 들었다. 결국 안드라스는 밀레시안을 신문하기보다는 납득하는 척 고개를 끄덕이기를 택했다. 안드라스는 품 안에서 왕의 직인이 찍힌 서신을 내밀었다.

「밀레시안 귀하, 에후르 마퀼 2세 폐하의 이름으로 밀레시안 님을 왕정 연금술사로 임명함. 시네이드로부터.」

밀레시안은 불안한 표정으로 자신을 바라보는 안드라스에게 별 것 아니라는 듯 편지를 보여주었다. 안도하는 그녀의 얼굴을 뒤로하고 실린더로 시선을 내렸다. 아이바에게서 건네받을 때부터 빛을 내던 실린더는 이제 손 안에서 웅웅거리며 깊은 공명음을 토해내고 있었다. 사령관은 밀레시안의 한숨에서 이상함을 느꼈지만, 역시나 묻지 않은 채 짧게 경례를 한 후 사령부로 등을 돌렸다.

안드라스가 담 너머로 사라져 보이지 않을 때쯤에야, 밀레시안은 실린더의 끝을 매만졌다. 원통과 사출구를 이어주는 이음매에 크고 작은 흠이 나 있었고, 결정을 발사하기 위한 트리거도 헐거워져 조금만 힘을 주어 당겨도 딸깍거리는 소리가 났다. 왕정 연금술사라는 명함에 욕심을 내 무리하게 사용한 탓이었다.

"어쩌지…. 아이바한테 고쳐달라고 해야 하나."

"타인에게 날 만지게 할 생각은 아니겠죠? 뭐, 해봐도 상관없습니다. 어차피 못할 테니까."

밀레시안의 혼잣말이 내뱉어지기 무섭게 그녀의 눈 앞에 인기척과 함께 회갈색의 로브를 입은 남자가 나타났다. 코 끝에 안경을 걸친 채 그녀를 바라보고 있는 눈동자는 어두운 갈빛이었는데, 햇빛에 반사할 때면 푸른 남빛으로 빛나고 있어 마치 노을 위로 지는 땅거미처럼 신비한 색을 띠고 있었다. 유독 엘프만큼이나 뾰족하게 솟은 귀 역시 그에게서 날카로운 인상을 자아내고 있고, 결 좋은 남색의 머리카락 사이로 듬성듬성 삐친 엷은색의 머리카락들은 새치라고 하기에는 은빛을 띠며 조화롭게 어우러져 있어 새파랗게 잘 벼려진 칼날을 연상시켰다. 그가 습관적으로 안경을 고쳐올릴 때마다 짙은 눈썹 사이로 얄팍한 힘줄이 구겨져 올라오곤 했으며, 처진 눈꼬리 위로 긴 속눈썹이 그늘을 만들었다. 그는 중후한 학자의 얼굴을 하고 있었지만 어딘가 모르게 차가운 금속성의 심상을 띠고 있었다. 밀레시안이 들고 있는 금속 실린더를 형상화 한다면, 이런 모습이리라.

남자는 날카로운 눈초리로 밀레시안을 천천히 관찰했다. 애정이 담긴 눈이라기보다는 실험체를 바라보는 건조한 눈빛이었다. 그는 유독 깊이 파인 눈두덩이가 눈동자를 열고 덮는 속도보다 더 느리게 입을 열었다. 말투는 부드럽고 상냥했지만 그 속에 비굴함은 없었고, 외려 오만하다 할 만큼 고고했다.

"하지만 제 몸을 낯선 사람에게 허락한 그 대가는 치르셔야 할 겁니다."

"……."

"그렇게 쳐다보지 마십시오. 괴롭히고 싶어지잖습니까."

불쾌를 가장한 그의 말투에서 숨길 수 없는 호기심이 드러났다. 눈 앞의 남자, 실린더의 정령-여기서 우리는 그를 명명할 이름이 필요하겠으나, 본디 이름이라는 것이 그와 계약한 이만이 쥘 수 있는 고삐라는 것과, 동시에 그의 과도한 지식욕과 겸양을 온전히 나타낼 수 있을 만한 이름을 인명사전에서 파헤쳐내기에는 불가능하리라 예상되므로 불가피하게 정령이라는 이름으로 칭함을 이해하길 바란다.-이 안경을 추어올리자 처진 눈꼬리가 기분좋게 휘었다. 그의 입술은 잔잔한 미소를 띠고 있었지만 어딘지 모르게 짜증이 서려있어, 이를 눈치챈 밀레시안이 의아함을 감추지 않고 물었다.

"왜 화가 난 거야? 보석이라면 어제 다이아몬드를 다섯 개나 줬는데…. 혹시 수리때문에 그래?"

"밀레시안, 내가 아무리 당신을 호의적으로 생각하고 있다지만 이딴 식으로 날 방치를 한다면 당신에 대한 평가를 재고해야 할 것 같군요."

"아이바에게 수리를 맡기겠다는 말이 진심은 아니었는데…."

밀레시안의 목소리는 조금 풀이 죽어있었다. 실린더의 정령은 밀레시안을 내려다보며 속으로 혀를 끌끌 찼다. 고작 수리-고작이라기엔 그자신의 자존심이 허락하지 않았지만-때문에 화를 낼 정도로 자신이 옹졸해보였냐고 한마디 툭 쏘아붙이려다가, 이내 입을 닫았다. 그가 화가 난 이유는 그 정체를 알 수 없는 밤톨만 한 꼬마에게 자신을 맡긴 이유도 이유겠다만, 가장 큰 이유는 고작 활 따위에 심장이 박혀 나약하게 자신을 내팽겨친 방자함에 대한 분노가 더 컸다. 게다가 평소에는 본체를 애지중지하며 닦아줄 때는 언제고, 연금 결정이 다 바닥나자마자 허리춤에 대롱대롱 매달아놓고 교양없이 쇠사슬이나 휘두르고 다니는 꼴을 보자하니 전투에서 제가 영 도움이 되지 않는다는 현실이 새삼스레 와닿은 것이다.

당신을 향한 내 마음을 결정화한다면 은행이 아무리 넓더라도 부족할 텐데. 실린더의 정령은 밀레시안의 손때묻은 무기나 보석을 씹어먹으면서 그녀에 대해 잘 알고싶어했지만, 그녀가 살아온 삶은 그의 말을 빌려 표현하자면 처절할 정도로 단순했다. 죽고, 살아나서 싸우고, 죽고, 살아나서 다시 싸우고. 그에게 있어 밀레시안은 세계의 전부요, 자신 역시 그녀에게 있어 유일한 전우임은 서로가 뼈저리게 알고 있는 사실임에도, 실린더의 정령은 늘 밀레시안이 부족했다.

무엇이 부족했냐고 묻는다면 구체적으로 집어 설명할 수가 없었다. 이 감정에 정의를 내린다면 호기심과 연대감과 집착이 얽힌 착종이라고 해둘까. 그는 활의 정령처럼 틈만 나면 표적을 빗나가는 멍청한 정령이 아니었기에 이런 감정을 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 않았다. 다만 목 끝까지 차오른 집착의 산물을 간신히 삼키며 불퉁하게 말을 되받아쳤을 뿐이었다. 목 뒤로 넘긴 말은 제대로 씹지 않은 파파라차처럼 울퉁불퉁하고 답답한 맛이었다.

"사람이 가진 능력으로는 정령의 섬세하고도 복잡한 상태를 다루기 어려울 테니. 또다시 나를 방치했다간 아무리 당신이라도… 후회하게 될 겁니다, 밀레시안."

"걱정 마. 앞으로는 애인처럼 꼭 데리고 다닐게."

대답이 영 미덥지는 않았지만, 양 볼에 희미한 홍조를 띠며 고개를 끄덕이는 속 없는 밀레시안의 태도에 그는 당장이라도 이 순간을 박제해버리고 싶다는 충동을 참으며 새치름하게 실린더 본체로 사라졌다. 트리거가 철컥거리는 소리와 함께 실린더가 밀레시안의 손 안에서 무겁게 울렸다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

일년 내내 겨울이 기승을 부리는 피시스의 혹한이 밀레시안을 맞았다. 여름의 끝없는 낮과 겨울의 끝없는 밤이 계속되는 눈과 얼음의 땅, 몇 번의 눈폭풍이 지날 때마다 나무가 뽑혀나간 동토는 새하얀 죽음이 쌓여 견고하게 겨울의 뿌리를 내리곤 했다. 사방이 새하얀 탓에 방향을 잡기조차 힘들었고 눈으로 덮인 산은 눈이 쏟아질수록 더욱더 험준해져만 갔다. 눈태풍이 쓸고 간 대지의 중심. 솜을 두텁게 누빈 로브를 뒤집어 쓴 채, 밀레시안은 실린더를 팔에 매단 채 걷고 있었다. 한걸음 한걸음 내딛을 때마다 눈 사이로 발이 푹푹 빠졌다. 청아하다못해 얼어붙는 겨울의 허공으로 밀레시안의 날숨이 부옇게 피어올랐다가 사라지기를 반복했다.

그나마 눈이 덜 쌓인 곳을 골라 밟으며 걷는 밀레시안의 등허리로 미지근한 땀방울이 젖어들었다. 밀레시안의 입을 비집고 언어로 표현될 수 있는 욕설들이 뛰쳐나왔다. 사실 그녀가 이유없이 겨울의 땅을 밟은 것은 아니었다. 모든 것은 왕정 연금술사, 며칠 전 그녀가 시네이드로부터 받은 그 허울뿐인 명함으로부터 시작되었기 때문이다. 그리고 출장의 명목으로 대륙을 넘어 온 밀레시안은 불행하게도 마침 정기적인 보수를 이유로 마나 터널을 한동안 사용할 수 없었고, 결국 어쩔 수 없이 손수 발품을 팔아 발레스로 향하는 중이었다.

닿기만 해도 얼어버릴 차가운 한파에 몸이 절로 움츠려졌다. 눈보라가 지나간 지 세 시간도 되지 않아 또다른 눈폭풍이 밀레시안의 뒤를 따라오는 바람에 당장 이곳에 얼어죽는다 해도 놀랍지 않아보였다. 피시스의 겨울은 여름보다 길었고, 끝없이 이어지는 극야는 혹독한 계절에 익숙한 자이언트들마저 쉽사리 익숙해지지 않는 종류의 것이었다. 순백색의 눈과 무한히 펼쳐진 흑색의 하늘. 살벌한 추위와 낮마저 잡아먹은 겨울밤의 굴레에 얽혀 얼어죽을 것 같은 위기감을 느낀 밀레시안은 현실과 빠른 타협을 하고서 적당히 큰 나무 아래로 피신했다.

챙겨온 캠프키트를 펼치자 오래 지나지 않아 사람 너댓 명이 들어갈 법한 이글루가 완성되었다. 바닥이 시렵지 않도록 대충 털로 만든 카펫을 깔고 중간에 놓인 화덕에 불을 피우자 이글루 안이 금세 뜨끈하게 덥혀졌다. 하지만 이내 작은 문틈새로 새어드는 바람이 캠프 안을 밝히는 희미한 오렌지빛 불꽃을 갈기갈기 찢어발기고 부서트려 희끄무레한 연기를 만들어냈다. 훈기는 미약한 불씨만 남긴 채 이울기 시작했다.

천으로 대충 막아놓은 문이 바람에 펄럭이며 망망대해와 같은 피시스의 겨울을 적나라하게 드러냈다. 지평선 너머는 여전히 흑과 백의 무채색으로 가득했다. 고개를 돌려 이글루 안을 바라보았다. 불꽃의 혓바닥이 몇 남지 않은 장작의 바닥까지 기어들어가 타닥이고 있었다. 밀레시안은 문득 이 광경이 낯설게 느껴졌다.

세계는 에린을 구한 밀레시안을 경외하고 찬양하는 곳이었다. 하지만 환대와 신뢰가 넘쳐 흐르는 곳에서 잠시 멀어져 동떨어진 이곳은 적막하고 외롭기까지 했다. 깊어지는 설원의 밤도, 축축하게 젖은 털양탄자, 혼자 비장하게 타들어가는 불씨들. 절제되지 않은 눈보라가 이글루를 두들기는 소리가 지나가고 적막만이 흔적처럼 남았다. 밀레시안은 냉기어린 쓸쓸함이 스며드는 것만 같은 충동에 눈을 감고 잠을 청했다. 눈을 뜰 때에는 좀 더 나은 하루가 다가오기를 기다리면서.

밀레시안의 침낭 옆에서 작은 진동이 느껴졌다. 여전히 트리거 손잡이 부분이 헐거워 실린더가 떨릴 때마다 찰칵거리는 쇳소리가 들렸다. 그제서야 그녀는 외롭고 낯선 곳의 중심에서도 자신에게는 정령이 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 찰나의 순간동안 밀레시안은 안도감을 느꼈다. 함께 할 이가 있다는 것은 달콤하고 편안한 위로였다. 밀레시안이 가방에서 실린더를 꺼내자 신경질적인 빛이 터져나왔다.

"목이 터지도록 부를 땐 모른 척하더니 이제 와서 날 부르셨겠다?"

인내심이 바닥나는 것이 스스로도 느껴졌다. 실린더의 정령은 가끔씩 밀레시안이 걸린 일이라면 저답지 않게 굴곤 했다. 그도 자신이 흥분했다는 것을 잘 알았다. 그는 밀레시안이 절실히 필요했지만 점점 갈수록 무엇때문에 그렇게 생각했는지 이유를 알 수 없어지고 있었다. 처음 계약을 할 때에는 단순히 실험체나 혹은 지식을 흡수할 매개체로 대했다면, 지금은… 그녀가 불안정해보였다. 그녀를 처음 만났을 때만 하더라도 밀레시안은 자신이 뿌리내리기 적당한 사람이라고 생각했지만 요즘들어 점점 그 판단을 재고해 보아야 한다는 회의감도 들었다. 몇 시간째 보석 하나 주지 않는 매정함이나 제가 있는지도 모른 채 혼자 외로움을 곱씹는 모습이 영 마음에 들지 않은 탓도 있었다.

"내 말투 때문에 놀랐나? 몰랐다는 것이 더 이상한데. 어쨌든 저리 가시지."

짜증스러운 실린더 정령의 말투에 밀레시안은 말을 잃은 채 눈만 끔벅거리며 그를 바라보았다. 그간 밀레시안이 보아 온 정령은 짓궂은 면모가 보이긴 했으나 지금처럼 숨 막힐 것 같은 냉대는 처음이었다. 기류를 타고 흐르는 서늘한 냉담함이 무거웠다. 냉정한 시선이 밀레시안을 난도질 하고 있었다.

화가 난 그의 모습에 밀레시안은 눈치를 보며 주머니에서 손바닥만 한 보석을 꺼내 그에게 건네주었다. 이전에도 기분이 안 좋아 보일 때 보석을 주면 금세 기분을 풀었던 기억이 떠올랐기 때문-어쩐지 계약 관계라기보다는 정령에게 조련당하는 실험체 같다고 생각했지만 자신을 째려보는 정령의 눈길때문에 이내 그 생각을 접었다-이었다.

실린더의 정령은 불만스러운 듯 그녀의 손에 든 보석을 바라보다가 중얼거렸다. 이런 대접을 받기 위해 너와 계약한 게 아니야. 그는 천천히 허리를 숙여 밀레시안의 손바닥에 입을 맞추었다. 그녀의 손 안에 든 보석을 입 안으로 넘기곤 그릇을 비워먹듯 손바닥을 혀로 핥았다. 밀레시안이 흠칫하며 손을 빼려했으나 손목이 잡힌 탓에 그조차 힘들었다.

평소처럼 보석을 건네주면 받아들어 입에 넣었을 그는, 이례적으로 그녀의 손바닥에 입을 대고 샅샅히 핥아먹었다. 밀레시안의 손마저 씹어먹겠다는 양 제 쪽으로 끌어당기며 어리광부리듯 손가락을 깨물었다. 그의 계약자는 실체화 한 자신의 몸보다 부드러웠고, 연약했고, 작았다.

자신의 손에서 빠져나가려 하는 손목은 바람에 흔들리는 갈대마냥 가냘팠다. 손 안에 찬 가느다란 손목을 잡고있자니 당장이라도 부서질까 무섭기도 했지만 반대로 제 손으로 부러트리고 싶은 가학심도 들었다. 맞닿은 피부를 타고 전해지는 박동소리는 간지러웠다. 귀한 실험체를 만났을 때와 같은 희열도 느껴졌다. 그는 자신의 계약자에 대해 많은 것이 알고 싶었다. 고작 보석을 깨먹으면서 스쳐지나가는 야금질 하는 그녀의 뒷모습이나, 손때 묻은 무기를 씹을 때 보게 되는 전투 장면따위가 아니라 더 구체적이고 실체적인 것을.

실린더의 정령과 눈이 마주쳤다. 반쯤 걸친 안경 너머로 새파란 심상의 눈동자가 그녀를 응시하고 있었다.

"밀레시안. 나의 계약자."

그가 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아당겼다. 얼떨결에 그의 손에 붙잡혀 엎어졌다. 실린더의 정령은 아무 일도 없었던 사람처럼 태연한 얼굴로 밀레시안을 부축하며 그녀의 어깨를 잡았다. 좁고 마른 어깨뼈가 딱딱하게 만져졌다. 동공에 가득찬 계약자의 얼굴은 사랑스럽기 그지없었고 품 안에 담기는 작은 몸은 너무도 작았다.

"당신은 나를 사랑해줄까…?"

목적 없는 혼잣말이 이글루 안을 배회했다. 실린더 정령의 팔이 어깨를 감싸안아 밀레시안을 눕혔다. 끌어안은 팔은 적당히 근육이 붙어있어 탄력이 있었다. 따뜻한 체온은 그가 정령이 아니라 진짜 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 축축한 카펫이 등에 닿자 밀레시안은 등골이 오싹해졌다. 냉기어린 물기가 식은땀처럼 옷에 스며들었다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 실린더 정령의 목에 팔을 휘감고 허리를 들었다. 기다란 손가락이 등을 쓸어내렸다. 성적인 함의를 듬뿍 담은 손이 척추를 타고 아래로 흘러내렸다. 로브 위로 미끄러지는 그의 손길은 숨길 수 없는 욕망을 대변하는 양 보였다.

"아… 잠깐만…!"

밀레시안의 다급한 외침에 아랑곳않고 로브를 여민 끈을 풀어헤쳤다. 로브를 벗기자 품이 큰 블라우스가 치마 허리에서 삐져나와 있었다. 실린더의 정령이 목덜미를 자근자근 씹으며 블라우스 단추를 풀어내렸다. 여린 피부는 그의 입술이 스치는 곳마다 새빨갛게 잇자국이 남았다. 상의가 채 전부 벗겨지기도 전부터 실린더의 정령은 제 목에 감은 팔을 풀어 바닥에 고정시키고 성급한 손길로 그녀의 속옷을 벗겨올렸다. 새하얀 가슴은 손 안에 가득 찼다. 부드러운 살결 위로 손톱만 한 유두가 발갛게 변한 채 딱딱하게 서 있었다.

목덜미에서 아래로 내려가던 입술은 밀레시안의 가슴까지 내려가 한 입에 집어삼켰다. 작지 않은 살덩이임에도 베어물듯 집어삼켜 빨아대자 밀레시안의 발이 둥글게 곱아들었다. 분홍빛의 유두를 잘근잘근 깨무는 송곳니가 따끔했다. 혀끝을 세워 유륜과 유두를 쿡쿡 찔러대다가도 밀레시안이 움찔거리면 어딘가 수틀린 표정으로 조금 아프리만치 잇자국을 남겼다. 살덩이가 흡입되는 감각에 발끝부터 간지러운 성감이 피어올랐다.

반대쪽 유두를 꼬집어대자 밀레시안의 허벅지가 파르르 떨렸다. 아릿한 통감에 아래가 발씬거리며 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 손톱이 유륜 주변을 둥글게 긁어대자 밀레시안의 호흡이 가빠지기 시작했다. 혹사당한 유두는 잇자국과 함께 선정적인 색으로 부어 있었고 타액이 번들거리며 남아있어 유독 자극적이었다. 부끄러움으로 가득차 밀레시안이 얼굴을 돌리자 득달같이 그의 손이 턱을 잡아챘다.

마치 자신을 똑바로 바라보라는 듯한 그 손길에 밀레시안은 온 몸의 피가 얼굴로 쏠리는 듯한 수치심을 느꼈다. 가쁜 숨만 색색 내뱉는 밀레시안을 바라보던 실린더 정령의 미간에 굵은 주름이 파였다. 인상을 쓰던 그는 밀레시안의 치마속으로 손을 넣어 속옷 위를 간질였다. 난잡한 손길이 치맛속을 헤집었다. 얇은 옷감 아래로 갈라진 음부는 이미 애액으로 질펀하게 젖어있었다. 축축하게 젖은 속옷을 끌어내리자 아래가 드러나 서늘한 공기가 느껴졌다. 가슴에 닿아 있던 온기는 납작한 배를 타고 짧은 키스를 남기며 아래로 내려갔다. 새가 쪼아대는 것에 가까운 버드키스에도 입술이 맞닿은 살갗이 유달리 뜨겁게 느껴졌다.

실린더 정령은 당장이라도 밀레시안의 모든 것을 알아내고 싶었다. 가슴을 몇 번 깨물면 그녀의 어깨가 움츠러들까. 목덜미의 어느 부분을 핥아야 아래가 젖어들까. 그 무던한 얼굴이 쾌락에 젖으면 어떤 표정을 하고 있을까. 잘록 들어간 허리를 잡으면 허벅지가 파드득 떨린다는 것을 계약자는 알고 있을까. 열린 다리 사이로 젖어든 입구에 들어가면? 그 좁다란 곳을 빠듯하게 열고 들어가는 황홀은? 울음소리는 또 얼마나 다디달까. 실린더 정령은 머리 위에서 헐떡이는 밀레시안의 숨소리에 이성의 끈을 놓고 말았다.

밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡자 거센 악력에 밀레시안이 앓는 소리를 흘렸다. 당장이라도 저 구멍에 제 성기를 꿰뚫고 싶은 본능이 그를 지배했다. 허벅지를 벌려 밀레시안의 아래에 자리잡은 정령은 남은 손으로 제 성기를 잡아 그녀의 회음부 위를 더듬듯 쓸어내렸다. 굵다란 귀두끝이 오르내리자 액체가 질척이는 소리와 함께 대음순 사이로 부드러운 점막이 드러났다. 서로의 하반신이 마주치는 소리가 이글루 안을 채웠다. 더운 땀과 애액의 냄새가 섞인 이글루 안은 지독하게 색정적인 냄새로 가득했다.

금방이라도 남근이 음부를 가로지르고 삽입할 것만 같은 긴장감에 밀레시안의 허벅지가 절로 안으로 모였다. 허벅지를 잡은 손이 더 거세지며 다리를 옆으로 벌렸다. 두터운 살덩어리가 가느다란 뼈대를 빠듯하게 가르고 침범했다. 남근은 부지깽이처럼 뜨겁게 들어와 온몸을 반으로 쪼갤 듯 강렬한 고통을 선사했다. 버거운 고통에 생리적인 눈물이 눈꼬리를 타고 흘러내렸다. 까칠한 혓바닥이 눈물마저 핥아마셨다. 그 행동은 밀레시안에게서 나오는 어떠한 것이라도 받아먹어 제 것으로 만들어 버리겠다는 욕망을 투영하고 있었다.

"응…, 아, 파… 빼주… 흣…!"

연결된 몸을 타고 목소리마저 울려퍼졌다. 밀레시안이 밭은 숨을 내쉬며 흐느끼자 실린더의 정령은 더이상 참지 못하고 성기를 단번에 깊숙이 밀어넣었다. 좁은 질구는 갑작스럽게 침범한 기둥을 빨아먹듯 집어삼켰다. 엉덩이 사이로 페니스가 뿌리 끝까지 진입하다 밀레시안의 팔이 허공을 허우적거렸다. 절로 벌어진 입술 사이로 가녀린 신음소리가 흩어졌다.

"아…, 흐으, 아파, 잠…깐, 응… 핫, 깊어서…."

밀레시안은 아래에 깊숙이 박힌 성기때문에 제정신을 차리지 못했다. 성기가 질구 안을 가득 채우며 들어찼다. 크고 굵은 살덩이가 뱃속 가득히 들어오며 벌어진 허벅지와 엉덩이를 잔뜩 찌부러트렸다. 밀레시안은 숨이 목 끝까지 찬 채 힉힉대며 쾌감에 몸부림쳤다. 남근이 빠져나갔다가 그 대가리만 쑥 밀어넣어도 내벽은 금세 좁아져 잘라먹을 것처럼 조였다.

성기가 깊숙이 파고들자 주름진 질벽이 물결치며 경련했다. 움직일 수 없을 정도로 조이는 내벽에, 허벅지에 손자국이 남을 정도로 내려쳤다. 갑작스러운 스팽킹에 놀란 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 강하게 수축했다. 통증에 가까운 쾌감에 실린더 정령은 사정없이 밀레시안의 아래를 짓쳐올렸다. 내벽을 타고 흐르는 애액이 그의 성기를 핥으며 뿌리까지 흥건하게 적셨다.

"흐윽! 힉, 그만…, 어지러워… 앗, 흑, 갈 것 같…아…!"

"끝? 벌써 끝입니까?"

"아읏… 흐응, 나아… 기분… 조, 앗, 흑, 싫어…."

"밀레시안. 내 눈을 보고 말 해."

밀레시안은 쾌감으로 가물한 시야를 바로잡으려 애썼지만 쉽지 않았다. 허벅지를 잡고 있던 손이 성기 위로 올라가 부풀어오른 클리토리스를 짓누르듯 흔들어대자 눈 앞이 하얗게 점멸했다. 눈을 마주치는 것은 고사하고 정신을 차리기도 힘들었다. 허리를 쳐올리면서도 성감대를 헤집는 감각에 자신이 무슨 말을 하는 지, 그가 무슨 대답을 하는지도 귀에 들리지 않았다. 실린더 정령은 밀레시안의 헛소리에 성실하게 대답하면서도 성기를 깊숙이 박아올렸다.

"아읏, 아…, 아아, 죽을, 거 같…, 히잇, 은, 데에…!"

"당신이 죽으면, 제가 다시 연성, 해 드리도록, 하죠. 윽, 당신을 위해, 인체 연성…이라도, 준비해야, 겠군요."

밀레시안은 반쯤 정신을 놓은 채 실린더 정령의 허리에 다리를 감고 신음을 흘렸다. 허리를 뒤틀며 절정에 다다른 밀레시안은 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 한참동안 움직이지 못했다. 새하얗게 타버린 머릿속에서 폭죽이 터지듯 시야가 번쩍거렸다. 안구가 욱신거리며 뇌가 녹아내리는 듯한 감각에 밀레시안은 몸을 움츠리며 자신을 뒤덮은 남자를 껴안았다. 한계까지 다다른 사정감에 실린더의 정령은 밀레시안의 안에 정액을 토해냈다. 농도 짙은 정액이 꿀렁거리며 요도구를 타고 흘러나와 밀레시안의 내부를 적셨다. 사정액은 끝을 모르고 울컥이며 그녀의 안을 채우다가 종국에는 애액과 섞여 접합부 사이로 밀려나왔다.

등을 감싸안은 밀레시안의 손을 풀어 겹쳐잡았다. 깍지 낀 손이 그녀의 가슴 위에 남은 상흔으로 향했다. 심장 가까이에 새겨진 작은 상처. 일전 탈틴에서 아처의 화살에 맞은 상처는 환생 후에도 흐릿하게 남아 있었다. 밀레시안은 양 볼이 상기된 채 숨을 할딱대면서도 간신히 입을 열었다.

"이 상처는 제가 만든 게 아닌 것 같은데."

"화살 상처야. 전에 탈틴에서 생겼던 거. 신경쓰여? 수제 화살이라서 상처가 잘 안 사라지는 것 같아."

"왜 자꾸 활 이야기를 하는겁니까? 저보다 활 정령이 더 좋습니까? 관심이 차고 넘치고 흐르나요?"

실린더 정령은 밀레시안의 대답에 신경질적으로 물으며 다시 깊숙이 허리를 쳐올렸다. 겨우 잦아들었던 호흡이 순간 멎으며 아래를 조였다. 그는 밀레시안에게 당신이 자극한거야, 하고 속삭이며 예민하게 부어오른 음부에 남근을 밀어올렸고 밀레시안은 신음을 참으며 숨을 할딱거리기만 계속할 뿐이었다.

지치지도 않고 계속해서 이어지는 성교에, 결국 밀레시안은 얼굴이 눈물투성이로 젖은 채 쉰 목소리로 애원한 후에야 그에게서 벗어날 수 있었다. 그는 밀레시안의 아래에서 빠져나오는 그 순간까지도 그녀의 몸 곳곳에 입맞춤을 하며 붉은 자국을 남겨댔다. 화살이 남긴 상처 위로 그의 입술이 내려앉았다.

"여기가 사람에게 중요한 부위라고 하죠? 하지만 가슴이라는 것이 꼭 무기에 맞아야만 아픈 것은 아니니까요."

새로 돋아나 여린 살갗 위에 입맞춤을 하는 바람에 웅얼거리는 소리가 새어나왔다. 하지만 밀레시안은 그의 말이 선연히 뇌리에 박혀 한동안 머릿속을 헤집고 다녔다.

"나는 당신이 다치거나, 다른 이들을 보거나, 다른 정령의 이야기를 할 때 여기가 아파."

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	16. 여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 10. 05. 1차초고 공백포함 16,555 자 / 공백미포함 12,588 자  
> * HL, 오메가버스의 일부설정, 한 명 이상의 성교대상, 험핑을 포함한 수음행위, G20 성역의 문 후반부 스포일러와 설정날조 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 여밀레른 HL로 오메가버스 끼얹은게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

톨비밀레 / 알터밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 오메가버스 설정 약간

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[HL / 기사단밀레른 선지자들의 싸움에서 패배하는바람에 브릴루엔의 놀잇감으로 밀레시안이 구속당하고 육변기마냥 기사단이랑 특별조한테 한명한명씩 돌아가며 당하는것이 보고싶습니다...]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

전투가 남기는 것은 피와 살, 황폐한 폐허뿐만이 아니다. 전장의 끝에는 패자가 있기 마련이다. 일반적으로 승자가 패자를 조롱하거나 동정을 표하는 것은 도의적으로 수용받지 못할 일이나, 어디 승리감에 도취된 이가 그 원초적인 감정을 숨기기란 그리 쉬운 일이던가. 거기다 제아무리 신의 가호-비록 이계의 신일지라도-를 받은 선지자들이라도 밀레시안과 알반 기사단을 교란해 완벽한 승리를 거머쥔다는 것은 좀처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었으므로, 이들은 모처럼의 승리감에 깊이 고취되어 자만의 민낯을 숨기려는 시늉조차 않았다.

찌르는 듯한 날카로운 웃음소리가 아발론 게이트 곳곳으로 울려퍼졌다. 유혹 어린 서큐버스들의 목소리가 으레 그러하듯 브릴루엔의 목소리는 벌꿀주처럼 달콤하고 진득했지만 승자의 잔인한 비웃음을 담고 있었다. 지독한 피비린내 사이로 파고드는 높은 옥타브의 목소리는 밀레시안과 신성 기사들에게 냉혹한 열패감을 안겨주었다.

"당신들, 우리의 신을 너무 얕보고 있는 거 아닌가요? 신이 신을 속이는 건 어렵지만, 신이 인간을 속이는 건 간단하다고요."

"개소리 집어 치워!"

간신히 숨을 몰아쉬던 밀레시안이 무기를 뽑아들고 브릴루엔을 향해 달려들었다. 밀레시안의 검이 브릴루엔의 목을 향했지만 검날의 끝은 결코 그녀의 몸에 닿지 못했다. 주문의 영창도 없이 브릴루엔의 손짓 한번으로 일어난 마법이 밀레시안을 막아섰기 때문이었다. 붉은 불꽃이 폭발음을 내며 밀레시안의 발 앞에서 아슬아슬하게 타올랐다. 지뢰와 같은 마법에 잠시 뒤로 물러났지만, 밀레시안은 선지자들을 제압해야한다는 일념으로 바닥을 짚고 도약했다. 뒤에서 밀레시안을 부르는 톨비쉬의 목소리가 들렸지만 이미 그녀의 칼끝은 브릴루엔을 향해 날아오르고 있었다.

"어때요, 밀레시안? 우리 신 밑으로 들어오지 않을래요? 그 분께서는 적어도 이런 식으로 세계를 방치하지는 않으시거든요."

"꺼져. 난 노출증 서큐버스랑 같은 편 먹는 취미는 없어."

밀레시안의 검이 펜아르와 모르콴에 의해 간단하게 막혀버리자, 그녀는 거대한 오거의 배를 발판삼아 밀어내며 펜아르를 향해 뛰어들었다. 밀려나가는 모르콴을 추진력 삼아 몸을 날린 후 칼등을 세워 라이칸드로프의 머리를 후려쳤다. 늑대의 머리를 한 선지자가 머리를 감싸며 주춤하자 그 새를 놓치지 않고 발을 걸어 넘어트렸다.

순식간에 두 선지자들을 넘어트린 밀레시안은 그들의 뒤에 서 있는 브릴루엔을 향해 검을 겨누었다. 노을색 머리의 서큐버스는 코 앞까지 다가온 칼끝에도 동요하지 않았다. 대신 밀레시안의 눈빛을 피하지 않고 응시하며 고혹적인 미소로 응답했을 뿐이었다.

"우후후… 그런 반항심이 싫진 않아요. 밀레시안 씨 같은 아이들은 장난감 삼아 가지고 놀기도 재미있거든요."

"닥쳐, 브릴루엔!"

브릴루엔은 마치 밀레시안이 소리칠 것을 예상이라도 했다는 양 놀라지도 않은 채 손가락을 튕겼다. 밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 온 몸의 피가 끓어오르는 열감에 아랫배를 움켜잡고 몸을 웅크렸다. 갑작스럽게 온몸을 뒤덮는 열기에 검을 잡기는커녕 서 있는 것도 고작이리만큼 괴로웠다. 목이 막힌 것마냥 성대에서 컥컥거리는 울음소리만 솟구쳤다. 어지러움에 제 몸을 가누지도 못하던 밀레시안은 결국 꿇어앉듯 주저앉고 말았다. 뒤에서 톨비쉬가 달려와 그녀를 부축하려 했으나 곧이어 검은 로브를 뒤집어 쓴 선지자의 마법에 의해 막혀버려, 그는 하릴없이 밀레시안의 뒤를 바라볼 수밖에 없었다.

들끓는 신열은 밀레시안의 몸을 떨리게 만들었다. 불쾌한 구토감이 올라와 헛구역질을 했으나 시큼한 위액과 침이 섞여 나올 뿐이었다. 당장이라도 눈을 감고 혼곤히 쓰러지고 싶었지만 아발론 게이트를 등지고 선 선지자들이 밀레시안의 나약한 눈꺼풀을 일으켰다. 발끝부터 올라오는 저릿함에 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 문 앞에 선 밀레시안은 헐떡이는 와중에도 떨리는 손으로 발치에 떨어진 검을 잡아들고 브릴루엔을 올려다 보았다. 살기등등한 기세로 서큐버스를 노려보고 있었지만 눈물은 쉴새없이 흐르고 있었다.

그들을 노려보는 밀레시안을 뒤로하고, 네 명의 선지자들이 성역의 문에 알반 기사단의 조각을 맞추자 신성한 빛과 함께 아발론 게이트의 문이 서서히 열리기 시작했다. 수십, 수백 년의 시간 동안 굳건하게 봉인되어 있던 성역의 땅은 알반 기사단도, 밀레시안도 아닌 이교도의 야만적인 발길에 무참히 짓밟히고 있었다. 신성의 땅으로 사라지기 직전, 브릴루엔은 비뚤어진 미소를 입가에 올리며 밀레시안과 눈을 마주치며 밀레시안을 절망의 뒤안길로 밀어넣었다.

"아하하하, 무의미한 발악이지만 잘 봤어요! 아무리 당신이 밀레시안이라고 하더라도 신의 힘을 이길 순 없는 노릇이니까요!"

"헉, 무슨… 짓을, 한 거…야."

"별 건 아니에요. 그동안 우리를 즐겁게 해 준 것에 대한 소소한 답례니까 사양하지 말고 받으세요. 그럼 안녕!"

밀레시안이 주저앉아 멍하니 그녀의 말을 곱씹는 동안, 브릴루엔은 장난스럽게 손까지 팔랑팔랑 흔들곤 등을 돌려 게이트 저편으로 걸어나갔다. 문은 다시 열리지 않았고, 당연하게도 문 너머로 들어간 이들이 다시 돌아오는 일 역시 일어나지 않았다.

톨비쉬는 선지자들이 사라져 폐허만이 남은 게이트 입구를 허탈한 표정으로 바라보다가 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 그는 꽤나 지쳤는지 가까운 난간벽에 등을 기대고 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 밀레시안을 향해 입을 열었다. 열이 올라 신음을 참느라 입술을 짓씹었기 때문일까, 밀레시안의 입술은 너덜너덜하게 부어있었다.

"밀레시안 씨… 몸은 좀 괜찮은가요?"

겨우 숨을 고른 톨비쉬가 바닥에 웅크린 채 몸을 떨고 있는 밀레시안을 향해 다가왔다. 웅크린 등은 가냘프고 숨소리는 연약했다. 단단한 팔이 밀레시안을 받치며 그녀를 일으켜세웠지만 밀레시안은 최대한 몸을 웅크린 채 숨을 색색거리며 내뱉기만 할 뿐, 어떠한 반응도 보이지 않았다.

아니, 보이지 못했다는 것이 더 어울릴지도 모른다. 그의 손길이 닿는 순간, 밀레시안의 아랫배가 뻐근하게 당기면서 겨우 잦아들었던 열이 머리 끝까지 치솟아 오르고, 그의 손길이 맞닿은 부분은 화상을 입은 것처럼 뜨거운 열기가 선명하게 느껴졌다. 닿는 것만으로도 머릿속이 황홀함으로 거미줄쳤다.

좀 더 닿는다면, 저 손이 몸을 쓰다듬어 준다면, 아래를 채워준다면. 밀레시안은 발정기의 짐승이나 할 법한 부끄러운 생각에 크게 몸을 떨었다. 밀레시안을 자신의 어깨에 기대게 만든 톨비쉬는 그녀의 심상치않은 상태를 인지하고선 다급한 손길로 밀레시안의 팔을 잡았다. 그를 올려다 보는 밀레시안의 얼굴은 미열인지 흥분인지 모를 것으로 가득 차 뜨겁게 달아올라 있었다.

"몸이 안 좋으신 건가요?"

"으…흑, 나, 뭔가… 이상해요…. 어, 떡하지? 아, 으흑, 아래가… 나 머릿속이…."

밀레시안은 어떻게든 본능을 감추기 위해 톨비쉬에게서 떨어지려했다. 고개를 흔들며 그를 밀어내자 샴푸향 사이로 갈무리되지 못한 달큼한 향기가 톨비쉬의 비강을 간질였다. 유혹적인 페로몬의 향기는 알 수 없는 흥분을 고양시켰다. 발정의 향기가 게이트 입구를 떠돌고 있었다. 천박하고 본능적인 냄새에 톨비쉬의 새파란 눈동자가 열망과 은밀한 정욕으로 일렁거렸다. 밀레시안. 나직히 그녀를 호명하는 것만으로도 입 안이 아릿할 만큼 단 느낌이었다. 그녀의 이름은, 향기는 당장이라도 밀레시안을 잡아삼키고 싶을 정도로 허기진 식욕을 불러 일으켰다.

밀레시안은 무언가 잘못되었음을 알아차렸다. 아랫배에 고여들어 피어오르는 진득한 열락은 핏줄을 타고 온 몸을 간질간질하게 흐르고 있었다. 속옷 아래로 왈칵 애액이 쏟아지는 불쾌감과 함께 어지러울 정도의 현기증에 제정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 그저, 어깨를 부여잡는 손길이 선명하게 느껴진다는 것과, 당장이라도 그의 것을 넣어달라고 빌고싶은 본능에 애가 탔다. 조금만 더 이성의 끈을 놓았더라면 스스로 옷을 벗고 돌난간에라도 성기를 문질렀을지도 모를 일이었다.

"읏, 톨비… 톨비쉬. 응, 흑… 어떡해…. 미안한데, 으… 잠시만, 떨어져 주면… 저 지금, 상태가… 으응!"

훌쩍이는 밀레시안의 새된 소리에 그는 이를 악문 채 대답하지 않았다. 대신, 그는 다급한 손길로 밀레시안의 치마 사이로 손을 넣어 축축하게 젖어버린 속옷을 벗겨내렸다. 열이 뜨끈하게 올라 젖은 음부는 찬 공기가 닿자 전류를 맞은 것마냥 지릿한 기대감이 척추를 타고 머리를 울려댔다. 맑은 애액이 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 그 감각조차 간지럽다못해 전희의 일부분인 양 느껴져 작은 비명이 새어나왔다.

그가 갑주를 벗고 혁대를 푸는 모습은 슬로모션처럼 느리게 흘러가는 것처럼 보였다. 양 손을 펴 입을 가린 채 새어나오는 신음을 꾹꾹 밀어넣어보아도, 밀레시안의 머릿속에는 그의 굵직한 성기가 자신을 꿰뚫는 모습을 기대하고 있었다. 그에게 엉망진창으로 부서지고 싶었다. 찌부러질 정도로 온 몸을 내리누르고 아프도록 아래를 쑤셔줬으면 좋겠다고. 머리가 돌 정도로, 아무 것도 생각나지 않을 정도로 자신을 주무르고 휘둘러달라고 애원하고 싶었다.

그는 가까운 벽에 밀레시안이 등을 기댄 채 서게 한 후 다리 사이에 제 무릎을 집어넣어 허벅지를 벌리게 했다. 허벅지가 벌어지며 육욕의 향기가 더 짙게 풍겨왔다. 톨비쉬는 머리를 이상하게 만드는 향기에 이를 질끈 물고는 조심스럽게 그녀의 아래에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 브릴루엔의 마법-혹은 저주-때문일까. 밀레시안의 아래는 좁다 뿐이지 축축하게 젖어있어 그의 손가락을 욕심껏 물어대기 시작했다.

기다란 손가락 두 개가 음부에 파고들어 길을 넓히자 밀레시안의 입에서 탄식과 같은 신음이 쏟아져 나왔다. 밀레시안은 그의 목에 팔을 둘러 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻었다. 톨비쉬는 한쪽 팔을 밀레시안의 허리에 둘러 그녀를 감싸안은 채 벽에 밀착시켰다. 그의 손가락이 성기를 쑤셔댈 때마다 밀레시안은 앓는 소리를 내면서도 알 수 없는 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 그의 어깨에 매달려 허벅지를 떨어대자 톨비쉬는 밀레시안의 한쪽 허벅지를 잡아 자신의 허리에 걸치도록 만들었다. 서로의 몸이 더 가까워지며 오르락 내리락 하는 가슴께와 복근의 움직임이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 히끅거리며 숨을 고르는 밀레시안의 귓가에 톨비쉬가 조용히 속삭였다.

"모든 걸 혼자 짊어지려 하지 마세요, 밀레시안 씨."

"흐윽, 하아, 나, 넣어 줘요…. 빨리… 흐윽, 같이, 같이 해…."

밀레시안의 양 볼은 예쁘게 달아올라 있었고 입술은 눈물과 침으로 젖어있어 유독 외설적으로 보였다. 손가락이 몇 번 더 아래를 들락거리며 휘젓자 밀레시안은 어깨를 떨며 그의 품으로 파고들었다. 찰박거리며 액체가 맞부딪히는 소리는 성감을 고조시키기에 충분했다. 어깨에 이마를 문지르던 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 복잡한 감정이 얽힌 시선을 통해 톨비쉬는 그녀가 무엇을 원하는지 확실하게 알아차렸다. 톨비쉬는 충분히 젖은 밀레시안의 아래에 성기의 입구를 맞추고 단숨에 깊은 곳까지 파고들었다. 주름진 질벽이 격렬하게 수축하며 성기를 감싸안았다.

벽에 등을 기댄 채 거의 톨비쉬의 몸에 매달려 있다시피 한 자세때문에 체중이 아래로 쏠려, 페니스는 유독 깊숙한 곳도 수월하게 꿰뚫었다. 버거운 크기탓에 숨이 턱 막혔다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 팔다리를 버둥거리며 몸부림쳤다. 움직일수록 조금씩 더 깊게 파고드는 듯한 이질감에 밀레시안은 숨을 할딱거리면서도, 아래에서 위로 올려붙이며 가득 채우는 포만감에 정신을 놓아버리고 싶었다. 밀레시안이 그의 등을 끌어안았다. 그의 견갑골에 손톱을 박자 탄력있는 등근육이 수축하며 숨을 들이마시는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다.

이윽고 그가 천천히 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 뜨거운 성기가 아래를 얕게 쳐올리는 것만으로도 심장이 아플 만큼 강하게 뛰었다. 온몸 구석구석, 모세혈관까지 마약같은 페로몬이 들이치며 살갗을 두드렸다. 이어진 아래로부터 시작된 자잘한 성교의 쾌감들은 점차 크기를 키워나가며 시야를 새하얗게 터트렸다. 성기가 빠듯하게 아래를 압박하며 점점 그 속도를 올리기 시작했다.

"응…으응. 톨, 흐응, 더 깊이, 기분 좋아아…. 더 이상하게, 머리이… 생각, 못, 하게…."

등이 벽에 쓸리며 아릿한 통증을 남겼지만 이내 찾아오는 극심한 쾌락에 아픔마저 흐릿한 잔상처럼만 느껴졌다. 오히려 등에 마찰되는 차가운 돌벽의 질감마저 달아오른 몸에는 더할 나위 없는 자극으로 찾아왔다. 누구의 것이랄 것도 없이 뜨거운 신음이 흘러나와 서로의 귓가를 적셨다.

남근이 좁은 틈새를 비집고 아래를 채우다가 빠져나가면 밀레시안은 압박감과 함께 허전함을 느꼈다. 페니스가 어렴풋이 민감한 부분 주변을 짓누르며 빠져나갈 때마다 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 아랫배에 힘을 주며 허리를 비틀었다. 그는 정욕으로 이지가 흐려진 상태에서도 밀레시안의 의도를 간파한 양 음부에 귀두만 걸칠 정도로 내뺐다가 체중을 실어 뿌리까지 강하게 치받았다. 밀레시안은 비명을 지르며 톨비쉬에게 정신없이 안겼고, 곧 파도처럼 밀려오는 오르가슴에 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 그의 움직임에 따라 흔들리다가 그의 어깨와 등에 새빨간 반달자국을 선명하게 남기며 절정에 이르렀다. 톨비쉬는 뒤로 꺾인 채 뻣뻣해진 밀레시안의 목에 잘게 입을 맞추며 밀레시안의 안에 파정했다. 점도 높은 우윳빛의 정액은 꾸물거리며 질 안을 채우다가 끝없이 사정하는 양에 밀려 바닥으로 덩어리째 떨어졌다.

그가 성기를 빼낼 때에는 아쉽다는 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 몇 번의 절정에도 불구하고 계속해서 아득한 결핍감에 허덕여야만 했다. 가물한 정신을 다잡고자 노력했지만 전투의 피로와 성교의 노곤함탓에 밀레시안의 의식은 금세 무너져내렸다. 기절과 같은 잠에 빠지는 와중에도 자신을 안아드는 두꺼운 팔이 느껴져 아래가 다시금 저려왔다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

선지자들이 문 안쪽을 헤매는 동안 잠시의 시간을 번 사이, 알반 기사단 중에서도 유독 두드러진 활동을 보이는 것은 정보조였다. 성역의 문이 열린 문제로 인해 기사단 상부가 떠들썩했음에도 불구하고 밀레시안에게 건 브릴루엔의 마법의 정체를 밝힌 것 역시 루나사 조였는데, 이들이 밝혀낸 서큐버스의 권능은 에린의 힘이라기보다는 오히려 이계신의 권능에 가까운 능력이라고만 설명해 두도록 하겠다.

사실 선지자들과 같이 직접적으로 이계신의 권능을 행사하는 것은 드물었던 터라, 제아무리 에린 초기부터 지식이 계승되어 내려온 알반 기사단이라 할지라도 관련된 문헌이나 사료를 찾아본다는 것에는 한계가 있었으리라. 지지부진한 정보수집의 가운데에서 수사에 큰 진척을 보인 것은 도시로 나가 임무를 수행하던 생도들이 가져온 소문 덕분이었다. 항설에 대해 이들의 입을 빌려 설명해보자면 한마디로 발정기라고 정의할 수 있겠다. 게다가 이계신이 관장하는 다른 별세계의 종족은 에린과 다르게 종족 전부가 인간으로 이루어졌다는 점과 함께 종족이 아닌 형질로 이들을 삼분한다는 소식은 기사단 내부에도 꽤나 큰 충격을 가져왔다.

물론 제각기 다른 별에서 온 이들의 소문인 만큼, 알파Alpha가 오메가Omega보다 사회적 인식이 높은 경우나 그 반대인 세계도 있었고, 심지어 한쪽 형질이 노예나 포워르보다 더 못한 처우를 받는 세계에 대한 설명도 덧붙여지곤 했다. 엘리트로 이루어진 정보조는 온갖 진실과 근거 없는 낭설이 교차되는 이야기 속에도 오메가의 발정기를 뜻하는 '히트 사이클Heat Cycle'과 이를 억제하는 억제제가 있다는 공통점을 찾아냈다. 하지만 억제제를 만들 재료를 구하는 문제는 둘째치고 약의 경과나 효과를 입증할 만한 대상자가 오직 밀레시안 한 명 뿐이었으므로 억제제의 제조는 지지부진할 수밖에 없었다.

그 사이에도 밀레시안은 몇 번의 히트사이클을 겪으며 의도치않게 금욕적인 기사단의 기강을 흐트려놓았다. 심지어 던바튼이나 타라의 번화가 한가운데에서 맞이한 갑작스러운 히트사이클로 인해 납치 미수 사건까지 일어나는 바람에 신성 기사단 내에서도 밀레시안의 처우에 대한 의견이 분분하게 나뉘어지기 시작했다. 결국 며칠의 회의끝에, 어떠한 고증이나 실험도 없이 만들어진 조잡한 형태의 억제제는 벨테인의 서무관을 통해 유일한 모르모트이자 신약의 대상자인 밀레시안의 손에 들어갈 수 있었다.

애초부터 히트 사이클이라는 개념 자체가 쉬이 와닿는 개념이 아니었고, 그런 만큼 그간 억제제의 사용에 대해 어떠한 의견도 내비치지 않은 밀레시안이었다. 다만 에린 토착신과 이계신의 권능이 서로 충돌한 탓일까. 밀레시안의 히트 사이클은 불규칙적이었고 억제제도 실신할 정도의 고통만 잠재워줄 뿐 큰 효용을 발휘하진 못했다. 결국 기사단 내의 분위기를 의식한 밀레시안은 한동안 자신의 방에서 문을 걸어잠그고 본의아니게 자발적인 감금생활을 하기에 이르렀다. 적어도 다른 이들에게 강간당하지 않기 위해서.

갑작스러운 열기가 온 몸을 잠식했다. 아랫배 안쪽이 둔하게 내려앉으며 아래가 빠질 것만 같은 고통에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 겨우 침대에서 내려와 배를 움켜쥐고 테이블로 향했다. 그녀가 씻는 동안 벨테인 조원이 가져다놓은 억제제가 티테이블 위에 올려져 있었다. 마침 물병의 물은 바닥을 보이고 있었고 밀레시안은 식당으로 내려갈 만한 상태가 되지 못했기 때문에 억제제를 열어 물도 없이 삼켰다.

며칠 동안 쉴새없이 찾아오는 발정기마다 약을 먹은 탓에 이제는 물 없이도 능숙하게 약을 넘길 수 있었다. 내성이 생기면 어떻게 될까 하는 불안감이 없었던 것은 아니나, 극심한 고통과 약을 먹지 않으면 찾아오는 블랙아웃을 경험하는 것 보다는 낫다고 자조했다. 다만 오늘처럼 누군가를 만날 일이 없을 때에는 정량인 두 알 대신 한 알만 삼키는 것으로 스스로를 위안할 따름이었다.

물 쏟아지듯 아래를 적시는 애액의 양이 줄어든다. 숨통을 조이는 고통은 가만히 누워있으면 숨을 쉴 정도로 완화된다. 그 사실들은 몇 번의 투약 끝에 알아낸 경험적인 증거였으나 때때로 뇌 속으로 치미는 교접에 대한 요구는 쉽사리 잠재울 수 없었다. 유독 히트 사이클이 강렬한 탓에 제정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 침대에 누워 이불을 뒤집어쓴 채 갓난아이처럼 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 끔찍한 고통에 시달릴 때마다 머릿속으로 톨비쉬와 몸을 섞었던 때를 상기하며 고통이 가시기를 기다릴 쯤이었다.

문을 세 번 두드리는 노크소리는 발정의 체열 속에서 유독 날카롭게 들렸다. 밀레시안은 이불 속에서 고개만 빼꼼 내민 채 겨우 목소리를 짜냈다. 억지로 몸을 추스린 노력이 무상하게도 진이 빠진 의식은 욕망의 향취에 파묻혀 절여지는 느낌이 들었다. 사나운 본능은 가련한 이성을 짓누르고 있었다. 당장이라도 문을 열고 들어오는 자의 멱살을 잡고 이가 맞부딪힐 정도로 강하게 키스하고, 옷을 벗겨 자신의 성기와 부비고 싶은 충동이 일었다.

알터는 걱정스러운 얼굴로 밀레시안의 방문 앞에 서 있었다. 대중없이 찾아오는 히트사이클로 문이 닫긴 지 일주일이 넘었다. 그동안 여성 단원들은 그나마 음식이나 옷가지를 건네준다는 명목으로 밀레시안과 대면할 수 있었으나 알터를 포함한 남성 단원들은 그녀의 머리카락 한 올조차도 보지 못했다. 알터는 전투 이후 밀레시안에게 전해줄 것이 있다는 명목으로 몇 번이나 대면을 신청했으나 상부는 물론이거니와 밀레시안 역시 그를 보기를 거부했고, 그저 바라보기만 해도 좋았을 밀레시안의 뒷모습조차 잃어버린 이후에야 알터는 직접 그녀를 찾아가기로 마음먹은 것이다.

환기조차 하지 않아 켜켜이 축적된 페로몬이 방 안을 가득 메우고 있었다. 문을 열자 과일향과 진한 꽃향기를 닮은 유혹적인 향기가 알터를 취하게 만들었다. 냄새를, 향기의 입자를 색으로 표현한다면 붉은색이라 칭하리라. 알터는 불꽃처럼 튀어오르며 자신을 덮치는 히트 사이클의 체향에 본능적으로 발정하는 자신이 부끄러웠다. 밀레시안에게 직접 건네줄 자신의 수첩으로 아래를 가린 채 열린 문틈새로 조심스럽게 물었다. 한발자국이라도 그녀의 방 안으로 들어갔다간 자신을 주체할 수 없을 것만 같았다.

"저… 밀레시안 님! 들, 들어가도 될까요?"

"응, 알터. 무슨 일이야…?"

당연하게 거절당할거라 생각했지만 의외의 승낙이 되돌아왔다. 알터는 한동안 망설이다가 재빨리 방으로 들어와 문을 닫았다. 문을 닫자 희석된 페로몬의 향기가 가로막혀 더 진해졌다. 머리가 팽팽 돌며 머릿속은 검은 물감을 풀어놓은 물컵마냥 기묘한 본능이 퍼져나갔다. 알터는 밀레시안의 옷을 벗기고 애액으로 젖은 아래에 제 성기를 박는 대신, 극적인 인내를 끌어모아 테이블 위에 자신의 수첩을 올려놓았다. 차마 그녀의 얼굴을 돌아볼 엄두가 나지 않았다. 존경하는 이의 입술에 입을 맞추게 될까봐, 그녀에게 씻을 수 없는 상처를 남길까봐 두려워서.

"그, 게… 제가 그동안 밀레시안 님에 대해 쓴 수첩이에요. 아벨린 님이… 눈치채신 것 같아서 들킬 테니 당분간 밀레시안 님이 맡아주셨으면 해서…."

한심하게 떨리는 목소리가 입술을 비집고 나왔다. 밀레시안을 감싼 이불이 바스락거리며 아래위로 움직이는 것을 얼핏 눈치챈 알터는 더 자리를 비우면 혼날 거라는 핑계를 대며 방을 나서려 했다. 다만, 애달프게 떨리는 밀레시안의 목소리가 그의 발목을 잡았다.

"알, 터…. 미안한데, 테이블 위에 약 좀…. 너무… 아파서, 움직일 수가… 흐윽!"

밀레시안은 알터가 방으로 들어온 순간부터 그를 원했다. 알터가 자신을 만지고, 주무르고, 마음껏 박아주기를 원했다. 망할 발정기는 평소에 생각도 않았던 온갖 욕구를 일으키며 날뛰고 있었다. 아랫배가 절로 죄어들었다. 밀레시안은 차라리 기절하기를 원했지만 이전에 몽유병처럼 의식이 없는 상태로 밖으로 나가려다가 아벨린에게 저지당한 적이 있었기 때문인지 그조차 무서웠다. 약 하나로는 부족했던 것이리라. 약을 들고 다가오는 알터를 원하는 것만 보더라도 정신이 나간 것이 분명했다.

약을 건네받으려 이불 속에서 손만 내민 밀레시안은 알터와 손이 맞닿자 흐느낌을 억누르지 못하고 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 닿는 것만으로도 고통스러웠다. 개처럼 기어서 알터의 성기를 입에 물고 매달리고 싶다는 생각까지 내달리는 순간, 알터의 손이 이불을 잡고 벗겨냈다. 이불 속에서 푹 절여진 향기가 폭발처럼 튀어나와 알터의 위로 흩뿌려졌다.

밀레시안은 애써 호흡을 가다듬으며 알터를 올려다 보았다. 희게 질린 얼굴은 눈물과 땀이 어룽져있었다. 침구를 잡은 손에 힘이 빠지는 바람에 이불을 잡아당기는 그의 손짓에 따라 이리저리 흔들렸다. 알터는 그간 조장들의 회의와 소문을 들으며 밀레시안이 걸린 이교도의 마법에 대해 대략적으로 파악하고 있었고, 그때문에 더이상 밀레시안이 혼자서 이런 고통을 홀로 감내하는 것은 부조리하다고 생각했다.

그는 암모나이트처럼 몸을 둥글게 만 채 자신을 올려보는 밀레시안을 향해 고개를 숙였다. 알터는 억제제를 물고 밀레시안과 입을 맞추었다. 입 안에 억제제의 쓴 맛이 남아있었다. 밀레시안은 그의 입술이 성수라도 된다는 것마냥 알터의 목에 팔을 휘감고 매달렸다. 어쩐지 갈급증이 일었다. 알터는 억제제가 밀레시안의 목을 넘어가는 것을 확인하고서야 맞춘 입술을 떼어냈다.

약을 많이 먹으면 내성이 생기지 않을까요, 하고 묻는 그의 목소리는 순진함과 욕망의 사이에 위태롭게 서 있는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 힘없이 웃으며 눈을 내리깔았다. 방에 들어올 때부터 서 있던 성기는 금방이라도 바지를 뚫고나올 듯 팽팽하게 서 있었다. 그의 바지 위로 적나라하게 선 실루엣을 쓰다듬자 알터의 초록색 눈이 물기로 젖어들었다. 그 안에 고인 것은 정욕일까, 죄책감일까. 어쩌면 배덕감일지도.

"알터어……."

"죄송, 죄송해요. 죄송해요, 밀레시안 님. 그치만……."

알터는 더이상 말을 잇지 못하고 밀레시안에게 입을 맞추었다. 그렇게나 참으려고 노력했는데, 어느 순간 머리를 돌게 만드는 발정기의 페로몬은 끔찍하리만치 황홀했다. 가느다란 신음소리가 입술로 이어진 알터의 입천장까지 닿았다. 몸을 헤집으며 날뛰는 체향이 점차 잦아드는 것이 확연하게 느껴졌다. 우습게도, 밀레시안은 완화되는 통증에 안도하는 동시에 상대가 알터라는 사실에 자책했다. 다른 조원들도 아니고, 생판 모르는 남도 아니라, 늘 자신을 따르던 어린 청년에게 동정을 미끼로 그를 꼬여내는 것이 미안할 따름이었다. 옷을 벗겨내는 조심스러운 손길조차도 성적인 자극으로 받아들이는 자신이 원망스러웠다.

원피스 형식의 얇은 천이 벗겨져 무릎 아래에서 나풀거렸다. 열이 올라 평소보다 뜨끈한 몸은 알터의 숨결이 닿을 때마다 흰 솜털을 세웠다. 밀레시안의 속옷은 언제 잦아들었냐는듯 다시금 애액이 쏟아져나와 축축하게 젖어있었다. 끝을 모르고 찾아오는 발정기는 비참했으나, 곧이어 다가올 성교의 기대에 그마저 잊혀졌다.

날이 선 송곳니가 밀레시안의 유두를 깨물자 낯부끄러운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 뾰족하게 세운 혀가 작은 유두와 유륜 주변을 샅샅이 핥아대기 시작했다. 손에 잡힐 만큼 적당히 풍만한 가슴을 한 입에 물고 젖꼭지를 굴리자 말랑했던 유두가 금세 빳빳하게 섰다. 밀레시안이 알터의 머리를 안고 품 안으로 끌어당기자 빠르게 내달리는 심장소리가 들렸다. 불규칙적으로 내달리는 그 소리는 당장이라도 교접을 종용하는 사이렌처럼 들렸다. 알터는 그녀의 품에 얼굴을 묻은 채 더듬더듬 바지를 내려 성기를 꺼냈다.

밀레시안이 숨을 들이마시는 것과 동시에 단단한 성기가 안으로 진입했다. 충분히 젖은 아래는 성기를 받아내기 충분했지만 울컥울컥 토해내는 애액때문에 서툰 피스톤질로는 페니스가 몇 번이나 미끄러졌다. 어설픈 연결이었지만 약으로도 잠재우지 못했던 열병은 그조차 극도의 쾌락으로 받아들였다. 밀레시안은 알터의 남근이 들이찰 때마다 갈구했던 황홀에 아래를 조였다. 미끈하고 뜨거운 질벽은 알터의 것에 맞춰 좁아들고 늘어나며 아름답게, 혹은 음탕하게 그를 안으로 인도했다.

한참을 성기가 빠져나갔다가 파고들어 빠듯하게 부풀어 올랐다. 허리를 잡은 손이 아래로 내려와 발갛게 부풀어 오른 성감대를 건드렸다. 클리토리스를 짓누르듯 꾹 누르거나 원을 그리듯 둥글게 매만지면서 크게 허릿짓하자 밀레시안의 눈앞이 번쩍거렸다. 그녀의 시야에는 천장도 알터도 보이지 않았다. 알터가 허리를 쳐올릴 때마다 밀레시안은 알터의 이름을 애타게 부르며 울었다.

"응! 흐으, 알터, 알… 알터! 흑, 알터어…."

입술 사이로 자신의 이름이 튀어나오자 알터는 땀에 젖은 머리를 그녀의 목덜미에 부비며 몸 여기저기 입을 맞추었다. 붉은 유린의 흔적이 남아있는 밀레시안의 몸은 유릿장처럼 얇고 부서질 것만 같았다. 예뻐요, 좋아요, 죄송해요, 따위로 두서없는 말을 내뱉던 알터는 제 아래에서 우는 밀레시안의 모습을 바라보며 그간 충족되지 못한 욕망을 알아차렸다. 그리고 그것이 몸집을 부풀리며 더 커져가는 것 역시도.

조악한 억제제로 간신히 막아뒀기 때문일까. 억누르고 있던 히트 사이클의 열기는 봇물 터지듯 터져나오기 시작했다. 머릿속을 비우는 성교의 쾌감에 온 몸에 힘이 빠졌다. 그가 허릿짓 하는대로 몸이 흔들리며 밀려 올라가다가 어느 순간 침대의 머리맡에 머리가 닿았다. 정수리가 침대 헤드에 쿵쿵 울렸지만 밀레시안의 귀에는 살이 접붙는 소리 외에는 어떠한 소리도 들리지 않았다. 알터가 다급하게 그녀의 머리를 감싸안아 베개로 고정시켰다.

한결 느려진 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 알터를 끌어안은 팔에 힘을 주고 스스로 엉덩이를 흔들기 시작했다. 안을 찔러오는 단단하고 두툼한 페니스에 쾌락과 나락을 오가며 제정신을 차리지 못했다. 까마득한 나락으로 떨어지는 듯한 감각에 두려워 그의 팔뚝에 손톱을 박고 긁어대자 안을 꿰뚫는 속도가 미묘하게 달라지며 밀레시안의 허릿짓과는 엇박으로 아래를 찔러왔다.

"으흑, 알터, 알터… 나, 가고싶, 흐응…."

밀레시안이 허리를 들썩이며 알터의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 알터는 얕게 허리를 쳐올리면서도 땀에 젖어 이마에 붙은 밀레시안의 머리카락을 하나하나 넘겨주며 상냥하게 대답했다.

"이게 좋으세요? 더 깊이 들어가야 할까요? 어떻게 해야 밀레시안 님이 좋아해 주실까요? 말씀해 주세요, 밀레시안 님."

"좋으, 좋아! 흐응, 더, 더어… 더 기분 좋게 해줘…."

밀레시안은 반쯤 정신이 나간 상태로 대답했다. 아래를 후벼파듯 쑤시는 성기에 눈물만 주륵주륵 흘려대면서도 엉덩이에 힘을 주며 안을 가득 채우는 성기를 놓지 않았다. 헐떡이는 신음과 교성이 발정의 향만큼이나 방 안을 가득 채웠다.

두 몸이 부딪히면서 도톰한 살점을 가르고, 타는 듯한 뜨거운 질벽은 성기를 녹일듯 감쌌다. 당신의 안에 나의 일부가 남아있으면, 밀레시안은 나를 생각해 줄까. 음습하고 배덕한 감정은 저열한 성욕만큼이나 비대하게 자라나는 것만 같았다. 알터는 밀레시안의 몸 뿐만 아니라 어깨와 팔까지 자근자근 깨물며 붉은 입술자국을 새겼다. 이 흔적이 사라질 때까지라도 자신을 생각해 달라는 유아적인 욕구에서. 알터는 신음을 내지르는 밀레시안의 안에 미처 숨기지 못한 욕정의 그림자를 여실히 드러내며 파정했다.

알터의 사정과 함께 밀레시안의 몸이 크게 수축하며 그를 껴안았다. 어깨를 파들파들 떤 채로 절정에 맞은 밀레시안은 머리를 쓸어올려주는 알터의 손길을 마지막으로 잠에 빠져들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 깜빡 쓰러졌다가 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 이미 오랜 시간이 지난 상태였다. 정량 이상으로 먹어도 효과가 미미했던 억제제와는 달리 허리나 아래가 뻐근한 점을 제외하곤 묘하게 몸이 가뿐했다. 일주일 내내 시도 때도 가리지 않고 활활 붙었던 신열은 말끔히 내렸고 이전과 비교할 수 없는 개운함이 있었다.

알터가 떠나기 전에 뒷처리라도 해줬는지 몸은 깨끗하게 닦여 있었지만 침대 시트와 침구류는 누구의 것인지 모를 체액으로 젖어있었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 샤워를 할 겸 빨랫감을 들고 욕실로 향했다. 아무리 몸이 받아들일 준비를 했다곤 하더라도 커다란 남근을 오랫동안 머금었던 탓일까 아래는 빨갛게 부어올라있었다. 슬쩍 다리를 벌리자 미처 빼내지 못한 정액이 꾸물거리며 허벅지를 타고 흘렀다. 어젯밤의 난잡한 성교에 얼굴을 붉히며 겨우 몸을 추스리고 욕실을 나섰다.

모처럼 방을 나온 밀레시안을 발견한 몇몇 조원들이 다가와 먼저 인사를 건넸다. 이전과 다름없는 단원들의 모습에 슬쩍 웃음을 지으며 반갑게 말을 걸었다. 쭈뼛쭈뼛 다가온 엘시가 밀레시안의 옷소매를 잡아당기며 몸은 괜찮냐고 물어왔다. 밀레시안은 가늘게 웃으며 엘시의 손을 잡고 저녁식사를 위해 식당으로 향했다.

방에서 생존을 위해 겨우 음식을 넘기던 때와는 다르게 둘러앉아 식사를 하는 시간은 편안했다. 의자에 등을 기댄 채 커피를 마시며 어린 조원들이 조잘대는 이야기를 듣기도 하고, 뒤늦게 로간이 가져온 초콜릿을 듬뿍 얹은 케이크를 먹다가 코 끝에 초콜릿이 묻기도 하는 등 이전과 같은 일상이 이어졌다.

로간이 초콜릿이 묻은 코를 닦으라며 내미는 손수건을 받아들었다. 그와 손이 맞닿자 다시금 아랫배가 찌르르 울려왔다. 예고도 없이 갑작스레 찾아온 히트 사이클은 잠시라도 밀레시안에게 마음을 놓을 틈을 주지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 로간의 손수건을 들고있다는 사실도 잊고 최대한 태연한 얼굴을 가장한 채 빠르게 방으로 돌아갔다. 복도를 걷는 와중에도 누군가와 마주치지 않을까 하는 두려움에 식은땀이 흘러 등을 적셨다.

급히 방으로 돌아온 밀레시안은 문을 잠그자마자 그 자리에서 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 차마 다시 일어설 엄두조차 나지 않아 덜덜 떨리는 팔로 테이블까지 기어가 억제제를 꺼냈다. 손이 덜덜 떨리는 바람에 약통 옆에 놓여 있던 알터의 수첩이 바닥으로 나뒹굴었지만 밀레시안의 시선을 끌지는 못했다. 몇 알 남지 않았던 억제제를 찾아 한꺼번에 삼켰다. 자신은 이제 정상적인 삶의 단면을 박탈당한 게 아닐까. 평생을 이렇게 살아야 하는 걸까. 점점 억제제의 약효가 제 몫을 다하지 못한다는 두려움이 엄습해왔다.

억제제를 먹었음에도 몸의 떨림이 가시질 않았다. 침대에 누워 있어도 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 무언가가 아래를 꿰뚫고 난잡하게 헤집어주기를 바라고 있었다. 밀레시안은 속옷까지 벗어던지고 스스로를 달래기 시작했다. 봉긋한 가슴 위로 튀어나온 돌기를 꼬집듯 매만지다가 그로는 만족할 수 없었는지 엎드린 채 베개를 다리 사이에 끼우곤 스스로 허리를 놀렸다. 허리를 흔들 때마다 애액이 왈칵 쏟아져 속옷과 베개를 적셨다. 정사의 흔적이 여전히 남아있어 퉁퉁 부은 아래는 약간의 쓸림에도 몸을 달아오르게 만들었다.

밀레시안은 침대 시트를 물어뜯으며 신음을 참아냈다. 가벼운 오르가슴따위로 만족할 만큼 히트 사이클은 호락호락하지 않았다. 외려 톨비쉬와 알터의 상기된 얼굴이 눈 앞을 스쳐지나가며 아래를 꿰뚫어 달라고 울고싶었다. 참을 수 없는 성욕에 속옷 위로 손을 올려 음부 주변을 꾹꾹 누르자 맑은 애액이 분수처럼 튀어나와 속옷을 적셨다. 속옷 사이로 애액이 흘러나오는 기묘한 느낌에 밀레시안은 결국 팬티마저 벗어던졌다.

엉덩이를 위로 올리고 다리를 벌렸다. 교미하는 개처럼 얼굴을 베개에 처박은 채 음부에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 엄지로는 클리토리스를 문지르면서 검지와 중지를 성기에 집어넣자 금세 애액으로 손가락이 젖어들기 시작했다. 살 틈새를 비집고 오가는 마찰음과 젖은 물소리가 침대의 스프링 소리와 함께 일정한 간격으로 울렸다. 아래를 휘젓는 자신의 손가락은 세 개로 늘어났어도 좀처럼 만족스럽지 않았다. 얕은 오르가슴을 맞이할 무렵, 침대 시트를 쥐고 있던 손 근처에 부드러운 천이 닿았다.

후식을 먹으면서 로간에게 건네받았던 손수건이 엉겁결에 딸려와 머리맡에 놓여있었다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 손수건을 잡아채 깊숙이 숨을 들이마시며 가벼운 절정에 다다랐다. 언뜻 로간의 이름을 부른 기억이 있는 듯도 했다. 밀레시안은 애달프게 앓는 소리를 내다가, 한참만에야 비척비척 몸을 일으켰다.

창가로 걸어가 커튼을 걷자 아발론 게이트의 전경이 한 눈에 들어왔다. 절벽과 산으로 둘러싸인 어둑한 요새의 한 구석, 암암한 게이트의 한 구석을 밝히는 등불이 눈에 들어왔다. 저녁 훈련이라도 하는 모양인지 부드러운 크림색 머리를 한 장신의 남자가 활을 들고 시위를 겨누고 있었다. 로간을 발견한 밀레시안은 가벼운 네글리제를 걸치고 옷을 갈아입은 후 문을 열었다.

밀레시안의 떨리는 발걸음은 훈련장을 향하고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	17. 보고싶은 소재 및 메모 백업(19.11.09)

# 보고싶은 소재 및 메모 백업(19.11.09)

BL위주 / 전 메인 스포일러 / 캐붕 및 설정날조 다수

갑자기 생각나는 소재나 썰을 메모하다보면 너무 대충 적어서 나중에 글로 풀어서 쓸 때도 그 때의 망붕력이 잘 생각 안나길래ㅠㅠ 미래의 저를 위해서라도 구체적으로 적어보려구 노력중이에요,,,

그치만 썰은 썰일 뿐이니 나중에 가서 왜 줄글로 안썼나 후회하지 않을까,,,?싶기두 하구요ㅋㅋㅋㅋ☞☜☞☜ 암튼간에 질보다 양으로 승부하겟다...! 백 개쯤 쓰면 마음에 차는 게 한두 개쯤은 있겟죠..,,,? 있었으면 좋겠다...ㅠ

일단 보고싶은 소재랑 제 능력이 허락하는 소재의 교집합은 매우매우 적으므로ㅠㅠㅠ 연재 예고라기보다는 그냥 아 얘가 또 러트와서 지랄싸네;;하고 가볍게 읽고 넘어가주시기예요'-')~

1\. 연하공x연상수 조합으로 시대물AU를 조금 섞거나해서 유사근친

배경은 머... 적당히 가상의 동양 시대물 느낌으로 대충 설정해두고 밀레가 장자, 알터는 차남...인데 알터는 몰락한 친척한테서 입양한 사촌이거나 서자같은 설정도 좋고... 사실 찐근친이 배덕감 들어서 더 좋기는 한데 아무래도 호불호가 갈릴테니까요ㅠㅠ

(근데 어차피 제가 좋아서 쓰는건데 눈치를 볼 필요가 잇을가 십기도 하구...?☞☜☞☜)

저는 처연미인수를 정말 조아하니까 밀레도 병약한 도련님st여야 옳습니다 장남이 몸이 약해서 대를 못 이을 것 같으니까 차남한테도 같이 후계교육을 시켜주는데

알터는 아무래도 밀레보다는 정통성도 떨어지다보니 집안에서 좀 찬밥신세ㅠㅠ여야겠죠ㅠㅠ

그래도 밀레는 지가 형이라고 알터 잘 챙겨주고 몰래 시장에 놀러갔다가 걸려서 같이 혼나거나ㅋㅋㅋ 밀레가 아파서 누워있으면 알터가 몰래 찾아와서 소매속에 감춰둔 곶감이나 당과 꺼내주고ㅋㅋㅋ

그러다가 나중에 둘 다 성인돼서 밀레가 후계자로 지명되거나 음... 결혼같은거 하게 돼서 알터가 질투로 넹글해버리는 게 좋아요

어렸던 알터가 성인이 되자마자 집에 불지르고 자기 홀대했던 부모랑 친척들 다 죽이구ㅠㅠ

밀레 방에 찾아가서 호달달 떠는 밀레한테 "형님, 아우가 왔는데 왜 무서워하십니까? 설마 제가 사랑하는 형님까지 죽이려 들겠습니까."<< 막 이럼서 밀레 따먹고 유폐시켜선 매일 찾아가고ㅠㅠ....ㅎ!

마무리가 정말 어렵네요 밀레도 같이 미쳐서 알터바라기 되는것도 좋고 아니면 머 치욕을 참지 못하고 알터가 보는 앞에서 자진해도 좋고...

2\. 밀레가 노예로 구르는 게 보고싶으니까

노예제가 합법인 시대로 설정해야겠네요 대충 고대 로마나 이집트쯤으로??

전쟁이 발발하고 나라가 패전해서 밀레가 노예로 끌려가게 됐으면 좋겠어요 당장 밀레를 잡으려고 왼쪽이네 군사가 주택가로 들어오니까

밀레는 도망치다가 지하수로나 집 뒤에 파놓은 벙커같은 굴에 숨어줘야겠죠ㅠㅠ 머 조금 더 극적인 걸 첨가하자면 밀레가 막내라서 너라도 살아라구 밀레 형이나 가족이 밀레만 숨겨두고 군사 유인한다거나 이런 식으로ㅇㅇ

숨어있던 밀레 발견하는 건 당연히 왼쪽이어야 합니ㄷㅏ,,, (베인을 염두에 두긴 했는데 적당히 필터링 해주세용

왼쪽이는 숨어서 눈물 질질 짜던 밀레가 재미있어서 성으로 끌고가는 게 옳습니다 대충 장군급이라고 해둘까요 왕한테 바치거나 신한테 산제물로 바치려고 성에 데려와서 씻겨보니까 밀레 와꾸가 꼭 지 취향이라서 먼저 함뜨함뜨ㄱㄱ

밀레 따먹고나서 산제물로 바치기엔 총각이 아니니까 왼쪽이가 끼고 사는것도 괜찮을거구 아니면 왕한테 로비해서 승전 공로로 밀레를 노예로 받는 것도 나쁘진 않겠네요 놀랍게도 여기까지가 발단부분입니다;

암튼 여차저차 어른들의 사정으로 밀레가 왼쪽이의 노예가 되어서 왼쪽 가슴부분이나 목 뒷덜미나 상박에 발로르 문양이나 하이미라크 문양같이 노예마크 찍히고 채찍질도 좀 당해주고 콜로세움에서 도박용 검투노예짓도 좀 하면서 데굴데굴 굴러줬으면 좋겠어요

아!!! 검투사로 경기 나갔다가 이기긴했는데 사자나 호랑이 죽이는바람에 벌로 눈알 뽑히려다가 베인이 막아줘야 클리셰겠죠

개인적인 취향으로는 밀레가 오른쪽눈 뽑혀서 의안 끼우거나 한쪽눈 가리고 다니면서 베인이랑 그 주인에 그 노예라는 식으로 같이 싸잡히는 것도 좋을 것갓아요 크하학

아니면 아예 처음부터 침노가 되는 것도 좋아요 발목이나 목에 사슬 차고 밤마다 끅끅대면서 박히는 걸 상상하면 오타쿠의 가슴도 벌렁벌렁 뛰네요... 그러다가 도망칠 계획 짜려고 베인한테 수면제 먹여서 재운다거나 함뜨하고나서 새벽에 깨서 몰래 족갑 풀고ㅠㅠ

탈출 성공한 줄 알고 동네 골목에서 아는 사람 만나서 도움 받구 골목에 숨어있다가 지인 목소리에 골목 밖으로 나오니까 횃불 든 병사들이랑 베인이 서 있었으면... 아주 짜릿하지 않나요 도망수가 잡히는 순간은 최고라구요ㅠㅠ(사탄:저기요 저 사직서 수리 아직 안 됐나요

존나 벽 넘어서 도망가려구 하는데 지인 비명소리에 흠칫하다가 화살이나 칼에 맞아서 쓰러져주라 밀레야ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

그러다가 밀레는 자기 구해준 베인한테 고마움 반, 나라 불태운 미움 반씩해서 미운정 고운정 다 들고 한참동안 입덕부정기 겪다가 좋아하는 거 인정하는 것도 좋긴한데 역시 그래도 왼쪽이든 오른쪽이든 좀 굴렀으면 해요.... 밀레는 베인이 자기 가족 죽인거 생각하면서 칼 갈고있고 베인은 그거 알면서도 몇번씩 칼 맞아줄듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

결말쯤 가선 밀레가 베인 심장에 칼 박으면서 왼쪽 눈으로 베인 오른쪽 사안 보고 비웃는 것도... 좋지만,,,, 차마 제 역량으로는 극적인 연출이..... 힘들것같아요,,,,, 젠장.....

3\. 취향 진짜 엄청 타는거라 좀 조심스럽긴한데 ㅌㅔㄷㅣㅂㅔㅇㅓ....도 좋아하거든요...☞☜☞☜

아 혹시나 저 소재가 뭔지 몰라서 검색하시다가 깜짝 놀라실수도 있으니까 완곡하게 표현하자면 팔다리 사지가... 응...;;; 곰인형처럼 짧게 되어버리는... 고어 료/나 쪽에 가까운 소재입니다ㅠㅠㅠ

밀레는 환생하면 다시 원상복귀되니까 죄책감이 좀 덜하긴하지만;; 테/디베/어 소재는 자기가 혼자서 아무 것도 못하니까 먹는 것부터 싸는 것까지 전부 공이 도와줘야한다는 게 꼴포거든요ㅠㅠㅠ??? 특히 자존심만 살아서 바락바락 대드는데 입만 험하지 결국 비참하게 공한테 모든 걸 의존해야하는 육/변/기같은ㅠㅠㅠ 아 그리구 공한테 의존만 해야하니까 자기가 오/나/홀로서의 가치조차도 떨어지면 진짜 버려져서 죽을지도 모른다고 무서워하다가 찐으로 넹글해서 서로서로 얀데레가 되어버리는.... 그런 걸 생각하면 없던 좆이 서고 그러잖아요???

그래도 사지가 다 잘리면 미안하니까 적당히 도망 못 칠 정도로 발목까지만 하는 걸로...☞☜

아니면 사지는 멀쩡한데 힘줄만 끊어놓는 거 정말..... 너무 좋지않아요...?? 존나 겉보기에는 정상적인데 함뜨할 때 저항도 못 하고 힘도 못 쓰고 공한테 장난감처럼 당하는 게,,, 꼴림포인트거든요...?

일단 왼쪽이의 미친 광기를 극대화할 수 있는 소재라서... 흠 더이상 썼다간 진짜 신고당할 것 같으니까,,, 혼자 머릿속에서만 망상할게요ㅠㅠㅠ

근데 꼭 저런 게 아니더라도 적당한 신체훼손은 좋아요 예를들어 마상시합 하다가 말에서 떨어져서 한쪽 다리를 전다던가 눈 한쪽이 안 보인다던가 말을 못한다거나하는...

물론 저는 지랄수의 모먼트를 좋아해서ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 밀레가 자기 몸 불편한 거에 더 예민하게 대응하면서 공한테 바락바락 악 쓰는 게 너무 좋아요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 왼쪽이는 어차피 자기 못 이길 거 아니까 밀레가 지랄떠는거 다 받아주는ㅋㅋㅋ 의도치않은 벤츠공 모먼트도 사랑합니다...

4\. 제모플,,, 좋아하시나요....?

제 머릿속의 모든 2D는 인중 아래로 털이 없는 게 디폴트인데요... 제모플 할 때만 예외로 두도록 해요 우리 크하하ㅏ학

인그로운 헤어는... 밀레에게 그런 건 존재하지 않아요 2차에서 후장은 넣는 곳이지 배출하는 곳이 아닌 것처럼 현실적인 문제는 접어두도록 해요

그치만 너무 억센 털은 ㄴㄴ하구 배냇머리처럼 얇고 부드러운 털 예쓰입니ㅏㄷ

왼쪽이가 밀레 안아서 욕조 위에 앉혀두고 바지 벗기구 품에서 작은 단검(현대물이면 면도칼같이 작은 거) 꺼내서 준비하구ㅠㅠ 맨살에 하면 피부가 상할테니까 비눗물이나 거품도 꼼꼼히 발라줘야 옳습니다

밀레가 앉은 상태로 다리 안 벌리려구 힘주니까 왼쪽이가 밀레 무릎이나 허벅지 잡고 단번에 벌려서 다리 사이에 무릎꿇고 자리잡고서 비눗물 바르면 밀레 허벅지가 움찔움찔해줘야... 섹텐이 오르는 거 아니겟어요??

면도날이 밀레 샅에 닿을 때마다 거품이랑 털이 사각사각 소리 내면서 민둥민둥한 둔덕이 보이기 시작해야합ㄴㅣ다ㅠㅠ 왼쪽이가 밀레 음경이랑 고환 잡아서 들고 아랫쪽까지 꼼꼼하게 밀어주면ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

안그래도 면도날에 베일까봐 긴장해서 예민해진데다가 허벅지랑 회음부에 스치는 손길도 자극적인데 성기까지 잡히면... 야 이거 완전 밀레 고문하는거 아니냐ㅠㅠㅠ 여기서 안 서면 문제잇는 거 아닌가요 밀레는 좆이 핑크색 된 채로 바짝 서야한다구요ㅠㅠㅠ

제모 하는걸로도 발기하는 게 부끄러워서 밀레가 얼굴 붉히고 있으면 왼쪽이는 밀레 반응이 귀여워서 일부러 더 노골적으로 손 움직이는 게 보고싶군요......

아니 머 그러다가 제모 다 하구 마무리로 따끈하게 데운 수건으로 아래 닦아주다가 뒷구멍도 풀어주고 흥퍽흥퍽 가는거죠 머... 으하하

앗 그러고보니 여캐로도 괜찮겠네요 대음순까지 섬세하게 제모해주다가 밀레가 흥분해서 애액 흘러나오는데 왼쪽이는 모르는척 계속 제모해주고ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

밀레가 왼쪽 밀어내면서 괜찮다고 하면 왼쪽이는 아래가 이렇게 젖었는데 정말 괜찮냐면서 소음순 핥으면서 커널링구스 하거나 손가락 넣어서 핑거링 해줬으면 제가 보기 참 좋을 것 같아요...

털도 없으니까 핑거링 하면 손가락 움직이는 사이로 매끈한 점막속살이 보이겠죠ㅠㅠ 한참 핑거링하다가 밀레가 분수치거나 절정 맞으면 왼쪽이가 좆 집어넣고 밀레를 마구... 괴롭히고울리고박고헤집고,,,,, 투디는 인권이 없습니....아 저기 김순경님 잠시만요 머리는 잡지마세요

5\. 삼각형이야말로 세상에서 가장 완벽한 도형 아닌가요ㅠㅠㅠ

허억허억 저는 피타고라스도 울고가는 삼각관계 성애자라서 얽히고 설킨 삼각관계가 잇다? 머리 오지게 박겟습니다ㅠㅠㅠ

베밀톨은 몇번 써봤으니까 다른 삼각관계도 보고싶어요 흠,,, 톨비>>밀레<<알터도 재미있을 것 같네용 약간의 키다리 아저씨 설정을 끼얹어서 톨비쉬가 밀레의 후견인이라는 설정으로... 배경은 기숙학원이나 아카데미 형식이었으면 좋겠어요 밀레는 졸업반이고 알터는 밀레보다 한학년 아래의 후배여야겠죠 알터가 월반해서 밀레랑 같이 공부한다는 설정도 나쁘진 않겠네용

일단 알터는 밀레를 동경하는 느낌으로 짝사랑 기믹 넣어주구,,, 밀레는 눈새라서 눈치 못까고 귀여운 후배로만 보는 게 좋아요...

기숙학원 재학 내내 편지로만 주고받던 후견인이 어느날 밀레 찾아와서 얼굴 보자고 하길래 당연히 후견인이 늙은 할아버지일줄 알고 보러 갔는데 개쩌는 금발벽안 젊은사람이 말을 거니까 앗 비서구나ㅇㅇ 하고 착각하는 밀레ㅋㅋㅋㅋ도 보고싶군요

톨비쉬를 비서나 측근으로 착각해서 불평불만 다 쏟아내면서도 후견인한테 보내는 편지로는 금발 비서분이 다 챙겨주고 계시니까 걱정마세요^^; 이럼서 내숭떨고ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 톨비쉬는 밀레에 대해서 다 알면서도 속아넘어가주면,,, 로코물이 되어버리네요...;;;;

암튼간에 톨비쉬랑 자주 만나다가 눈이 맞고 배가 맞고 마음도 맞았는데 알고보니 비서가 아니라 찐후견인이라는 거에 밀레가 배신감 느끼면서 여태까지 자기 가지고 노니까 좋았냐구 따지면서ㅠㅠㅠ 졸업 며칠 앞두고 도망수ing 해야 옳습니다....

짐 챙겨서 밤에 몰래 도망가려는 중에 알터한테 걸려야겠죠ㅠㅠㅠ 알터는 밀레만 보낼 수 없다면서 자기도 밀레랑 같이 도망가야함니다 존나 막장이네요 아주;

기차에 타서 한시름 놓고 있는데 먹을 거 사러 간 알터가 한참이 지나도 안 오길래 밀레가 나가보니까,,,, 톨비쉬가 그 기차 전체를 사놓고선 복도에서 기다리고 있어주면 제가 개썅발리거든요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 마피아물같지만 마피아물이 아닙니다...(아마도?

밀레가 알터는 풀어달라구 하면서 몸 내주는 것도 클리셰 아니겠어요??? 다음 역에서 알터 보내면서 밀레가 억지로 웃는데 알터는 존나.... 밀레 못 지킨거에 자책하면서ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 기다려주세요 꼭 구해드릴게요ㅠㅠㅠ 이러면 밀레는 기다릴게, 이럼서 알터 손 잡으려다가 톨비쉬한테 제지당하고 막...

기차문 닫기자마자 보디가드들 다 서있는 복도에서 찐하게 키스 함 박아주고ㅠㅠㅠ 밀레가 흐느끼면서 부끄럽다구 하면 가까운 객실로 들어가서 흥퍽흥퍽 해주는 게 개연성 잇을거갓아요~~~~ 좁은 객실의자 위에서 측위로 박아주거나 후배위에 가까운 입위로 박으면 좋겠네용...

처음에는 후배위로 함뜨 하다가 힘들어서 도망치려고 엉금엉금 앞으로 기어가는데 밀레 앞은 창문이라서ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 몸이 들려서 입위로 박힐 때마다 뒤가 눌린 상태로 얼굴이랑 가슴이 창문에 쿵쿵 짜부라지고ㅠㅠㅠ 밀레야 더 굴러ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

머 그러다가 둘이 졸업여행을 빙자한 신혼여행도 하고 다시 돌아와서 후견인한테 몸으로 은혜를 갚는... 해피엔딩인거예요 암튼 제 기준 해피엔딩이에요 밀레 입장은 안 듣습니다

6\. 학원물이 나왔으니까 현대AU로 학교 축제에서 밀레가 여장대회 나가는 게

보고싶군요,,,,, 와 모처럼 건전한 거 나왔다!(아냐그거

일단 큰 설정은 만우절 설정을 끼얹어서 기사단 조장들은 교직원라인에 알터, 르웰린, 밀레, 벨테인즈는 학생 형식이면 좋을 거 같아요 앗 로간은.... 로간,,, 로간은 교생샘이나 막 발령받은 신규ㅠㅠㅠ

논커플링 일상물이라면 제로즈도 같이 넣어야 옳습니다 멀린, 트헌, 밀레는 존나 부랄친구ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 디바는 당연히 학교의 아이돌이구 에아렌은 전교회장이라 성격도 좋고 밀레랑도 짱친일거같아요 막 남들 보기에는 밀레랑 에아렌이랑 썸타나?싶은데 사실 알고보면 서로 볼 꼴 못 볼 꼴 다 본 소꿉친구 사이라거나 친구이상 연인미만의 미묘한 관계도 좋을 것 같아요

일단 문이과나 성별분반같은 현실고증은 제쳐두고;; 밀레는 일복 많은 실장(밀레특: 본인은 싫어하지만 주변에서 실장으로 푸시해서 강제로 맡게됨)쯤으로 두고... 학교 축제때 여장대회가 열린다길래 밀레가 피부 좋아서 화장하기도 좋겠다 싶으니까 에아렌이랑 디바가 몰래 신청서 내주는거ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 본인만 모르고 있다가 축제 당일 되어서야 알게된 밀레겠죠(존나 하하버스;;

결국 빼도박도 못하고 알겠다면서 한숨쉬고 잇스면 아이르리스랑 카나가 와서 화장도 해주고 머리도 만져주고... 선배님 남자가 왜이렇게 피부 좋아요 머릿결도 나보다 더 좋아ㅠ 이럼섴ㅋㅋㅋ

옷은... 옷은 어쩌죠 누구한테 빌리지,,, 트헌이 누나한테서 빌려왔다고 할까요 물론 포들라는 단정한 오피스룩만 입을 것 같지만요;

암튼 밀레가 여장대회 나갔는데 다짜고짜 장기자랑 하라니까 별 수 잇나요 다년간 감자섬과 할로윈으로 다져왔던 붐박스 신컨을 보여주고 1등먹고 상품 받아왔으면 좋겠어요... 물론 상품은 반의 복지를 위해 반강제적으로 기부하게 되었다는 엔딩,,,(밀레:씨발ㅠ

컾링이 있는거면 여장해서 메이드복이나 짧은 원피스 입어줘야한다구 강력히 주장해봅니다 꼭 여장대회가 아니더라도 홍보용으로 입고 다닌다거나 하는 형식으로...!! 그러다가 왼쪽이가 밀레 치마 사이로 언뜻 보이는 트렁크 속옷에 눈돌아가서 옥상에서 문잠그고 흥퍽 하거나 운동부 탈의실에서 함뜨함뜨 하거나 보건실에서... 해줘라,,, 그렇지만 슈안 보건샘은 다 알고 잇답니다 크하학

아헐 그러고보니 여장하면 립도 완전 레드립 풀립으로 바르는 바람에 함뜨하고나면 왼쪽 오른쪽 할 거 없이 셔츠나 얼굴에 립 번져있는 것도 야해서 좋을 거같아요 이왕이면 교사학생으로 비밀연애 사이면 더 좋구...☞☜☞☜

어 근데 이거 생각해보니까 아고물이네요... 전 사실 올라운더라 아고물이든 청게물이든 다 좋아하는데,,, 혹시 불편하시면... 어쩔수없다 그냥 넘어가주세요.... 욕 먹을 취향인거 잘 알고 잇어요,,,

7\. 밀레가 정체 숨기고 검달교에 스파이처럼 잠입했는데 베인은 이미 눈치 까고있는 것도

재미있을 것 같지 않나용?? 흠 일단 밀레는 한쪽 성별로 거의 고정이라고 치고,,, 평소에는 여밀레(or남밀레)로 계속 돌아다니니까 다난들도 대부분 밀레가 한 성별로 고정해서 다니는 걸로 알고 있구... 마침 타닐리엠도 구해야하고 검달교에서 움직임이 수상하니까 기사단 상부에서 밀레한테 니가 알아서 잠입해서 정보 캐오고 타닐리엠도 구해오셈ㅅㄱ 이러면,,, 어쩌겟어요 빡쳐도 퀘스트는 진행해야지ㅜㅜ

그래서 상식의 허점을 찌르는 식으로 남캐(남밀레면 여캐로)로 환생해서 검달교 입단하는 건 어떨까요,,,

막 입단 초창기라 교육받고 있는데 뒤에서 시선이 계속 달라붙어서 뒤돌아보니까 베인이랑 아이컨택하고ㅋㅋㅋ 밀레는 최대한 모르는 척 자연스럽게 고개 돌리는데 보노보노 식은땀 흘려야 옳아요 크하학

교육도 다 받고 상사 밑에 배치도 받는데 하필이면 베인이랑 케흘렌 밑에 들어가는 게 정통 클리셰 아니겠어요?? 케흘렌한테 혼나고 구르다가 말 전해줄 게 있어서 밀레가 혼자 베인한테 찾아가야지 꾸금의 개연성이죠,,,

밀레는 안들켰다고 생각하고 서류 전해주면서 나가려는데 잡혀서 침대에 던져지구 손발목도 수갑 차여서 결박당하고 응응 수갑플 좋아요 밀레가 당황해서 왜이러냐구 당황하면..... 베인은 머 "나는 그대가 어떤 모습이든 알아볼 수 있어."<<이런 식으로 내용은 로맨틱해서 두근두근거려야 하는데 실상은 무서워서 두근두근거리는,,, 크하학 그다음에는 당연히 싸우지마 섹스해;;;

물론 약간의 반전을 좀 넣자면 사실은 검달교 잠입하라는 퀘스트 자체가 베인이 기사단 상부인 척 보낸 거였다구 합니다~~~~

그러게 밀레는 왜그렇게 베인한테 이쁘게 보인거예요 베인은 잘못없다 밀레가 나빳네요ㅎ;;;

앗 그러고보니 스파이물 할 때 빼놓을 수 없는 게 암호랑 코드네임이잖아요ㅠㅠㅠ 포네틱 코드라고 그 막 알파 브라보 찰리~ 하는 것처럼 밀레는 초성만 따서 MLTA면 "여기는 마이크-리마-탱고-알파"<< 이런 느낌으로 무전으로 몰래 보고하는 것도 보고싶군요...

요즘 읽고있는 책에서 이중간첩은 두더지, 정보부는 서커스, 미인계는 허니트랩 같은 식으로 용어를 바꿔서 쓰는 것도 나오는데 약간 어레인지 해서 본격적으로 적는 것도 재미있을 것 같아요

예를 들어... 대충 아발론은 수도(capital의 그 수도), 루나사조는 서점, 단원들이 나무, 이단심문이 가지치기라고 치면 '아발론에서 루나사조가 내부인을 심문중이다'를 →수도의 서점에서 나무 가지치기가 한창이다 <<이런 식으로ㅋㅋㅋ 급조한 거라 그대로 쓰기엔 무리가 있겠지만 설정 짜는 건 재미있네욤 크하학

8\. 톨비쉬랑 여밀레로 선결혼후연애 하는 로코물도

재미있을 것 같지 않나용?? 마나난이랑 베인으로 써봤으니 다음은 당연히 톨비쉬 아니겟어요 크하학 캐붕 미리 죄송합니다

약간 현대AU기반으로 밀레가 길 가고 있는데 맞은편에서 예전에 헤어졌던 전남친이 새로운 여친이랑 물고빨고핥고 지랄염병천병에바쎄바를 다 떨고 있어야합니ㅏㄷ 예전에 밀레 만날 때는 가스라이팅 오지게 하고 백일 선물로 문구점에서 뽑기로 뽑은 반지 선물하고 별 개쓰레기짓 다하고 헤어질때는 지가 먼저 잠수타서 헤어진... 암튼 그냥 똥차도 아니고 폐차 구남친ㅇㅇ

점점 구남친+구남친의 새여친 콤비가 다가오니까 숨기에는 자존심상하고 맞닥뜨리자니 홧병오를 것 같아서 어쩌지;;하고 잇다가 마침 옆에 지나가던 금발곱슬남 잡아서 "죄송한데저부탁하나만해도될까요다른건아니고10분만아니다5분만남친행세좀해주시면안될까요" 이럼섴ㅋㅋㅋ 숨도 안 쉬고 우다다다ㅏ 말하는데 톨비쉬가 대충 눈치까고는 ㅇㅋ해줬으면 좋겠어용

물론 톨비쉬는 얼떨결에 밀레한테 잡혀서 일회용 남친이 되어버렸지만 짬밥어디가겠슴까 혼신을 다해 메소드 연기를 해줘야 옳다구 생각합니다

맞은편에서 구남친이 먼저 밀레 알아보고 기세등등하게 말 걸려다가 밀레 옆에 있는 톨비쉬 보고 멈칫하면서 굳어버리고 구남친의 새여친은 톨비쉬 얼굴보고 지 옆을 보니까 오징어가 한 마리 있어서 시무룩해하고ㅋㅋㅋ 기세를 몰아서 밀레가 톨비쉬 팔짱끼고서 구남친한테 먼저 인사하면 좋겠어용...

어머 오빠 오랜만이야 여친생겼나보네 잘어울리넹 이쪽은 내남친ㅎ(사실 톨비쉬 이름도 모름)<< 이러면 옆에서 톨비쉬도 명함꺼내서 자기 소개하는데 명함에 >>알반 전자 전무이사 톨비쉬<< 면... 넷 중에 톨비쉬 빼고 전부 다 속으로 앗시발;;;; 상태가 되겠죠;;;;

마침 뒤에서 따라오던 비서가 전무님!!! 하고 부르면 톨비쉬는 밀레 손잡고 구남친한테 들으란듯이 "아까 본 결혼반지가 마음에 안드시나보죠? 세계에서 하나뿐인 핑크다이아몬드라서 잘 어울릴 줄 알았는데 아쉽군요 하하" 이럼서 밀레 자기 차에 태우고 유유히 사라졌음 좋겠네염...

마침 뒤에서 따라오던 파파라치나 디/스패/치 같은 데서 그거 캐치해서 단독으로 다음날 신문에 실려야 로코물 아니겠어용...??

아침부터 신문이랑 뉴스에 톨비쉬랑 밀레 관계 파헤치고있으니까 밀레는 아침에 커피마시다가 어이가 없어서 컵 떨어트리곸ㅋㅋㅋ 마침 현관벨 울리길래 나가보니 톨비쉬 비서랑 수행원들이 있어야 옳습니다,,,

커피 묻은 잠옷채로 반쯤 납치되다시피 끌려가서 관리받고 그날 오후에 바로 약혼 기자회견 발표하고,,,(원래 현실성 없으니까 2차라구요 그냥 흐린 눈으로 봐주세요

이제 전세계적으로 약혼결혼 발표했으니 빼도박도 못하고 톨비쉬한테 코 꿰여서 계약연애하는 톨비밀레가 보고싶습니ㅏㄷ... 놀랍지 않으시겠지만 여기까지가 발단부분입니다(저는 용두사미의 대표명사니까요

둘이 약혼을 하든 결혼을 하든 암튼 그다음에 밀레가 출근을 하니 회사 앞에 기자들이 포진해 있고ㅠㅠㅠ 조퇴 끊고 집에 가려니까 주차장에 내려가도 파파라치가 있고ㅠㅠㅠ 어쩌지ㅠㅠ 하고 잇스니까 톨비쉬가 데리러나 와줬음 좋겠어요 메인에서 깃털만 나오니까 동인에서라도 자주 나와줘야함 암튼 그래야함

얼떨결에 잡혀서 데이트 아닌 데이트 하고 밀레 집에 데려다주니까 물이나 한잔 드릴게요 하고 데려와서는 라면도 먹고 넷플릭스도 보고 눈도 맞아서 흥퍽흥퍽하는 것도 좋겠죠 함뜨 하고 다음날 밀레가 잠에서 깨자마자 비명 지르면서 쫒아내려니까 톨비쉬는,,, 난감해하면서 바지도 안 입었는데 내쫓으실건가요?<<ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 이러면 좋겠지만 너무 캐붕이니까...

그냥 어젯밤 일 사과하면서 책임질테니까 처음부터 시작하자고 했으면 좋겠네용 머 그렇게 사기결혼이 찐결혼이 되는 거 아니겠어요?? 너무 달달하기만하면 재미가 없으니까 중간에 서브남주로 검은달 제약회사 대표이사 베임네크 씨도 나와서 플러팅 해주고ㅇㅇ

헉 가볍게 쓰려고 했는데 왜이렇게 길어졌죠 시놉시스만 이정도면 진짜 장편각인데...?

9\. 마나난이 아들이 아홉이라니까 그 중에 장성한 아들도 있겠죠???

그러니까 마나난밀레에 서브공으로 마나난 아들 하나 끼워서 아침드라마st로 날조를 해보고싶다는 충동이 들어요,,,

밀레는 집이 파산했다거나 암튼 돈이 필요해서 게이 에스코트 서비스(사전적 의미가 아니라 그... 아시죠 매...춘,,,,)를 뛴다거나 하는 노란장판st의 설정을 끼얹어서...☞☜

일단 밀레 아다 떼주는 건 마나난이었으면 좋겠어요 첫손님이든 뭐든간에ㅇㅇ 그리고 밀레가 몇번 더 진창 구르다가 스폰 잡았는데 알고보니 마나난 아들이라거나...ㅠㅠㅠ 밀레는 마나난 아들인지도 모르고 만나다가 어느날 갑자기 마나난이 밀레한테 에스코트 신청하구...

낮부터 만나자길래 커피숍에서 만났더니 돈...봉...투...주면서 아들이 주는 돈의 열 배를 넣었다면서 자기랑 함뜨 할 때마다 이 가격 쳐주겠다고 고정으로 만나자고 하는..... 욕먹을 만한 상상을,,, 해봤는데.... 죄송합니다,,,

어차피 쓰는 김에 끝까지 써볼게요 욕 먹을거면 풀 거 다 풀고 먹어야 억울하지라도 않지ㅠㅠ

돈봉투 받은 밀레가 이걸로 끝이냐고 네 아들은 차키랑 집키까지 바치던데 넌 뭘 줄수 있냐고 되묻는 것도 좋구

아니면 아주 닳고닳은 느낌으로 요염하게 웃으면서 "내가 당신한테 깔려서 우는 게 그렇게 보고싶어?"<<이러면서 낮부터 호텔에서 밀레 눈에서 눈물 죽죽 뽑았으면 좋겠네요 아들이랑 아빠 둘 다 따먹는 배덕한 거 조아.... 이렇게 밀레 밑에 깔리는 건 이불 외에는 없어지고...!

10\. 곧 수능이니까 학교AU로 벨테인즈들도 보고싶군요

디이랑 카오르는 티격태격하면서도 친한 친구사이였으면 싶어요 나잇대도 비슷하고 호감도 퀘에서도 둘이 잘 엮이니까 맨날 절교할 것처럼 싸우다가 다음날 야 피방 콜? 하면 ㅇㅇ 하고 겜이나 하는 짱친....

뭔가 하는짓이나 포트레이트나 고등학생~새내기 느낌이라 그런가 둘이 고급시계껨 하면서 닉도 같이 맞출 것 같구 그래요 막 돌아다니는 웃짤처럼ㅋㅋㅋ 크앙무섭징/흐앙무서웡 같은거나 문과생/이과생 딜도넣는디이/김디이힐해라 뭐 이런식으로ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

얘네는 아마 피시방에서 겜하다가 만나지 않았을까요??? 같은 팀에 매칭돼서 팀보로 디이가 야 힐힐힐힐!!!! 하면 서폿 잡던 카오르가 씨발 넌 목짤렸냐? 그림자에 힐 줌?? 이럼서도 존나 꼬박꼬박 힐빨대 꽂아줄듯(카오르 의문의 힐러원챔행) 그리고 그 판은 카오르가 힐량 5만 찍어서 힐금 먹고 디이는 킬딜금 팟지 먹고ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

카오르 성격도 좀 틱틱대는데 다른 팀원한테 정치질 당해서 싸우니까 막 "현피 뜨고싶으면 아발론구 알반동 성소피씨방 69번 찾아와라"이러는데 채팅 듣고있던 디이는 74번 자리라서,,, 그렇게 껨으로 시작된 인연이,,, 베프 먹는 거 아니갯어요...? 근데 플탐은 디이가 더 많은데 디이는 실버쯤 되고 카오르는 골드나 다이아ㅋㅋㅋㅋ면 너무 인게임 스탯 가져온 티가 나네욤....☞☜

(FPS게임을 안한 지 너무 오래돼서 고증은 개나 줬어요,,,, 알아서 필터링 해주시기예요'-'9)

카나랑 아이르리스는 여밀레까지 끼워서 보고싶어요 카나랑 밀레가 매일 숙제 안 해와서 찡찡대면 아이르리스는 어휴ㅡㅡ 이럼서도 자기 숙제 베끼게 빌려주는데 주관식까지 똑같이 쓰는 바람에 검사할 때 아벨린쌤한테 한소리 들을듯ㅋㅋㅋ

석식 먹고 운동한다고 겨울에도 체육복에 수면담요까지 뒤집어쓰고 운동장 산책나간다거나 떡볶이 먹고싶은데 야자시간동안 걸리면 안 되니까 학교 앞 분식집에 아이르리스가 전화로 주문하고 카나가 망 보고 밀레가 받으러 나갈 것 같지않나요ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

아니면 같은 반 애들끼리 담합해서 집에서 비빔밥 재료 하나씩 가져오구 석식 때 이모한테 밥 남은 거 받아와서 비빔밥 해먹는 벨테인즈라던가!!! 피구할 때 카나가 발 꼬여서 공 맞기 직전에 아이르리스가 공 잡아서 밀레 맞춰서 죽이면ㅠㅠㅠ 언니 나 여섯살이야!!!!ㅠㅠㅠ (뭔가 내용에서 투명도 70쯤으로 현실감이 느껴진다면 여러분의 착각이에요

엘시는... 아마 벨테인즈 학교에 딸린 부속 초등학교 학생이지 않을까요? 카나나 아이르리스 동생이었으면 좋겠어요 요즘 고등학생들은 야자 없다구 하니까 수업 끝나구 카나나 아이르리스가 엘시 데리러 갈 때 밀레도 따라가서 집에 가는 길에 다같이 딸기우유 하나씩 물고 하교하는 게 보고싶군요,,,

로간은 정말 교생샘이나 신규샘 느낌 나지 않나요?? 과목은 윤리사상이나 국어쪽일 것 같아요 뭔가 이미지가 그래,,,

만우절 이벤에서는 피네가 영어샘이었구 톨비쉬가 수학샘이었던 걸로 기억하는데 피네는 영어나 화학쌤 느낌이에요 카즈윈이랑 합이 잘 어울려서 그런지 제2외국어나ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 이과쪽으로 연상되네용

아벨린은 수학쌤 느낌이에요 굳이 따지자면 미적2나 기벡처럼 이과쪽 담당일 것 같아요 미적이나 확통때문에 문과쪽에도 수업 들어가긴 하는데 카나랑 밀레는 수포자라서 매일 머리 싸맬듯ㅋㅋㅋ

톨비쉬는 캐릭 기믹을 따와서 국사ㅋㅋㅋ 성격으로 보면 법과정치나 사회문화도 가능할 것 같구,,, 일단 학년주임도 해줘야겠죠...!!! 카즈윈은....

카즈윈은 진짜 넘 난해한데... 제2외국어?(전 일어시간 때 잤거든요;

르웰린은 걍 올타임 전교1등 할 상이지 않아요?? 집안도 좋은데 얼굴도 좋고 머리도 좋고 감도 좋고 나도 좋고...(?

뤨린은 예체능도 잘 어울릴 것 같아요 뭔가 현대미술이나 고전무용 발레 이런 쪽으로??

알터는 아,,, 머랄까.... 밀레 따라서 문과로 지원했다가 성적도 꽤 잘 나오길래 수능으로 상향지원 할 수 있었는데 수시 납치당해버린...(뭐야 왜이렇게 구체적이에요)ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

헉 글에서 넘 화석냄새나죠ㅠㅠㅠ 요즘 학생들은 야자도 안 하고 문이과 통합이라면서요...? 전 일단 수능 이후로는 입시 관련 정보 업데이트가 전혀 없어서ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 고증이 부족하더라도 이해해주시기예요...!!

11\. (이후 생각나면 추가)


	18. 논커플링으로 알터가 사춘기인 일상개그물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 12. 28. 1차초고 공백포함 12,685 자 / 공백미포함 9,647 자  
> * 논커플링, 욕설, 쿠소야망가 섹드립과 더티토크, 메타픽션적 발언, 하트신음, 작성자만 재미있는 개그, G24까지의 메인스트림 스포일러 외 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 비속어와 유행어가 다수 포함되어 있는 가벼운 글입니다. 개그물 특성상 일반적으로 통용되는 캐릭터의 성격과 매우 상이할 수 있습니다.

# 논커플링으로 알터가 사춘기인 일상개그물이 보고싶어서...

논커플링 / 일상개그물 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

종족적 특수성때문에 그렇기야 하겠지만, 밀레시안에게 날짜 감각이란 막연히 던바튼의 오스틴 씨에게 뿔피리나 염색 앰플을 받을 쯤에야 '오늘이 알반 엘베드구나' 혹은 '벌써 임볼릭이구나' 하는 정도의 것이었다. 요는, 그만큼 밀레시안은 다난들의 생활 루틴에 그다지 구애받지 않는다는 말이다. 그런 밀레시안이 요즘 유독 날짜를 세며 손톱을 자근자근 깨물고 있는 이유는 다름아닌… 알터때문이었다.

요즘 부쩍 알터의 움직임이 수상쩍었다. 물론 이 수상쩍음의 기준은 밀레시안피셜이다. 제3 자의 입장에서 보자면 알터의 생활은 평소와 별다를 바 없이 단조로운 신성 기사로서의 생활을 유지하고 있을 뿐이라서 정식 기사들이나 견습 단원들은 이상을 느끼지 못했지만, 밀레시안만큼은 일주일 전부터 알터가 무언가를 숨기고 있다는 기분을 떨치지 못했다. 밀레시안은 자신을 피하는 듯한 알터의 행동에 대해 지나가는 조장들을 붙잡고 의심을 토로해 보았지만 돌아오는 것은 '설마 알터가 밀레시안 님을 피하려고요?' 하고 말도 안 되는 농담을 들은 것 같은 반응 뿐이었다.

밀레시안의 의심을 더더욱 부추긴 것은 정보조 루나사 조원들이 막 임무를 마치고 귀환할 때의 일이었다. 때는 조금 늦은 저녁, 팔라라가 거의 이울어 하늘이 군청빛을 띨 즈음이었다.

그날따라 한 명, 평소 존재감이라곤 0에 수렴하는 조원 하나가 밀레시안의 시선을 사로잡았다. 이유는 단순했지만 어찌보면 확실했다. 피곤이 쌓이다못해 김장용 김치처럼 축 늘어진 채 돌아온 대원들은 저마다 샤워실이나 숙소로 직행했지만 그 조원만은 먼지를 뒤집어 쓴 채로 알터의 집무실로 향했던 것이다. 마침 연말이라 슈안 뿐만 아니라 어지간한 조장들 대부분 밤늦게까지 서류와 문서의 산에 허덕이고 있었기 때문에 아무도 그 조원의 움직임을 수상하게 여기지 않았다. 밀레시안만 제외하고.

분명히 그 조원이 알터와 모종의 연관이 있을 것이라고 예상이 아니라 확신까지 한 밀레시안은 조용히 그의 뒤를 밟기 시작했다. 다난이 아무리 잘나봤자 밀레시안을 월등히 뛰어넘을 수 없다는 것은 만고불변의 진리에 가까우므로, 그는 밀레시안의 미행을 눈치채지 못한 채 조심스럽게 알터의 집무실 문을 두드렸다. 조원이 문을 열고 들어가자마자 밀레시안은 따개비처럼 문에 바짝 붙어 말소리를 도청하려 했지만 집무실의 문은 너무 두꺼웠다. 문틈새로 귀를 가까이 대 보았지만 웅얼거리는 소리는커녕 자신의 숨소리만 되돌아올 뿐이었다.

결국 비밀을 캐는 것에 실패한 밀레시안은 다음날 직접적으로 알터에게 물어보기로 결심했다. 하지만 알터가 오전 내내 교묘하게 밀레시안을 피하는 바람에 제대로 얼굴을 마주할 수 있었던 것은 점심 시간이 끝날 무렵일 수밖에 없었다. 눈을 피하는 알터의 모습은 존경하는 밀레시안을 차마 바라보지도 못하는 수줍은 소년의 모습처럼 보였지만 실상 밀레시안은 그 모습이 자신에게 엄청난 비밀을 숨기고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 왜, 보통 그렇지 않나. 거짓말따윈 못하고 순진할 것만 같았던 아들이 알고보니 거하게 사고를 치고 숨길 때 느끼는 부모의 심정. 지금 밀레시안은 딱 그 심정이었다. 밀레시안은 알터가 자신을 피한다는 것을 믿고싶지 않았지만… 세상만사가 꼭 생각처럼 굴러가진 않는 법이다.

"알터, 혹시 나한테 숨기는 거 없어?"

"네? 전혀 없어요. 제가 어떻게 밀레시안 님을…!"

알터는 영문을 모르겠다는 표정으로 부정했다. 밀레시안은 억울하다는 듯 촉촉하게 젖어드는 커다란 눈동자에 자신이 못할 물음을 한 듯한 죄책감이 들었다. 알터는 그냥 바쁜 것 뿐인데 자신이 착각을 한걸까? 밀레시안은 순간 결백을 호소하는 알터의 그렁그렁한 눈빛 공격에 꺾일 뻔했지만, 분명히 자신의 눈으로 똑똑히 본 증거가 있었다.

"어젯밤에 루나사 조원이 네 방으로 가는 걸 봤는걸."

"아… 어, 그러니까 그게……."

"괜찮아. 화 안 낼테니까 솔직히 말해봐."

"미, 밀레시안 님은 모르셔도 돼요!"

알터는 뒤이어 눈을 꾹 감은 채 죄송해요, 하고 외치며 식판을 들고 재빨리 자리를 떴다. 알터가 한 의외의 발언에 주변에 앉아있던 조원들이 웅성이며 식당이 어수선해지기 시작했지만 밀레시안의 귀에는 어떠한 소리도 들리지 않았다. 지금 밀레시안의 머릿속은 알터가 최초로 저지른 반항이 5.1채널 돌비 서라운드로 메아리치고 있었기 때문이다.

모르셔도 돼요! 모르셔도 돼요! 모르셔도 돼요…! 밀레시안은 당황했다. 알터가, 그 순진한 알터가 사춘기라니! 물론 알터의 나이를 생각해보면 사춘기가 온 것도 무리는 아니었다. 외려 알반 기사단의 폐쇄적인 상황을 고려해보자면 반항기가 늦게 찾아온 축이기도 한 셈이다. 사실 중2병이 제 때 오는 것도 복이긴 하다. 괜히 나잇살이나 더 먹어서 찾아와봤자, 오른쪽 눈에 빨간색 렌즈나 끼고 앞머리로 눈을 가린 패션을 하고선 왕성에 쳐들어가서 '훗, 내 오른쪽 눈에는 크로우 크루아흐가 권속으로 잠들어 있지' 따위의 개소리나 내뱉으면서 누구처럼 전에린적 광역 민폐나 끼칠 게 분명-누군가를 특정하고자 할 의도는 전혀 없다-하다.

차라리 이정도 반항은 애교다 싶을 정도였지만 그건 어디까지나 이성의 판단이었지, 밀레시안의 감성은 글레이즈드 도넛 위의 설탕처럼 바사삭 소리를 내며 바스라졌다. 밀레시안 님은 모르셔도 돼요! 머릿속에 울려퍼지는 알터의 외침에 밀레시안은 젓가락을 떨어트리고야 말았다. 요즘 얼굴 못 보는 것도 서러운데, 우리 사이에 비밀까지 생기다니. 아직 알터가 준 일기와 꽃다발이 가방 깊숙히 들어있고 쿠키는 혹시나 먹을까봐 Ctrl+K의 K는 손도 안 대는데!

밀레시안은 알터의 반항에 정신적인 크리티컬 히트가 강력해 더이상 알터에게 무언가를 캐낼 생각조차 하지 못했다. 대신, 타겟을 바꾸어 어제 보았던 그 루나사 조원을 찾기위해 식당을 훑어보았다. 마침 알터가 나가는 것을 알아차리고 따라 나가던 모양인지 조원의 식판은 거의 손도 대지 않은 채 식당 배식구에 올려져 있었다. 밀레시안은 알터와 조원의 사이가 꽤 긴밀한 관계라는 것을 눈치챘다.

우는 아이도 그친다는 그 무시무시한 밀레시안 님이 어째서 반항기 아들을 둔 부모님의 심정이 되었는지는 모를 일이지만, 평소의 밀레시안은 알터의 연애 사업에 참견할 생각은 전혀 없었다. 알터 정도의 나이라면 연애도 해볼 때이기도 했고, 똥차에 데여서 마음의 상처를 입으면 밀레시안 님이 요구르트나 나눠 마시면서 실연의 상처를 극복할 수 있도록 선선히 도와줄 용의도 있었다.

하지만… 밀레시안의 이성은 사내 연애는 절대 안 돼! 라고 외치고 있었다. 다만 좀 더 내밀한 속내를 살펴보자면, 얼마나 잘난 놈이 우리 알터를 홀렸는지 얼굴이나 한번 보자! 의 심보도 있긴 했다. 결국 밀레시안은 뒤통수를 휘저어대는 알터의 사춘기와 그 예상 원인을 정확하게 파악하기 위해 자리를 박차고 일어섰다. 즉, 두 사람의 은밀한 밀회를 관음하겠다는 불건전한 욕망을 실행으로 옮긴 것이다.

알터와 루나사 조원이 스카하 해변을 넘어 벨바스트로 향하는 것을 확인한 밀레시안은 지나가던 조장들을 붙잡고 도움을 빙자한 동반 미행을 요청했다. 물론 그 과정에서 귀찮다는 카즈윈의 단답이 뒤따랐지만 피네의 설득으로 순순히 넘어왔고, 르웰린이나 아벨린의 경우엔… 그냥 밀레시안이 막무가내로 밥차 한중간에 밀어넣자 둘 다 한숨을 쉬며 스스로 안전벨트를 둘렀다. 괜히 입씨름해봤자 밀레시안의 고집은 이기지 못할 것을 알고 있었기 때문이었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

벨바스트의 중심가는 은행에서 항구를 향해 일자로 시원하게 뻗은 대로를 따라 형성되어 있었다. 대로의 양 옆으로 대리석과 사암으로 지어진 건물들이 즐비하게 늘어져 있고, 건물마다 빼곡히 무역업과 관련된 사무실과 변호사 사무소 간판들이 벌집처럼 다닥다닥 붙어있었다. 은행 근처에 밥차를 세워둔 밀레시안 일행은 알터와 루나사 조원이 한 커피숍으로 들어가는 것을 보고 발길을 멈추었다.

카페 뿐만 아니라 거리는 연말이랍시고 가로수나 관목마다 화려한 일루미네이션을 꾸며놓아 대낮부터 화려한 불빛으로 가득했다. 카페 바깥에 장식된 앰프에서는 크리스마스 캐롤과 재즈풍 음악이 감미롭게 흘러나오며 지나가는 사람들의 발길을 이끌고 있었다.

안이 다 비치는 통유리창 너머로 카페 한구석에 서로 마주보고 앉아있는 알터와 조원이 눈에 들어왔다. 알터가 앉은 자리를 확인한 밀레시안은 주저없이 문을 열고 들어가 알터와 등을 진 사각지대에 자리를 잡았다. 자리를 나누는 파티션은 겨우 얼굴을 가릴 만큼 낮았지만 적어도 얼굴을 들킬 걱정은 없어보였다. 주문도 하지 않고 앉아있을 수만은 없어, 밀레시안은 커피라도 살 요량으로 자리에 앉은 일행에게 고개를 돌렸다.

"주문하러 갈 건데, 마시고 싶은 거 말해봐."

밀레시안의 말에 아벨린과 르웰린, 피네는 아메리카노라고 대답했고, 카즈윈은 소파에 등을 기댄 채 '아' 하고 짧게 단답했다. 평소 꼭 해야 할 일이 아니면 필요한 말도 대충 한마디로 퉁치는 그의 태도는 익숙했기 때문에 밀레시안은 자연스럽게 그의 주문을 제 방식대로 해석했다.

"이제는 네 말 해석할 수 있을 것 같아. 아이스 아메리카노, 맞지?"

밀레시안의 물음에 카즈윈이 말 없이 고개를 저었다. 아니라는 뜻이 확실했다. 혼란스러워진 밀레시안이 필사적으로 '아'가 들어간 메뉴를 생각해내기위해 머리를 짜낼 때였다. 카즈윈의 옆에 앉은 피네가 방긋 웃으며 그의 대답을 대신 해석해주었다.

"밀레시안 님, 이건 샷 추가한 그린티 프라푸치노 벤티 사이즈에 자바칩 추가해서 반은 갈고 반은 통으로 올리고, 에스프레소 휘핑으로 바꿔서 초콜릿 드리즐을 올려달라는 말이에요. 그치, 카즈윈?"

"공백까지 총 79자의 주문에서 대체 '아'라는 발음이 어디에 있는지 설명좀 해줄래?"

피네의 해석에 카즈윈이 만족스러운 듯 희미한 미소를 띠고 고개를 끄덕거리자 밀레시안은 환장할 노릇이었다. 전혀 상관없는 단어 하나로 80자 가까이의 주문을 압축하는 카즈윈도 대단했지만 그걸 또 피네가 알아듣는다는 사실에 감탄 아닌 감탄을 하며 카운터로 터덜터덜 걸어갔다. 검은 앞치마를 입은 직원이 방긋 웃으며 밀레시안을 맞았다.

"안녕하세요, 주문하시겠어요?"

"그린티 프라푸치노 벤티에 샷 추가하고 자바칩… 에이, 씨발. 아메리카노 아이스로 다섯 잔이요. 먹고 갈 거예요."

안그래도 알터의 사춘기에 예민해있던 밀레시안은 카즈윈의 주문을 씹어먹고 한 메뉴로 통일했다. 참고로 밀레시안은 단체로 중국집을 가면 짜장면으로 메뉴를 통일해서 시키는 배려 없는 부장님 같은 면이 있었다.

앞에 주문이 밀려있던 터라 오 분가량 기다려야했던 밀레시안은 그 사이를 못참고 컨디먼트 바 옆에서 알터가 앉아있는 곳을 힐끔힐끔 훔쳐보았다. 맞은편에 앉은 상대방에게 이야기를 건네며 방긋 웃는 눈에는 꿀이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 것만 같았다. 누가 보면 연인 사이라고 해도 믿을 수 있을 것만 같았다. 저게 썸이 아니라면 디바가 트로트 가수다. 이미 밀레시안의 머릿속에서는 알터와 조원의 연애가 반쯤은 기정사실화 되어 있었지만, 누구보다 그것을 믿고싶지 않은 것은 밀레시안이었다.

이를 바득바득 갈던 밀레시안은 커피를 받자마자 쏜살같이 자리로 돌아와 파티션에 귀를 붙이곤 알터와 조원의 대화를 훔쳐들었다. 마침 식사시간이 막 지난 때라 사람이 많았기 때문인지 어수선한 분위기인데다 흘러나오는 배경 음악 때문에 둘의 대화가 잘 들리지 않았다. 다만, 드문드문 토막난 대화 가운데에도 밀레시안의 귀를 사로잡는 말이 하나 있었다.

"…해봤는데, …자기는 어때요?"

밀레시안은 귀를 의심했다. 자기? 자기라고? 밀레시안은 짧은 시간 동안 자신의 달팽이관이 사실은 청각기관이 아니라 흔적기관이 아닐까 의심할 수밖에 없었다. 몇 초의 벙찜 끝에 밀레시안은 머릿속으로 자신이 아는 '자기'의 또다른 뜻을 이것저것 떠올렸다.

1\. 자기[자:기] (명사) 쇠붙이를 끌어당기거나 남북을 가리키는 등 자석이 갖는 작용이나 성질.

2\. 자기[자기] (명사) 그 사람 자신. (대명사) 앞에서 이미 말하였거나 나온 바 있는 사람을 도로 가리키는 삼인칭 대명사.

3\. 자기[자기] (대명사) 주로 연인이나 부부 사이에서 상대방을 정답게 이르는 이인칭 대명사.

상황상 뜬금없이 자석이 나올 리 없으니 1번은 아닐테고, 상대에게 묻는 걸 봐선 알터가 자신에게 문답하는 것 같지는 않았다. 그렇다면… 밀레시안은 더이상 생각하는 것을 관두고 싶어졌다. 알터가, 우리 알터가… 여, 여, 연애를 한다니. 그것도 어떻게보면 부하직원과 사내연애-그 사내가 아니다-를! 머릿속이 표백된 밀레시안은 자신을 외면하는 조장들과 르웰린의 기색을 눈치채지도 못하고 힘없이 자기는, 자기는, 자기는… 하고 알터의 말을 반복했다.

곧 알터가 일이 있다며 먼저 자리를 뜨는 바람에 루나사 조원이 혼자서 뒷정리를 하고 커피숍을 나와 아발론으로 귀환할 때였다. 어두컴컴한 골목길에서 새하얀 손이 불쑥 튀어나와 그의 뒷목을 잡아챘다. 이윽고 검은 안대가 조원의 시야를 가렸다. 그가 보쌈당하듯 커다란 망태기에 담겨져 사라진 자리에는 다섯 명 분의 살벌한 온기만 남아 있다가, 이내 연말의 들뜬 분위기에 묻혀 사라졌다.

덜컹거리는 밥차의 트렁크에 구겨져있던 루나사 조원을 질질 끌고 온 손은, 그의 손발을 의자에 결박한 채 벽에 붙은 조명을 켜 조원을 향해 직접적으로 불빛을 비추었다. 안대에 눈이 가려진 채라고 해도 갑작스러운 빛때문에 연약한 시야가 통증을 호소했다. 그가 저도 모르게 인상을 찡그리자 맞은편에서 어딘가 익숙한 듯한 목소리가 들려왔다.

"댁이 우리 알터의 '자기' 되는 놈이시냐?"

"네? 무, 무슨 말을…?"

"네라고? 너 지금 네 라고 했냐? 이 자식을 그냥… 야, 놔 봐. 아, 진짜. 살인 한 번이면 참을 인 세 번 면하는 거 몰라? 아, 알았어. 안 죽일테니까 일단 팔 좀 놓으라고."

누군가가 익숙한 목소리의 주인을 말리기라도 하는 모양인지 투닥거리는 소리가 한참 동안 이어졌다. 당연히 예상했겠지만 익숙한 목소리의 주인은 바로 밀레시안이었다. 파전 한 장을 시켜서 알터가 오징어를 다 골라 먹어도 용서할 만큼 알터를 아꼈던 밀레시안은 눈 앞의 다난을 순진한 알터를 꼬셔낸 난봉꾼 정도로 인식했다. 디이와 카오르가 밀레시안을 잡고 말리지 않았다면 그는 아마 밀레시안의 손에 순교(?)한 첫 조원이 되지 않았을까.

겨우 분노를 가라앉힌 밀레시안은 눈 앞에서 오들오들 떨고 있는 다난을 노려보며 어떻게 요리 해야 할지 궁리하고 있었다. 그렇지 않아도 알터 얼굴을 못 봐서 서러워 죽겠는데 그 원인 제공자가 눈 앞에 있으니 건전한 해결방법이 나올 리가 없었다.

돈봉투를 주며 헤어지라고 아침드라마를 찍는다? (X)

너이새끼 잘 걸렸다? (O)

밀레시안은 선지자들을 잡아팰 때처럼 당장이라도 그를 조져버릴까 생각했지만 예의는 차려야겠다는 생각에 조장들에게 의견을 물었다. 물론 당연하게도 아벨린과 피네는 당장 사과하고 풀어주라는 의견이었고, 카즈윈은 '귀' 하고 짤막하게 대답할 뿐이었다. 그의 대답은 우리 모두와 밀레시안의 예상대로 '귀찮아'의 '귀'였지만, 그와 큰 접점이 없던 루나사 조원은 전혀 다른 뜻으로 받아들였다.

"귀……."

"귀? 히이익! 나를 귀갑묶기로 묶어서 천장에 매단 채로 뒷구멍을 풀어주지도 않고 보라색 딜도를 박으면서 전립선을 마구 찌르다가 뒤로만 가서 아헤가오 얼굴을 만들게 할 작정이지? 이런 파렴치한 변태들 같으니!"

……. 좌중은 순간 침묵했다. 그나마 다행인 점은, 뚫린 입이라고 루나사 조원이 귀갑 까지 말했을 때 르웰린이 번뜩이는 감으로 옆에 있는 엘시의 귀를 꾹 막았다는 점이었다. 르웰린 덕분에 엘시의 정신건강은 지켰지만 반대로 말하자면 엘시를 제외한 특별조원들과 알반 조장들의 정신은 계속해서 이어지는 쿠소야망가적 발언에 고스란히 노출될 수밖에 없었다.

"아니, 그게 아니라……."

"그게 아니면 어린 견습조원들한테 성교육 모델로 쓰려고 처음에는 손가락만 넣다가 나중에는 직접 실습한답시고 육변기처럼 여러 명이서 나를 정액받이 취급하겠다고? 성교육이 끝난 후에는 정액이 바닥에 툭툭 떨어지는데 아까운걸 왜 흘리냐고 핥아먹게 할 작정이지! 그래서 내가 겨우 구멍에 힘을 주면 까먹고 안가르쳐준 게 있다면서 바닥에 엎어놓고 확장기구로 구멍을 벌려서 내 뒤를 관찰할 생각이겠지! 이런 극악무도한 자식들!"

"야, 너 남자잖……."

"헉! 남자인 나를 임신할 때까지 박아주겠다면서 여러명한테 돌림빵 할 속셈이구나! 호모 새끼들을 혐오하는 나를 능욕하면서 자지가 아니면 쌀 수도 없게 만들어놓고는 결국에는 내 입에서 '응, 아앗… 거긴 안대애♡ 전립선 찍어버리면 애기즙 앞으로 뷰뷰븃♡하고 나와버려엇…♡ 하응♡ 자지 조아앗♡ 자지가 후장에 푹푹 박혀서 기분 조아아… 이제 정말 아빠가 될 수 없는 몸이 되어버려엇♡'하고 하트 신음 나오게 만들 셈이구나! 아튼 시미니 세상에, 이런 사악한 자들이 있다니!"

……. 적어도 이곳에서 제일 사악한 사람은 잡혀온 루나사 조원인 게 확실했다. 그는 어쩐지 굉장한 쿠소야망가의 애독자인 것 같았다. 그의 살벌한 상상에 밀레시안은 사색이 된 채로 안대를 벗기라고 지시하자 그는 또다시 발작하듯 입을 나불거리기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 루나사 조원의 입을 막을 것이 절실히 필요해졌다.

"벗겨라니, 설마… 내 옷을 벗기겠다고? 내 옷을 전부 벗겨서 알몸에 초커만 묶은 채로 공공장소에서 공개자위 시키고 연금술로 나를 양성구유로 만들 예정이라고? 큭, 무자비한 자식들! 심지어 너희들의 쓰레기같은 짓을 뉘우치지도 않고 아무도 건드리지 않은 소중한 곳까지 가득 채워준다고 더티토크를 하면서 자궁간까지 해버릴 작정이라니, 이런 이교도보다 더한 놈들! 네놈들을 우리 밀레시안 님께서 가만히 두지 않으실… 어, 밀레시안 님?"

"어어. 이제 좀 상황파악이 되냐?"

안대가 벗겨진 루나사 조원은 그제서야 제정신을 차리고 주변을 돌아보았다. 밀레시안을 포함한 알반 관계자들은 저마다 다른 표정으로 자신을 바라보고 있었지만, 그들의 눈빛 아래에 깔려진 공통적인 심상을 파악하는 것이 어려운 일은 아니었다. 전부 다 기가 찬 얼굴을 하고 있었기 때문이었다.

르웰린의 손에서 벗어난 엘시가 밀레시안의 옷자락을 잡아당겼다. 또다시 그가 입을 연다면 교육적으로나 정서적으로나 엘시에게 도움이 될 것이 하나 없다는 생각이 들었다. 밀레시안이 어른들의 대화가 필요하다며 엘시를 잠시 이단심문실 밖으로 내보내려하자 새파란 눈이 궁금하다는 듯이 밀레시안을 올려다 보았다.

"저어, 어른들의 대화가 뭐예요?"

"음… 어제 주식이 0.2% 올랐다거나, 라흐 왕성에 워터게이트 사건이 일어났다거나… 뭐 그런 거야."

엘시를 훈련장까지 배웅한 밀레시안은 이단심문실로 돌아와 루나사 조원을 고문… 아니, 심문을 재개했다. 심문이라고 해봤자 별다를 건 없었고 대부분 밀레시안이 의혹을 제기하면 조원이 부정하는 식이었다. 대충 예를 들자면,

"저번에 간식으로 치킨이 나왔을 때 알터가 네게 목뼈를 줬지?"

"모, 목뼈가 왜요?"

"잘 생각해봐. 닭은 다리도 두 개고 날개고 두 개잖아."

"그으렇…죠?"

"목뼈는 하나뿐이지?"

"네에… 그렇긴 하죠."

"하나밖에 없는 걸 준다는 게 무슨 의미인지 몰라? 이 개자식, 우리 알터에게 무슨 수작을 부렸길래 나도 못 받은 목뼈를 네놈이 받는 거야!"

…하고 멱살을 잡고 흔들어대는 것 따위의 폭행이 동반된 대화였지만, 정보부 소속 첩보원 답게 조원은 알터가 숨긴 비밀에 대해서는 절대 입밖에 꺼내지 않은 채 그저 아무 사이도 아니라는 말만 되풀이 할 뿐이었다. 한 시간이 넘게 입씨름을 하던 밀레시안은 결국 체력적, 정신적 한계를 느끼며 심문을 포기했다. 뒤에서 듣고 있던 조장들이나 특별조 역시 정신이 어질어질한 건 마찬가지였다.

물론 한 시간 내내 꼭 저렇게 말도 안 되는 이유로 시비를 걸었던 것만은 아니었다. 오늘 있었던 일을 묻어버릴 목적으로 조원들과 합세해 울력성당으로 협박하기도 했다. 그간 쌓아온 경험이 헛된 것만은 아니었는지 밀레시안은 꽤나 효율적으로 루나사 조원에게 겁을 줄 수 있었다.

"그러고보니 전에 루나사 조에서 물었지? 내 지향색이 왜 핏빛리레냐고."

"그런 기억이 있기야 한데요……."

"이제야 말해주는거지만… 왕년엔 내가 던바튼에서 '피로 물든 코트'라고 불렸거든?"

"히익!"

"함부로 내 앞에서 깝치는 놈들은 쥐도새도 모르게… 알지?"

밀레시안은 손날을 세워 자신의 목을 가로로 여러번 긋는 시늉을 했다. 그 행동의 의미를 알아챈 루나사 조원은 피가 빠져나간 시체처럼 새하얗게 질린 얼굴로 입을 다물었다. 절대 발설하지 않겠다는 말을 반복하는 그의 목소리는 심정지 환자의 ECG 그래프보다 더 생명력이 없었다. 그의 대답에 밀레시안은 어느정도 만족한다는 듯 비열하게 웃으며 의자에서 일어섰다. 심문실을 떠나려는 밀레시안을 잡은 것은 카오르의 물음이었다.

"뒷처리는 어떻게 할까요? 묻을까요?"

"카오르, 무슨 말을 그렇게 살벌하게 해. 일단 평화적으로……."

"평화적으로?"

"담가."

밀레시안의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 루나사 조원이 새파란 안색으로 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 으아악! 하는 비명에 오래지않아 다급한 발소리가 들렸다. 조원을 향해 쏘는 강렬한 전등빛을 제외하고는 어두컴컴했던 심문실이 단숨에 밝아졌다. 방 안의 모든 이들의 이목은 문을 열고 들어온 사람에게 쏠렸다. 문이 열리며 보이는 전등을 켠 손의 주인은… 알터였다.

"지나가다가 시끄러워서 와봤는데… 앗, 밀레시안 님도 계셨네요! 다들 여기서 뭐 하세요?"

알터가 반가운 얼굴로 밀레시안에게 다가왔다. 옆에 앉아있는 루나사 조원에게는 눈길도 주지 않은 채 자신만 바라보는 알터의 시선에 밀레시안은 요 며칠간 응어리졌던 서운함이 풀리는 것 같았다. 약간의 우월감도 들었다. 네놈이 알터의 남자친구라고 해봤자 나를 이길 수 없다는 유치하고 치졸한 질투로 보였지만 말이다. 결코 알터에게 음험한 뒷세계(?)를 보여주고싶지 않았던 밀레시안은 가볍게, 최대한 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 얼굴 근육을 느슨하게 풀고선 너스레를 떨었다.

어, 그냥 어른들의 대화를 했지. 그런 거 있잖아, 내년 1/4분기 예산안 확충과 관련한 유관부서의 지도 및 감독과 정보조의 역할에 대한 그런 사회적 이슈말이야. 밀레시안이 아무렇게나 내뱉는 헛소리에도 알터는 고개를 끄덕거리며 진지하게 경청하고 있었다. 아벨린은 머리를 짚으며 그런 건 진지하게 받아들이지 말아달라고 부탁하려 했지만 밀레시안의 눈초리가 매서워 이내 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다.

농담이 섞인 이야기로 알터의 주의를 돌리며 이단심문실을 나서던 밀레시안은 완전히 심문실을 나오기 직전에 루나사 조원을 돌아보며 손날로 목 긋는 시늉을 했다. 너 이자식, 알터 덕분에 두 번째 생을 얻은 거야. 알아둬. 말하지 않아도 밀레시안의 목소리가 생생하게 들리는 것만 같았다. 그런 뜻을 알 리 없는 알터는 고개를 갸우뚱하면서도 밀레시안을 따라 복도 끝으로 사라졌다. 살벌하고 비열한 협박이 가득했던 아발론 게이트의 저녁이 그렇게 저물었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

다음날, 아침 식사가 끝나자마자 벨테인 조의 훈련장으로 밀레시안을 찾아온 알터의 손에는 그를 꼭 닮은 인형이 들려있었다. 마리오네트라기엔 좀더 작고 부드러워보이는 인형은 안에 솜이 들었는지 몽실몽실했다. 인형의 머리카락은 조금 조잡했지만 알터의 머리모양처럼 한쪽으로 쏠려있었고 초록색 실로 꿰맨 눈 주변은 마감이 어설펐는지 실밥이 두어 개 튀어나와 있었다. 아무리 봐도 알터를 닮은 인형에 밀레시안은 얼이 빠진 얼굴로 알터와 인형을 번갈아 보았다.

알터는 귀 끝까지 발갛게 붉힌 채 쑥쓰러운 얼굴로 밀레시안의 품에 인형가방을 안겨주며 연말 선물이에요, 따위의 말을 내뱉었다. 알터는 부끄러웠는지 뒤이어 주절주절 말을 늘였는데, 그의 이야기를 듣고나서야 밀레시안은 그간 자신이 알터와 루나사 조원과의 사이를 오해하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 상황인 즉슨 이러했다.

"사실 밀레시안 님께 연말선물로 뭘 드려야할까 고민하다가 정보조에 자문을 구했거든요. 그래서 정보조에서 일하시는 분께 도자기는 어떠냐고 여쭤봤는데, 아무래도 얼마전에 밀레시안 님께서 며칠 내내 포터 씨를 저주하는 게 마음에 걸려서요."

"그 자기가 도자기였어?"

"네?"

카페에 잡음이 많아 소란스러웠던 상황이었기에 '도자기'를 '자기'로 잘못 들었던 것이다. 커피를 기다리던 밀레시안이 대화의 문맥을 놓친 것도 한 몫 했을 것이다. 심지어 아벨린과 르웰린, 카즈윈과 피네는 자리에 앉아 자초지종을 다 듣고선 알터가 선물을 준비한다는 것을 알고 있었으리라. 그러면서도 끝까지 사실을 숨긴 것을 보면 이 상황을 어지간히 즐긴 것처럼 보였다.

알터의 되물음에 대답을 어물거리며 인형을 받아들었다. 얼굴이 몸만큼 큰 탓에 몸통을 잡자 몸을 가누지 못하고 인형 목이 뒤로 꺾였다. 황급히 인형의 뒤통수를 잡으며 쓰다듬었다. 보들보들한 머릿결이 손가락 사이를 간질이며 빠져나갔다. 괜스레 알터를 오해했다는 생각에 머쓱했던 밀레시안은 조금 뾰족한 투로 고마움을 표했다.

"부끄럽게…. 앞으론 이러지 마. 그렇다고 정말 그러진 말고."

훈련장 입구까지 알터를 배웅하고 돌아오는 밀레시안에게 뒤에서 구경하던 디이가 말을 걸어왔다. 어제부터 쭉 궁금했던 호기심을 지금에서야 풀어보겠다는 심산인 듯 보였다.

"조장! 근데 어제 피로 물든 코트 이야기는 진짜야?"

"아하하, 설마."

밀레시안이 그걸 믿었냐는 식으로 웃으며 손을 내저었다. 알게모르게 그 소문에 대해 알고 있었던 주변의 다난들은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 각기 제 할일을 하기 위해 돌아가려 했다. 디이 역시 그렇지? 하고 재미있는 농담을 들었다는 식으로 웃으며 몸을 돌리려 할 때였다. 밀레시안의 뒤이은 대답에 훈련장의 분위기는 급속도로 싸늘해졌다.

"왕년에는 내가 밀레시안스럽지 않다고 시비도 많이 걸렸는데 그것도 다 예전일이네."

"응?"

"지금쯤 걔네는 던바튼의 비옥한 토양이 되지 않았을까?"

훈련장에 모여있던 다난들은 깨달았다. 아발론 뿐만 아니라 전 에린을 통틀어 가장 위험한 인물은 검은 달의 교단도 루나사 조원도 아닌 밀레시안이라는 것을. 그리고, 작은 밀레시안을 건드리면 신체 국부가 된다는 사실도.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	19. 남실정밀레로 약먹고 야외플 하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020 .02 . 16. 2차퇴고 공백포함 16,132 자 / 공백미포함 12,142자  
> * HL, 최음제플, 빈유 속성, 마스터베이션, 야외플, 에키벤(들박) 외 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * ㅇ모님께서 메시지로 주신 리퀘스트를 기반으로 쓴 글입니다. 좋은 소재 주시고 업로드를 허락해 주신 신청자 분께 감사드려요.

# 남실정밀레로 약먹고 야외플 하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 남실정여밀레/ 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

####  **연금술로 만든 식재료의** **약리적 작용과 부수적 효과에 대한** **임상연구 보고서**

written by. Judith

낭만 농장이라고 해서 낭만이 가득한 귀농생활을 상상한다면, 당신은 농기구라고는 삽이나 만져본 것이 다인 현대 문명인이 틀림없을 것이다. 그러니까 요는, 아무리 파트너나 집사가 도와준다고 하더라도 밀레시안 역시 농장의 관리를 위해 시시콜콜한 잡일을 피하지는 못한다는 뜻이다. 저택의 청소나 요리는 집사에게 맡겨둔다 하더라도 농장 구석에 처박혀 있는 팜스톤을 캔다거나 심어둔 작물에게 노래를 불러주는 것 등의 일은 여전히 밀레시안에게 배속되었고, 밀레시안 역시 크게 불만 없이 자신 몫의 잡일을 처리하곤 했다.

그날도 어김없이 제 몸만 한 호박을 들고 힘겹게 집으로 들어오던 길이었다. 며칠 전 농장의 나무를 전부 뽑고 코나흐타의 동대륙식 문화가 잡다하게 섞인 온천과 휴식공간을 조성하느라 밭을 농장 끝으로 옮긴 데다가, 몇 남지 않은 씨앗을 처리하자는 생각에 호박부터 먼저 심었던 것이 고생의 시발점이었다. 작은 몸으로는 호박을 지고 걷는 것도 힘들었다. 밀레시안은 다음부터는 딸기나 토마토만 심어야겠다는 결심을 하며 농작물들을 고쳐 안았다.

손이 부족해 발로 저택 문을 뻥 차고 들어온 밀레시안은 놀란 집사가 달려오기도 전에 내팽개치다시피 호박을 바닥에 내려놓았다. 한여름도 아닌데 이마를 타고 땀이 흘러내렸다. 집사는 외출이라도 한 모양인지 쿵 하고 요란한 소리가 나는데도 모자 끝도 보이지 않았다. 나중에 브라우니가 돌아온다면 중력과의 사투에서 당당하게 승리한 밀레시안 님의 대서사시를 읊어줘야겠다고 생각하며 호박을 굴려 부엌으로 향했다.

예상대로 집사는 식재료라도 사러 간 모양인지 부엌에는 아무도 없었다. 밀레시안은 부엌 입구에 호박을 대충 놓아둔 뒤 물이라도 마실 생각으로 몸을 일으켰다. 마침 식탁 위에는 파트너가 만들어둔 듯한 과일 모둠이 올려져 있었다. 반으로 자른 딸기의 단면은 설탕이라도 뿌려놓은 것처럼 보기만 해도 달콤해 보였고 깍둑썰기한 키위와 용과는 알알이 박인 씨앗이 보여 씹기만 하더라도 입안에서 톡톡 터질 것 같았다. 얇게 썬 사과 위로 산딸기나 체리 같은 나무 열매들이 올려져 있었는데, 금방 씻어서 만들기라도 한 듯 표면이 반질반질해서 당장이라도 입에 넣고 싶을 정도였다.

어차피 음식에 이름도 안 적혀 있고, 집의 주인이 자신이니만큼 당연하게 자신의 것으로 생각한 밀레시안은 요거트를 들고 와 식탁에 앉았다. 물론 브라우니 몰래 숨겨두었던 초콜릿이 듬뿍 든 뮤즐리도 꺼냈다. 거창한 요리는 아니지만 오후의 짧은 디저트 타임으로는 충분했다. 밀레시안은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 요거트에 과일 모둠과 뮤즐리를 와르르 부어 한입 가득 머금었다. 나무 열매가 으깨지며 새콤한 과즙이 입천장으로 튀었다. 밀레시안이 우물거릴 때마다 와그작, 혹은 사각거리는 기분 좋은 소리가 났다.

매일 아침저녁으로 왕성이다 기사단이다 바빠서, 이렇게 평화로운 낮 한때를 보내는 것도 굉장히 간만의 일이었다. 혈관이 부글대는 긴장감이나 등 뒤를 적시는 식은땀은 아주 오래전의 일 같았다. 간만에 할 일도 없으니 이멘 마하에 들러 꽃이나 잔뜩 사서 집을 꾸며볼까 싶은 생각에 잽싸게 그릇을 비우고 설거지를 하려고 자리에서 일어날 때였다.

의자를 밀어 넣고 있는데 얼굴로 열이 오르면서 물감이 퍼지듯 볼 혈관을 타고 피가 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 그릇을 잡기 위해 허리를 굽히자 아랫배가 저릿하게 아파왔다. 그릇을 집을 때에는 빈 그릇의 온도가 유난히 차갑게 와 닿았고, 설거지를 하기 위해 개수대 앞에 섰을 때는 이마와 등에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 오금 뒤쪽부터 간질간질하게 타고 오르는 감각은 아랫배에 고여들고, 빈혈과 같은 어지러움이 머리를 핑 돌게 했다.

신열에 이상을 느낀 밀레시안은 장갑도 끼지 않고 수전을 돌려 물을 받았다. 좁은 요거트 볼에 물이 가득 차 흘러넘쳤다. 이유 없이 안절부절못하던 밀레시안은 손으로 가득 물을 받아 얼굴에 끼얹었다. 차가운 물이 얼굴을 적시는 당장은 괜찮은 듯했으나, 물방울이 뺨을 타고 흘러내리는 그 감각마저 선명해졌다. 상태가 평소와는 확연히 달랐다.

물을 잠그고도 한참 동안 밀레시안은 개수대를 짚은 채 움직이지 않았다. 창가를 통해 불어오는 바람마저, 심지어 뺨에 나붙은 머리카락마저 자극적이었다. 두개골을 타고 심장이 맥동하는 소리가 들렸다. 감기나 이전의 전염병의 증상이라기에는 조금 달랐다. 병이라기보다는 커피를 많이 마셨을 때와 비슷한 감각이었다. 몸이 멋대로 들썩거리는 바람에 밀레시안은 고개를 숙인 채 벽에 기댔다. 정신은 여전히 어지러웠다.

밀레시안은 이멘 마하에 외출할 생각을 접어두고 휴식이라도 할 생각으로 욕실로 향했다. 열 때문에 식은땀이 죽죽 흘러 이대로 침대에 들어갔다간 집사에게 한 소리 들을 게 뻔했기 때문이었다. 욕실로 이어지는 복도가 유난히 길었다. 현기증에 무릎이 풀려 바닥에 주저앉기 직전이었다. 허리를 감싸 안으며 무너지는 몸을 지탱해 주는 단단한 팔이 느껴졌다.

“오, 별 일 없습니까, 밀레시안? 안색이 안 좋아진 것 같은데요.”

볼 안쪽이 피가 날 정도로 씹으며 어지러움을 참던 밀레시안은 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채로 자신을 잡아챈 팔의 주인을 바라보았다. 모래색 로브가 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 타라의 상아탑 학자들이나 입을 법한 품이 넉넉하고 고급 옷감으로 만든 옷은 그의 예민한 성격을 대변이라도 하듯 주름 하나 찾아볼 수 없었다. 알 수 없는 무늬가 수 놓인 검정 어깨 장식은 교황의 영대처럼 아래로 길게 늘어트려져 있었다. 아래로 처진 눈꼬리는 그를 유순한 인상으로 만들 법도 하건만, 은테의 안경이나 이죽거리듯 올라간 한쪽 입꼬리가 그를 한층 더 신랄한 독설가 혹은 기민한 통찰력을 가진 학자처럼 보이게 했다. 실린더의 정령. 처음 만날 때만 하더라도 밀레시안이 불러야만 겨우 모습을 드러내던 그는, 오랜 시간 동안 밀레시안과 함께 하면서 어느새 제 좋을 대로 그녀의 앞에 나타나곤 했다.

그는 한쪽 팔로 밀레시안을 안은 채 다른 한 손으로 안경을 고쳐 올리며 그녀에게 입을 열었다. 그가 말을 할 때마다 등과 맞닿은 그의 가슴으로 목소리가 웅웅 울리는 것 같았다. 마치 그가 실린더 본체에서 말을 걸어 달라고 진동하던 때처럼.

“으응, 괜찮아. 아무것도 아냐. 조금 어지러워서 그래.”

“흐음. 그런 것 치고는 실험체… 아니, 당신 상태가 그다지 좋아 보이진 않는군요.”

그의 시선은 밀레시안의 상기된 뺨과 부르튼 입술에 오랫동안 머물렀다. 창백한 얼굴에 대비되는 열 오른 뺨, 식은땀인지 물인지 모를 액체로 젖어 뭉텅 진 속눈썹까지. 그는 부끄러움도 모른다는 양 신열에 몸을 떠는 밀레시안을 감상했다. 품 안에 안긴 어깨는 부서질 만큼 가녀리고 스치는 살갗은 티끌 하나 없이 희고 부드러웠다.

오히려 실린더 정령의 시선에 부끄러움을 느낀 밀레시안이 먼저 그의 품에서 벗어나려 하자, 그는 일부러 밀레시안의 목덜미에 나른하게 숨을 뱉어냈다. 속삭이는 듯 나직한 그의 목소리에 겨우 진정됐던 열이 순식간에 얼굴을 데웠다. 실린더 본체일 때에는 애지중지 아끼며 안고 흙바닥을 구른 적도 있었지만, 막상 실체화 한 형태의 정령에게 안긴 모양새는 어쩐지 낯부끄러워졌다. 거리가 너무 가까웠다.

“그나저나, 부엌에 있던 붉은색 나무 열매 못 보셨습니까? 만들고 있던 실험체인데…….”

“…… 실험용이었어?”

“혹시 드신 건 아니겠죠?”

그의 의심 가득한 눈빛에 밀레시안은 억울해졌다. 자신의 잘못이라곤 주인 없는 요리를 훔쳐먹은 것뿐이었다. 아니, 주인이 없는 것도 말이 맞지 않다. 집에 있는 사람이라고는 자신과 집사 브라우니뿐이고, 식사 준비는 집사가 했을뿐더러, 손님이 오지 않는 한 대부분의 식사는 집사가 자신을 위해 만든 것이니만큼 당연히 자신의 것으로 생각하지 않던가. 곧이어 원망의 화살표는 하필이면 실험용 열매를 부엌에 둔 실린더 정령과, 그걸 모르고 과일 모둠으로 만든 집사에게로 돌아갔다.

원망은 잠시였다. 아랫배가 짜르르 아파오며 속옷이 젖어 드는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 말마따나 확실히 실험용으로 만든 합성물이 맞긴 한 것 같았다. 그렇지 않고서야 일반적인 식재료에서 나타나지 않는 이상 현상이 즉효성으로 나타날 리가 없지 않은가. 밀레시안은 잠깐의 고민 끝에 열매를 먹었다고 실토하고는 정령의 원망 어린 질타를 듣기도 전에 재빨리 욕실로 들어가 문을 잠갔다. 욕실 문을 쿵쿵 두드리는 소리와 함께 실린더 정령의 짜증이 웅얼거렸다.

머리 위로 쏟아지는 물줄기는 얼음장처럼 차가웠다. 입술이 새파랗게 변할 정도로 추운데도 여전히 심부에서 끓어오르는 열은 식을 줄을 몰랐다. 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 겨우 샤워볼에 거품을 냈다. 물 온도가 낮아 거품이 잘 일지 않았지만, 밀레시안의 정신은 술에 취한 듯 몽롱해 그 사실을 인지조차 하지 못하는 듯 보였다. 까끌대는 샤워볼이 팔을 스치고, 가슴께를 문지르는 순간. 가슴이 딱딱하게 멍울진 것이 느껴졌다.

샤워볼이 젖꽃판을 스치자 유두가 뾰족하게 솟았다. 평균적인 여성보다 작은 가슴 위로 분홍색 유두가 봉긋하게 솟고, 아래에서는 뜨거운 애액이 왈칵 쏟아져 허벅지를 타고 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안은 눈이 벌겋게 달아오르는 와중에도 욕실 문이 잠긴 것을 확인하고는 아래로 손을 내렸다. 손끝으로 살점을 더듬어 클리토리스를 문지르기 시작했다. 진작에 애액으로 젖은 음부는 손가락이 위아래로 움직일 때마다 질척이는 소리가 났다.

“응, 흐응, 아… 으응, 하아…….”

밀레시안은 아까 전 실린더 정령의 품에 안겨 있을 때의 감각을 떠올리며 검지로 음핵을 문질렀다. 허리 아래가 녹아내리는 것 같았다. 귓가에 속삭이는 그의 목소리와 목덜미에 닿는 숨결을 떠올리며 음핵을 굴렸다. 척추를 저릿하게 만드는 자극이 욕망에 불을 붙였다. 누군가 이 열을 잠재워줄 수 있다면 무릎을 꿇고 빌 수 있을 정도로 절박했다. 질구가 시큰하게 좁아 들며 허벅지가 경련했다. 질이고 뱃속이고 할 것 없이 모두 자신의 것이 아닌 것만 같았다. 걷잡을 수 없는 흥분과 쾌락이 피를 자글자글 끓이고 혈관을 불태웠다. 숨이 막힐 정도의 절정에 이르러서는 서 있을 수조차 없어 바닥에 주저앉은 채 쏟아지는 물을 맞았다. 다리를 적시는 액체가 물인지 애액인지조차 구분이 되지 않았다.

밀레시안은 흐릿한 시야를 겨우 바로잡고 남은 거품을 씻어냈다. 여전히 쾌감의 잔여물은 손끝을 저리게 만들었다. 이전보다는 덜했지만 여전히 머리 한구석에는 몽롱한 기운이 남아있었다. 옷을 갈아입는 동안에도 홧홧하게 오르는 열감에 손으로 부채질을 해야만 했다. 옷을 갈아입고 문을 열자마자 팔짱을 끼고 비딱하게 서 있는 실린더 정령을 발견했다. 들었을까? 그 순간 밀레시안의 머리를 가득 채우는 것은 신열도 자기 위로의 나른함도 아닌 부끄러움이었다. 놀란 밀레시안은 아무 말도 못 하고 그 자리에서 딱딱하게 굳었다.

평소와 똑같이 밉살스럽게 올라간 입꼬리나 실험체를 보는 듯한 눈빛으로 봐서는 다행히 욕실에서 자신이 한 짓에 대해서는 알지 못하는 것처럼 보였다. 애액으로 젖은 속옷을 숨기기 위해 필사적으로 옷을 품 안에 갈무리하고는 평정을 가장한 채 배시시 웃었다. 그의 옆을 지나칠 무렵, 밀레시안은 문득 아까 전 실린더 정령의 말을 상기했다. 그가 만들어낸 실험체가 혹시나 위험한 연성물이 아닐까 하는 약간의 의심과 자신의 몸이 이상해진 것에 대한 불안감이 들었다. 결국 밀레시안은 호기심을 참지 못하고 최대한 태연한 척 입을 열었지만, 물음의 끝에는 복잡한 감정이 섞여 있었다. 의심과 곤혹스러움, 초조함, 난잡한 정욕까지.

“저기, 아까 그 실험체 말이야…. 아, 물론 먹어서 미안해. 반성하고 있어. 그나저나 몸에 해로운 건 아니…지…? 동물용 발정제라거나 가임 촉진제 같은 거 말이야.”

“아. 별 거 아닙니다. 나무 열매의 성분을 이용한 BBB 장벽을 투과하는 나노 입자의 개발과 표적 세포에 미치는 효과에 대한 연성연금학적 임상 실험이라고 해두죠.”

“무슨 말인지 못 알아듣겠지만 먹어도 되는 거야?”

“큰 문제는 없을 겁니다. 간단히 말해서 최음제니까요.”

“뭐?”

밀레시안은 그제야 자신의 상태가 평소와는 다른 이유를 깨달았다. 젖은 속옷이 떨어지려는 것을 가까스로 부여잡은 채 되물었다. 마치 자신을 희귀한 실험 대상으로 보기라도 하는 듯한 그의 시선에 차마 눈을 맞추지 못했다. 그의 관찰하는 듯한 시선은 그럴 리가 없는데도, 밀레시안이 욕실에서 스스로 위로를 한 것을 알고 있다고 말하는 것 같았다. 문득 머리를 쭈뼛하게 세우는 쾌감이 생각나 다시 열이 오르고 속옷이 축축하게 젖었다. 전부 약 때문이다. 그 망할 실험체가 자신을 음란하게 만드는 것이다.

밀레시안은 최음제의 해독을 위해 힐러의 집을 찾을 작정으로 외출을 준비했다. 미약의 제조자인 실린더 정령에게 해결을 요구하는 것이 가장 좋은 방법이겠으나, 당장 그에게 도움을 요청해봤자 핀잔을 듣거나 또 다른 임상 실험 재료가 될 수도 있다는 예상 때문이었다. 물론 그를 계속 대면할수록 심장 한켠이 서늘하게 뛰는 듯한 감각이 불편한 이유도 있었다.

밀레시안은 이제 대놓고 손부채질을 하며 열을 식혔다. 피차 서로 원인을 아는 마당에 괜히 입술이나 짓씹으며 숨길 필요가 없었다. 여전히 다리 사이는 발씬거리며 자위보다 더한 것을 요구하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 젖은 속옷을 세탁실에 던져놓고는 빠른 걸음으로 집을 나섰다. 현관문을 밀고 나가려는 순간이었다. 실린더 정령이 밀레시안의 뒤를 따르며 말을 걸었다.

“굳이 힐러를 찾을 필요가 있습니까? 제게 맡기십시오. 임상 테스트는 처음이지만 효과는 확실할 겁니다. 아마도…?”

“마지막 말만 없었으면 널 믿었겠지만… 아냐, 그래도 못 믿어. 날 실험체로 보는 게 어디 한두번이야?”

“과학이 집대성된 연성연금술이 고작 풀뿌리로 만든 포션으로 해독될 거라고 생각했다면 당신에게 크게 실망할 것 같군요.”

그의 말대로 힐러에게 가봤자 큰 도움이 되지 않을 것은 자명했다. 그나마 실낱같은 희망마저 끊어진 밀레시안은 입안이 헐 정도로 강하게 볼을 짓씹으며 침을 삼켰다. 시도 때도 가리지 않고 오르는 발정열에 입안에서 단내가 났다. 몸속에서는 열이 널을 뛰며 뱃속을 쿡쿡 찔러대고, 온몸의 근육과 신경세포가 꿈틀거리는 것마저 선명하게 느껴졌다. 목까지 채운 블라우스 단추가 목을 억죄고 뺨에 닿는 바람조차 신경을 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 것만 같은 충동이 인다면, 누가 믿어줄까. 양 뺨에 치대는 머리카락마저 뱀의 구물거림마냥 소름 끼치게 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 몰려드는 수치심에 얼굴을 붉힐 새도 없이 옷깃을 정리하고 문을 나섰다. 포션으로 고치지 못한다면 성소의 수원지라도 찾아가자는 속셈이었다. 발을 옮길 때마다 몸은 자신의 것이 아닌 것 같았다. 금방이라도 고꾸라질 것만 같은 몸을 추스르며 벽을 짚었다. 실린더 정령은 휘청대며 어기적어기적 걷는 밀레시안의 뒤를 천천히 밟았다.

그는 지금 꽤나 화가 난 상태였다. 밀레시안에게 자신의 존재란 무엇인지에 대한 근본적인 물음부터 실험물의 효능에 대한 의심까지 온갖 망상이 그의 머리를 돌게 했다. 어째서 그녀가 자신에게 의지하지 않는 것인지 이해가 가지 않았다. 서로의 종족이 달라서 생기는 오해나 차이가 아니었다.

자신은 밀레시안이 가진 모든 취향의 집합체였다. 엘프도 인간도 아닌 어중간한 크기의 뾰족한 귀도, 움푹 들어간 눈두덩이와 아래로 처진 눈꼬리도, 날붙이로 만들어진 날개와 군살 하나 없는 단단한 복근과 그녀를 가뿐히 들 수 있는 근력까지도 전부 그녀의 상상으로 조합되어 만들어진, 밀레시안을 위한 유일한 존재가 그 자신이었다. 이제 그녀는 자신에게 일말의 관심조차 줄 필요가 없어진 건가. 우리의 유대는 고작 이렇게 쉽게 끊어질 수 있는 것이었나.

그녀가 간혹 눈물을 요구할 때 농담삼아 흑심이 있는 것이 아니냐고 묻곤 했다. 흑심이 있는 것은 저 하나로도 충분하니까요, 하고 농담 같은 진담을 건네면, 눈을 크게 뜬 채 자신을 바라보며 아무 말도 못 했다. 그 반응이 좋았다. 그 순간만큼은 밀레시안이 자신을 생각하고 있다는 증거였으니까. 실린더 정령은 그런 생각을 하는 순간 자신이 밀레시안에게 생각보다 많은 관심을 바라고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

이런 대접을 받기 위해 밀레시안과 계약한 것이 아니었다. 기분은 최악으로 떨어졌다. 최고급 다이아몬드나 파파라차를 씹다가 싸구려 물병을 삼켜도 이렇게나 불쾌하지는 않을 것이다. 그녀는 어째서 나를 돌아봐 주지 않는 걸까. 자신의 세계에는 밀레시안만이 존재하고 그 외에는 어떠한 가치도 없는 존재들인데, 그녀에게 정령이란 그저 무기를 강화하기 위한 재료일 뿐인 걸까. 어째서 나를, 왜 그게 하필이면.

지독한 질투가 가슴을 태우는 것만 같았다. 꼭 무기에 맞지 않더라도, 가슴이 아플 수도 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 지식의 습득과 학습을 신봉하는 자였지만 이런 식으로 무언가를 깨닫고 싶지는 않았다. 이런 아픔이라면 차라리 모르고 싶다는 생각마저 들었다. 실린더 정령은 거칠게 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡아 돌렸다. 흑, 하는 여린 신음성과 함께 작은 몸뚱이가 품 안에 안겼다. 몸만큼이나 작은 가슴이 밀착되어 그녀의 심장 소리가 유독 더 잘 들리는 것 같았다.

“이제 나를 믿지 못하겠다고? 허무하군. 그따위 이유로 우리의 신뢰가 없어진다는 것이.”

“읏…! 답답해, 놔 줘.”

“내가 오라면 오고, 가라면 가는 네 애완동물인 줄 알아?”

“무슨 말이야. 넌 내 동료니까 이런 걸 부탁하긴… 아, 잠깐만!”

밀레시안의 말이 끝나기도 전에 실린더 정령의 손이 블라우스 단추를 풀어내렸다. 밀레시안을 내려다보는 그의 눈빛은 질투와 정욕으로 달아올라 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 위에 드리운 큰 그림자를 보고 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳힌 채 입을 다물었다. 열이 오른 살갗을 더듬는 손길은 서늘해 황홀한 안도감과 함께, 그가 좀 더 만져줬으면 하는 음란한 생각까지 들었다. 마디가 툭툭 튀어나와 성마른 나뭇가지 같은 손가락이 옷을 벗겨 내렸다.

속옷 대신 입은 레이스 브라렛의 아래로 그가 파고들었다. 그의 손은 마치 길고 곧아서, 허리를 쓰다듬으며 레이스를 뒤집고 파고들 때는 마치 피아노를 치는 피아니스트를 연상케 했다. 기다랗고 흰 손가락은 건반 위를 거닐 듯 가볍게 미끄러트리며 그녀의 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 밀레시안의 입에서 작게 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다.

평소에 밀레시안이 스스로 만졌을 때는 손에 어느 정도 차 작다는 생각은 들지 않았으나 그의 커다란 손에 찬 자신의 가슴을 보자니 부끄럽기도 했다. 밀레시안이 그를 밀어내려 하자 그는 오히려 허리를 숙여 새장처럼 드러난 가슴뼈에 입을 맞추었다. 입술이 닿는 것만으로도 유두가 꼿꼿하게 섰다.

쇄골 끝에서부터 아래로 쪽쪽 대며 가볍게 입을 맞춘 그는 손쉽게 한쪽 가슴을 베어 물었다. 한 손에 전부 잡히는 가슴은 작고 부드러웠고 약 때문에 분홍색으로 부어오른 젖꼭지는 잘근잘근 씹으면 나무 열매처럼 과즙이 톡 튀어나올 것 같았다. 혀로 가슴 아래를 쓸어올려 살집을 끌어올려 다시 머금고, 유두를 이리저리 굴리자 밀레시안의 입에서 적나라한 신음 소리가 흘러나왔다.

“앗… 흐응… 이러면 안 되는… 응, 좋아….”

“인간들은 지방층이 적으면 그만큼 잘 느낀다고 하죠? 어떤가요, 밀레시안. 가슴이 빨렸을 때 감각의 변화에 더 민감해지나요? 아니라면 어떤 방식이 더 좋습니까? 깨물기? 세게 잡아서 모으기?”

“응, 으응, 아파아….”

실린더 정령이 한쪽 가슴을 핥으며 손으로 다른 가슴을 강하게 쥐었다. 칭얼거리는 소리에 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 밀레시안의 반응을 살폈다. 뾰족하게 선 과실을 송곳니로 자근자근 씹으며 강하게 빨아들였다. 밀레시안의 허리가 들썩이며 어깨가 안으로 움츠려졌다. 밀레시안은 이제 그를 밀어내기보다는 그가 애무하기 쉽도록 양손으로 브라렛을 어깨까지 잡아 올렸다.

가슴을 희롱하던 손을 아래로 내려 허벅지부터 쓸어올리자 밀레시안의 피부 위로 약한 소름이 돋아나는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 목 안으로 소리 없이 웃으며 속옷에 손가락을 걸고 망설임 없이 내렸다. 속옷은 축축하게 젖어 있었고 미처 흘러내리지 못한 애액은 속옷과 얇은 은색 실처럼 이어지다가 금세 끊어졌다.

밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리 잡은 실린더 정령은 밀레시안의 치마를 들추어 새빨갛게 부어오른 클리토리스를 핥기 시작했다. 음부는 털 한 점 없이 부드러웠다. 회음부의 끝에서 도톰한 살덩이 사이를 반으로 가르고, 뾰족하게 혀를 세워 음핵을 핥아대자 애액이 흘러나와 턱을 적셨다. 그는 번들거리는 입술로 밀레시안의 아래에서 흘러나오는 애액을 한 방울도 아깝다는 양 전부 받아마셨다. 음란한 아래는 끝을 모르고 다른 것을 요구하듯 좁아 들었다.

밀레시안은 그의 뒷머리에 손을 얽고 끌어안는 것 외에는 어떠한 것도 할 수 없었다. 욕망에 들떠 어서 간지러운 아래를 그가 채워줬으면 하는 생각뿐이었다. 아래는 이미 흥건하게 젖어있었다. 약 때문인지 혀가 꼬여 제대로 말도 나오지 않았다.

“흐윽, 얼르은…. 애태우지 말고 넣어줘어….”

시야를 가리는 치마를 들추고 밀레시안을 올려다보았다. 물기가 가득한 눈동자가 그를 애원하듯 내려다보고 있었다. 달싹거리는 입술에 당장이라도 입맞춤하고 싶은 것을 참으며 밀레시안의 허리를 잡고 몸을 돌렸다. 밀레시안이 외마디 비명을 지르며 벽에 손을 짚기가 무섭게 발기한 성기가 아래를 파고들었다. 질벽은 발정열로 뜨거웠고, 작은 몸에 비해 페니스가 큰 탓에 전부 들어가지 않았는데도 벌써부터 끊어질 것 같았다.

짜릿한 쾌감에 허리를 퉁겨대자 밀레시안이 손톱을 세우며 벽을 긁어댔다. 가느다란 허리를 잡고 남근을 욱여넣자 납작한 아랫배 위로 불룩하게 살이 솟는 것이 느껴졌다. 엄지로 등허리를 고정한 채 다른 손가락에 힘을 줘 밀레시안의 아래를 누를 때마다 금방이라도 끊어질 듯 연약한 신음 소리가 흘러나왔다. 성기를 감싸 쥐는 속살에 정신이 나갈 것만 같았다. 아니, 이미 이성은 예전에 사라졌는지도 모른다. 허릿짓을 멈출 수 없었다. 실린더 정령은 흉흉하게 부푼 성기를 밀레시안의 안에 밀어 넣으며 끓어오르는 정욕을 적나라하게 드러냈다.

밀레시안의 뒤에서 거세게 허릿짓하는 실린더 정령은 아직까지 깨닫지 못하고 있었으나 둘의 키는 꽤 차이가 났던 터라, 그가 삽입을 시도한 이래로 밀레시안은 그와 키를 맞추기 위해 한참 동안 까치발을 한 채 그를 받아내야 했다. 아래를 헤집는 성기는 살덩이가 아니라 자아를 가진 생물체 같았다. 밀레시안은 가쁜 숨을 내쉬면서도 그가 연금술로 살아있는 페니스를 구현한 게 아닐까, 하는 어이없는 생각을 했다. 스스로도 말이 안 된다고 생각하며 웃음을 흘리자 그는 무언가가 마음에 들지 않았는지 퍽 소리가 나게 아래를 밀어 넣었다.

“흑, 아아… 흐앙…!”

“무슨 생각 하는 겁니까? 나 말고 다른 정령에 관심이라도 생긴 건가요? 신음은 왜 참는 거죠? 목소리가 듣고 싶으니까 더 울어 보시죠.”

“흐읏, 하으… 아, 안돼애… 으응, 집사가, 오, 면…, 들킨단… 아!”

밀레시안은 입술을 깨물고 흘러나오는 신음을 참으려 했지만, 실린더 정령은 이죽거리며 손을 내려 음핵을 거세게 문지르기 시작했다. 머릿속이 온통 쾅쾅거리는 천둥 소리로 가득 찬 것 같았다. 그가 몸무게를 실어서 뿌리까지 들어갈 정도로 쿵쿵 박고 안을 휘저었다. 몇 번의 피스톤질로도 분홍빛을 띠던 성기가 발갛게 부어 아릿하기까지 했다.

무릎이 풀릴 손 치면 그는 허리를 잡아올려 거세게 박아대는 걸로도 모자라, 큰 손으로 갈비뼈와 가슴을 한꺼번에 잡은 채 딱딱해진 가슴을 이리저리 주무르며 세차게 뭉그러트렸다. 그의 움직임에 따라 하릴없이 몸이 흔들리던 밀레시안은 더이상 참을 수 없는 쾌감에 그에게서 벗어나기 위해 팔을 버둥거렸다.

벽을 긁어 반쯤 거칠어진 손바닥에 매끈한 유리가 만져졌다. 블라인드가 쳐진 유리창이었다. 밀레시안이 창문틀을 잡고 허리를 세우자 그는 밀레시안의 등에 상체를 붙여 몸을 밀착시켰다. 가슴이 유리창에 눌리자 소름 끼치는 한기가 느껴졌다. 실린더 정령이 잘게 허릿짓을 할 때마다 땀에 젖은 피부가 유리에 붙었다가 떨어지는 소리, 유리창이 덜컹거리는 소리, 아래가 접붙는 음란한 소리가 한꺼번에 들려와 머리를 어지럽게 만들었다.

“흐응, 싫어어, 부끄러워어… 이거, 들키면, 응, 아응, 안… 되는… 흐익!”

밀레시안의 애처로운 교성은 살이 들이치는 소리에 묻혀 제대로 들리지 않는 것 같았다. 유리창은 심하게 덜컹거려서 금방이라도 깨질 것만 같았다. 결국 부끄러움을 견디지 못한 밀레시안은 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 그 자리에 주저앉아버렸다. 그녀의 애액으로 잔뜩 젖은 성기는 손쉽게 빠졌다. 밀레시안은 그의 성기가 빠져나가는 그 순간, 원래부터 한 몸이었던 것이 사라지는 듯한 허전함을 느꼈지만 그것을 입 밖으로 내거나 표현하지는 않았다.

성기 끝에서는 희끄무레한 정액이 울컥거리고 있었지만 여전히 곧추서 있었고, 밀레시안이 쏟아내는 애액으로 음낭까지 잔뜩 젖어있어 야하다 못해 징그럽기까지 했다. 그는 바지만 살짝 내려 성기만 꺼낸 채였지만 밀레시안은 블라우스는 열려 있고 브라렛은 어깨까지 말려 올라가 키스 마크가 남은 가슴이 보이는 데다가, 허벅지에는 희멀건 애액과 정액들이 적나라하게 흘러내리고 있어 어떻게 보면 굉장히 부조화한 광경이었다. 밀레시안이 자신만 엉망인 모습에 손으로 가슴께를 가리려 했다.

옷깃으로 대충 안경을 닦아 낀 실린더 정령이 밀레시안의 어깨와 뒤통수를 감싸 안고 천천히 바닥에 눕혔다. 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 벌려 다시 성기를 집어넣으려 할 때였다. 밀레시안이 그의 목에 팔을 감은 채 코알라처럼 매달렸다. 다리로 그의 허리를 감싸자 엉덩이 밑으로 꺼떡거리는 귀두가 닿았다. 밀레시안은 밑으로 미끄러지지 않기 위해 안간힘을 쓰며 그에게 매달려 버둥거렸다.

“등에 흙 묻는 거 싫어…. 집사가 물어보면 어떻게 해?”

“인간들은 별 걸 다 걱정하는군요. 그렇게나 부끄러울 것 같으면 제 밑에서 그렇게 울지 말았어야했어요. 안 그렇습니까?”

그는 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 골반을 잡아내려 성기를 처박았다. 갑작스러운 삽입에 밀레시안은 소리조차 내지 못하고 어깨만 바들바들 떨어댔다. 그 와중에도 바닥에 등이 닿는 것은 싫었는지 착실하게 그의 목에 매달려 있었다. 실린더 정령은 허리 밑이 녹아내릴 것만 같은 느낌에도 불구하고 큭큭 웃으며 몸을 일으켰다. 몸이 허공으로 붕 뜨는 느낌에 밀레시안은 금방이라도 떨어질 것 같은 두려움에, 그의 허리를 감은 다리에 힘을 주며 아래를 조였다.

몸무게 때문에 깊숙이 들어온 성기는 내벽을 쑤시다 못해 자궁구까지 닿는 것 같았다. 가차 없이 박아대는 성기에 아래가 망가질지도 모른다는 착각에 눈물을 죽죽 흘리면서도 머릿속을 잠식하는 쾌감에 부끄러움도 잊은 채 스스로 허리를 돌려댔다. 허리가 움직일 때마다 다리 사이로 들락날락거리는 젖은 성기가 보였다. 고통인지 쾌락인지 잘 분간조차 되지 않았다. 밀레시안의 아래는 욕심을 모르고 그의 성기를 자근자근 먹어 치웠고, 실린더 정령은 밀레시안을 꿰뚫는 것도 모자란 양 목을 물어뜯을 듯 몸 여기저기에 선명한 키스 자국을 남겼다.

약의 효과가 강했기 때문인지 성감대가 아닌 곳을 찾기가 힘들었다. 과한 오르가슴에 밀레시안의 허리가 뒤로 꺾여 넘어가려 하자 그는 작은 몸을 껴안고 벽에 밀착한 채 미친 듯이 허리를 놀리기 시작했다. 삽입된 상태로 조금만 움직여도 성기가 안쪽으로 파고드는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 입에서 교성에 가까운 비명소리가 쏟아져 나왔다.

“흑, 나, 으흑… 무, 무거운데…, 떨어지, 흐으응…!”

“무겁다고요? 걱정마시죠. 당신을 향한 내 마음보다 무거울까.”

삽입은 깊었고 성기는 감당할 수 없을 정도로 컸다. 눈앞이 어지러워 금방이라도 떨어질 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 그가 자신을 잡은 손을 당장 놓기라도 한다는 듯 그에게 매달렸다. 몸이 눌리면서 방광도 같이 눌렸는지 참을 수 없는 요의가 찾아왔다. 금방이라도 소변이 쏟아질 듯한 긴박감에 아래에 힘을 주자, 귓가에서 낮은 욕설 비슷한 것이 들렸다.

“찌르면… 아, 안…, 하앙, 화장실, 가고, 흐윽, 쌀 것 같… 힉, 아아!”

아래를 찌르는 남근은 멈출 기미가 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안의 허벅지가 과하게 경련하며 아래에서 맑은 애액이 터져 나왔다. 질퍽거리는 소리와 함께 투명한 액체가 그의 아래를 잔뜩 적셨다. 실린더 정령은 반쯤 눈이 풀린 채 자신이 흔드는 대로 흔들리는 밀레시안에게 입을 맞추며 그녀의 안에 뜨겁게 사정했다.

그는 사정한 채로 한참 동안 그녀의 안에 머물다가, 밀레시안이 정신을 차려 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내고 나서야 그녀에게서 빠져나왔다. 성기를 빼내자 벌어진 구멍 사이로 정액과 섞인 애액이 아래로 후드득 떨어졌다. 그가 뻐끔대는 아래에 손가락을 넣어 남은 정액까지 긁어주는 동안, 밀레시안은 온몸이 예민해진 탓에 그의 손가락조차 또 다른 삽입처럼 느껴져 가슴이 울렁거렸다.

실린더 정령은 엉망이 된 밀레시안의 몸을 구석구석 훑었다. 마치 자신이 만들어낸 최고의 샘플을 보는 눈빛이었다. 사실 열매 실험체는 일부러 부엌 잘 보이는 곳에 두어 밀레시안이 그것을 먹도록 의도하기는 했으나, 효과가 이렇게나 오래 가리라고는 예상치 못했다. 만족스럽지 않다면 거짓말이겠지만 그래도 과한 즉효성이나 오랜 지속성은 피험체의 몸에도 과한 무리가 올 수 있다는 생각에 머리 한구석으로 새로운 연금술 식을 생각하며 지쳐 쓰러진 밀레시안의 몸을 가볍게 들어 안았다. 마른 몸은 깃털보다 가벼웠다.

나무 열매의 이름을 한 최음제 사건이 있고난 뒤, 밀레시안은 한동안 나무 열매는 물론이요, 딸기부터 토마토까지 빨간색으로 된 과일과 채소는 보이는 족족 쓰레기통으로 집어 던졌다. 물론 그때마다 죄 없는 집사 브라우니가 미워요, 너무해요, 하고 밀레시안의 다리를 팡팡 두들겼지만, 밀레시안은 망할 미약에 취해 이틀 내리 침대를 벗어나지 못하는 것은 한번으로 족하다고 생각했기 때문에 브라우니의 투정을 나름대로 묵묵히 받아주었다.

그날도 그런 날이었다. 조금 다른 점이 있다면, 이번에는 양손 가득 딸기를 수확해 집사에게 요리를 맡겼다는 점이었다. 실린더 정령이 이상한 짓을 할까 싶어 그가 들어 있는 본체는 다른 방에 고이 모셔둔 데다가, 혹시나싶어 부엌에 앉아 브라우니가 요리하는 뒷모습을 지켜보기까지 했다. 중간에 커피를 마신 탓에 화장실을 다녀오긴 했지만 아주 짧은 찰나였고, 실린더 정령이 부엌에 들어온 낌새는 보이지 않아 마음을 놓았다.

집사가 씻어둔 딸기에 힐끔 눈길을 주었지만 밀레시안은 그것이 브라우니가 딸기를 먹고싶어서 그런 가보다, 하고 여겼다. 남은 딸기를 먹어도 된다고 허락해 주었지만 집사는 웬일인지 사양하며 고개를 푹 숙인 채 빵에 생크림을 펴바르기만 했다. 그리고, 집사의 손에서 마지막 딸기 장식이 떨어졌을 때. 밀레시안의 뒤에서 실린더 정령이 불쑥 다가와 말을 걸었다.

“흠, 딸기 케이크로군요. 한동안 과실류는 입에도 안 대다가 무슨 바람이 불어서… 그렇게 쳐다보지 마십시오. 괴롭히고 싶어지잖습니까.”

“이상한 짓 안 했지?”

“정 의심스러우시면 먼저 먹어보죠.”

그의 이 사이로 딸기가 부드럽게 물크러지며 새콤하고 달달한 딸기 향기가 확 터져 나왔다. 그 때까지도 그를 믿지 못한 밀레시안은 먼저 잘라놓은 케이크 한 피스를 그가 전부 먹는 것을 확인하고 나서야 안심하고 포크를 들었다. 오랜만에 먹는 케이크는 구름을 씹는 것처럼 부드럽고 포근했다. 포슬포슬한 우유 생크림이 입안에서 녹아 고소한 유막을 씌우고, 그 위로 차가운 딸기가 즙을 내고 으깨져 남은 유막과 함께 목 뒤로 넘어갔다.

케이크 한 입에 커피 한 모금, 두 입에 한 모금…. 어느새 케이크 한 판을 다 먹은 밀레시안은 마지막 남은 커피까지 한입에 들이켰다. 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지난 것 같아 시계를 곁눈질했다. 맛을 음미하면서 먹느라 한 시간쯤 지난 모양인지 시곗바늘의 시침은 숫자가 바뀌어 있었다. 커피잔을 내리자 흥미로움 90퍼센트와 걱정 10퍼센트가 담긴 눈으로 자신을 바라보는 정령이 눈에 들어왔다. 옆에 서 있던 집사 브라우니는 어딘가 안절부절못하는 얼굴로 서 있었다. 집사는 조금 질린 눈으로 실린더 정령을 올려다 보았지만, 실린더 정령은 아랑곳않고 학구열이 불타는 눈으로 밀레시안을 관찰하고 있었다.

밀레시안은 그간 정령과 쌓아온 다년간의 신뢰와 눈치로 그의 시선이 뜻하는 바를 대충 알아챌 수 있었다. 그러고 보니 아까부터 아랫배가 뜨끈한 기분도 들었다. 마냥 커피가 뜨거워서 그런가 싶어 넘어갔지만 지금 생각해보니…….

“여기 약 넣었지?”

“수식을 바꿔봤습니다. 즉효성이 아니니 몸에 큰 지장은 없을 겁니다. 뭐, 좀 많이 섭취한 것 같긴 하지만. 큭큭.”

“차라리 독을 넣지 그랬어!”

밀레시안은 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 그에게 소리를 질렀지만 금세 자리에 주저앉을 수밖에 없었다. 갑자기 몸을 일으킨 탓에 아랫배에 고여있던 열이 척추를 타고 올라와 온몸을 저릿하게 만들었다. 실린더 정령은 특유의 비릿한 웃음을 지으며 자리에서 주저앉는 밀레시안의 등과 오금에 팔을 넣어 가뿐하게 들고는 방으로 향했다. 날 좋은 어느 날, 오후 4시쯤에 닫힌 밀레시안의 방문은 다음 날 늦은 오전이 되어서야 겨우 문이 열렸다. 물론 문을 열고 나온 것은 남성체 정령 하나뿐이었지만.

(끝)


	20. 케흘밀레 HL로 키다리 아저씨 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 03. 08. 1차초고 공백포함 19,519 자 / 공백미포함 14,772 자  
> * HL, 소설 키다리 아저씨 AU, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러 및 기타 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들과 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 케흘밀레 HL로 키다리 아저씨 AU 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 케흘밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[케흘밀레 hl이 보고싶습니다..]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

독립이라는 단어는 막 성인이 된 이들에게는 솔깃한 이야기가 아닐 수 없겠다마는, 적어도 밀레시안에게는 그다지 반가운 단어가 아님이 확실했다. 정확히 말하자면 밀레시안을 포함해, 곧 성년이 될 모든 보육원의 아이들에게 말이다. 에레원 마퀼 여왕이 즉위한 이래로 평화로운 치세가 지속되었다 한들 어린 여왕의 몸으로 가장 낮은 곳까지 굽어살피기에는 현실적으로 무리가 있음은 당연지사였다. 때문에 법황청을 비롯한 에일리흐 왕국의 종교시설들이 각자의 교리를 따르며 구빈원이나 빈민 구제소 혹은 보육원을 운영하면서, 행려자들이나 포션조차 듣지 않는 병자들, 태어나자마자 포대기에 싸여 버려진 고아들을 포용하곤 했다.

밀레시안. 성은 물론이거니와 태어난 날조차 알 수 없이 축제의 어수선함을 틈타 어느 작은 마을에 버려진 아이는 마을의 수녀 손에 이끌려 왕국의 수도로 향하게 되었다. 마침 밀레시안이 태어난 해에는 유독 빈민이 증가하던 시기였기에 법황청은 새로운 아이를 받아줄 만한 여력이 없었고, 결국 그녀는 차선책으로 삼주신 중 하나인 하이미라크를 모시는 성당에 딸린 작은 보육원으로 보내지게 되었다.

왕성과 거대한 대로를 공유하며 장엄한 위세를 떨치는 법황청과는 달리 구시가지의 끄트머리에 자리한 하이미라크의 성당은 단출하기 짝이 없었다. 성당의 3층 복도 끝, 세 평 남짓한 작은 방에는 먼저 엉덩이를 붙인 아이들은 다섯이었고, 여섯 번째로 들어 온 밀레시안은 그곳에서 막내이자 가장 불우한 아이가 되었다. 이유는 간단했다. 기부금이 부족했던 하이미라크교의 사정상 밀레시안 이후의 고아는 받지 않은 것이 첫 번째 이유였으며, 앞서 버려진 다섯의 아이들은 그녀와는 달리 부모가 있거나-혹은 있었거나- 그도 아니라면 적어도 그들은 생년월일이 적힌 메모와 함께 보육원 앞에 놓여 있었다는 것-어린아이들의 서열은 흔히 이렇게 사소한 것으로 생겨나 견고한 뒷받침이 되곤 한다-이 두 번째 이유였다.

세계가 겪어온 인류사가 말해주듯 계급을 막론하고 공통적으로 인간들에게 내재 되어 있는 이기심이란 것은 알몸과도 같은 것이어서, 귀족들이나 일반적인 이들의 경우에는 체면과 예의로 그것을 감추기 급급하겠으나, 가장 낮은 곳에 발을 디딘 이들이야말로 측은함을 방패로 그 자기중심적이고 유아적인 충동을 가감 없이 드러내곤 한다. 특히나 어린 시절부터 삶에 지친 보육원의 아이들이 가장 먼저 배우는 것은 상대를 가늠하는 본능이었다. 심지어 학습되지 못한 예의와 어린아이 특유의 순진무구한 악의는 밀레시안이 손쉬운 먹잇감이 되리라는 것을 알아차렸다.

밀레시안은 적당히 자신의 의견을 피력할 만한 나이가 되었을 때쯤부터 막내로서 온갖 잡일과 심부름을 떠맡아야 했지만, 그녀는 고달픈 유년에도 불구하고 아름답고 잘 웃는 소녀로 자라났다. 부실한 식사나 얻어 입어 몸에 맞지 않는 옷에 대해 불만이 없다 하면 거짓말이겠으나 그런 불우한 삶이 밀레시안의 반짝이는 생동력을 퇴색시키지는 못했다. 어둠이 깊어진다 하여 별이 사라지는 것은 아닌 것처럼, 그녀는 척박한 대지에서 더욱더 만개하는 꽃처럼 화려하게 자라났다. 그리고 어느 때에나 그 개화의 조짐을 미리 알아차리는 이가 있기 마련이었다.

밀레시안이 스무 번째 생일을 막 지냈을 무렵이었다. 보육원의 아이들은 스물이 되면 성당에서 지급하는 약간의 지원금과 함께 보육원을 나가야 했다. 먼저 보육원을 떠난 몇몇은 작은 의상실에 들어가 재봉을 배우거나 왕성의 말단에서 잡일을 하며 근근이 살아가는 것이 대부분이었고, 일부는 소매치기나 도둑들의 소굴로 빠졌다가 수감되었다는 소식도 왕왕 들려왔다. 밀레시안은 결코 그들의 뒤를 밟지 않고, 대학에 들어가 학업을 계속 이어가고 싶어 했지만, 학비는 고사하고 당장 생활비를 벌기에도 현실의 벽은 너무 높았다. 그런 그녀에게 하이미라크가 내려준 한 줄기 빛과 같은 희망이 있어 이름을 밝히지 않은 누군가가 밀레시안의 후원자를 자처하고 나선 것은 기적과도 같은 일이었다.

스스로 익명을 선언한 후원자의 요구를 존중하는 것이 옳을 듯싶으나 검은 그림자 뒤에 숨은 이를 궁금해하는 이들도 적지 않으리라 예상되므로, 여러분을 위해 익명의 베일을 벗겨보자면, 그녀의 후원자는 발로르 베임네크라 불리는 사내였다. 그의 정체나 의도에 관해 이야기하자면 너무나 많은 서술이 필요할 것이므로 이후의 일로 미루어두도록 하겠다. 다만 그가 하이미라크의 진정한 추종자 중의 하나였다는 것과 그의 아래에 케흘렌이라는 예민한 성정을 가진 부관을 두었다는 것은 알아둘 필요가 있다. 모든 이야기의 시작이 그의 부관이 밀레시안과 만나면서 시작되기 때문에.

베임네크의 앞으로 아기자기한 편지 봉투가 도착했다. 보고서라기에는 너무나 격의 없었고 연서라기에는 투박해 보였다. 베임네크는 말없이 부관의 손에 들린 편지를 내려다보았다. 설명을 종용하는 그의 서늘한 눈빛에 케흘렌이 퉁명스러운 어조로 입을 열었다. 당신이 후원한 밀레시안이라는 자에게서 편지가 왔습니다, 하고. 베임네크는 필요 없는 말을 들었다는 듯 대답도 하지 않은 채 몸을 돌렸고, 케흘렌은 지끈거리는 두통에 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 봉투를 열어 편지를 꺼냈다. 흰 편지지에는 가지런한 필체로 감사의 인사가 적혀 있었다.

[고아를 후원해 주신 감사한 후원자분께.

태어나서 처음으로 왕립학교에 들어가 보았어요. 학교는 너무 커서 금방이라도 길을 잃을 것만 같았답니다. 저는 타라에서도 종종 방향을 잃곤 하거든요. 좀 더 적응된다면 많은 것을 알려드리고 싶어요. 우선 감사의 인사를 드리는 것이 먼저일 것 같아 편지를 드려요.

얼굴을 본 적 없는 사람에게 편지를 쓰려니 이상해요. 며칠 전에 포들라 님께서 오셨을 때 후원자님에 대해 여쭈어보았어요. 포들라 님께서는 후원자님이 아주 길고 흑단같이 검은 머리카락을 가지고 있다고 하셨어요. 키가 아주 크다고도 말씀하셨고요. 분명히 후원자님은 아주 아름다운 여성분이시겠죠? 저를 보고 싶어 하지 않으시겠지만, 그래도 한 번쯤은 뵐 수 있었으면 좋겠어요.

왕립학교의 기숙사 침대는 보육원보다 더 크고 푹신해요. 식사도 끼니마다 따뜻한 수프와 갓 구운 빵이 나와서 아주 많이 먹게 될 것 같아요. 여기서 좀 더 살이 찐다면 옷이 작아질지도 모르니 한 끼에 빵 두 개만 먹기로 다짐했답니다. 제 몸에 맞는 옷이 더는 몇 개 남아 있지 않거든요.

곧 점호를 맡은 사감 선생님께서 오실 거예요. 사감 선생님은 엘프분이신데 매우 깐깐한 분이시랍니다. 절대 선생님께는 말하지 마세요. 발소리가 들립니다. 이제 침대 안으로 들어가야 한답니다. 안녕히 계세요.

후원자님을 아주 많이 존경하는

밀레시안 올림.]

베임네크는 밀레시안에게 잠재된 능력에 대해 흥미를 느끼고 있었을 뿐, 그 이상의 교제나 친분은 불필요하다고 느끼는 이였다. 때문에 아주 당연하게도, 그는 밀레시안의 편지에 답장 할 생각은 하지 않았고 그렇게 해야 할 필요성도 느끼지 못했다. 다만 오해를 바로잡을 필요성이 있었고 그의 부관에게 짧은 말로 밀레시안의 일을 일임함으로써 후원자의 의무를 가뿐히 집어던졌다. 그 과정에서 케흘렌의 신경질적인 눈총을 받긴 했지만 그는 그런 것 정도는 대수롭지 않게 여겼다.

그리고 며칠 후, 왕립학교에 다녀온 케흘렌의 손에는 편지 한 장이 들려 있었다.

[키다리 아저씨께.

부관분께 후원자님이 남성이라는 말을 들었습니다. 오해해서 죄송해요. 이럴 줄 알았다면 포들라 님께 자세히 여쭤보았을 거예요. 저는 처음에 후원자님을 부자라고 부르는 것을 생각해 보았는데, 그렇게 부른다면 후원자님의 선의가 자본의 촉수에 감겨 변질할 우려가 있을 거라고 결론을 내렸어요. 그래서 저는 포들라 님의 말씀을 따서 후원자님을 키다리 아저씨라고 부르기로 했습니다. 후원자님의 키가 더 작아지는 일은 없을 테니까 말이에요. 불쾌하게 여기지 않으셨으면 해요.

부관분께서 찾아오셔서 비웃듯이 ‘사안은 너보다 한참은 더 큰 남성이다’ 하고 말씀하셨을 때, 저는 얼마나 부끄러웠는지 몰라요. 부관님은 성격이 날카로운 분 같으시지만 상냥한 키다리 아저씨를 모시고 있는 분이니만큼 사실은 아주 친절한 분이실 거라고 믿고 있어요.

아저씨의 답장을 기다리는 것이 부질없다는 것을 알고 있지만, 그래도 답장을 주셨으면 좋겠어요. 답신이 없는 편지를 보낸다는 건, 마치 옷장 안에서 벽에 대고 혼자 이야기하는 것만 같거든요.

아저씨의 답장을 기다리는

밀레시안 올림.]

주말을 맞아 밀레시안은 기숙사의 친구들과 타라의 엠포리움으로 향했다. 보육원에 있을 때만 하더라도 심부름이나 공적인 일이 아닌 한 들릴 일이 없던 곳이었다. 화려한 드레스와 모자, 예술품들이 즐비하게 늘어진 쇼윈도를 보고 있자니 별세계에 온 듯한 착각마저 들었다. 예배가 끝난 성당이나 수업이 막 끝난 학교의 어수선함과는 다르게 모두가 활기차고 즐겁게 웃고 있었다. 밀레시안이 생각했던 것보다 엠포리움은 그다지 화려하거나 크지 않았지만 그곳을 걷는 이들은 저마다 공작새처럼 화려한 드레스를 입고 있거나 큰 쇼핑백을 양손 가득 쥐고 다녔고, 왁자지껄하게 떠드는 관광객들의 무리는 심지어 거대한 인파의 파도처럼 보였다.

기숙사를 함께 쓰는 타닐리엠이 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 엠포리움에서 가장 큰 의상실로 향했다. 타닐리엠이 거울 앞에서 깃털로 장식된 모자와 그녀의 눈을 빼닮은 초록색 원피스를 계산하는 동안, 밀레시안은 먼저 의상실을 빠져나와 쇼윈도에 진열된 옷을 구경하고 있었다. 여전히 주위는 시끄러웠고, 시야에 보이는 이들은 저마다 자신의 세계에 빠져 있었다. 노천카페에서 담배를 피우며 신문을 읽고 있는 사업가, 약속 상대를 기다리는 어린 소녀, 양손 가득 책을 들고 서점에서 나오는 교복 입은 학생들. 빠르게 지나다니는 행인들 사이에서 홀로 서서 상점가를 구경하고 있을 때였다.

낯익은 인영이 시야 끄트머리에 맺혔다. 일전, 후원자의 부관이라고 소개한 케흘렌이라는 엘프였다. 그는 이전에 보았을 때처럼 예민해 보이긴 했지만 고집스럽게 다문 입술의 끝이 미묘하게 올라와 있어, 희미하게 웃는 것 같기도 하고, 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것 같기도 했다. 밀레시안은 그가 시선을 고정한 곳으로 눈길을 돌렸다. 

귀족들이 선호하는 백금발의 페리위그¹나 화려한 레이스와 보석으로 장식한 머리 장식들 사이로, 청록색에 가까운 물빛을 띠는 가발이 눈에 띄었다. 가발은 남성용이라기에는 조금 길고, 여성용이라기에는 짧은 길이였다. 가발의 옆에는 장식용으로 올려둔 듯한 단정한 원피스와 손수건 따위가 전시되어 있었다. 밀레시안은 케흘렌이 남몰래 원피스를 입는 성도착적인 취미를 가졌다고는 생각하지 않았기 때문에 자연스럽게 그가 짧은 머리의 가발을 보고 있다고 생각했고, 곧이어 그가 어쩌면 짧은 머리의 여성을 좋아할지도 모른다고 결론 내렸다.

밀레시안이 먼저 말을 걸기 위해 그에게 다가가려 했으나 그 시도는 의상실에서 나온 타닐리엠에 의해 좌절되었다. 타닐리엠의 손에는 쇼윈도에 전시된 모자와 똑같은 것이 들려 있었는데, 가격에 개의치 않고 사고 싶은 것을 사는 그녀의 사치스러움에 밀레시안은 약간의 부러움을 느꼈다. 쇼핑을 마친 후 밀레시안과 타닐리엠은 야외에 조성된 노천카페에서 이멘 마하에서 공수한 버터 맥주 한 잔과 트뤼플 파스타를 주문했고, 저녁에는 왕성에서 열리는 음악회를 감상했다. 그녀의 키다리 아저씨가 보내준 용돈이 아니었다면 이전에는 상상조차 하지 못했던 일들이었다.

기숙사로 돌아온 밀레시안은 책상에 앉아 후원자를 위한 편지에 오늘 있었던 일들을 일기처럼 써 내려가다가, 무심결에 낮에 목격했던 엘프 부관을 떠올리고는 펜을 멈출 수밖에 없었다. 사실, 그녀는 기숙사로 돌아오는 길에 충동적으로 잡화점에 들러 염색약을 집어 들었다. 어떻게 보자면 그녀의 후원자가 보내주는 용돈으로 조금의 일탈을 하는 듯한 기분에 약간의 죄책감도 들었다.

[키다리 아저씨께.

오늘은 친구와 엠포리움으로 쇼핑을 하러 갔어요. 타닐리엠은 화려한 모자를 샀는데, 저는 부끄럽게도 타닐리엠의 새 모자보다는 가격이 어떻든 간에 개의치 않는 그 즐거움이 부러웠어요. 엘리네드 백작부인의 의상실은 정말 화려하고 아름다웠지만 보육원에서 나고자란 저의 검소함을 무너트리는 것 같았거든요. 일주일 전의 엠포리움과 오늘의 엠포리움은 유행이 쉴 새 없이 빠르게 휙휙 변해서, 모두 앞으로 달려 나갈 때 저만 멈춰있는 느낌을 받을 때가 종종 있어요. 하지만 멀찍이 서서 그들의 바쁜 일상을 구경하고 있노라면 어쩐지 이 세계와 떨어진 방관자가 된 듯한 느낌도 들곤 한답니다.

그러고 보니, 오늘은 엠포리움에서 부관님을 보았어요. 그분은 늘 학교에서는 신경질적이고 예민한 기색으로 툴툴거리기만 하셨는데, 파란색 가발을 구경하는 모습은 마치 예전에 연극으로 본 로미오와 줄리엣의 주인공처럼 애틋해 보이지 뭐예요. 그분은 파란색 머리를 좋아하시는 걸까요? 아니면, 짧은 머리를 좋아하시는 걸까요? 저는 결국 잡화점에 들러 파란색 염색약을 샀어요. 머리를 파란색으로 염색하면 부관님은 제게 이전보다 더 친절하게 대해주실까요? 아저씨께서 주신 소중한 용돈을 기대에 어긋나는 곳에 쓰는 것을 용서해 주실 거라고 믿어요.

염색을 고민중인

밀레시안 올림.]

밀레시안의 편지를 읽어내린 케흘렌은 짜증과 난감함으로 지끈대는 두통에 베임네크가 눈치채지 못하게 조용히 짧은 욕설을 읊조린 후 종이를 다시 접어 넣었다. 케흘렌은 조심스럽게 사안의 눈치를 살폈으나 그는 편지에는 눈길도 주지 않은 채 자기 생각에만 집중하는 듯 보였다. 케흘렌이 베임네크에게서 밀레시안의 후원에 대한 일을 일임받은 지 꽤 시간이 지나 있었고, 그의 상관은 밀레시안의 편지에 대해서는 거의 신경을 쓰지 않고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

그는 베임네크에게 몇 가지 허락을 받거나 의견을 묻는 대신, 후원자의 이름을 빙자해 밀레시안에게 약 50만 골드의 수표를 사비로 보내주었다. 어떠한 불순한 의도도 없었다. 그저 밀레시안의 편지에서 그녀가 살아온 빈곤과 결핍을 알아차렸고, 그것은 한때 동일한 것을 겪어본 자만이 느낄 수 있는 동질감이었기에, 적어도 그녀가 자신과 같은 전철을 밟는 것을 보고 싶지 않다는 비뚤어진 욕망의 발현이기도 했다. 어쩌면 왜곡된 소망일는지도 모를 일이다.

그는 전혀 몰랐겠지만, 베임네크는 자신의 부관을 생긴 것과는 다르게 어린아이에게 꽤 무르다고 평가했다. 케흘렌이 교단의 일 때문에 정보를 조사하거나 도시를 돌아다닐 때는 유독 어린아이들이나 거리를 떠도는 어린 소매치기들과 맞닥뜨리는 일이 잦았다. 특히나 노예상에게 팔려 가는 아이들이나 보육원 출신의 아이들과 말을 섞을 때는 때때로 잃어버린 과거 기억의 편린들이 전두엽을 날카롭게 찔러대곤 했다. 그는 그럴 때마다 두통에 반항하듯 더 고집스럽게 기억을 들추어냈고, 그런 그의 고지식한 발악을 베임네크는 꽤 재미있게 방관하곤 했다.

지금도 베임네크는 자신의 부관이 무의식중에 밀레시안에게 느끼는 동질감과 번거로움의 양가감정을 꽤 즐기는 것처럼 보였다. 때문에 베임네크는 케흘렌이 밀레시안에게 큰 액수의 용돈을 보내준 것에 대해 모르는 척 함구했고 케흘렌 역시 사안이 자신의 속셈을 알아채지 못한 것에 안도감을 느꼈지만, 며칠 후 밀레시안이 보내온 편지에서 그들의 비밀 아닌 비밀은 들통날 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안의 편지가 케흘렌의 손이 아닌 타인의 손으로 전달된 것은 처음이었다. 사안이 검은 로브를 입은 교단원으로부터 편지를 건네받았을 때, 간발의 차로 케흘렌이 그를 찾아왔다. 베임네크가 봉투의 귀퉁이를 찢어내자, 그의 손안에 편지 두 장과 함께 50만 골드라고 적힌 회색 수표가 빼꼼히 끝을 드러냈다. 사안이 봉투 안에 손을 넣어 편지와 수표를 함께 꺼내자 케흘렌의 얼굴이 새하얗게 질렸다.

[키다리 아저씨께.

보내주신 50만 골드 수표는 돌려보냅니다. 굉장히 감사하지만, 주시는 용돈으로도 저는 충분히 사고 싶은 것을 살 수 있습니다. 혹시 타닐리엠의 이야기에 신경을 쓰신 건가요? 저는 그저 제가 처음 겪은 세계에 대한 경외를 알려드리고 싶었을 뿐이었습니다. 모자를 산다거나, 가발을 갖고 싶다는 생각을 한 적은 전혀 없어요. 필요 이상의 자선으로 저를 부끄럽게 만들지 말아 주세요.]

[존경하는 아저씨께.

앞서 드린 편지를 용서해 주세요. 다시 편지를 돌려받고 싶었지만 깐깐한 엘프 사감 선생님이 첫 편지를 돌려주지 않으셨어요. 부디 아저씨께서 제 버릇없는 행동에 화가 나지 않으셨길 빌 뿐이에요. 저를 생각해서 보내주신 용돈이라는 것을 잘 알고 있고, 저를 얼마나 생각하고 있는지도 알고 있어요. 부관분을 통해 좀 더 정중하게 돌려보냈어야 했는데 무례한 편지를 쓴 것에 대해 후회하고 있어요.

아저씨가 저에게 베풀어주신 친절과 은혜에 감사드리고 있어요. 하지만 저는 아저씨께 받은 도움을 갚고 싶은데, 더 도움을 받게 된다면 아무리 돈을 많이 벌어도 갚기 힘들 거예요. 부관분을 통해 돌려드리려고 했지만, 부관님은 늘 못마땅한 얼굴로 저를 노려보고 계셔서 부득이하게 사감 선생님을 통해 편지를 보냈어요. 절대 부관님을 못 믿어서가 아니에요!

책상 앞에서, 반성 하며,

밀레시안 올림.]

케흘렌은 신경질적인 얼굴을 하고서 사안이 책상 위에 올려둔 수표를 빠르게 낚아챘다. 쭈뼛대며 눈치를 보던 교단원은 짧게 목례를 하고 부리나케 방을 나섰다. 베임네크는 아무런 말도 하지 않았지만, 제 발이 저렸던 케흘렌이 먼저 변명과 같은 말을 내뱉었다. 그가 한마디 한마디에 강세를 주며 말을 할 때마다 반으로 잘린 귀 끝에 힘이 들어갔다가 풀어졌다.

“신경 쓰지 마십시오. 당신의 대외적인 이미지를 유지하기 위해 보낸 전략이었습니다.”

“…….”

“당신이 무책임하고 독단적으로 제게 의무를 위임하는 바람에 이런 잡일까지 떠맡게 된 것 아닙니까? 하, 됐습니다. 열을 내봤자 제 손해죠.”

수표와 편지를 구겨 주머니에 집어넣은 그는 쾅 소리가 날 정도로 세게 문을 닫고 베임네크의 집무실을 나섰다. 사실, 며칠 전 엠포리움에서 그는 파란색 가발이 아니라 그 옆에 전시되어 있던 원피스를 보고 있었다. 자신을 알아보는 밀레시안의 낌새를 눈치채기는 했지만, 그녀에게 먼저 말을 걸 생각도 없었고, 그녀 역시 먼저 아는 척을 하기 머뭇거리고 있어 모르는 척했을 뿐이었다.

그는 일전에 밀레시안이 보낸 편지에서 자신의 몇 없는 옷을 걱정하고 있다는 것을 기억하고 있었기 때문에 후원자의 품위를 유지하기 위한다는 명목으로 돈을 더 보내주었을 뿐이다. 절대, 절대로 그녀를 동정하거나 환심을 사기 위한 목적이 아니었다. 그는 그렇게 자신의 행동에 상관을 위한다는 당위성을 부여해가며 투덜거리면서도, 엠포리움에서 적당한 옷을 몇 벌 사서 왕립학교의 기숙사로 향했다.

케흘렌은 기숙사 접견실 벽에 비딱하게 기댄 채 서 있었다. 편지를 받아 가기 위해 접견실에서 밀레시안을 기다리며 시간을 죽이던 것은 그리 드문 일은 아니었지만, 오늘따라 유달리 오랫동안 머무르고 있었다. 그가 접견실에 홀로 기다린 지 거의 삼십 분이 다 되었을 무렵에야 복도에서 다급하게 뛰어오는 발소리가 들렸다. 문이 열리고, 기숙사에서 뛰어오기라도 한 듯 양 볼이 붉게 상기된 밀레시안의 얼굴이 보였다. 그녀는 고개를 푹 숙인 채 들어와 주저하며 변명을 시작했다.

“그게, 방학 동안 견학을 가기로 해서 짐을 싸느라 늦었어요. 죄송해요. 개학 때까지 숙식을 하는 대신 보육원으로 돌아가서 일을 해야 하는데, 견학을 하러 가면 돌아가지 않아도 되잖아요.”

“견학?”

“그렇게 오래 걸리진 않을 거예요. 이리아 대륙의 사막에 엘프들만 사는 마을이 있대요. 편지도 꼬박꼬박 쓸게요. 가게 해 주실 거죠? 네?”

케흘렌의 입에서 단박에 매서운 거절이 튀어나왔다. 뒤이어 필리아까지는 너무 멀다는 것과 견학을 하러 간다는 보고는 사감에게서 듣지 못했다는 것, 그리고 자신이 사막의 마을까지 왕복해야 한다는 점을 들어 그녀의 부탁을 무참히 묵살했다. 앞선 이유뿐만 아니더라도 케흘렌은 자신의 유년과 관련해 사막의 엘프들에게 그리 좋은 감정이 없었던 까닭에 결사적으로 그녀의 여행을 반대했다. 어쩌면 그녀의 세계를 더는 넓히고 싶지 않다는 옹졸한 질투인지도 몰랐다.

말은 하지 않았지만 밀레시안은 그의 독설 저변에 깔린 그의 불쾌감과 거부감을 은연중에 읽어냈다. 물론 그녀 역시 그의 말을 곧이곧대로 받아들일 만한 성정은 아닌지라, 한참 동안 둘 사이에서 날카로운 언쟁이 오갔다. 언쟁의 승리자는 말할 것도 없이 은발의 엘프였다. 다만 그는 자신의 독설에 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 밀레시안의 모습에 어쩔 수 없이 탈틴에서 방학을 보낼 수 있도록 허락했다.

시무룩한 얼굴로 책상에 앉아 편지를 쓴 밀레시안은 인사를 하는 둥 마는 둥 하며 접견실을 빠져나와 방으로 돌아갔다. 케흘렌 역시 볼일이 끝났다는 듯 미련 없이 정문으로 내려갔다. 사감이 후견인을 위해 미리 준비해 둔 마차에 올라타기 전, 그는 잠시 고민하다가 마부에게 양해를 구하고 주머니에서 편지를 꺼냈다. 명목이라 함은 어차피 편지의 주인은 읽지도 않고 책상 위에 내팽개칠 게 뻔하니 실질적으로 후원자 노릇을 하는 자신이 읽는 것이 응당 옳다는 것이 명목이기는 하였으나, 실상 그것은 이전처럼 그의 상관이 알아차린다면 부끄러운 내용이 있을까 싶은 탓에 미리 검열을 하기 위한 것이었다.

[상냥한 아저씨께.

보육원의 수녀님께서 방학 기간 동안 갈 곳이 없다면 보육원으로 돌아오라고 연락을 주셨어요. 하이미라크님을 믿는 아저씨께는 죄송한 말씀이지만, 저는 성당으로 돌아가고 싶지 않아요. 그곳은 너무 좁은데다가 식사로 나오는 빵은 끔찍할 정도로 맛이 없거든요.

그래서 일부러 이리아 대륙의 견학 캠프를 신청했는데, 부관님께서 사막은 절대 안 된다고 신경질적으로 화를 내셨어요. 아저씨의 의견이 곧 부관님의 의견인 것은 알고 있지만, 저는 왜 가면 안 되는지 납득이 되지 않아요. 처음에는 저도 아저씨와 부관님께 화가 났지만 케흘렌 님이 탈틴으로 가는 것은 허락해 주셔서 지금은 조금 괜찮아졌어요. 정말 가면 안 되는 건가요?

사막의 오아시스가 가고 싶은

밀레시안 올림.]

그리고 다음 편지가 온 것은 두 달이나 지난 후였다. 베임네크는 편지에 대해 까맣게 잊고 있었지만 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 그 시위 아닌 시위에 신경줄을 팽팽하게 곤두세우고 있던 때였다. 흰 부엉이가 전해준 편지는 늘 그렇듯 평이한 어조의 안부 인사로 시작되고 있었다.

[키다리 아저씨께.

두 달 만에 편지를 쓴 것이 잘못이라는 것은 알고 있어요. 하지만 저는 두 달간 아저씨와 부관님께 화가 나 있었는걸요. 하지만 지금은 두 분을 용서했어요. 아저씨도 제 무례를 용서해 주시길 바라요.

필리아에 갔다면 더 좋았겠지만, 부관님의 말을 들은 것은 그렇게 나쁜 선택은 아니었어요. 탈틴의 엘프 사령부에서 친절한 엘프분을 만날 수 있었거든요. 사실 그라나트 씨가 아니었다면 저는 에린의 모든 엘프는 전부 성격이 나쁘다고 오해했을지도 몰라요. 아저씨도 아시다시피, 부관님이나 기숙사 사감 선생님은 굉장히 신경질적이고 날카로운 분이시잖아요? 예전에 떠돌이 음유시인들을 만난 적이 있었는데, 심지어 검은 머리의 엘프분까지도 무뚝뚝했거든요!

절대 엘프 종족을 싸잡아서 비난하는 건 아니에요. 혹시 아저씨께서도 엘프인가요? 답장은 없을 거고, 부관님께 여쭈어봤자 독설만 퍼부으실 테니, 조만간 데이르블라 님을 뵙게 된다면 아저씨에 대해서 더 물어보아도 괜찮으시겠죠?

아, 데이르블라 님과 포들라 님은 보육원에 있을 때부터 제 생일마다 축하해 주기 위해 저를 찾아와 주시곤 했어요. 물론 제 생일은 제대로 알 수 없어서 제가 버려진 축제 날로 대신하기는 하지만, 그래도 모든사람들이 즐거워하는 날이 제 생일이라는 건 나쁘지 않아요. 축제 동안 기숙사가 텅 비는 것이 걱정이지만요. 부담을 드리는 게 아닐까 걱정되지만, 생일에 아저씨께 작은 꽃 한 송이를 선물 받을 수 있다면 정말 기쁠 거예요.

탈틴에서 마지막 밤을 보내며

밀레시안 올림.

추신. 부관님을 통해 주신 옷은 잘 받았어요. 제가 좋아하는 색이라 탈틴에서 늘 입고 다녔답니다!]

그 후로도 밀레시안은 종종 시험에 대한 이야기나 책에서 읽은 소금에 절인 라임, 왕성에서 열리는 연주회 등 시시콜콜한 잡담을 적은 편지를 꼬박꼬박 보내왔다. 베임네크의 좌시는 케흘렌으로 하여금 약간의 담대한 시도를 하게 만들었다. 애당초 사안이 밀레시안의 후견인이 된 목적은 개화한 이후에 있었으므로, 그동안의 과정에 대한 처리는 전부 케흘렌에게 있었다고 보아도 무방했다. 케흘렌 역시 베임네크와 윗선이 의도한 목적을 잘 알고 있었기에 사안의 방치에 가까운 그 태도가 너그러운 허락이라고 여겼고, 그것은 그로 하여금 자신에게 허락된 몇 안 되는 월권행위에 조심스럽게 도전하도록 만들었다.

매년 돌아오는 축제는 왕립 학교의 학생들뿐만 아니라 왕국의 다난들을 들뜨게 했다. 회백색 벽돌과 나무판자를 덧댄 삭막한 타라의 건물들 위로 색색으로 화려한 장식용 깃발과 방울들이 매달렸다. 광장과 식당가에는 술과 음식이 쉴 새 없이 진열되고 팔리기를 반복하고, 좁고 어두운 골목까지도 북소리와 음악 소리가 흘러들었다. 밀레시안이 다니는 왕립학교 역시 본관이고 기숙사고 할 것 없이 촛불과 꽃, 다양한 색깔의 종이로 어설프게나마 축제 분위기를 내고 있었다.

밀레시안은 창문에 걸터앉아 멀리서 어렴풋이 들려오는 음악 소리를 듣고 있었다. 낮부터 시작된 축제는 밤이 되자 서서히 무르익어 절정에 가까워지고 있었다. 학생들은 대부분 본가로 돌아갔거나 축제를 즐기기 위해 학교를 빠져나간 이들이 대부분이라, 기숙사에 남아 있는 사람은 그리 많지 않았다. 타닐리엠이 수업이 끝나자마자 쏜살같이 학교를 나갔기 때문에, 밀레시안은 혼자 방에 남아 있었다. 학교로 드나드는 마차들을 구경하고 있던 밀레시안은 문득 텅 빈 복도를 울리는 발소리를 인지했다. 나무 바닥이 삐걱거리는 소리가 가까워졌다. 복도를 가로지르던 발소리는 정확히 밀레시안의 방 앞에서 멈추었다.

짧은 노크 소리가 들렸다. 물건을 잊고 돌아온 타닐리엠인가 싶었지만, 그녀라면 말괄량이처럼 문을 박차고 뛰어 들어올 것이 뻔했으므로, 밀레시안은 약간의 불안함을 느끼며 문을 열었다. 문틈 사이로 보이는 상대는 의외의 손님이었다.

흘러내린 은발 사이로 이마에 깊게 팬 십자형 상처가 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 언뜻 보더라도 쉽사리 잊히지 않을 만큼 상당히 준수한 외모를 가진 이였지만 매섭게 올라간 눈썹이나 고집스럽게 다문 입술, 반쯤 잘린 귀와 이마의 흉터들이 그를 차갑고 냉정한 인상으로 보이게끔 만들었다. 불시의 방문에 놀란 밀레시안은 잠시 눈을 굴리며 그를 올려다보다가, 그의 눈썹이 꿈틀거리며 말없이 불만스러움을 표시하는 것을 감지하고는 문을 활짝 열었다. 방안을 밝히던 촛불빛이 열린 문틈 사이로 들어온 바람에 거세게 일렁였다.

“오늘은 편지를 보내는 날이 아닌데…. 늦은 시간에 무슨 일이세요?”

밀레시안의 물음에 케흘렌은 손에 들고 있던 것을 그녀에게 건네주었다. 손바닥만 한 상자 안에는 화려한 생화로 장식된 컵케이크가 들어 있었다. 밀레시안이 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 케이크를 구경하는 동안, 케흘렌은 미련 없이 몸을 돌려 방을 나섰다. 그저 케이크를 건네주는 것만이 유일한 목적이라는 듯 행동하는 그의 태도에 당황한 밀레시안은, 그를 잡아야 한다는 생각이 미쳐 그의 옷을 잡는다는 것이 그만 후드를 잡아당기고 말았다. 엉겁결에 뒤로 나자빠질 뻔한 케흘렌은 평소와 다름없이 신경질적인 얼굴로 차갑게 독설을 쏟아냈다.

“하! 기껏 원하는 대로 선물을 주었더니… 네 놈에겐 이런 배려조차 사치군. 사안의 그 고약한 취미를 맞춰주다 보니 쓸데없이 이렇게 시간만 낭비할 줄이야. 케이크를 사기 위해 기다린 시간조차 아까워!”

“케이크 산다고 기다렸어요? 저 때문에?”

“…….”

밀레시안의 물음에 그는 단숨에 입을 닫았다. 말실수했다는 듯 그의 얼굴에는 낭패감이 짙게 어려 있었다. 밀레시안은 여전히 그의 옷에 달린 후드를 놓지 않고 그의 대답을 기다렸지만, 그는 더는 말을 할 필요조차 느끼지 못한 듯 조개처럼 입을 다물었다. 축제 때문에 줄이 늘어서 있었을 양과자점에서 한참 동안 그가 줄을 선 모습은 상상이 가지 않았다. 분명 편지에 작은 꽃 한 송이를 받았으면 좋겠다고 넌지시 적긴 했지만, 이십여 년을 살면서 대가 없는 선물을 받아본 적이 처음이라 밀레시안 역시 조금 당황한 상태였다.

밀레시안이 멈칫하는 틈을 타 케흘렌은 몸을 돌려 그녀의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 문을 열고 나가려는 그를 붙잡은 밀레시안은 잠시 무슨 말을 할까 고민하다가, 케이크를 같이 먹자는 핑계로 그를 방안으로 끌어당겼다. 그는 여전히 냉정하게 독설을 내뱉으면서도 상자 틈새로 흘러나오는 달콤한 설탕 냄새에 어쩔 수 없이 의자에 털썩 앉았다.

타닐리엠이 사감 몰래 숨겨둔 샴페인을 꺼내온 밀레시안은 타닐리엠이 듣지 못할 사과를 짧게 읊조리곤 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 잔을 채웠다. 노란빛을 띠는 투명한 액체는 기포가 튀며 공중으로 향기로운 꽃향기를 터트렸다. 침대와 테이블, 책상만 있어 삭막하기까지 한 기숙사에 화려하게 만개한 봄의 향기가 퍼졌다. 밀레시안은 케흘렌은 안중에도 없다는 듯 포크로 조심스럽게 케이크를 잘라 한입에 가득 넣었다. 샴페인의 반 이상은 밀레시안의 목을 타고 내려갔다.

케흘렌은 밀레시안이 술을 마시는 모습을 질린 얼굴로 바라보다가, 그녀가 완전히 술에 취해 몸을 가누지 못할 정도가 되자 더는 참을 수 없다는 듯 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 밀레시안은 그림자와 의자가 끌리는 소리가 이루어내는 케흘렌의 노기에 고개를 들었다. 늦은 밤과 진한 취기는 밀레시안으로 하여금 평소에는 상상조차 하지 못했던 용기를 불어넣었다.

은발의 엘프가 휘청대는 밀레시안의 몸을 들어 올려 침대에 내팽개치듯 그녀를 내던졌다. 푹신한 침대 위로 떨어지는 것과 동시에 밀레시안은 그의 팔을 잡고 아래로 끌어당겼다. 입술이 포개지며 이가 거세게 부딪혔다. 누구의 것인지 모를 욕정이 눅눅하게 묻어나왔다. 숨과 혀가 섞였다. 한참 후에야 입술을 뗀 그가 나직한 음성으로 속삭였다.

“생각이 바뀌었다. 네가 자초한 일이야.”

한 번도 들어보지 못한 그의 그런 목소리에 등줄기가 오싹해졌다. 밀레시안은 대답 없이 그의 목을 감싸 안았다. 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 목덜미를 지분거리며 진득하게 입을 맞추어댔다. 조금 서늘하다시피 한 손이 블라우스의 단추를 하나하나 풀어 내렸다. 밀레시안은 옷과 속옷이 쉽게 벗겨질 수 있도록 그의 목을 두른 팔을 풀어 어깨 뒤로 젖혔다. 케흘렌은 그녀의 옷을 벗기면서도, 손안에서 구겨지는 옷이 자신이 선물했던 옷이라는 것을 깨닫고는 작게 실소했다. 이래서야 세간에서 종종 벗기기 위해 사준다는 것 따위의 저열한 농담과 다를 바 없었다. 그는 밀레시안의 하의마저 손쉽게 벗겨냈다.

데워졌다고는 하나, 나신에 닿는 밤공기는 여전히 차가웠다. 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 목덜미에 계속해서 옅은 흔적을 남기며 봉긋하게 솟은 가슴을 쥐었다. 체온이 닿는 곳곳이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 말랑한 유두가 긴장으로 뾰족하게 굳었다. 그가 가슴을 가볍게 주물거리며 몸을 더듬어대자 밀레시안이 눈을 꾹 감고 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 벌써 허리 아래로 힘이 풀리는 것만 같았다. 목덜미에 머물던 입술은 어느새 가슴으로 내려와 있었다. 한쪽 가슴을 입에 담고 혀로 유륜을 둥글게 핥아대다가 꼭지를 뭉근하게 짓이기자 밀레시안의 팔이 그의 뒤통수를 감싸 안았다.

얇은 은사처럼 부드러운 머리카락이 손가락 사이로 빠져나갔다. 동글한 뒤통수를 마구 헤집던 밀레시안의 손이 뭉툭하게 잘린 귀 끝을 스쳤다. 순간 그가 흠칫하며 몸을 굳혔다. 그의 동요를 눈치챈 밀레시안이 조심스럽게 그의 귀 끝을 만지기 시작했다. 잘린 쪽도, 반대편도 할 것 없이 그의 귀 끝이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 가슴을 빨아대던 그가 눈을 올렸다. 신비하리만치 고혹적인 자안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그의 얼굴은 여전히 평소처럼 예민해 보였지만 붉게 달아오른 귀는 그가 지금 굉장히 당혹스러워한다는 사실을 보여주고 있어 괜스레 귀여워 보이기까지 했다.

그는 벅찬 듯한 한숨을 내쉬며 가슴에서 입을 떼어냈다. 그는 밀레시안의 가슴과 움푹 들어간 허리, 툭 튀어나온 장골능과 도톰한 허벅지에 차례로 입을 맞추며 아래로 내려갔다. 연분홍색과 아이보리색의 경계선에 있는 모호한 색을 띠고 있는 동그란 무릎에 입술이 한참을 길게 머물렀다. 기다란 종아리에 입을 맞추며 혀로 슬쩍 핥아대자 밀레시안의 입에서 탄식과 같은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 가느다란 종아리를 잡고 발등에 입을 맞추었다. 숨결이 발목을 감싸듯 내려앉았다. 그 간지러움에 밀레시안이 움찔했다.

“간지러워…….”

살갗을 스치던 입술 사이로 이를 세워 볼록 튀어나온 복사뼈 주위에 잇자국을 남겼다. 따끔한 감각에 몸이 순간 퍼득거렸다. 밀레시안이 몸을 일으키려 하자 그가 어깨를 잡아 침대로 밀어트렸다. 그는 밀레시안의 다리 한 쪽을 어깨에 걸친 채 바지 버클을 풀어내렸다. 그의 어깨에 종아리가 걸쳐진 탓에 허리와 엉덩이가 허공에 붕 떴다. 불편한 시야에도 그의 브리프 위로 성기의 실루엣이 적나라하게 보였다. 그는 꽤 오랫동안 참은 모양인지 속옷의 윗부분은 프리컴으로 젖어 있었다.

언제나 차가웠던 그의 자안은 열이 올라 새파랗게 불타는 것 같았다. 우위를 점하려는 듯 공격적인 키스가 시작되었다. 숨을 쉴 틈조차 없었다. 콧대가 뺨에 비벼지고 입술이 물고 씹혔다. 밀레시안이 그의 입술을 잡아 물어 송곳니로 자근자근 깨무는 순간, 굵직한 남근의 끄트머리가 다리 사이를 파고들었다. 억눌린 신음이 새어 나오며 저도 모르게 그의 입술을 와작 짓씹었다. 혀끝으로 짭조름한 피맛이 났다.

그는 입술이 찢어진 것에도 아랑곳 않은 채 밀레시안의 위에 몸을 포갰다. 그바람에 그의 어깨에 걸쳐있던 다리가 옆으로 흘러내리며 자연스럽게 그의 허리에 감겼다. 결합이 깊어지면서 불룩 솟은 귀두가 내벽을 강하게 찔러 올렸다. 가느다란 허리는 두 손에 꼭 차서 조금만 더 힘을 주면 엄지가 맞닿을 수 있을 것도 같았다. 케흘렌이 허리를 쳐올리자 밀레시안이 어깨를 떨며 몸을 옹송그렸다. 몇 번의 진퇴 운동만으로도 강한 쾌감이 그를 덮쳤다. 좁은 질벽이 그의 페니스에 맞추어 간신히 길을 트는 그 빠듯함, 끊어낼 듯 조이는 압박감, 밀레시안을 엉망으로 만들고 싶다는 음습한 소망들이 어우러져 시야가 아찔해졌다.

“아, 잠깐…, 으응, 그렇, 흣, 아, 아…!”

밀레시안의 허벅지 근육이 뻣뻣하게 굳으며 다리가 무릎이 안으로 굽어들었다. 동그란 무릎이 그의 허리를 더 옥죄며 사정을 종용하는 것만 같았다. 아랫배가 맞닿은 채 성기를 깊숙이 밀어넣자 얇은 뱃가죽을 타고 성기가 꿈틀거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 계속되는 얕은 삽입에 밀레시안은 머리가 돌아버릴 것 같았다. 그가 자신이 절정에 도달하지 못하도록 일부러 자신을 약올리고 있는 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 그의 등을 긁어내리며 젖은 입술로 부관님, 부관님, 하고 그를 불러댔지만, 그는 여전히 그녀를 놀리듯 허리를 잡고 짧은 자극만 계속했다.

울상이 된 밀레시안이 눈썹을 찡그린 채 그의 이름을 불렀다. 그는 그제야 화답하듯 맞닿았던 상체를 떼어내고 깊은 곳까지 거세게 박아대기 시작했다. 부푼 선단이 성감대를 아슬하게 스칠 때마다 온몸이 번개를 맞은 듯 저릿했다. 벌어진 다리는 아릿하다 못해 얼얼하기까지 했지만 뒤따라오는 성교의 쾌락에 금세 묻혔다. 참을 수 없는 열락에 허리를 뒤틀었지만 케흘렌은 늘씬해보이는 외양과는 다르게 단단한 몸으로 그녀를 고정한 채 어찌보면 잔인하다 싶을 정도로 거세게 허리를 처박았다.

“흐아, 응, 케, 케흐… 흐윽, 잠깐만, 흑…….”

눈앞이 까맣고 하얗게 명멸했다. 멀찍이서 들려오는 축제의 폭죽 소리는 마치 절정을 알리는 신호탄처럼 느껴졌다. 밀려오는 절정의 파도에 온몸의 근육이 수축했다. 그를 감싸고 있던 아래마저 강하게 그를 쥐어짜는 통에, 케흘렌은 순간 꼴사납게 사정할 뻔했다. 간신히 사정의 충동을 참아낸 그가 몇 번 더 그녀의 안을 헤집어대자 밀레시안이 새된 비명을 지르며 그의 팔을 강하게 부여잡았다.

고개를 이리저리 흔들며 눈물을 흘려대는 밀레시안을 내려다보며 케흘렌은 흔히들 느끼는 성취감이나 정복욕보다는, 외려 죄책감 비슷한 감정을 느꼈다. 그는 순간 자신이 해서는 안 될 짓을 했다는 두려움에 휩싸였다. 자신이 밀레시안에게 느끼는 이것이 성적인 긴장감이 아니라 한 때 비슷한 유년을 겪어온 자들만이 공유할 수 있는 동질감일 뿐이라면? 때때로 사안에게 보내는 그녀의 편지에 자신을 대입해 종이가 너덜해 질 정도로 읽어댔던 이 설렘과 심장 박동이, 그저 빈자에게 시혜를 베푸는 가진 자의 오만함이었다면? 밀레시안은 자신을 경멸하게 될까.

그의 망설임을 알아차리기라도 했는지, 밀레시안은 손을 뻗어 그의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 수줍은 듯 웃으며 손끝으로 그의 이마 흉터, 날카로운 눈썹, 눈두덩을 매만졌다. 그 간지러운 충동에 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 팔목을 잡아 다섯 손가락에 짧게 입을 맞추었다. 그녀의 손바닥에 입술을 묻은 채 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 향기로운 체취가 폐를 가득 채웠다. 케흘렌은 밀레시안의 젖은 눈과 마주한 채 그녀의 안에 정수를 쏟아냈고, 밀레시안은 몸을 가늘게 떨며 그와 절정의 여운을 나누었다.

한 시간 남짓의 짧은 정사였지만 후희는 그보다 길었다. 대화는 없었지만 머리카락을 정돈해 주거나 뺨을 쓰다듬는 등의 서툰 스킨십은 눈물이 날 정도로 다정했다. 그의 날카로운 말투나 성격은 어쩌면, 연약하고 섬세한 그의 본성을 들키지 않기 위해 강박적으로 만들어낸 방어기제가 아니었을까. 몸을 닦아주는 그의 꼼꼼한 손길을 받아내며, 밀레시안은 그렇게 생각했다.

그가 자리에서 일어난 것은 축제가 거의 끝나갈 쯤이었다. 멀찍이 기숙사의 정문에서부터 삼삼오오 걸어오는 학생들의 떠들썩한 말소리와 술에 취한 이들의 노랫소리가 들렸다. 케흘렌이 구겨진 옷을 매무시하며 떠날 준비를 하자 밀레시안은 급하게 그를 잡으며 속옷만 입은 채 책상에 앉았다. 늘 그가 올 때면 편지를 쓰는 것이 습관이 된 나머지, 빈손으로 나가는 그가 어색했던 탓이었다. 밀레시안은 익숙하게 종이와 펜을 꺼내 짧게 무언가를 적고는 봉투에 넣어 케흘렌의 손에 쥐어주었다. 편지를 건네받은 그는 평소와 똑같이 예민한 얼굴로 기숙사를 나섰다.

기숙사 건물을 나서자 밤바람 사이로 매캐한 폭죽의 냄새가 났다. 번화가 쪽에서는 크고 작은 불꽃들이 밤하늘을 화려하게 수놓고 있었다. 그는 기숙사를 향해 걸어오는 학생들을 묵묵히 바라보다가, 무언가 생각났다는 듯 주머니에 손을 넣어 편지를 꺼냈다. 그는 밀레시안이 돈을 다시 돌려보냈을 때부터 베임네크에게 보내는 서신을 미리 확인하는 습관을 들였고, 이번이라고 해서 예외는 아니었다. 봉투의 끝을 찢자 반으로 접은 종이 사이로 익숙한 필체가 보였다.

[두 키다리 아저씨께.

바란 것은 꽃 한 송이였는데, 꽃과 케이크를 동시에 주셨네요. 케이크는 처음 받았는데 정말 맛있었어요. 물론 선물은 아저씨가 아니라 부관님께서 챙겨준 걸 알고 있지만 예의상 후견인께도 감사의 인사를 드릴게요.

부관님이야 늘 마차에 타기 전에 제 편지를 보고 있다는 걸 알고 있지만 아저씨는 제 편지를 보긴 하시나요? 사실 키다리 아저씨는 케흘렌 씨가 아닌가요? 답장을 기다릴게요. 꼭 답장 주셔야 해요. 꼭이에요!

아저씨와 부관님을 사랑하는

밀레시안 올림.]

그는 편지를 읽고 그제서야 자신이 답지 않게 어리숙하게 처신한 것을 깨달았다. 자신이 편지를 훔쳐 읽는 것을 그녀가 이미 알고 있을 줄은 상상도 하지 못했다. 애초에 베임네크, 그자가 밀레시안에 대한 처우를 분명히 했다면 자신이 이렇게까지 밀레시안과 엮일 일도 없었을 것이다. 케흘렌은 몰려드는 부끄러움을 전부 상관의 책임으로 돌리는 것으로 죄책감을 덜고는 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목을 돌려 기숙사를 올려다 보았다.

대부분 불이 꺼져 어둑한 창문들 사이로 드문드문 불이 켜진 곳이 있었다. 밀레시안의 방은 커튼 틈새로 희미한 촛불이 새어 나오고 있었다. 창문 위로 그림자가 졌다. 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그녀는 얼굴만 빼꼼 내민 채로 그를 향해 손을 흔들고는, 이내 방의 불을 꺼버렸다. 케흘렌은 정원 가운데에서 잠시 멍청한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 한심한 이야기지만 밀레시안의 손에 놀아난 것이 그렇게 불쾌하지는 않았다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 참고자료: 진 웹스터, 「키다리 아저씨(허윤정 옮김)」, 더클래식, 2018  
> ¹페리위그[periwig]; 서양의 법률가 등이 쓰는 남성용 가발


	21. 로간밀레로 로간이 집착넹글하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 03. 22. 1차초고 공백포함 13,142 자 / 공백미포함 9,969 자  
> * BL, 집착, 가학증 서술, 부상 및 유혈 묘사, 벨테인 특별조 개인 스토리 스포일러 및 기타 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 로간밀레로 로간이 집착넹글하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 로간밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[로간밀레 BL!!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

평범한 이들과 마찬가지로 알반 기사단 소속의 다난들 역시 밀레시안의 강력한 힘에 너무나 익숙한 탓에 그가 상처를 입을 수도 있다는 사실을 종종 간과하곤 했다. 그의 환생이라는 특징은 어떻게 보자면 불사에 가까웠지만, 불사라고 해서 상해의 가능성에서 완전히 벗어날 수 있는 것은 아니라는 뜻이다. 밀레시안이 스스로의 한계를 알고 자신이 할 수 있는 것과 없는 것을 냉정하게 판단할 줄 아는 객관적인 시야를 가지고 있다고 하더라도, 그는 때때로 무모하다고 서술하는 것이 어울릴 만큼 부상은 신경 쓰지 않고 겁도 없이 전장을 누비고 다녔다.

최근에는 밀레시안이 온몸에 붕대를 칭칭 감은 채 미라에 가까운 모습으로 게이트를 배회하는 모습이 자주 목격되면서 아벨린이 그에게 조심스럽게 주의를 주고나서야 그 빈도가 눈에 띄게 줄어들긴 했다. 하지만 며칠쯤 지나자 그는 여전히 다친 채로 아발론 게이트를 돌아다녔고, 종국에는 기사단의 조장들뿐만 아니라 견습 조원들마저 하던 훈련을 멈추고 그를 치료소까지 억지로 끌고 가 약을 쏟아붓는 일이 부지기수였다.

하필이면 그날따라 아이르리스의 눈에 띈 덕에, 밀레시안은 아이르리스의 매서운 감시를 받으며 상처를 치료하고 있었다. 임시로 쳐둔 커튼 너머로 엘시가 들어오기를 망설이며 주춤거리는 모습이 보였다. 밀레시안의 귀환을 인지한 다른 조원들이 치료소로 우르르 달려왔다. 엘시 역시 등이 떠밀리다시피 한 채로 밀레시안이 있는 병실에 들어섰다. 상처는 크지 않았던 모양인지 밀레시안의 셔츠 사이로 자잘하게 붙은 밴드와 습윤포가 보였다.

엘시가 밀레시안의 소매를 끌었다. 엘시 나름대로 걱정을 표출하는 그 몸짓에 밀레시안은 바람 빠진 웃음소리 내며 엘시의 머리를 마구 헝크러트렸다. 뒤이어 다른 조원들이 저마다 걱정 한 마디씩 거들며 잔소리 아닌 잔소리를 해대었고, 밀레시안은 능숙하게 받아치며 그들의 불안을 잠재워 주었다. 밀레시안이 디이의 농담에 실없는 웃음을 터트리고 있을 무렵이었다. 엘시가 허둥지둥 가방에서 무언가를 꺼내 조심스럽게 내밀었다.

가방 구석에 넣어둔 탓에 한쪽 모서리가 찌그러진 딸기 우유는 엘시의 체온으로 미지근하게 데워져 있었다. 손을 덜덜 떨며 울상을 한 엘시에게 우유를 건네받았다. 그 행동이 우유를 뜯어달라는 요청으로 착각한 밀레시안은 어렵지 않게 우유의 한쪽 귀퉁이를 뜯어 엘시에게 다시 건네주었고, 엘시는 금방이라도 눈물을 터트릴 듯 울먹거리면서도 양옆으로 고개를 저으며 딸기 우유를 그에게 밀어주었다.

“먹으라고?”

“네…….”

“나 생각해주는 건 역시 엘시밖에 없네. 고마워, 잘 먹을게.”

밀레시안은 기쁜 듯 우유에 빨대를 꽂아 반 이상을 입에 머금고 단숨에 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그가 혀를 내밀어 입술 사이로 흐르는 액체 한 줄기마저 핥아 마시는 것을 보고 나서야 엘시의 표정이 조금 풀어졌다. 마침 로간이 진통제를 가져다주자 밀레시안은 물 대신 남은 우유와 함께 약을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 경직된 분위기를 전환하기 위해 가벼운 농담을 꺼냈다.

“그러고 보니 로간. 며칠 전 임무에서 다치지 않고 돌아왔다고 했죠. 나보다 더 강해진 거 같은데, 이제 하산해도 되겠는걸요?”

“예?”

“로간이 나가면 섭섭해서 어쩌나. 조장님 생각해주는 엘시라도 영입할까? 어떻게 생각해, 엘시?”

갑작스러운 밀레시안의 농담에 로간은 잠시 침묵했다. 말투로 보아서는 그의 조장이 자신을 놀리기 위해 농을 던지는 것이 확실했지만 실상 그 말이 함의한 내용은 로간이 때때로 하던 무의미한 걱정을 정통으로 꿰뚫는 것이어서, 그는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못하고 그 자리에 굳어 있을 수밖에 없었다. 그의 동요를 눈치채지 못한 밀레시안은 여전히 엘시나 다른 조원들과 신변잡담을 이어가고 있었다.

로간은 숨을 삼켰다. 태연한 척 밀레시안의 옆에 서 있었지만, 그는 당장이라도 그 자리에서 벗어나고 싶었다. 로간은 벨테인 특별조가 편성되었을 때 가장 먼저 밀레시안에게 ‘선택받았던’ 조원이었고 그는 그 스스로도 그것을 꽤 자랑스럽게 여겼다. 다른 조 조원들이 밀레시안에 대해 물으면, 로간은 밀레시안을 그의 이름보다는 조장님이라고 지칭하며 그의 업적을 자신의 것이라도 된 것마냥 읊어댔다.

그는 주관적으로나 객관적으로나 밀레시안의 훌륭한 조원이요 믿을 만한 동료였지만, 동시에 종종 밀려드는 이유 모를 불온한 믿음을 떨쳐내기 힘들었다. 밀레시안에 대한 세간의 평이 나쁜 편은 아니었으므로 그 믿음을 불신이라고 정의하기에는 약간의 무리가 있으리라. 그렇다고 해서 그것을 의구심이나 수상함이라고 하기에는 전혀 그 궤가 달랐다. 무엇보다도 그 문제의 원인은 밀레시안이 아니라 로간 자신으로부터 기인한 것이기 때문에.

로간이 사랑하던 이를 포기하고 기사단에 입단한 사실은 기사단 내에서도 알 만한 사람들은 아는 사실이었지만, 그의 사정에 대해 좀 더 내밀한 속내를 파헤쳐보자면 그 안에는 신실한 기사가 아니라 부담에서 도망친 비겁한 도망자가 자리하고 있었다. 그는 벨테인 특별조에 소속되면서 자신의 길을 나아가는데에 연인이 방해라고 생각했고, 일 년이나 뒤늦게 연인의 편지를 받았을 때는 부채감이나 후회를 느끼기보다는 차라리 다행이라고 생각했다. 선택의 기회를 박탈당했노라 하고 모든 책임을 그의 신에게 돌릴 수 있었으므로.

시간은 로간뿐만 아니라 그의 연인도 무디게 만들었다. 그가 기사로서 의무를 짊어지는 동안 지친 옛 연인은 새로운 삶을 시작했다. 그것은 어쩌면 두 남녀에게 있어서 가장 최선의 선택이었으리라. 다만 약간의 문제점이 있다면 그는 자신을 위해 타인을 버려본 적이 있는 자였기에, 역으로 버림받을 것에 대해 상당히 심각하게 두려워하고 있었다는 것이다. 밀레시안이 그저 농담삼아 던지는 방출이라는 그 한마디는 로간에게 너무도 크게 다가왔다. 기사단에 입단하기 위해 그녀를 떠났을 때, 그녀가 이런 기분이었을까. 다른 조원들을 따라가기 위해 연인마저 버리고 곱절을 노력해야 했는데, 그것조차 밀레시안에게는 만족스럽지 않았던 것일까. 벌을 받는 것만 같았다. 로간은 주먹을 꾹 쥐는 것으로 떨리는 손을 숨기곤 소리 없이 병실을 나섰다.

저녁 식사가 끝나고 훈련이 한창인 시각, 밀레시안이 로간을 찾아왔다. 밀레시안에게 대답하는 목소리는 한심하게 떨렸다. 로간은 심히 두려웠다. 이 두려움의 근원은 과연 밀레시안에게 버림받을지도 모른다는 공포인가, 버림받기 전에 먼저 떠나야 한다-그것이 불가능할지라도-는 방어인가. 로간은 밀레시안이 음식이나 훈련, 혹은 패션과 관련된 이야기를 건네는 와중에도 당장이라도 방출에 대한 의견을 표할지도 모른다는 말도 안 되는 두려움에 휩싸였다. 다행히도 대담은 짧게 끝났지만 오 분도 채 되지 않는 사이에 로간의 등과 손바닥은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖었다.

요 며칠간 방출의 두려움과 초조함은 쇠파리같이 끈질기게 로간을 괴롭히며 심각한 강박과 노이로제를 불러일으켰다. 그의 불안은 온갖 부정적인 감정을 자양분 삼아 몸피를 부풀리기 시작했다. 로간은 그 위협적인 것들로부터 스스로를 보호하기 위해 어떠한 행동도 취하지 않았다. 그저 밤마다 침대에 누워 혼자 눈물짓고, 버림받는 악몽을 꾸고, 그러다 다시 깨서 밤을 새울 뿐이었다.

정신은 극도로 예민해졌지만 반대로 움직임은 더 둔해졌다. 그간 수행했던 것들에 비해 비교적 간단했던 임무였음에도 지칠 대로 지친 로간은 좀처럼 하지 않을 실수를 남발하기 시작했다. 정신적인 피로와 짧은 방심이 만들어낸 빈틈은 그를 무자비하게 몰아세웠고, 결국 부상을 입은 로간은 다른 조원에게 임무를 맡기고 아발론 게이트로 돌아와야 했다.

밀레시안은 로간의 부상 소식을 듣자마자 한걸음에 달려왔다. 의무실을 찾은 밀레시안의 양손에는 붕대와 소독약 따위가 가득했다. 밀레시안은 직접 치료를 위해 힐러를 물렸다. 소독약을 바르는 손길은 떨리고 있었다. 상처는 생각보다 깊었다. 포션을 쏟아붓고 환부를 압박해 보았지만 피는 쉽사리 멎을 기미가 보이지 않았다. 아무리 많이 다치고 환생을 거듭한다고 하더라도 부상이나 상처는 쉽게 익숙해지지 않았다.

침대 아래로 빈 포션과 지혈제들이 나뒹굴었다. 로간을 치료하는 동안 밀레시안의 손이나 옷에도 그의 피가 잔뜩 묻었지만 그런 것은 대수롭지 않게 여기는 것처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 자신의 것이든 타인의 것이든 피나 죽음은 질리도록 경험한 자였기에, 걱정으로 손을 떨지언정 상처를 압박하는 손길은 능숙하기 그지없었다.

그 때, 로간이 밀레시안에게 느끼는 감정을 서술하자면 그저 임무를 제대로 수행해내지 못했다는 부끄러움이나 자책감으로 설명하기에는 부족했다. 그것은 그보다 더 확대되어, 밀레시안이 자신을 쓸모없다고 여기고 내칠지도 모른다는 공포를 불러일으켰다. 로간은 밀레시안의 반응에 신경을 곤두세우는 데에 익숙했다. 평소라면 억지로 괜찮은 척 미소라도 지어 보였겠지만 감정을 숨기거나 표현하는 것 역시 어느 정도의 노력이 필요한 것이라서, 신체적으로나 정신적으로나 여유가 없었던 로간은 자신의 고뇌를 겉으로 드러내지 않기 위해 무표정을 짓는 것만으로도 급격하게 지칠 수밖에 없었다.

상처가 아물고 빠르게 새살이 돋아나는 그 간지러움에 로간이 어깨를 움츠렸다. 붕대를 감던 밀레시안은 순간 자신의 실수인가 싶어 흠칫하며 그의 눈치를 살폈다. 조심스러운 눈길, 섬세한 걱정. 뱃속에서 무언가가 울컥하고 목울대까지 치밀어 올랐다. 얼굴을 보여서는 안 된다는 생각에 본능적으로 고개를 떨구었다. 무릎과 붕대를 감은 팔 위로 눈물이 후드득 떨어졌다. 결코 보여주고 싶지 않았던 나약한 모습마저 보여주게 되었다는 생각에 참담하기까지 했다. 자신의 눈물에 실망한 밀레시안이 당장이라도 자신을 방출해도 이상할 것이 없어 보였다.

절 버리지 마세요. 로간은 목끝까지 올라온 그 한마디를 간신히 눈물과 함께 집어삼켰다. 조각조각 분해된 낱말이 식도를 뜨겁게 쿡쿡 찌르며 내려갔다. 눈물이 거친 숨소리와 뒤섞였다.

“저, 저는… 조장님과 함께 한 시간이, 즐거웠고… 소중하게 생각, 으윽…….”

“로간?”

“죄송…합니다. 그렇지만, 으흑… 방출만은, 저를…….”

버리지 마세요, 라는 그 한마디. 그간 자신의 밤을 지배했던 그 한마디가 자신을 가장 혐오스럽게 만들었다. 흑갈색의 눈동자가 갈피를 잡지 못하고 이리저리 흔들렸다. 말을 잇지 못하고 꺽꺽거리며 울고 있는 로간은 금방이라도 자신의 눈물에 익사해 죽을 것처럼 보였다. 겨우 아물었던 상처가 벌어지며 감아놓은 붕대 위로 피얼룩이 졌다.

밀레시안은 놀라움을 내색하지 않으려 애쓰며 로간을 진정시키기 위해 그의 팔을 잡았다. 상처에 대한 통증때문일까, 갑작스러운 접촉때문일까. 로간의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 밀레시안이 붕대를 풀고 포션을 쏟아붓는 동안 로간은 숨도 쉬지 않고 밀레시안이 하는 양을 지켜보았다. 새 붕대를 감는 손길은 빨랐지만 느슨하거나 허투루 고정하는 법이 없었다. 밀레시안의 손이 떨어져 나간 후에야, 로간은 자신이 숨을 참고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다.

겨우 숨을 들이마시자 치료소를 떠돌던 비린 쇠냄새와 소독약의 날카로운 냄새, 그리고 코앞에 선 밀레시안의 체취가 폐부 깊숙이 파고들었다. 밀레시안이 바닥에 구르는 빈 병들을 정리했고 로간은 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 그 모습을 지켜만 보았다. 산발적이고 지리멸렬한 변명들만이 튀어나올 것만 같은 두려움에 섣불리 입을 열지 못했다.

대강의 정리를 끝마친 밀레시안이 로간에게 다가와 그의 상태를 살폈다. 그의 어깨를 잡고 팔을 돌려보기도 하고 근육이 뭉친 곳을 꾹꾹 눌러보기도 했다. 붕대를 고정하는 부분이 관절 부분과 가까운지, 혹은 그가 움직이는데 불편하지 않은지 그의 상처 부근을 이곳저곳 눌러보곤 했는데, 밀레시안의 서늘한 손끝이 살갗에 닿을 때마다 로간은 아랫배가 뻐근하게 굳는 것을 느끼며 침대 시트 속으로 몸을 숨겼다. 아랫도리를 데우는 오싹함에 온몸의 털이 쭈뼛 설 지경이었다.

로간이 느끼는 성적인 긴장감을 통증이나 부끄러움으로 착각한 밀레시안은 가볍게 웃으며 그의 다치지 않은 어깨를 툭툭 치는 것으로 인사를 대신하고 치료소를 나섰고, 로간은 밀레시안이 나가고 한참 후에야 화장실로 들어가 제 조장의 이름을 읊조리며 손 안 가득 탁한 정액을 뱉어냈다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

“저번이랑 상황이 뒤바뀌었네요. 살살해줄 거죠?”

농담이 섞인 가벼운 말투에 정신이 들었다. 로간은 밀레시안을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그가 오기 전에 대강의 처치는 끝낸 모양인지 밀레시안의 몸 여기저기에서 씁쓰레한 소독약 냄새가 진동을 했다. 셔츠 아래로 자잘한 밴드가 붙여져 있는 것을 보자니 큰 상처는 아닌 듯싶어 안도의 한숨을 내쉬던 로간은, 침대 위로 뻗은 밀레시안의 다리를 보자마자 숨이 턱 막히는 것을 느꼈다.

자잘한 찰과상들이 종아리 여기저기에 산재해 있었다. 겨우 아문 상처들은 밀레시안이 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 금방이라도 터질 것 같은 불그스름한 속살을 내보이고 숨기기를 반복했다. 로간은 아무 말도 하지 않고 굳은 얼굴로 밀레시안의 옆에 앉아 지혈제와 포션 따위를 늘어놓았다. 대체 어디서부터 시작해야 할지 막막해 한숨이 절로 나왔다.

부상은 다행히도 중요한 근육은 피해 있었고, 그나마 중해 보이는 상처라 해봤자 흙바닥을 구른 모양인지 찰과상 사이로 흙먼지가 있거나 작은 유리 조각 따위가 박혀있는 것이 대부분이었다. 다만 로간의 눈에는 그것이 마치 전쟁터에서 입은 큰 부상처럼 보였다. 밀레시안의 다리고 발이고 가차없이 소독약을 털어 부었다. 기껏해야 거즈나 소독솜으로 간단하게 소독만 하면 될 법한 상처였음에도 대량으로 부어지는 소독약에 밀레시안의 다리가 크게 튀어 올랐다.

읏, 또는 아, 하는 신음이 들린 것도 같았다. 그의 조장이 그렇게 연약한 소리를 내는 것은 처음 들어 보았기에, 로간은 밀레시안의 상태를 살피기 위해 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목을 들어 올렸다. 삐걱거리는 목 근육은 기름칠이 되지 않은 양철 로봇의 것같았다. 밀레시안은 치료를 위해 셔츠를 팔뚝까지 걷어 올린 상태였다. 우윳빛 살결 위로 아물어가는 붉은 흉터들이 보였다. 손바닥과 손목굴까지는 힐러가 미처 생각하지 못했는지 표피가 드러난 채 피가 맺혀 있었다.

로간은 자신도 모르게 밀레시안의 팔뚝을 더듬었다. 주변 피부보다 불룩 부어오른 상처 흉터가 손끝으로 느껴졌다. 로간의 손길에 밀레시안이 다시 짧게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 밀레시안은 이내 엄살을 부린 것이 부끄러운 양 입을 꾹 닫고는 로간에게 잡힌 손을 뒤로 빼냈다. 그 미약한 거부에 로간의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 실상 어떠한 의도도 담겨있지 않았겠지만 밀레시안의 행동은 한창 자괴감과 자학의 웅덩이에 몸을 담그고 있던 그에게 꽤 크게 다가왔다. 로간은 다시 밀레시안의 팔을 잡고 재차 자신의 품으로 끌어당겼다.

흔히들 타인을 잘 알고 있다고 생각할 때, 보거나 물어보지 않아도 상대가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알아차리는 경우가 종종 있다. 투시나 독심술 같은 초자연적이고 화려한 기교가 아니다. 그것은 아마도 오랜 관계에서 기인하는 공감과 이해에 가까울 성싶다. 그 정적의 순간, 밀레시안은 로간이 좇는 시선과 행동만으로도 그의 심사를 대략이나마 파악할 수 있었다.

걱정, 그리고 이유 모를 분노. 울먹거리며 상처에 머무는 시선에서 전자를 헤아렸다면 다시금 팔을 잡는 그의 억센 손길에서 후자를 읽어냈다. 밀레시안의 신경을 잡아끈 것은 무엇보다도 그 부정적인 감정이었다. 목적도 해결도 분명치 않은 그 분노는 받아들이는 것만으로도 심장이 멎을 것만 같았다. 혹시나 자신이 그의 걱정을 곡해해서 받아들인 것이 아닐까. 밀레시안이 제 졸렬한 상상력에 부끄러움을 느끼며 입을 열 참이었다.

“로간, 너무 걱정하…….”

“저를 버리지 마세요.”

각혈하듯 비참하게 내뱉는 목소리. 자신을 가장 초라하게 만드는 그 한마디. 목 안이 타들어가는 갈증을 느꼈다. 로간은 밀레시안의 상처를 길게 핥았다. 핏물이 고여 있던 흉터는 소독약과 포션으로 빠르게 아물어가고 있었다. 하지만 밀레시안의 살갗 위에는 생긴 날이 다른, 거의 희미해져 자세히 보지 않으면 모를 상흔들이 여전히 자리 잡고 있었다. 로간은 한때 상처투성이였던 그 피부 위에 입을 맞추면서, 꾹꾹 눌러두었던 무언가가 무너지는 느낌을 받았다. 상처를 쓸던 그는 밀레시안의 손바닥에 입을 묻은 채 나직하게 속삭였다. 나의 조장님.

얇은 표피 위를 맴도는 목소리는 어떠한 때에도 들어본 적 없는 것이었다. 밀레시안은 그 애정 어린, 그리고 욕망이 들끓는 그 호칭에 순간 등줄기가 오싹해졌다. 머리가 희게 비어 아무 생각도 하지 못했다. 입술이 상처를 더듬으며 팔뚝으로 올라가는 간지러움에, 동요를 감추며 억지로 손에 힘을 주기만 할 따름이었다. 그가 정맥이 도드라진 손목 위에 입을 맞추며 밀레시안을 불렀다. 입술을 타고 쿵쿵 뛰는 맥박이 느껴졌다. 그는 망설임 없이 흉터 모양으로 돋은 새살을 핥았다.

“이 상처들이 차라리 내가 만든 것이라면 좋았을 텐데.”

“…….”

“당신이 다쳐야 한다면, 나 때문에 아파했으면 좋았을 텐데.”

그러면 당신은 흉터를 볼 때마다 나를 생각해주지 않을까. 마지막 말은 들리지도 않을 만큼 형편없이 작았다. 그를 버리기는커녕 멀리할 생각조차 하지 않았기 때문에, 밀레시안은 혼잣말에 가까운 그의 고해 성사를 들으며 의문을 느꼈다. 사실, 밀레시안이 그의 변화에 의미를 둘 필요는 없었다. 그저 그가 잡은 손에서 팔을 빼내고 병실을 나간다면 로간 역시 스스로 그 부끄러움을 갈무리하고 애정의 갈구를 체념했을 것이 분명했다.

하지만 밀레시안은 자신의 조원을 아끼는 자였고, 동시에 로간의 변화는 이미 오래전부터 예견되어 있던 일이었으나 그것을 알아차리기에는 너무나 둔감한 자였다. 때문에 그의 갑작스러운 심경 변화를 따라잡지 못한 밀레시안은 그저 다친 것에 화가 났다고 짐작했으며, 자신이 로간을 버릴 것이라는, 그래서 버리지 말아 달라는 그 간곡한 울음에 조장으로서의 책임감을 느꼈다. 밀려오는 죄책감을 눌러 삼키며 그를 달래기 위해 자신의 팔에 매달려 우는 로간의 등을 토닥여 주었다.

팔을 움직이는 바람에 대충 걸쳐 입었던 셔츠가 어깨 아래로 흘러내렸다. 셔츠 아래로 내비친 상체는 팔다리와 마찬가지로 여기저기 자잘한 흉터가 남아 있었다. 로간은 밀레시안을 감싸 안은 채 목마른 사람처럼 밀레시안에게 달려들었다. 밀레시안의 몸이 로간의 큰 키에 완전히 가려졌다. 순식간에 침대에 눕게 된 밀레시안은 어지러운 시야를 바로잡기도 전에 급하게 입을 맞추는 로간을 보았다. 그의 갈급한 입맞춤에 밀레시안은 기꺼이 입술을 내주었다.

입술을 물어뜯을 듯 깨물고, 피가 날 정도로 세게 입술을 비볐다. 틈새를 파고 침범한 혓바닥은 어느 하나라도 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 작은 치아를 전부 훑어대며 밀레시안의 혀를 감아 강하게 빨아올렸다. 진득한 살덩이가 엉겨 붙었다. 입안에 남아 있던 포션의 씁쓰레한 맛마저 전부 훔치고 나서야 입술이 떨어졌다. 숨이 멎은 채 굳어 있던 밀레시안은 그제야 빨갛게 익은 얼굴로 달뜬 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

로간은 고개를 숙여 어깻죽지 상처 위에 입을 맞추었다. 그의 손은 밀레시안의 옷을 벗기며 연신 몸을 더듬고 있었다. 밀레시안이 신음을 삼키자 로간은 상처 위에 이를 박고 강하게 물었다. 살이 떨어져 나가지는 않았지만 투둑거리는 소리와 함께 상처가 터졌다. 새로 터진 뜨거운 상처 위로 맺히는 핏방울은 노골적인 색을 띠고 있었다. 따끔한 신음성조차 기대를 담은 탄성으로 들렸다. 로간은 자신에게 음습한 가학욕이 숨겨져 있었다는 사실이 그다지 놀랍지 않았다. 그는 언제나 자신이 사랑하는 것들에게 상처를 주기만 했기 때문에, 이러한 경험은 심지어 익숙하게까지 느껴졌다.

밀레시안의 등을 쓰다듬던 로간의 손이 바지 안으로 파고들었다. 단숨에 버클을 풀고 바지를 벗겨내자 병실의 찬 기운에 밀레시안의 허벅지 위로 소름이 잘게 돋아났다. 로간은 밀레시안의 위에 탄 채로 셔츠를 벗어 던지자 훈련과 임무로 근육이 붙은 상체가 드러났다. 밀레시안은 아까 전 자신을 잡아당기던 완력이 어디에서 나왔는지 깨달았다. 평소에는 옷 안에 숨겨져 있었을 그의 가슴과 어깨는 유순한 얼굴과는 다르게 근육으로 조밀하게 짜여 있었고 단단할 거라는 예상과는 달리 부드럽고 말랑했다.

로간은 몸을 내려 밀레시안의 몸에 새겨진 흉터들에 하나하나 입을 맞추면서, 밀레시안의 성기를 움켜쥐었다. 열 오른 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 흔들기 시작했다. 로간의 체온이 자신에게로 옮아온다는 착각이 들었다. 그의 손이 아래위로 흔들릴 때마다 밀레시안의 성기가 경도를 더해가기 시작했다. 머릿속이 녹을 것만 같은 쾌감에 밀레시안의 숨소리가 가빠지고 아래로 뻐근하게 열감이 차오르기 시작했다.

밀레시안은 그를 밀어내지도, 외면하지도 않았다. 강아지처럼 몸 곳곳을 핥아대는 그의 머리에 손가락을 얽어 뒤통수를 헤집을 뿐이었다. 로간은 그 무언의 허락에 묘한 충족감을 느꼈다. 그는 밀레시안의 상처를 헤집고, 팔다리에 손자국을 내고, 심지어 그의 목을 죄어 숨길 수 없는 흔적을 남기고 싶었다. 죄악의 자취를 새기고 그것을 목격할 때마다 상처로 이어진 자신들의 은밀한 유대를 머릿속에 정착시키고 싶은 것이다.

그러면서도, 밀레시안을 아이처럼 껴안고, 입을 맞추고, 사랑한다고 속삭이고 싶었다. 그의 조장은 어느 때고 힘겨운 삶을 살아왔으므로, 자신과 같은 범인들에게 당연하게 허락된 나태함의 한 조각이나마 떼어주고 싶은 것이다. 설사 그것이 자신의 주제넘은 행동일지라도. 자신의 행동을 정당화하기 위한 변명일지라도.

짧은 상념에서 벗어난 로간이 손을 뻗어 협탁 위에 나뒹굴던 병을 집어 들었다. 여전히 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 성기를 흔들면서도, 한 손으로 서툴게 병을 열어 밀레시안의 하복부에 내용물을 쏟아부었다. 무향 무취의 포션이 밀레시안의 샅에 고여있다가 회음부를 타고 흘러내렸다. 액체가 살을 타고 느릿하게 흘러내리는 감각에 밀레시안이 몸을 떨었다. 로간이 조심스럽게 밀레시안의 눈치를 살피며 다리 사이에 자리 잡았다.

조장님. 로간의 부름에 감았던 눈을 떴다. 끓어오르는 것이 아랫배인지, 뇌수인지 알 수조차 없었다. 몸 위로 그의 체중이 느릿하게 내려앉았다. 무겁긴 했지만 기분 좋은 압박감에 등을 끌어안은 채 말없이 그의 등줄기를 더듬었다. 부름의 대답은 금세 그의 입술에 막혀버렸다. 다소 사나운 키스와 함께 발기한 성기가 회음부를 타고 둔부골로 미끄러졌다. 성기가 입구에 닿자 저절로 엉덩이에 힘이 들어갔다. 둥그런 선단부가 조심스럽게 구멍을 비집고 들어가자 촘촘했던 주름이 팽팽하게 당겨졌다. 고작 끄트머리였지만 발기한 성기는 삽입하기에 너무 큰 것 같았다.

로간이 난감한 얼굴로 허리를 빼려 들자, 밀레시안이 다리를 들어 그의 허리를 옭아맸다. 허벅지가 벌어지며 성기의 대가리가 수월하게 안으로 미끄러졌다. 로간은 밀레시안에게 빨려 들어가는 듯한 충동에 이를 악물었다. 모든 것이 그에게 삼켜지는 것 같았다. 남근이 반쯤 들어갔을 때, 밀레시안의 입에서 참지 못한 신음성이 터져 나왔다. 자신의 등을 더듬던 손가락이 희게 질릴 정도로 힘이 들어간 것이 느껴졌다. 아랫배가 맞닿고 고환이 찌그러질 정도로 거세게 허리를 밀어 넣자 밀레시안의 사지가 퍼덕거렸다.

“앗, 으읏…!”

좁은 내벽이 잔뜩 부푼 성기의 기둥을 사정없이 조였다. 몇 번의 느릿한 허릿짓에도 밀레시안은 아래가 찢어질 듯한 격통에 거친 숨을 내쉬었다. 모든 것이 아득했다. 성기가 빠져나갔다가, 머리가 침대 헤드에 닿을 정도로 격렬하게 박아대자 로간이 흐릿하게 둘로 나뉘어 졌다가 다시 하나로 합쳐졌다. 몽롱한 시야 사이로 보이는 로간은 울고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 눈물을 흘리고 있는 것은 밀레시안 자신이었지만 금방이라도 무너질 것 같은 사람은 로간처럼 보였다.

밀레시안은 그에게 꿰뚫린 채로 목을 돌려 그가 새로이 터트린 상처를 보여주었다. 그가 만든 상처를 다시 짓이겨달라는 듯이, 이 상처의 주인이 그라는 듯이. 로간은 그런 밀레시안의 행동에 대답하듯 목덜미와 어깻죽지 여기저기에 뜨겁고 싱싱한 상처를 새겨넣었다. 몸 어느 곳이든 로간이 남긴 잇자국과 키스 자국으로 성한 곳이 없었다.

두툼한 살덩이가 드나들며 아래가 새빨갛게 쓸렸다. 한쪽으로 휜 성기는 내장을 치댈 때마다 미묘하게 한구석을 비껴갔다. 아픈 것 같은데 이상하게도 아프지 않았다. 아쉬움에 허리를 뒤틀수록 성기는 더 안쪽만 찔러댈 뿐이라, 성감대를 번번이 피해 가는 그의 움직임에 애달픈 애원이 절로 새어 나왔다. 퍽퍽대는 소리에 맞춰 정신도 날아갈 것처럼 어지러웠지만 스쳐 지나가는 짧은 절정들은 황홀경을 가져다주지는 못했다.

결국 로간에게 매달려 스스로 허리를 흔들던 밀레시안은 순간 날카로운 칼이 이성을 도려내는 듯한 살벌한 쾌감에 몸을 굳혔다. 로간이 다시금 그곳을 쳐올리자 눅진하게 녹았던 몸이 펄떡거렸다. 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 희멀건 정액이 새어 나오기 시작했다. 로간은 아랫배가 젖어 드는 것도 상관 않고 밀레시안을 끌어안았다. 그는 더이상 참을 수가 없어 눈물을 터트렸다. 자신의 목까지 차오른 이것이 성교의 쾌감인지, 아니면 버림받을지도 모른다는 두려움인지 알 수조차 없었다. 로간은 눈물로 범벅된 얼굴을 하면서도 착실하게 그의 욕망을 밀레시안에게 쏟아부었고, 그의 조장은 정신이 혼미해지는 와중에도 간신히 그를 끌어안아 속삭였다.

“버리지 않아요.”

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

로간은 정사의 탈력으로 지쳐 잠든 밀레시안을 물끄러미 바라보고 있었다. 귓가에 규칙적인 숨소리가 들렸다. 여전히 이어진 성기를 타고 느릿해진 심박이 느껴졌다. 성급한 짓을 저질렀다는 후회와 나른한 후희가 동시에 로간을 덮쳐왔다. 밀레시안이 깨어난다면 이전과 같은 관계를 유지할 수 있을까 하는 의문이 들었다.

그러다가 그가 정신을 잃기 전 속삭인 한마디, 그것을 떠올리자 다시 아랫배가 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것을 느꼈다. 버리지 않아요. 그토록 바라 마지않았던 그 대답은 거짓말처럼 느껴졌다.

정말로 그는 자신을 떠나지 않을까. 만약 밀레시안이 자신을 버린다면 어떤 얼굴로 그를 대해야 할까. 밀레시안이 거짓말을 하거나 말을 번복할 사람이 아니라는 것을 잘 알고 있었지만, 로간은 그의 말을 쉽사리 받아들이지 못했다. 그것이 그저 단순히 조장으로서의 책임감이나 필멸자에 대한 동정으로만 여겨졌다.

밀레시안의 몸에는 그가 남긴 순흔들로 얼룩덜룩했다. 로간의 손이 밀레시안의 발목으로 향했다. 발목은 한 손으로 잡고도 중지 한 마디가 남을 정도로 가늘었다. 조금만 세게 잡아도 시퍼런 피멍이 생길 거고, 조금 더 힘을 준다면 한동안 걷지도 못할 것이다. 자신은 그를 책임질 수 있을까. 예전의 연인처럼 금세 질려서 그를 버리면 어쩌지. 금방이라도 발목을 꺾을 것 같았던 손은 망설임으로 허무하게 풀렸다.

두려운 의문에 자신도 모르는 사이에 이를 악물었다. 턱관절이 빠듯했다. 흐느끼는 울음이 잇새를 비집고 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안은 너무 선해서 자신을 밀어내지 못할 거고, 자신은 그런 밀레시안에게 여태까지 그러했던 것처럼 그의 상냥함에 의존하게 될 것이다. 먼저 버림받는 것은 누구일까. 로간은 침울한 표정으로 오랫동안, 밀레시안이 깨어나는 그 순간까지 아주 오랫동안 괴로워해야 했다.

(끝)


	22. 인큐밀레로 인큐버스가 밀레 정기 빼먹는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 03. 29. 1차초고 공백포함 10,341 자 / 공백미포함 7,840 자  
> * BL, 스토리 전개를 위해 인큐버스와 관련된 일부 설정을 임의로 창작·각색한 부분이 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 인큐밀레로 인큐버스가 밀레 정기 빼먹는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 인큐밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[인큐버스x밀레시안]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안이 지금은 아무도 찾지 않는 센마이 거주지로 향한 이유란 부끄럽지만 금전난 때문이었다. 말하자면 무기에 깃든 정령 세 명의 부양비라고 설명하는 게 더 정확할 듯싶다. 어찌 되었든 간에 밀레시안이 키우는 정령들은 포포스커트나 빈 병 따위는 이제 먹지도 않고 뱉어내기가 부지기수라서, 한 명이면 몰라도 세 명의 정령에게 먹일 보석을 수급하기에는 요즘 밀레시안의 은행 잔고가 위험 수위에 다다른 것이다.

다른 건 몰라도 밥은 제때 먹어야 한다는 지극히 한국인 마인드의 밀레시안은 자주 가던 경매장마저 발을 끊고 긴축재정에 들어갔지만, 한 번 비싼 보석에 길들여진 입맛이라는 게 오 센티미터짜리 루비나 사파이어에 만족할 리 없음은 당연했다. 십 센티미터 팬텀 쿼츠나 오팔, 그도 아니라면 다이아몬드라도 내놓으라는 세 정령의 요구는 날이 갈수록 정도가 심해졌다. 밀레시안은 정령들을 굶어 죽을 때-물론 그들이 죽을 일은 없으니 관용적으로 쓰이는 어구로-까지 방치했다가 채집용 단검이나 먹일까 하는 생각을 아예 해보지 않은 것도 아니었지만, 다행히 그는 그렇게까지 몰상식하고 잔인한 성정이 아니었기에, 한참을 고민하다가 쌍방이 함께 만족할 만한 답을 도출해냈다.

그 계획은 바로, 거주지의 문스톤을 캐서 보석처럼 먹인다는 다소 사기에 가까운 것이었다. 아닌 게 아니라 문스톤도 어떻게 보면 예쁘고 희귀한 광석이니만큼 어떻게든 우긴다면 보석이라고 할 수 있지 않을까 하는 뻔뻔한 생각이 든 것이다. 심지어 그간 문스톤이란 건 먹어본 적도 없으니 보석이라고 착각하고 플라세보 효과라도 일어난다면 더할 나위 없이 좋겠다는 부질없는 희망이 드러나다 못해 철철 넘쳐 보였다.

때문에 지금, 밀레시안의 곡괭이는 유황이나 반호르의 광석이 아니라 팔자에도 없는 문스톤을 캐는 데에 수명을 다하고 있었다. 돌과 돌이 마주치는 소리에 맞추어 새파란 달의 파편들이 밀레시안의 발아래에 우수수 떨어져 내렸다. 밀레시안은 팔뚝과 허리를 징징 울리는 충격에 이마를 찌푸린 채로 연신 곡괭이를 박아넣었다. 두어 시간 동안 쉬지 않고 몰두한 탓에 관자놀이께로 땀이 주룩 흘러내렸다.

턱선에 고이던 땀방울이 운석 주변에 물이 고인 곳으로 튀었다. 작은 물웅덩이가 땀방울로 둥그런 파문을 일으켰다. 이윽고 잔잔하게 하늘을 비추던 물웅덩이는 물방울이 만드는 파문들로 순식간에 흐려지기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 이마와 콧잔등 위에도 한 방울 흘러내렸다. 얼굴과 어깨를 두드리는 작은 차가움에 찌뿌듯한 허리를 폈다. 습기를 머금은 먹구름이 언덕까지 내려온 듯 주변이 온통 흐릿했다.

한두 방울씩 떨어지던 물방울은 곧 마른 나뭇잎을 우수수 떨어트리며 요란한 소나기로 변했다. 밀레시안은 곡괭이질을 멈추고 근처에 있는 고목 아래로 몸을 피했다. 센마이 거주지에 도착할 때부터 코안으로 느껴지는 축축한 습도에 곧 비가 올 거라 예상은 했지만 지나가는 비라고 하기에는 불길하리만치 거센 장대비였다. 몸을 피한 고목은 꽤 오래전에 벼락이라도 맞은 모양인지 새카맣게 죽어 있어 나뭇잎조차 나지 않았고, 때문에 비를 피하는 데에는 그닥 효율적인 대피소가 되지 못했다.

빗방울은 그치기는커녕 점점 억수같이 쏟아지고 있었다. 우산도 없던 터라 몸은 금세 빗물에 젖어들었다. 주거지가 모인 곳으로 뛰어갈 요량으로 거리를 가늠할 때였다. 짙게 깔린 안개 사이로 커다란 성이 보였다. 성을 인수할 영주가 없어 마퀼 왕가의 소유로 이전된 고성은 이멘 마하의 것과는 다르게 돌담도 없이 덩그러니 건물만 놓여 있어, 성이라기보다는 하나의 저택에 가까웠다. 그나마 왕성에서 사람이 파견이라도 되는 것을 보여주듯 성으로 이어지는 길은 나름대로 정돈되어 있었고 성 주변으로는 횃불이 켜져 있었다. 주거지 방향과 성을 번갈아 보며 고민하던 밀레시안은 곡괭이를 내팽개치고 성을 향해 빠른 발걸음으로 뛰기 시작했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

인큐버스는 삶이 지루했다. 인적 드문 센마이 성, 그것도 으슥한 지하까지 내려오는 사람은 기껏해야 길을 잃거나 비를 피해 들어온 여행자들 뿐인 데다가, 그마저도 지쳐있는 이들이 대부분이라 정기를 훔쳐먹는 건 둘째치고 지하를 지키는 식기나 파수견에게 시시하게 죽어버리는 경우가 대다수였기 때문이다. 성 지하의 괴담을 듣고 찾아온 모험가들과 칼을 맞대는 일이 있긴 했지만 최근 들어서는 그 빈도도 확연히 줄어들었다.

침입자가 없다는 것은 삶을 평화롭게 만들어주었지만, 반면 그를 무료하게 만들었다. 키홀이 안다면 이마를 짚고 언성을 높였을 이야기겠지만, 인큐버스는 성을 빠져나가 사냥감이나 물색하고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았다. 저 망할 철창과 여신상만 없었다면 말이다. 물론 마음만 먹으면 나갈 수야 있었겠다마는, 그 일련의 과정이 귀찮고 위험도 컸던 터라 안정적으로 마나를 수급할 희생양이 없는 던전 이탈은 뒤처리가 꽤 복잡했다. 때문에 그는, 아득바득 던전을 빠져나가기보다는 편하게 실내 정원에 눌러앉아 가끔씩 찾아오는 모험가들의 정기나 빨아먹는 것으로 극도의 권태와 타협하곤 했다.

그렇다고 해서 성 지하의 외로운 왕자가 어떤 손님이든 환영을 했느냐 하면, 꼭 그런 것도 아니었다. 그는 테이블 매너라고는 눈꼽만큼도 알지 못하는 무식한 남성이나, 함부로 무기를 휘둘러대는 남성을 극도로 싫어했다. 또한 키가 너무 작거나 큰 남성도 싫어했고 멍청하거나 현명한 남성도 싫어했으며, 못생긴 남성도 싫어했다. 한마디로 정의하자면 정기를 빨아먹지 못하는 성별, 즉 남성체라면 눈이 뒤집힐 정도로 싫어했다는 뜻이다.

인큐버스는 성 지하의 마지막 방, 인공적으로 조성된 난간 위에 앉아 노래를 흥얼거리고 있었다. 멀찍이서 토독거리는 가벼운 발소리가 들렸다. 걸음을 뗄 때 신발창이 돌바닥을 스치는 소리, 깃털이 내려앉듯 발꿈치가 닿는 소리, 조심스럽게 자물쇠를 돌리는 소리로 보자면 오늘의 방문자는 퍽 마음에 드는 여성 모험가인 듯싶었다. 금발의 인큐버스는 당장이라도 방을 벗어나 모처럼의 식사를 하고 싶은 욕망을 눌러 쌓으며 목을 가다듬었다. 굳건하게 잠겨 있던 방의 입구가 열리고, 그는 그간 자신의 제물이 되었던 이들에게 진혼곡처럼 속삭였던 유혹의 말을 읊기 시작했다.

성 지하는 끝이 없는 것 같았다. 허공을 둥둥 떠다니는 식기들은 밀레시안을 향해 그 날카로운 끝을 보여주었고, 곰이나 늑대 머리가 박제된 스프라이트들은 조금만 건드려도 스스로 자폭을 하며 그의 정신을 사납게 만들었다. 투박한 열주가 나열된 복도는 미궁처럼 이리저리 꼬여 있었고, 어쩌다 길을 잘못 들면 한참을 걸은 것이 무색하게 막다른 길이 나타났다. 성에 침입한 자객이나 살수를 속 터져 죽게 만들 셈이었다면 지하 미궁은 확실히 그 의도에 맞게 지어진 셈이다. 참을성 많고 덤덤하기로 유명한 그 밀레시안이 벽을 부수고 싶다는 생각이 들 정도였으니.

이미 지하 3층까지 내려온 마당에 다시 왔던 길을 되돌아가는 것도 큰 일이었다. 밀레시안은 구석에 박힌 상자에서 열쇠를 꺼내며 크게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 포워르들을 상대하는 것 정도는 늘상 있는 일이었지만, 마치 남의 집에 함부로 침입한 침략자가 된 기분에 입안이 썼다. 하다못해 조명이라도 침침했으면 몰라도, 벽에 붙은 화려한 조명이나 천장의 샹들리에를 보자니 나쁜 짓이라도 하는 죄책감에 조금 울고 싶기까지 했다.

밀레시안은 무거운 발을 억지로 옮겨 문 앞에 섰다. 조심스럽게 자물쇠를 돌리자 금속의 둔탁한 마찰음과 함께 마지막으로 추정되는 거대한 철문이 소리도 없이 열렸다. 두터운 철문 뒤로 숨겨진 방은 실내라고는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 넓은 정원이 조성되어 있었다. 사람의 발을 타지 않아 푸릇하게 고개를 든 잔디나, 건물의 외벽을 연상시키는 사면의 벽만 보더라도 마치 밤이 내려앉은 야외 정원처럼 보였다.

옅게 깔린 먼지 냄새와 방의 출입구를 타고 이따금씩 웅웅 울리는 바람 소리만이 그가 서 있는 곳이 폐쇄된 실내라는 것을 상기시켜 주었다. 밀레시안은 문 뒤에 몸을 숨긴 채 들어가기를 잠시 망설였다. 그는 전투뿐만 아니라 포워르들의 전술에 꽤 익숙한 자였고, 수천 번의 전투로 이미 체화되다시피 한 본능이 무의식적으로 그의 발걸음을 멈춰 세운 것이다.

사방은 마치 고딕 소설의 삽화에서나 볼 법한 철창살들로 둘러싸여 있었고 방은 쓸데없이 넓어서 목을 쭉 빼야 북쪽의 출구가 보일 정도였기 때문에, 혹시나 함정이 설치되어 있다면 몸을 피할 곳이 한정되어 있었다. 밀레시안은 부비트랩이 폭발하거나 기습이 감행될 가능성을 염두에 두며 조심스럽게 정원을 따라 조성된 돌바닥에 첫발을 디뎠다.

몇 걸음 걷기도 전에 정원의 중간에 서 있는 금발의 남자를 보았다. 어깨까지 닿는 긴 금발은 횃불에 비쳐 백금발처럼 보였고, 붉은 재킷의 연미복은 주름 하나 없이 단정했다. 그가 입은 옷만큼이나 붉은 눈은 위험할 정도로 고혹적이었다. 입술은 그 끝이 우아하게 말려 올라가 희미한 미소를 띠고 있어, 남자고 여자고 할 것 없이 빠져들 것만 같이 비인간적인 외모였다. 그의 인외적인 모습을 공고히 하는 것은 그의 등 뒤에 달린 얇은 피막 날개였는데, 어둠마저 집어삼킬 듯 새카만 날개는 그가 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 불길하게 날갯짓하며 위아래로 오르내렸다.

밀레시안의 인기척에 인큐버스가 놀란 척 그를 바라보았다. 인큐버스는 마치 예술적으로 높은 평가를 받는 조각상이라도 본 양 황홀한 얼굴로 밀레시안에게 한걸음 다가갔다. 주변은 놀랄 만큼 조용했다. 방 안에는 밀레시안과 인큐버스만이 대치하고 있었다. 먼저 입을 연 것은 성 지하의 주인이었다.

“다가오는 발자국 소리. 당신이 다가오는 소리를 마음 속으로 세고 있었어.”

“응?”

“그대의 몸, 더 가까이…. 확인하고 싶어.”

달콤한 목소리는 끊이지 않고 이어졌다. 약간의 웃음이 담긴 목소리는 금방이라도 그에게 몸을 던질 수 있을 만큼 유혹적이었다. 다만 안타까운 것은 이 몽마의 유혹이 보통 다난들에게는 충분히 통했겠지만, 상대는 밀레시안이었고 심지어 남성이라는 점이었다. 고백에 가까운 시를 읊으며 밀레시안에게 다가간 인큐버스는 여태껏 그러했듯이 자연스럽게 손등으로 상대의 턱선을 훑었다.

“자, 더 가까이. 내 날개 뒤로 숨어요.”

“남성체 몽마가 남자를 유혹한다는 이야기는 처음 듣는데.”

“내 눈의 불이 꺼진… 뭐?”

인큐버스는 밀레시안의 말을 이해하기까지 약간의 시간이 걸렸다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 웃던 몽마의 얼굴에서 서서히 미소가 지워졌다. 밀레시안에게서 두어 걸음 멀어진 그는 못만질 것을 만졌다는 듯 손을 털었다. 동요를 보여주는 듯 피막 날개가 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 이내 그의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 그의 눈꺼풀이 느릿하게 감겼다가 올라왔을 때, 붉은색 눈은 흉흉한 역안으로 변해 있었다.

실상 그는 모처럼의 희생양이 잡아먹어봤자 맛도 없는 남성이라는 사실에 굉장히 분노하고 있었다. 그 격노의 아래에 깔린 것은 그렇게나 질색하던 동성에게 사랑에 대한 시를 읊어댄 부끄러움이 대부분이었고, 인큐버스는 그 민망함과 격분의 책임을 성별을 착각할 만큼 중성적인 밀레시안의 외모로 돌렸다. 그리고, 그는 밀레시안의 미묘한 표정 변화마저 자신을 비웃는 듯-밀레시안은 전혀 그러할 의도는 없었겠으나-한 피해망상과 자격지심에 분노가 재점화되는 것을 느꼈다.

한편 밀레시안은 불편한 심기가 역력히 드러나는 인큐버스에게서 한 걸음 뒤로 물러나 무기를 부여잡았다. 세 층의 미궁을 거쳐오면서 피로가 쌓인 탓에 시간을 오래 끌 기력도 없었다. 밀레시안은 검을 뽑아 몽마와 맞대기보다는 손잡이를 빙글 돌려 검을 역수로 쥐었다.

적의를 눈치챈 인큐버스가 미간을 구기며 검을 고쳐잡았다. 거의 동시에 밀레시안이 몸을 낮추어 그의 품 안으로 파고들었다. 마주친 검날 사이로 짧은 불꽃이 튀었다. 인큐버스의 칼은 생각보다 무거웠다. 무기를 떨어트릴 뻔한 밀레시안은 이를 악물며 한쪽 발을 축으로 고정한 채 몸을 회전해 허공을 크게 베었다. 몽마는 허공에 몇 가닥의 머리카락만 남기며 밀레시안에게서 급하게 떨어졌다. 그의 한쪽 머리끝이 볼썽사납게 잘려 있었다.

인큐버스는 바닥에 떨어진 자신의 머리카락을 보고 헛웃음을 지었다. 그간 자신을 찾아온 이방인은 많았지만 이렇게까지 적의를 드러내며 상해를 입힌 이는 그리 흔치 않았기 때문에, 그의 분노는 짜증을 넘어 오히려 호기심으로, 그리고 더 나아가 그들 종족 특유의 지배욕과 호승심으로 발전하기까지 했다. 심지어 그는 요며칠 정기를 빨아 먹을 상대가 부족해 배가 고파 예민한 상태였기에 그 감정들은 식욕으로 변모해 그의 은밀한 본능을 부추기고 있었다. 인큐버스는 밀레시안의 뒤를 잡아채자마자 바닥에 엎어트려 그의 등에 올라탔다. 바닥에 깔려 몸이 결박된 밀레시안이 사지를 버둥거리며 몸을 일으키려 했지만 번번이 몽마에게 저지당했다.

“윽, 젠장! 내려, 가…!”

“걱정하지 마. 곧 기분 좋아질 테니까.”

그는 꿈을 먹고사는 종족 특수성답게 성적으로 익숙했고, 이성과의 성교뿐만 아니라 동성 간의 정사에 대해서도 꽤 박식한 편이었다. 인큐버스는 밀레시안의 귀를 자근자근 씹어대며 능숙하게 밀레시안의 하의를 벗겼다. 맨살에 닿는 차가운 공기와 몸을 짓누르는 공포스러운 무게에 밀레시안의 허벅지와 둔부 위로 소름이 돋았다. 허벅지를 쓸어내리던 인큐버스는 밀레시안의 귓가에 비웃음에 가까운 웃음소리를 쏟아내며 그에게 입을 맞추었다.

입술이 닿자 달큰한 냄새가 진동을 했다. 몽마의 타액은 최음제라도 되는 양 혀를 섞는 것만으로도 머리가 멍해지고 손발이 저릿했다. 더이상 반항을 할 기운조차 나지 않았다. 속이 메슥거리고 아랫배에서 올라오는 신열이 온몸을 빠르게 덥혔다. 밀레시안은 바닥에 엎드려 수치심도 잊은 채 허덕거리며 키스를 졸랐다. 새카만 눈자위와 새빨간 동공이 밀레시안을 내려다보고 있었다. 그의 시선만으로도 머리가 고장나는 것만 같았다.

인큐버스가 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 세게 틀어쥐자 밀레시안의 입에서 공포와 흥분이 섞인 신음이 흘러나왔다. 그는 손안에 가득한 살덩이가 흡족한지 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 쥐고 이리저리 주물럭거리며 밀레시안의 다리를 벌렸다. 밀레시안이 무릎과 허벅지에 힘을 주며 다리를 벌리지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써댔지만 이내 목선을 타고 내려가는 몽마의 애무가 주는 야릇한 흥분에 몸을 내어줄 수밖에 없었다. 아랫배가 절절 끓어댔다. 산소가 부족한 것도 아닐 텐데 숨이 목까지 차서 헐떡거렸다.

인큐버스는 다정하게 속삭이며 바지를 벗어 밀레시안의 둔부 사이에 제 성기를 비벼대기 시작했다. 피가 몰리기 시작하는 성기는 흰 둔부 사이를 오갈 때마다 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 귀두 끝이 젖어들어 엉덩이골을 적셨다. 페니스가 비벼지면서 탁탁대는 음란한 마찰음이 실내 정원을 울렸다.

잔뜩 부푼 성기는 뜨겁고 단단했다. 밀레시안은 몽마가 허리를 흔들 때마다 당장이라도 그의 남근이 구멍을 뚫고 삽입할 것만 같은 두려움에 어깨를 굳혔다. 인큐버스가 밀레시안의 골반을 잡아 누르며 성기 끝을 구멍에 맞추었다. 도톰하게 살이 오른 엉덩이와 허벅지가 뻣뻣하게 굳으며 근육이 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 칼을 맞대는 것과는 전혀 다른 긴장감에 인큐버스는 질 나쁜 충족감을 느꼈다.

활짝 벌린 다리 사이로 뭉툭한 선단이 파고들었다. 삽입의 충격에 밀레시안은 그를 밀어낼 생각도 못하고 아래에 깔려 허벅지만 움찔거렸다. 구멍은 남근을 전부 받아들이지 못하고 밀어내면서도 천박하게 수축하며 귀두를 조였다. 성교의 목적으로 만들어진 부분이 아니니만큼, 첫 경험이 부드럽거나 만족스러울 리가 없었다. 뻑뻑한 구멍은 쾌락을 위해서라기보다는 그저 넣고 싸기 위한 배출용으로 느껴졌다.

실상 인큐버스는 닳고 닳은 이와의 성교보다는 막 성인이 된 자들과 몸을 섞는 것을 가장 좋아했는데, 그 이유는 당연하게도 날것 그대로를 밟는 정복감과 처음 겪은 격통과 쾌락에 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 상대의 얼굴을 보는 것을 즐겼기 때문이었다. 본디 이성이 있든 없든 간에, 생물에게는 가학적인 본능이 어느 정도 내재되어 있다는 것을 감안했을 때, 교육과 사회화로 그것을 숨기는 다난들과는 달리 마족들에게는 호전성을 거침없이 드러내는 것이야말로 미덕으로 여겨졌다.

인큐버스 역시 보편적인 포워르 중 하나였긴 했지만 약간의 차이점이 있다면, 그는 공포나 불안이 섞인 꿈은 그다지 즐기지 않았다. 다른 성의 인큐버스들이야 모르겠지만 그는 확실히 미식가의 기질을 가진 까다로운 몽마였다. 두려움으로 만들어진 텁텁한 맛의 꿈과 성교보다는, 상대를 온갖 쾌락에 물들게 만들어 다채로운 맛을 느끼는 것을 선호하는 성격이라는 뜻이다. 때문에 인큐버스는 일방적으로 폭력을 사용하거나 강압적으로 자신의 욕구를 채우려 하기보다는, 허리를 느릿하게 밀어 넣고 한동안 움직이지 않는 것으로 밀레시안이 삽입에 적응할 시간을 벌어 주었다.

“읏, 흐아, 아… 이, 망할… 아앗!”

겨우 정신을 차린 밀레시안이 인큐버스에게서 벗어나기 위해 앞으로 기어나가려 팔을 뻗었다. 겨우 세운 상체가 바닥에 눌리자 밀레시안이 발작하듯 몸을 퍼덕거렸다. 어깨뼈가 부서질 듯한 악력에 이를 악물자 턱관절이 우드득대는 소리가 났다. 턱이 아플 만도 했는데 몽마의 타액때문인지, 아니면 아래에서 삽입된 채 크기를 부풀리는 성기 때문인지 통증은 거의 느껴지지 않았다. 입술을 깨물기라도 한 모양인지 입가에 비릿한 맛이 났다.

인큐버스는 제 아래에서 몸부림치는 밀레시안의 움직임으로 그가 삽입에 어느정도 익숙해졌음을 알아차렸다. 그가 망설임 없이 성기를 끝까지 밀어 넣자 밀레시안의 다리가 더 벌어졌다. 엉덩이가 저절로 위로 솟았다. 밀레시안의 등을 감싸 안았다. 몸이 겹쳐지며 접합이 더 깊어지고 밀레시안의 마른 등판을 타고 심장소리가 쿵쿵 울렸다.

자비 없이 오가는 허릿짓에 밀레시안이 입만 벙긋거리며 숨을 멈추었다. 격렬한 쾌감의 파도에 목소리도 나오지 않았다. 젖은 입술 사이로 힉힉대는 숨소리와 넘기지 못한 타액만 흘러내렸다. 인큐버스의 움직임에 따라 허리와 하체가 들썩였다. 인큐버스가 밀레시안의 한쪽 팔을 잡아 자신을 향해 잡아당겼다. 상체가 올라가며 밑동만 보이던 성기 뿌리마저 새하얀 둔부에 파묻혔다. 페니스를 전부 삼킨 구멍 사이로 사정액과 피가 섞여 나왔다.

흉기와 같은 살덩이가 내벽을 찌르고 전립선을 짓눌렀다. 안을 꽉 채운 상태로 더 밀어 올리자 남근이 내장 끝까지 닿는 느낌이 들어 아프기까지 했다. 과한 열락에 머릿속이 허옇게 번뜩거리고 아래가 극심하게 수축했다. 몸은 고통마저 쾌감으로 받아들이는 모양인지 온몸의 피가 아래로 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다.

“시, 싫어… 아, 으읏, 그마안…, 힉, 흐으, 주, 죽을 것 같, 시러어…!”

어느새 껄떡거리며 발기한 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서 맑은 애액이 분수처럼 터져 나왔다. 몸의 흔들림을 따라 투명한 액체가 간헐적으로 튀어나오며 허벅지와 바닥을 적셨다. 몽마를 밀어내기는커녕 당장 허벅지를 들어 올리는 것도 힘들었다. 다리에 힘이 빠져 중심을 잃고 바닥에 얼굴이 처박혔다. 예민해질 대로 예민해진 몸은 얕게 찔러 올리는 감각에도 전류에 맞은 것처럼 괴로웠다.

밀레시안의 내벽은 녹아내린 것처럼 흐물흐물하게 인큐버스의 것을 감쌌지만 여전히 뜨겁고 좁았다. 오히려 그가 한 번 오르가슴을 맞은 이후로 더 기쁘게 자신의 것을 받아들이는 듯도 보였다. 성기를 빼낼 때마다 부어오른 속살이 조금씩 딸려 나왔다. 오랜 성교에 익숙해지기라도 했는지 진득한 정액으로 가득 젖은 밀레시안의 안은 처음처럼 움찔거렸고 앞으로는 정액을 실금처럼 흘려대고 있었다. 밀레시안은 인큐버스가 그동안 맛본 어떠한 상대들보다도 다채로운 맛이었다. 몽마의 희생양으로서의 평가로 충분히 높은 점수를 매길 만한 상대였다. 인큐버스는 힘겹게 자신의 것을 조여대는 밀레시안이 애처로우면서도 사랑스럽다고 생각하며 성기를 밀어 넣은 채 그의 욕망으로 밀레시안을 가득 채웠다.

그다음부터는 아무것도 기억이 나지 않았다. 그저 정신을 잃었다가 다시 깨면 인큐버스의 얼굴이 보였고, 다시 눈을 감았다가 현기증으로 눈을 뜨면 천장이 흔들리고 있었다. 꿈인지 현실인지 구분도 되지 않았다. 자신의 위에서 헐떡대는 것이 몽마이니만큼, 모든 것이 꿈이겠거니 생각하며 희미해지는 의식을 부여잡을 생각도 하지 않고 밀려드는 황홀과 쾌락에 몸과 마음을 내맡겼다.

정신을 차린 밀레시안이 몸을 추스르고 자신의 농장으로 돌아왔을 때는 이미 밤이 늦은 시간이었다. 잔뜩 지친 밀레시안은 짐을 정리할 생각도 하지 않은 채 정령들에게 가방을 던져주고는 욕실로 향했다. 정신을 잃고 쓰러진 시간이 한참이었는데도 온몸에 피로가 몰려왔다. 아래가 여전히 아릿하고 허리가 뻐근했지만 격렬하게 성교를 한 것에 비해 아래는 생각보다 멀쩡했다. 밀레시안은 몽마에게 겁탈당한 것을 그저 단순히 악몽을 꾸었던 것으로 착각하고는 침대에 몸을 던졌다.

그리고 깊이 잠든 새벽녘, 밀레시안은 누군가가 자신의 옷을 벗기고 몸을 짓누르는 감각에 간신히 눈을 떴다. 아직 잠에 취해 몽롱한 시야를 애써 바로잡고 고개를 내리자 익숙한 얼굴이 보였다. 밀레시안은 자신의 아래에 앉아있는 인큐버스에게 한마디 할 참이었다. 몸을 일으키려 했지만 아래를 가득 채우는 둔통에 인상을 찌푸린 채 고개를 내렸다. 그는 하의가 벗겨진 채 성기가 이어져 있는 적나라한 꼴을 보고 말을 잃었다.

“망할…. 겁탈로도 모자라서 수면간까지 하냐?”

“응, 몽마의 특별 출장 서비스라고 해 둘까?”

(끝)


	23. 인큐킹밀레로 밀레가 먹버당하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 04. 12. 1차초고 공백포함 12,700 자 / 공백미포함 9,703 자  
> * BL, 체인 퀘스트와 G24까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 전개를 위해 메인스트림 퀘스트 일부 내용을 변형했습니다. 읽으시는 분들의 양해 부탁드려요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 인큐킹밀레로 밀레가 먹버당하는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 인큐킹밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[인큐킹밀레 보고싶습니다..]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

이스시의 힘을 자유자재로 사용하기까지는 다소 품이 들었다. 에아렌이야 그녀의 부친에게서 도르카의 운용법을 배웠다고는 하지만, 밀레시안에게 있어서 그것을 이해한다는 것은 마치 생소한 외국어로 적힌 책을 해석하는 것처럼 고되고 난해한 작업이었다. 에린의 소울스트림이 일차적으로 부정적인 감정의 거름망 역할을 한다고 하더라도, 에아렌이 밀레시안에게 건네준 이스시라는 것은 본질적으로 개인의 내면에 내재된 욕망과 자조와 같은 부정적인 것임을 감안해야 할 것이다.

그것은 밀레시안에게 꽤나 귀찮음을 안겨주었지만 동시에 매혹적이었다. 아군보다 적이 더 많은 전투 상황에서는 신념이나 올바름, 정의 따위보다는 무력함과 불안, 공포가 더 효과적이었고 그런 면에서 보자면 에아렌에게서 사사한 힘은 밀레시안의 유능한 우군이 되어 주었다. 밀레시안은 전쟁이나 무력을 맹신하는 이는 아니었지만 그렇다고 해서 불필요하게 헛된 희생을 치를 만큼 순진하지도 않았다. 밀레시안은 가끔, 아니, 꽤 자주 전투에서 스태프나 실린더 대신 체인 블레이드를 꺼내 들었고, 전투의 승리는 흔히 겪다못해 당연해 보이기까지 했다.

두흐카의 제단을 지나, 까마득히 높은 절벽 위에 자리한 문은 괴이쩍기까지 했다. 수상한 어둠이 문틈을 넘어 새어 나오고 있었다. 에아렌은 본능적으로 불안의 비린내를 맡았다. 모를 리가 없었다. 그녀는 평생을 그것의 안에서 살아왔으므로. 그녀의 유년을 함께한 것은 상실과 두려움, 그리고 이스시였으므로.

회상컨대 그녀의 삶은 결코 순탄하지만은 않았다. 발 딛는 곳마다 전투가 따라붙었다. 이제는 얼굴마저 흐릿한 부친이었지만 그가 남겨준 유산이 없었다면 열 살도 되지 않아 죽었을지도 모를 일이었다. 물론 에아렌으로 하여금 스스로를 봉인하도록 만든 것 역시 그 힘이었을지라도. 이스시를 건네준 부친을 원망하지 않았다면 거짓말이겠지만, 에아렌은 그를 이해했다. 그리고 그녀는 지금, 문 뒤에 숨은 자에 대해 어렴풋이 깨달았기에 눈앞을 겹겹이 감싸고 있는 힘의 의도를 눈치채고 입을 다물었다.

멀린과 트레저 헌터, 그리고 고릴라 사이에서 오가는 난상토론을 막아선 것은 밀레시안이었다. 그는 에아렌의 짧은 설명에도 그녀의 모든 것을 이해한다는 양 멀린을 등지고 문 앞에 섰다. 안전할 거라 장담하지는 못했다. 다만 아직 힘이 불안정한 에아렌보다야 자신이 더 적합하리라는 지극히 합리적인 추론의 결과였을 뿐이다. 등 뒤로 멀린의 쉴 새 없는 이야기가 쏟아졌다. 신경이 거슬릴 정도로 종알대는 멀린을 뒤로하고 문으로 손을 뻗었다.

고풍스러운 무늬가 돋을새김되어 있는 육중한 문은 암석 위에 그대로 지어진 것처럼 보였다. 돌 자체를 깎아 만든 모양인지 투박한 양감과 차끈한 돌의 감각에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 손을 뗄 뻔했다. 익숙한 불길함이 짙어졌다. 바로 뒤에서 들리던 멀린의 목소리가 아스라이 멀어져가고 이윽고 현기증을 동반한 어둠이 밀레시안을 덮쳤다.

잠깐의 암전. 그리고 온몸이 욱신대는 통증과 어지럼증으로 눈을 떴을 때, 밀레시안이 가장 먼저 본 것은 절벽의 문이 아니라 안절부절못하는 에아렌의 얼굴이었다. 잠시 굳어있던 밀레시안은 그 익숙한 기시감의 정체를 알아차렸다. 교감이 아닌 현실의 에린에서 그녀를 처음 만났을 때와 겹쳐 보였다. 그녀의 앞에서 쓰러지는 모습만 보이는 것 같아 부끄럽기까지 했다.

밀레시안은 멀린의 부축을 받고 일어났다. 누군가에게 두드려 맞기라도 했는지 허리고 다리고 성한 곳 하나 없이 욱신거렸다. 허공에서 떨어지기라도 한 모양인지 어깨 관절이 뻐근하기까지 했다. 문에 손을 댔을 때보다 손발이 더 차갑게 얼어 있었다. 마치 얼음 마법 속에 한참 동안 갇혀있다가 풀려난 것 같았다. 팔을 잡아주던 멀린은 밀레시안의 눈을 피하며 최대한 딴청을 부리고 있었다.

대충 어떻게 된 일인지 짐작은 갔지만 멀린을 탓할 기력조차 없었다. 무엇보다 이스시에 잠식된 스스로의 잘못이 더 컸던 탓이기도 했다. 그간 이스시의 힘을 자주 사용하기는 했지만 투아림으로 잘 통제하고 있었기에 그 위험성을 간과했던 것도 사실이었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 불민을 동료의 책임으로 떠넘기기보다는 무기를 고쳐잡는 것으로 에아렌의 걱정에 대답했다. 그녀는 여전히 긴장된 얼굴이었다.

절벽에 우뚝 새겨진 문은 이전과는 다르게 그들을 향해 조금 열려 있었다. 틈새로 보이는 석실은 얼핏 누군가의 무덤처럼도 보였다. 수십 년간 방문자가 없었기 때문일까. 내부는 횃불 하나 없이 컴컴해 감히 발을 디딜 엄두조차 나지 않았다. 깊고 깊은 어둠은 당장이라도 자신과 그 일행을 잡아먹을 것만 같이 느껴졌다.

밀레시안은 잠시 망설였다. 절벽의 너머에 에아렌이 찾는 자가 없다면? 혹은 이것조차 검은 달의 교단이 파놓은 함정이라면? 밀레시안은 자신과 맞닥뜨리는 위험을 피하는 편은 아니었다. 주로 그가 대면하는 문제들은 마치 아튼 시미니가 밀레시안만을 위해 안배해 둔 시련인 양 오직 그만이 해결할 수 있는 위협들 뿐이었다. 던컨 촌장이나 에레원, 기사단원들은 그런 과업을 짊어진 밀레시안에게 늘 미안해 했지만 밀레시안은 그것이 그렇게 부담으로 와닿지는 않았다. 애시당초 에린에서의 삶이라는 것 자체가 여신이 그의 꿈에 나타날 때부터 평탄하리라고는 생각지도 않았기 때문이었다.

다만 밀레시안이 걱정하는 것은 에아렌에 대한 것이었다. 그녀가 만나고 싶어하는 상대가 문 뒤에 있을지도 모를 일이고, 만약 있다 하더라도, 에린 전역으로 퍼지는 운석과 악몽들을 감안하자면 비협조적일 가능성이 높으리라는 판단에서였다. 그런 통찰이 밀레시안의 발길을 잡았다. 문을 바라보던 밀레시안은 에아렌을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 다시 한번 그녀의 의중을 묻는 듯한 태도에 에아렌이 그의 손을 살짝 쥐었다가 놓았다. 그의 걱정을 위로하는 양.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

복도는 끝없이 길었다. 검은 물속을 헤엄치는 느낌도 들었다. 어떤 방향을 향해 가고 있는지, 추락하고 있는지 위로 올라가고 있는지도 분간이 가지 않았다. 드문드문 발에 채이는 철물과 사슬 소리만이 그가 땅을 딛고 있음을 확신시켜 주었다. 물고기가 익사를 한다면 이런 감각일까. 꿈과 현실의 모호한 경계선상에 온 듯한 이질감에 발을 멈추었다. 어느 순간 사라진 인기척에 밀레시안은 주변을 살펴 보았지만 여전히 아무것도 없었다.

계속될 것만 같았던 어둠은 뒤따라 오는 동료들을 찾기 위해 발을 내딛는 것과 동시에 깨졌다. 정신은 멀쩡하게 둔 채 몸만 아래로 추락하는 불쾌한 감각과 함께 몸이 아래로 푹 꺼졌다. 추락은 길지 않았다. 갑자기 떨어진 탓에 착지가 어설퍼 꼬리뼈와 허리가 아프긴 했지만 그런대로 움직일 만했다. 오히려 꼬리뼈와 허리의 아릿함에 멀린에게 두드려 맞은 아픔은 느껴지지도 않았다.

장식 없이 투박한 열주들이 나열된 긴 복도가 눈에 들어왔다. 시야의 끝에는 어지간한 저택의 방 하나에 버금가는 거대한 홀이 있었는데, 여기저기 부서진 벽면이나 건물 자체에서 풍기는 음산한 분위기와는 다르게 방 안은 생각보다 깨끗하고 고급스러워 이곳의 주인이 꽤 고풍스러운 취향을 가진 이임을 짐작케 했다. 자리를 털고 일어난 밀레시안은 이어지는 방으로 발길을 옮겼다. 예상했던 대로, 방 한가운데에 우뚝 빛나는 구슬을 치자 움직이는 식기들과 파수견들, 그리고 거대한 곤충들 따위가 쉴 새 없이 튀어나왔다. 밀레시안은 벌써부터 피로감을 느끼며 무기를 꺼내들었다.

포워르의 습격은 세 개의 방을 지나서야 일단락되었다. 홀을 지나는 동안 달려드는 것들은 짜맞춘 듯이 밀레시안이 질색하는 것들이었다. 머릿속에서 구현되던 것들에 대한 막연한 거부감과는 다르게 실존하는 악몽의 주체들에는 순수한 공포감마저 들었다. 바닥을 적시는 역겨운 시체들을 피해 마지막 문을 열었다. 복도와 이어지는 거대한 문은 이전과는 다르게 절벽의 문처럼 크고 육중했다. 문은 마치 어떠한 침입자도 용납하지 않고, 안에서 밖으로의 이탈마저 막으려는 듯 화려한 금속들이 쇠사슬처럼 장식되어 있었다.

결코 열릴 것 같지 않아 보였던 철문은 밀레시안이 다가가자 그를 환영하듯 천천히 열렸다. 내부는 햇빛 하나 들지 않아 어두컴컴했다. 홀은 지금껏 지나쳤던 방들보다 훨씬 더 넓었다. 한때 방문했던 주거지의 지하 성처럼 실내에 그린 듯이 조성된 인공 정원. 입구와 멀지 않은 곳에는 긴 은발을 가진 남성이 서 있었다.

“길을 잃은 자가 나의 영역까지 들어섰군요.”

그는 짙은 남색으로 이루어진 단색의 정장-어쩌면 누군가를 기리기 위한 상복처럼도 보였다-을 입고 있었음에도 어두컴컴한 주변과 확연히 대비되어 보였다. 나무 한 그루, 꽃 한 포기 없는 실내 정원에서 그만이 유일한 생명체였으나 도리어 삭막한 정원과 동화되어 이곳의 일부를 이루는 조각상이나 장식물 같은 인상을 받았다. 벽에 붙은 등불에 은발이 희미하게 빛나고 피막 날개 역시 은은한 푸른빛을 내비치고 있는 비현실적인 광경에, 마치 꿈을 현실로 그대로 재현한 것과 같은 미묘한 감상도 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 그를 목격하자마자 그가 악몽의 근원임을 깨달았다. 그와 동시에 밀레시안은 지금 이 불길한 몽마에게 말을 거는 것이 얼마나 위험한 일인지를 알아차렸다.

“나는 마지막 꿈을 꾸는 인큐버스의 수장. 당신이 지니고 있는 그 힘을 보아선… 아아, 포들라가 말하던 자가 바로 당신이었군요.”

장신의 남성이 수려한 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 밀레시안을 관찰했다. 그의 목소리는 여전히 나긋하고 미려했지만 숨길 수 없는 분노와 노여움이 배어 있었다. 그를 지탱하던 한 축이 무너진 것처럼, 해묵은 후회가 치욕으로 변모한 듯이. 끝끝내 참다가 결국 쏘아 올린 원망의 화살이 그제야 제 표적을 찾아내었다는 듯이.

“당신이 누구인지, 실은 그리 중요치 않습니다. 그보다는 어떻게 그걸 지니고 계신지가 더욱 신경 쓰이는군요.”

“그것?”

“나의 힘의 일부를 가지고 있다니. 어떻게 그걸 손에 넣은 것인지… 제게 들려주실 수 있겠습니까?”

물론, 마땅히 돌려받은 다음에 말이죠. 그의 마지막 말과 동시에 세계가 전복했다. 아니, 이는 적절하지 못한 서술이리라. 도치된 것은 밀레시안 하나뿐이었다. 위아래가 바뀌고 오른쪽과 왼쪽이 달라졌다. 오른손을 내밀려 했으나 왼손이 뻗어졌다. 멀어지려는 뒷걸음질은 그에게 한걸음 가까워졌다. 무기를 휘두르기는커녕 머리 위로 쇄도하는 공격들과 사방에서 달려드는 인큐버스들을 막아내는 것만으로도 힘겨웠다. 몇 걸음 딛지 못하고 밀레시안은 몽마에게 붙잡혔다. 은발의 몽마가 밀레시안을 정중하게-어폐가 있겠지만 그 행위는 실로 우아하고 세련되었다- 넘어트렸다.

뒤통수가 바닥에 닿았다. 인큐버스의 날붙이가 밀레시안의 귓바퀴를 베고 바닥에 꽂혔다. 대리석 바닥에 꽂힌 체인 블레이드에 곁눈질을 하곤 제 몸 위에 올라탄 몽마를 노려볼 때였다. 멀지 않은 곳에서 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다.

“밀레시안! 무사해? 무사한 거야? 야, 야! 설마했는데, 저거 몽마 아냐?”

“소음이 심해 머리가 지끈거리며 울릴 지경입니다. 저 품위 없는 무리들도 전부 당신이 이끌고 온 겁니까.”

뒤따르는 발소리에 몽마들의 수장은 이내 무기를 거두고 밀레시안에게서 떨어졌다. 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 고개를 흔드는 모습에서 귀찮음과 짜증, 어떻게 보자면 막 악몽에서 깨어난 이의 피로함마저 엿보였다. 반갑지 않은 객들을 둘러보던 그의 시선이 에아렌에게 멎었다. 짧은 찰나에 그리움이 스쳤다. 이어지는 말은 과거를 곱씹는 노인에게서나 볼 법한 어투였다.

그는 겨우 일어선 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 인큐버스의 왕은 밀레시안을 상대하면서 흘러들어오는 기억을 읽었다. 익숙한 힘의 공명과 인정하기 어려운 내용들, 에아렌의 과거, 그리고 그녀가 밀레시안에게 건네준 명계의 힘까지. 밀레시안이 한 점의 불순물조차 섞이지 않고 있는 그대로 받아들인 이스시는 매혹적이기까지 했다. 그렇다고 해서 마냥 유쾌하지만은 않았다. 어린아이가 그 위험성을 제대로 인지하지 못하고 휘두르는 칼만큼 악의 없이 불안한 것이 또 어디 있을까. 밀레시안이 그럴 만한 이가 아니라는 것은 흘러들어온 기억으로 알 수 있었지만, 그의 마음 한구석에는 밀레시안에 대한 의구심이 피어나는 것은 당연한 일이었다.

밀레시안에 대한 생각을 재정립하려던 인큐버스의 수장은 계속해서 떠드는 두 객의 목소리에 버거움을 느꼈다. 그는 자신이 분리한 꿈의 영역에서 종횡무진 일으키는 소란을 참을 수가 없었다. 본디 꿈이라는 것은 조용한 곳에서 비밀스럽게 찾아오는 손님인 터라, 금세 꿈에서 깰 수밖에 없는 시끄러운 소음은 차마 좌시할 수가 없었던 것이다. 그는 밀레시안을 제외한 다른 이들, 심지어 에아렌마저 문밖으로 밀어낸 후에야 비로소 밀레시안과 마주했다.

케르눈노스, 명계의 지배자, 숲의 관리자, 꿈을 다스리는 자, 몽마의 왕. 그는 한때 마족의 충성을 믿었던 적이 있었다. 그 충성이 이스시를 향한 것이었음을 일찍이 알았더라면 연인을 잃지 않을 수 있었을까. 그 물음의 답은 그 스스로가 더 잘 알고 있었다. 그가 이스시의 힘을 가지고 있는 한, 포워르들의 열망은 식지 않고 또다른 죽음을 낳을 것이다. 상실의 슬픔을 극복하기 위해 아이를 키웠으나 영악한 저들의 손에 놀아나지 않았던가.

인큐버스킹은 밀레시안에 대해 근본적인 의문이 들었다. 밀레시안은 과연 이스시의 강대한 힘을 감당할 수 있을까. 에아렌이 스스로를 봉인하도록 만들고, 자신마저 함께 순장되기를 택한 이것을, 밀레시안이라는 이방인에게 쥐어주는 것이 과연 옳은 일일까 하는 물음이 꼬리를 물었다. 그는 이제 마족과 인간들의 집착과 무지에 신물이 난 터였다. 깊은 잠에 들기 전에 힘을 가진 밀레시안이 결코 에린에 위협되지 않으리라는 확실한 구실이 필요했다. 때문에 그는 자신이 가장 익숙한 방법으로 그 증거를 찾아내기로 마음먹었다.

꿈은 사람을 더 본능적이고 솔직하게 만든다. 술과 같다. 몽마의 수장은 정신을 흐리는 술보다는 명징한 상태에서 어떠한 비현실적인 일들도 현실처럼 인지할 수 있는 꿈을 선호했다. 추락도, 죽음도 전부 거짓이니 겁날 것이 없는, 그래서 내면의 모든 것을 적나라하게 드러내는. 그는 밀레시안을 향해 손을 내밀었다.

“긴 이야기를 나누기엔 적절치 않은 장소군요. 안쪽으로 따라오시죠.”

“…….”

“나를 믿지 못하겠다는 눈빛이군요. 괜찮습니다. 차분하게 이야기를 나누고 싶을 뿐입니다.”

밀레시안이 머뭇거렸다. 자신과 같은 힘을 휘두르던 이방인은 조심성이 많아 보였다. 충분히 그럴 만도 했다. 그가 훔쳐본 기억에서 밀레시안은 언제나 배척당하고 배신당했으므로. 단단한 돌을 쪼개는 것은 도끼가 아닌 물방울이듯이, 에린의 일평생을 오해와 비난으로 축적해온 밀레시안은 솔직한 고백에 산산이 무너져내릴 것이다. 몽마의 예상은 정확하게 맞아들었다. 그는 고아한 미소를 띠며 밀레시안을 자신이 만든 겹겹의 꿈으로 초대했다. 손이 닿는 순간, 밀레시안의 기억이 밀려 들어오기 시작했다.

그의 키만큼이나 크고 길쭉한 손은 검은 장갑을 꼈음에도 툭툭 튀어나온 손마디가 여실히 느껴졌다. 지독하게 정중한 말투였지만 우습게도 기대와 호기심마저 엿보였다. 밀레시안은 자신의 팔뚝을 타고 어깨로 스멀스멀 올라가는 그의 손에 눈을 질끈 감으며 팔을 뿌리쳤다. 몽마의 손은 금세 나가떨어졌다. 과한 반응을 보였다는 생각에 슬그머니 눈을 뜨고 그를 올려다보자 다음에 와닿는 것은 비난이나 실망이 아닌 듣기 좋게 낮은 목소리였다.

“밀레시안이라고 했던가요.”

“…….”

이름을 부르는 소리는 무서우리만치 정적이었다. 그의 호명에서는 아까 전 느꼈던 어떠한 분노도, 심지어 피로조차도 보이지 않았다. 그의 의중을 헤아리는 것은 끝없는 꿈속에서 출구를 찾는 것처럼 쉽지 않았다.

“무기를 맞댈 때, 당신과 공명하여 기억을 보았습니다. 당신은 왜 내가 모두를 악몽으로 이끌었는지 궁금하겠지요.”

인큐버스의 수장이 허리를 숙였다. 피가 멎어 딱지가 앉은 귓바퀴 위로 그의 목소리가 내리꽂혔다. 서로의 체취마저 맡을 수 있을 정도로 가까웠지만 목덜미까지 감싼 몽마에게서는 오히려 무취에 가까울 만큼 정제된 향기만이 머물러 있었다. 어떻게 보면 그의 말투나 행동과 가장 어울린다는 생각도 들었다. 있는 듯 없는 듯 찾아들어 가장 약한 곳을 파고드는 악몽처럼.

“이 재앙의 근원을 알려주는 것은 기아스에 어긋날 테니… 적어도 당신을 도와줄 이를 꾀어낼 수단을 내어드리지요.”

“대가는?”

“당신의 기억, 정확히는 당신 자체라고 해야겠군요. 함부로 당신에게 계승하기에는 나의 힘은 위험하니까요.”

그의 말은 기억을 읽기 위해 접촉을 허락해 달라는, 거래라기보다는 요청에 가까운 것이었다. 사방이 뒤틀리는 악몽을 다시 재현하고 싶지 않았던 밀레시안은 잠시의 고민 끝에 고개를 끄덕였다. 타인에게 몸을 더듬는 것을 허락한다는 것이 거부감이 들기는 했지만, 잠깐의 불쾌함으로 에린을 뒤덮은 재난을 막을 수 있다면 그리 손해보는 장사도 아닌 듯싶었다.

몽마의 손이 다시 밀레시안의 몸에 닿았다. 목덜미를 지분거리기 시작하던 손이 어깨로, 그리고 가슴께로 느릿하게 내려갔다. 거리가 너무 가까웠다. 그의 손끝은 밀레시안에 대해 모든 것을 캐내기라도 하겠다는 양 샅샅이 그를 더듬었다. 성적인 손길은 결코 아니었다. 하지만 그의 손끝이 밀레시안의 허리선을 타고 내려갔을 때, 그리고 커다란 손이 허리를 잡았을 때. 밀레시안의 입에서 간지러운 신음성이 튀어나왔다.

“아, 간지럽…….”

갑작스럽게 내뱉은 소리는 야한 신음에 가까웠다. 밀레시안은 부끄러움에 시선을 떨어트리고 그의 발끝만 응시했다. 이성과는 다르게 원초적인 감각은 계속해서 아랫배에서 움트고 있었다. 그에게서 멀어지기 위해 한 발 뒤로 물러섰다. 몽마의 손이 가볍게 어깨를 내리눌렀다. 뒷걸음치기 위해 무게를 발에 싣던 밀레시안은 엉겁결에 그 자리에 주저앉고 말았다. 그가 겹겹이 에워싼 꿈의 세계는 밀레시안의 힘마저 앗아가는 것 같았다. 그는 여전히 우아하게 미소 짓고 있었다.

그의 얼굴은 짓궂어 보이기까지 했다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 부끄러움으로 삽시간에 열이 올랐지만 그렇다고 해서 몽마의 손을 빌릴 정도로 절박하지는 않았다. 어차피 몽마의 권속에 놓인 꿈이니만큼, 그가 호기심을 충족한다면 언제고 깰 수 있다는 안일한 생각도 한몫했다. 발목을 어루만지던 그의 손은 바짓단을 파고들어 수치와 긴장으로 딱딱하게 굳은 종아리를 지분거렸다. 밀레시안의 몸이 튀어 오르며 다리가 벌어졌다.

“읏, 그만…. 기분 이상하니까 그만둬.”

밀레시안이 상체를 일으켜 엉덩이를 뒤로 내빼자 바짓단이 인큐버스의 손등에 걸려 바지가 벗겨졌다. 그는 밀레시안의 발목에 걸린 바지마저 벗겨내고선, 옷 위보다는 맨살이 더 기억을 읽기 쉽겠지요, 따위의 소리를 하며 정중하게 밀레시안의 다리를 끌어당겼다. 수치와 공포, 부끄러움과 죄악감, 그리고 참을 것을 종용하는 자존심까지. 밀레시안은 그의 애무에 가까운 손길에 이도저도 못한 채 몸을 굳혔다. 아랫배를 누르는 것은 본능이 아니라 죄악의 무게였다.

성기가 선 탓에 브리프 위쪽이 젖어 들기 시작했다. 목덜미에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 고작 몽마의 손길에 흥분했다는 사실을 결코 인정하고 싶지 않았다. 억눌린 신음성과 참아내기 위해 하얗게 질린 주먹은 인큐버스킹에게 매우 익숙한 반응이었다. 그는 밀레시안의 기억을 엿본 것으로 에아렌 뿐만 아니라 에린에 커다란 책임감을 느끼고 있다는 것을 깨달았고, 그래서 밀레시안의 막중한 책임감을 자신의 꿈속에서나마 벗어내기를 희망하며 몽마로서의 본능을 효과적으로 이용했다.

실상 밀레시안이 인큐버스킹의 손을 잡은 그 순간부터, 아니, 절벽의 문을 연 그 순간부터 밀레시안의 정신과 신체, 심지어 자유의지마저 그의 수중에 떨어졌을 것이다. 꿈의 시작은 언제나 모호하듯이 그의 권능이 미치는 곳에 정확히 언제부터 발을 들여놓은 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 그것을 너무 늦게 깨달았다. 밀레시안은 뱃속을 자글자글 끓이는 성욕을 간신히 추스르려 했지만 결국 본능에 굴복하고 말았다.

“흑, 넣, 넣어줘…. 아냐, 넣지 마. 아, 안 돼. 에아렌이, 윽…….”

밀레시안의 얼굴은 치욕으로 물들어 있었다. 그는 자신이 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르는 것처럼 보였다. 포워르에게 자비를 갈구하는 것은 그에게 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 있어서는 안 됐다. 다만 꿈에서만은 이 배덕한 수렁에 몸을 맡겨도 되지 않을까. 밀레시안은 엉덩이를 뒤로 끌어 그에게서 멀어진 후 브리프를 벗어 스스로 제 성기를 쥐고 흔들어대기 시작했다.

혼곤한 정신의 밀레시안은 자신이 몽마에게서 멀찍이 떨어졌다고 생각했겠지만, 둘의 거리는 이전과 별반 다를 바 없었기 때문에, 인큐버스킹은 자신의 과한 욕심과 짓궂은 장난에 약간의 죄책감을 느끼며 밀레시안의 뺨을 쓸어내렸다. 그의 의도는 밀레시안의 기억을 읽기 위함이 반이요, 그 나름의 사과의 표시가 반이었지만 절정에 도달하기 시작하는 밀레시안은 그 작은 접촉에도 몸을 부르르 떨며 제 성기를 만져댔다.

인큐버스킹의 손이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 잡아 벌렸다. 밀레시안의 몸은 무게중심을 잃고 상체가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 높은 천장이 보이고, 이윽고 흰 은발이 폭포수처럼 쏟아졌다. 어지러운 초점을 바로잡자 느릿하게 눈을 감았다 뜨는 몽마의 수장의 얼굴이 시야에 가득 찼다. 그의 얼굴에는 어쩐지 미안한 기색이 엿보였다. 밀레시안이 입을 열기도 전에 성기의 뭉툭한 끝이 엉덩이 사이를 파고들었다.

삽입은 느렸지만 자위로 민감해진 몸에 쾌락의 불씨를 당기기에는 충분했다. 남근이 파고들면서 밀레시안의 다리가 좌우로 더 벌어졌다. 아래가 압박되면서 내장이 목을 타고 튀어나올 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 얕게 숨을 들이마시며 앓았다. 짧은 호흡에 맞추어 그의 성기도 조금씩 밀려 들어와 꾸역꾸역 안을 넓혔다.

눈을 아래로 내리자 다리 사이로 미처 들어오지 못한 성기의 밑동이 보였다. 밀레시안이 팔을 내려 성기의 접합부를 더듬었다. 아래를 꿰뚫는 성기는 단도처럼 날카롭고 단단하리라 생각되었지만 손끝으로 만져지는 그의 성기는 생각보다 부드러웠다. 인큐버스가 웃을 때마다 낮은 울림이 성기를 타고 몸을 울렸다. 그가 허리를 움직이자 불룩하게 솟은 귀두관이 오가며 내장벽을 긁어내리는 감각에 저절로 억눌린 신음이 튀어나왔다.

“앗… 아앗, 아, 거기, 아…, 아, 읏, 깊어, 으응…….”

밀레시안은 이를 악물며 신음을 참으려 애를 썼지만 그 노력은 매번 수포로 돌아갔다. 페니스가 들락거리며 닿는 곳곳마다 성감대가 되는 것만 같았다. 박아대는 움직임에 몸이 속절없이 흔들렸다. 통증과 쾌감이 번갈아 찾아왔다. 마찰로 아래가 얼얼하다가도 성기가 빠져나갈 참에는 저도모르게 그의 것을 붙잡아 물었다. 정신이 미쳐 날뛰었다. 그를 밀어내려는 저항은 이제 느슨해져 거의 무력하다시피 했다. 외려 부추기는 것처럼도 보였다.

신음이 흐려지기 시작했다. 몽마의 시선은 따가울 만큼 끈질기게 자신을 따라붙고 있었다. 그는 인큐버스라는 이름이 어울릴 만큼 능수능란하게 밀레시안을 애태우고 있었고 밀레시안은 허공을 걷는 듯한 아찔한 쾌락을 경험하면서도 겨우 남은 이성을 부여잡으며 팔을 올려 자신의 얼굴을 가렸다. 높은 천장, 깎은 듯 조형된 실내 정원. 절벽에 형성된 마지막 방은 엉겨 붙은 살덩어리의 마찰음과 신음으로 가득 찼다.

밀레시안의 셔츠 아랫단은 자신이 싼 백탁액으로 더럽혀진 지 오래였다. 몰려오는 사정감에 인큐버스킹은 밀레시안의 머리 양옆에 손을 짚은 채 이전보다 더 빠르게 허릿짓하기 시작했다. 몸이 거칠게 흔들려 어지럽기까지 했다. 밀레시안은 여전히 얼굴을 가린 채 눈을 꾹 감았다.

아래를 짓찧어대던 페니스는 밀레시안에게서 빠져나가자마자 하체 바로 아래에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 남근을 타고 흐르는 사정액은 그 크기만큼이나 많고 진득했다. 간간이 튀어오른 액체는 밀레시안의 허벅지나 아랫배로 튀었다. 체온만큼 뜨끈한 정액은 허벅지를 타고 바닥으로 흘러내리면서 미지근한 유백색의 길을 남겼다.

밀레시안은 숨을 헐떡이면서도 겨우 몸을 추슬렀다. 아래는 여전히 몽마의 성기만큼 벌어져 있어 옷을 입기 위해서는 필사적으로 아래에 힘을 주어야만 했다. 정액으로 젖은 셔츠끝을 바지 안에 집어넣던 밀레시안은 인큐버스킹을 향해 그간 궁금했던 질문을 던졌다. 또 기아스를 운운하며 정중한 거절이 돌아올 거라 생각했지만 의외로 그는 순순히 답변을 내주었다.

“왜 하필이면 검은 달의 교단과 손을 잡은 거야?”

“어차피 깨어나면 될 지독한 꿈이 아닙니까. 금기를 만들어낸 인간과 마족에겐 한 번쯤 심술을 부리고 싶었으니까요.”

아무렇지 않게 말하는 그의 대답에서 밀레시안은 이질감을 느꼈다. 아무리 인간적이라 하더라도 마족의 본성이 여전히 남아 있는 듯 보였다. 밀레시안이 허탈한 듯 그를 바라보았다. 몽마의 수장은 그 반응조차 예상한 듯 잔잔하게 웃으며 품에서 무언가를 꺼내 밀레시안에게 건네주었다. 졸지에 화대를 받게 된 형국에 인상을 찌푸리자 그는 씁쓸한 표정으로 입을 열었다. 이어서 나오는 말은 어울리지 않게도 사과에 가까운 것이었다.

“그것은 나의 지독한 오해에 대한 사과의 표시입니다. 그라면 당신에게 필요한 것이 무엇인지 꿰뚫어 볼 수 있을 겁니다. 당신의 거래를 돕기 위해 게아타를 쓸 수 있도록 손을 써 두는 것이 나의 마지막 배려겠지요.”

시야가 요동치면서 저절로 눈꺼풀이 감기기 시작했다. 금방이라도 깊은 잠에 빠져들 듯한 불쾌한 감각이 몸을 덮쳤다. 꿈을 넘나드는 종족답게 꿈의 영역에서 밀어내는 방식 역시도 괴팍하기 그지없었다. 아득하게 멀어지는 정신 뒤로 그의 목소리가 들렸다.

잠깐의 블랙 아웃이 지나고 다시 눈을 떴을 때에는 예상했던 대로 거대한 철문의 앞이었다. 밀레시안의 인기척을 느낀 멀린이 호들갑을 떨며 이것저것 말을 걸었다. 에아렌은 아직 나오지 않았는지 문 앞에는 멀린과 트레저 헌터, 핑크가 밀레시안을 둥글게 둘러싸고 산발적으로 질문을 퍼부었다. 밀레시안은 아무 일도 없었던 양 너스레를 떨며 등 뒤로 굳게 닫힌 문에 짧게 시선을 주었다. 문은 더이상 밀레시안을 허락하지 않는다는 듯 굳게 닫혀 있었다. 밀레시안은 의식이 끊기기 전 그가 남긴 속삭임을 상기했다.

“언젠가 또 다른 꿈속에서 연이 닿는다면 다시 만날 수도 있을 거란 생각이 드는군요.”

밀레시안은 품 안의 잎사귀를 매만지며 괜한 거래를 한 것이 아닐까 하는 후회를 했다. 한동안 악몽을 꿀 것만 같은 오싹함에 벌써부터 목이 뻣뻣해지고 있었다.

(끝)


	24. 멀린밀레로 청게물이 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 05. 31. 1차초고 공백포함 17,289 자 / 공백미포함 13,056 자  
> * BL, 현대 AU, 욕설, 성기 비하발언, G24까지의 스포일러 및 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들과 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

멀린밀레로 청게물이 보고싶어서...  
멀린밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / AU / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

인간의 삶을 전쟁터에 비유한다면, 고3의 삶이란 아마 전운이 감도는 전쟁터로 첫 출병을 준비하는 소년병으로 보아도 무방할 것이다. 방공호도 없는 허허벌판에서 적군의 기습을 받거나 끊임없이 몰려드는 화살과 총탄을 맞닥뜨리는 일이 실제로 이들에게 일어나지는 않겠지만, 적어도 대입 시험을 앞둔 에일리흐 왕립고등학교 3학년 학생에게는 하루하루가 전쟁과 같으리라는 것은 길을 돌아다니는 고블린도 아는 사실이다.

대략의 사정은 각설하고, 때는 바야흐로 대입 시험이 끝나 왕립 고등학교 3학년들이 한창 자유를 만끽하던 시기였다. 동서고금을 막론하고 시험이 끝난 학생들이 으레 그렇듯 고삐 풀린 망아지, 마도서 든 임프마냥 이리저리 싸돌아다니며 사고 치기 바쁜 탓에 왕정과 학교에서는 이들을 묶어두기 위해 골머리를 앓고 있었다. 교무 회의에서 올라온 수많은 안건 중에서 채택된 것은 졸업여행을 빙자한 수련회였다.

수련회라는 것 자체가 법황청에도 와이파이가 터지고 광선검으로 미디움 웰던을 구워먹는 시대에 전혀 걸맞지 않은 구시대적 유물이 아닐 수 없다마는, 높은 자리의 어르신들은 고루하기 짝이 없는 보수적인 인간들 뿐인 탓에 일어난 탁상행정의 폐해-실상은 라흐의 궁내 장관이자 왕립학교의 교감직을 맡고있는 레자르 경에게 들어온 관련 업계의 로비와 뒷거래가 있었다는 것이지만 여기서는 생략하도록 하겠다-였다. 다행인지 불행인지 행정상의 사정으로 졸업여행은 해를 지나 졸업식 직전에 가게 되었는데, 이 때문에 성인이 된 고3들-몇몇 빠른년생을 제외하고-은 암묵적인 알코올 반입 허가에 쾌재를 부르지 않을 수 없었다.

왕립 학교는 곧 있을 졸업여행으로 평소에 비해 들뜬 기류가 흐르고 있었다. 시험이 끝난 터라 야간 자율학습은 물론이고 오후 수업도 없었기 때문에 합법적인 백수가 된 고3들은 삼삼오오 교실에 모여 졸업여행이나 새내기 생활에 대한 이야기를 한창 꽃피우는 중이었다. 여행에 대한 기대로 반쯤 구름을 걷고 있는 것은 멀린과 밀레시안도 예외가 아니었으므로, 둘은 반바와 예체능반의 디바와 에아렌까지 모아 다섯이서 과자 쇼핑을 갈 계획을 세우기까지 했다.

고래모양 과자, 양파맛이 나는 과자, 새우맛이 나는 과자, 한 통에 3개밖에 없지만 가격은 6천 골드인 비싼 브라우니, 지렁이 모양 새콤한 젤리, 귀여운 고릴라를 위한 바나나 반 송이, 카라멜 소스가 올려진 푸딩과 마시멜로가 늘어나는 스모어, 벨바스트 한정판매 장어젤리-밀레시안이 욕을 한 것 같다-, 소 얼굴이 그려진 네모난 치즈와 핑거푸드용 비스킷까지. 적어준 리스트를 받아든 멀린과 밀레시안은 얼빠진 얼굴로 서로를 바라보았다.

“이걸 우리가…….”

“전부 사오라고?”

밀레시안과 멀린이 어이없다는 듯 묻자 에아렌과 디바, 반바는 당연하다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 혼자서만 죽을 수 없었던 멀린은 멀찍이 떨어지려는 반바의 한쪽 어깨를 잡았다. 밀레시안 역시 반대쪽 어깨를 부여잡고 자신들 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 그 과정에서 트레저 헌터의 거부가 없지는 않았지만 물귀신 작전에 뜻을 함께 한 멀린과 밀레시안을 이기기란 거의 불가능에 가까웠다. 결국 헌터는 하교 후에 마트에 들르기로 도원결의… 아니, 약속을 한 후에야 둘에게서 빠져나올 수 있었다.

오후의 마트는 생각보다 한산했다. 마트의 과자 코너에 도착하자마자 멀린은 마치 신대륙을 발견한 콜롬버스처럼 소란스럽게 움직이기 시작했다. 금화 하나를 넣고 빼온 쇼핑 카트는 그 크기가 꽤 컸음에도 금세 채워졌다. 과일이나 채소 따위가 아니라 삼분 카레나 과자들, 탄산음료와 싸구려 술로 가득 찼다. 멀린이 반바와 이 과자가 더 싸다느니, 저 과자가 더 가성비가 좋다느니 티격태격 하는 동안, 밀레시안은 선반에 가득찬 바나나를 보다가 양손에 큰 것과 작은 것을 들고 가늠했다. 아는 요리라고는 라면이랑 계란 프라이밖에 없었으니 뚫어져라 본다고 해서 뭐가 좋고 뭐가 나쁜지 답이 나올 턱이 없었다.

바나나를 먹을 당사자가 없으니 그 주인에게라도 물어봐야겠다는 생각에 반바에게 말을 걸었지만 그는 멀린과 가성비냐 가심비냐의 차이에 대해 심오한 토론을 하고 있었기 때문에 차마 끼어들 엄두가 나지 않았다. 별걸 가지고 지랄들 한다 싶었다. 밀레시안은 최대한 그들을 모르는 척하며 괜히 물건을 진열하고 있는 직원을 성가시게 만들었다. 저기요, 어느 게 맛있어요? 제가 먹을 건 아니고 고릴라가 먹을 거예요. 동물원 아니고 진짜 키우는 거예요. 야, 반바. 너네 핑크 뭐 좋아하냐? 아니, 너 말고 너네 고릴라. 씨발. 니 고릴라 취향 묻는데 왜 3만 골드나 줘야 하냐. 닥쳐, 잘 해줘도 지랄이야. 그냥 이거 산다. 어, 나 인성 터진 거 이제 앎?

무인 계산대에서 헌터와 멀린이 계산을 하는 동안, 밀레시안은 계산대 뒤에 놓인 미끼 상품들을 구경하고 있었다. 유리문 사이로 안이 훤히 보이는 냉장고의 한쪽 칸에는 콜라가, 다른 칸에는 아이스크림이 진열되어 있었다. 이윽고 밀레시안이 무언가 결심을 한 듯 냉장고 손잡이에 손을 가져다 대는 순간, 헌터가 밀레시안을 불러세웠다. 그는 질소포장이 된 과자 몇 개만 품에 안은 채 밀레시안에게 과자와 음료가 가득 든 박스를 안겨주었다. 멀린은 이미 손목에 봉투 두 개를 매단 채 낑낑대며 상자를 들고 있었다.

“야, 뭐냐.”

“뭐긴 뭐야. 짐이지.”

“넌 왜 가벼운 건데, 인마.”

“난 너희한테 억지로 끌려온 거거든? 짐꾼 일까지 시키려면 시간당 5만 골드. 뭐, 인심써서 친구 할인으로 4만 9천 골드까지는 봐 줄게. 어때?”

좆 까, 새끼야. 밀레시안은 멀린의 팔에서 봉투 하나를 빼내 헌터의 손에 쥐어 주었다. 밀레시안의 배려에 감명받기 직전이었던 멀린은 이어지는 밀레시안의 대답에 솜사탕 씻은 너구리처럼 허망한 얼굴이 되었다. 멀린한테 달아둬. 이제사 말하는 거지만, 멀린이나 트레저 헌터와 친구 먹은 밀레시안 역시 조금 괴짜-물론 본인은 극구부인할지라도-같은 면이 없잖아 있었다.

에일리흐의 도시는 저마다 특징이 있었다. 탈틴이 산으로 둘러싸인 천연의 요새요, 타라가 역사만큼 오래된 회빛 건물이 가득한 수도라면, 이멘 마하는 호수로 둘러싸인 아름답고 도회적인 관광지였다. 항구와 가까워 오가는 사람이 많은 상업도시인 던바튼과는 다르게 이멘 마하는 고즈넉하면서도 온화한 활기를 띠고 있어, 도시 자체가 건축가에 의해 미적으로 정교하고 우아하게 조성된 휴양지같았다.

날은 맑았다. 하늘마저 뚫을 듯 높은 성당의 첨탑은 타라 법황청의 그것을 연상케 했다. 도시 곳곳에 작은 분수와 기념촬영용 입간판-임프 입간판은 대체 왜 갖다놓은 걸까?-이 있었고, 남쪽으로는 거대하게 조성된 공연장에서 팔라라가 훤한 낮임에도 색색깔의 조명이 번쩍였다. 낮 동안의 관광에도 학생들은 지치지도 않고 온갖 사고를 쳐댔다. 멀린과 밀레시안, 헌터 역시 온갖 소동의 한가운데에 있었다는 것쯤은 말하지 않아도 뻔했다.

헌터가 광장의 부자가 흘리는 돈을 주우며 뒤를 졸졸 따라다니는 동안, 멀린은 디바에게 줄 선물을 사겠다며 인형 가게 앞을 서성이고 있었고, 졸지에 멀린에게 붙잡힌 밀레시안은 멀린의 물음에 건성으로 대답해주며 멀린에게서 벗어나기 위해 골목길을 탐색하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 레스토랑에서 나오는 디바와 에아렌에게 다가가 어깨를 툭툭 치며 한입만, 하고 간식을 얻어먹었다. 에아렌은 휴대폰으로 밀레시안이 빵을 우물거리는 모습을 찍어서 #밀레시안 #빵뺏겼어 #멀린은_어디에 따위의 해시태그와 함께 SNS에 올렸다.

한 시간 후에는 점심 도시락이 부실하다며 멀린과 헌터를 꼬셔 근처 편의점에서 컵라면과 삼각김밥을 먹었다. 그걸로도 부족해서 가방 깊숙이 숨겨둔 과자를 꺼냈더니 주변에 있던 다른 반 아이들까지 메뚜기떼처럼 밀레시안에게 달려들었다. 결국 밀레시안은 과자 두 개만 먹을 수 있었다. 한 시간 후에는 기념사진을 핑계로 난간에 매달려 포즈를 취하다가 담임에게 혼났다. 꽃밭에 앉아있는 디바에게 멀린이 누가 꽃인지 모르겠다며 주접을 떨어대는 것을 보고 밀레시안과 헌터는 인상을 찡그리며 손가락으로 욕을 했다. 디바의 모습이 심령사진마냥 찍혀 있는 것을 보고 밀레시안과 헌터는 배를 잡고 웃었다.

멀지 않은 곳에 있는 PC방에 들어가 게임을 하기도 했다. 셋은 라면과 떡볶이가 든 A세트와 치즈볼과 김치볶음밥 C세트를 시켰다. 음식을 먹으려던 순간, PC방에 들어온 학생주임에게 걸려 한 입도 못 먹고 귀를 잡힌 채 끌려 나와야 했지만. 셋은 재일탈을 시도하기 위해 코인 노래방으로 향했지만 눈에 불을 켜고 돌아다니던 담임과 눈이 마주쳐서 실패했다. 담임은 이를 악물고 오른손을 브이자로 만들어 자신의 눈을 가리켰다가 검지를 치켜들어 멀린과 밀레시안, 반바를 향해 콕콕콕 짚었다. 지켜보고 있다. 말하지 않아도 들리는 담임의 마음의 소리에 셋은 부리나케 왔던 길을 되돌아 뛰어갔다.

숙소에서 이루어지는 행사는 말할 것도 없었다. 밀레시안은 반별 대항전이랍시고 응원을 하다가 목이 거의 쉴 정도로 소리를 질러댔다. 멀린은 장기자랑에서 가슴을 노출하는 춤을 췄다가 흉하다고 감점을 당해 같은 반 학생들의 공분을 샀다. 그런다고 멀린이 기가 죽을 리가 없었다. 밀레시안을 무대로 끌고 올라와 끈적한 댄스를 추자, 둘의 패기를 인정한 사회자는 고개를 끄덕이며 노력상을 던져주었다. 상품은 반 전체의 이익이라는 명목으로 멀린의 승낙 없이 반강제적으로 기부되었다.

저녁 식사가 끝나고 저녁 행사까지 시간이 조금 떴다. 몇몇 학생들이 밀레시안과 멀린에게 크림빵을 걸고 축구 내기를 하자고 제안해 왔지만 밀레시안은 귀찮다고 둘러대고 식당을 나섰다. 멀린과 매점에서 아이스크림을 사서 입에 물고 숙소로 올라왔지만 방에는 아무도 없었다. 발코니를 열어 바깥을 내려다보자 학생들이 숙소 뒤에 조성된 잔디밭에서 축구를 하느라 여념이 없었다.

멀린은 리모컨을 들고 따분한 얼굴로 TV 채널을 돌리고 있었다. 멀린이 채널을 바꾸기 위해 팔을 들어 올릴 때마다 그의 옷이 맞부딪히며 서걱대는 소리가 났다. 열린 창문을 타고 싸늘한 겨울 바람이 방안에 들이닥쳤다. 장기자랑 동안 단추를 풀어 두었던 멀린의 셔츠가 바람 때문에 더 벌어졌다. 옷 틈새로 그의 판판한 가슴이 보였다. 밀레시안은 못 볼 것을 보았다는 얼굴로 고개를 저으며 시선을 피했다.

매일 앉아만 있는데도 몸에는 군살 하나 없었다. 오히려 옷 사이로 마른 근육이 조밀하게 짜여 있어서 운동깨나 한 듯 보였다. 생각해보면 멀린은 학교에서 공부를 하고 있었다. 그것도 안 어울리는 안경까지 쓰고서. 성적도 상위권에 유지하면서 운동할 시간은 있었던 걸까, 하는 생각에 다시 멀린에게 눈을 돌려 그를 찬찬히 관찰했다. 그는 밀레시안의 시선을 눈치채지 못한 채 TV 드라마의 답답한 전개에 울분을 터트리고 있었다.

하는 행동은 종종 기이하기까지 했지만 멀린은 누가 봐도 천재였다. 제 입으로 직접 말하지만 않는다면 그 낯간지러운 수식어에 꽤 무게가 실렸겠지만. 그렇다 하더라도 천재라는 수식어구가 퇴색되지만은 않았다. 저마다 천재의 기준이 다르기야 하겠으나 멀린은 적어도 보편적인 의미로서의 천재가 맞았다. 질투조차 나지 않았다. 정말 미친 것 같은 발언이지만, 그는 연구 자체를 즐기는 것 같았다. 왕정 마법사라도 할 작정인지 마법 수식이나 새로운 도구를 보면 정신을 못차렸다. 수준은 이미 정규 교육을 뛰어넘은 것 같은데, 그러면서도 월반은 하지 않고 학교를 다니는 걸 보면 괴짜는 괴짜다 싶었다.

한번은 왜 마법사가 되지 않고 고등학교에 진학했느냐고 물어본 적이 있었다. 멀린은 당연하다는 듯이 대답했다. 요즘은 마법사도 고스펙이야. 내가 천재 대 마법사이기는 하지만, 그래도 누가 중졸 마법사를 받아주겠냐? 그의 생뚱하면서도 명쾌한 대답에 웃었던 기억이 났다. 온갖 괴상한 짓은 다 하면서 이상한 부분에서 착실한 구석이 있었다. 밀레시안이 소리 없이 키득대는데도 멀린은 악당 역할을 하는 배우를 보며 손가락질을 하며 열불을 내고 있었다. 멀린 다웠다.

한창 TV 드라마를 보던 멀린은 시계를 흘끔 보았다. 시간은 집합 시간인 8시에 가까워지고 있었다. 드라마는 시작한 지 얼마 되지 않았다. 멀린은 밀레시안의 눈치를 보다가 리모컨으로 밀레시안의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다. TV를 보던 밀레시안이 그에게 힐끔 시선을 줬다. 잠시 눈이 마주쳤다. 그런 눈동자는 어디에서도 본 적 없었다. 밀레시안에게는 고유의 색이 있었다. 어디에서나 볼 수 있는 흔한 색인데도, 볼 때마다 유난히 그를 떠올리게 했다. 밀레시안은 멀린이 말이 없자 다시 TV로 눈을 돌렸다. 

디바에게 느끼는 감정과는 미묘하게 달랐지만 딱히 이렇다 정의할 수가 없었다. 가끔씩 밀레시안과 눈이 마주칠 때면, 말 그대로 심장이 쿵 하고 내려앉는 것만 같았다. 마치 토끼를 볼 때처럼. 알 수 없는 감정은 무섭기까지 했다. 공부나 연구 따위로 답을 얻을 수가 없어서 확실한 결과가 나올 때까지 묻어두기로 했지만, 때때로 멀린은 밀레시안이라는 답이 아득히 먼 곳에 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“야, 밀레시안. 저녁 행사 가기 싫지 않냐?”

“존나.”

“쨀까?”

TV를 보며 건성으로 대답하던 밀레시안은 갑자기 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 멀린은 짐짓 놀란 체하다가 실실 웃으며 리모컨으로 벽에 붙은 붙박이장을 가리켰다. 붙박이장의 문은 창문의 블라인드처럼 틈새가 아래를 향해 있었기 때문에 밖에서는 문을 열지 않는 이상 장 안에 무엇이 들었는지 알 수 없는 형태였다. 저기 숨으면 모를걸. 멀린의 쾌활한 어조에 밀레시안의 눈에도 이채가 돌았다. 실상 저녁 행사라고 해봤자 캠프파이어 앞에 모여 앉아 감성팔이 이야기를 들으며 억지 눈물이나 짜내야 할 텐데, 그것보다야 차라리 방에서 TV나 보는 게 더 나아 보였다. 둘의 교섭은 순식간에 성립되었다.

집합 시간에서 10분쯤 지났을 무렵, 인원이 빈 것을 알게 된 수련회 교관이 마스터키로 방문을 열고 들어왔다. 교관은 방으로 들어오자마자 셋 셀 때까지 나오지 않으면 기합이라고 으름장을 놓았지만, 방은 쥐 죽은 듯 고요했다.

붙박이장은 남자 두 명이 들어가기에는 너무 좁았다. 밀레시안은 아래에 무릎을 세우고 앉아있었고 멀린은 기역자로 허리를 꺾어 밀레시안의 정수리와 이마에 코를 박다시피 한 채 엉거주춤하게 서 있었다. 발아래에는 미처 치우지 못한 이불이 쌓여 있어 조금만 힘을 주더라도 미끄러질 것만 같았다. 멀린은 최대한 발가락과 허벅지에 힘을 주고 중심을 잡고 있었다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 밀레시안의 팔이 허벅지에 닿았지만 긴장으로 몸이 뻣뻣하게 얼어서 간지러움은커녕 아무 감각도 느껴지지 않았다.

교관은 다 안다는 듯이 느릿한 발걸음으로 붙박이장 앞까지 다가왔다. 사람 모양의 그림자가 얼기설기한 문틈새를 타고 밀레시안과 멀린 위를 덮었다. 둘은 반쯤 체념한 채 몸을 옹송그리고 숨을 꾹 참았다. 허리 뒤로 식은땀이 흘러내렸다.

“교관님, 여기 두 명 찾았어요!”

열어놓은 문을 타고 담임의 목소리가 들렸다. 손잡이를 잡았던 손은 금세 떨어져 나갔다. 발걸음 소리가 멀어진 후에야 밀레시안과 멀린은 동시에 참았던 숨을 터트렸다. 긴장이 풀리는 것과 동시에 멀린의 몸이 무너졌다. 밀레시안을 깔아뭉갤지도 모른다는 생각에 멀린은 급하게 몸을 틀었다. 붙박이장은 요란한 소리를 내며 밀레시안과 멀린을 뱉어냈다. 밀레시안은 멀린에게 떠밀려 그와 함께 바닥에 뺨을 붙였다. 몸이 욱신한 건 둘째치고, 머리 위에서 쏟아지는 눈빛이 더 따가웠다. 밀레시안과 멀린은 천천히 고개를 들었다. 둘의 위에는 교관과 담임이 한심한 눈빛으로 둘을 내려다보고 있었다.

당연하게도 밀레시안과 멀린은 복도에서 얼차려를 받았다. 옆으로는 둘처럼 숨어있다가 걸린 학생들이 줄줄이 소세지처럼 머리를 바닥에 받은 채 얼차려를 받고 있었다. 씨발, 존나 힘들어. 아니, 좆은 있으니까 좆 빠지게 힘들어. 밀레시안이 속으로 온갖 욕을 하며 멀린에게 욕이나 뱉을 심산으로 고개를 돌렸다. 머리카락이 바닥에 끌려 지익, 하는 소리가 골을 울렸다.

머리를 바닥에 박고 있는 탓에 시야는 멀린이 아니라 그의 허벅지에 머물 수밖에 없었다. 급하게 나오느라 주머니에 리모컨이라도 넣고 온 모양인지 한쪽 허벅지가 불룩했다. 씨발, 그렇게 리모컨을 가지고 놀더니 이럴 때까지 챙겨오냐. 씹지도 않고 잔뜩 먹어댔던 석식 탕수육이 위장과 대난투를 벌이기라도 하는지 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 담임이 복도 끝에서부터 부지깽이를 가지고 학생들의 엉덩이를 후드려 패는 소리는 밀레시안의 위장에게 그다지 좋은 소식은 아니었다.

“밀레시안, 눈 굴리는 거 다 보인다.”

“쌤, 저 화장실만.”

“안 돼. 너 탈주각 재고 있지?”

“와, 아닌데요. 저 이마에 식은땀 봐봐요. 찐이라니까?”

밀레시안은 한껏 비굴한 표정으로 사정했지만 담임은 눈치도 빨랐다. 결국 밀레시안과 멀린은 담임에게 걸린 탓에 남들보다 한 대씩 더 맞고 나서야 풀려날 수 있었다. 따끔한 엉덩이를 부여잡고 방으로 돌아가던 길이었다. 비인간적인 가혹행위에도 리모컨은 떨어지지 않고 멀린의 주머니에 고이 들어 있었다. 밀레시안은 혀를 쯧쯧 차며 멀린의 불룩한 바지 주머니에 손을 넣었다.

“야. 넌 리모컨이 뭐라고 주머니에 넣어 오냐?”

“뭔 소리… 으악, 너 미쳤냐!”

멀린의 주머니에는 아무것도 없었다. 바지의 얇은 천 위로 뜨끈하고 말랑한 무언가가 느껴졌다. 그러니까… 리모컨이 아니면서 리모컨만큼 길고 굵으면서 바지 아래에 들어갈 만한 것이라면……. 대충 짐작이 갔다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 욕을 내뱉었다.

“헐. 시발.”

“내가 더 놀랐거든!”

“기만자 새끼. 공부 잘하면 좆이라도 좆만하던가, 씨발. 다 쳐가졌네. 욕심 많은 또라이 새끼.”

“야, 같이 가. 같이 가자고, 밀레시안! 야, 야!”

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

반바나 다른 학생들은 저녁 행사에 참여하느라 방은 여전히 텅 비어 있었다. 방으로 돌아오자마자 욕실로 직행한 밀레시안이 씻는 동안, 멀린은 바닥을 대충 치우고 술판… 아니, 과자판을 깔기 시작했다. 휴대폰을 열어 디바와 에아렌이 있는 메신저방에 ‘과자, 술 전부 세팅 완료!’ 따위의 메시지를 남긴 후 이불 위에 대충 던져두었다. 좌식 테이블 위에는 어제 헌터와의 논쟁 끝에 사수한 과자들이 어지럽게 섞여 있었다. 멀린은 과자 몇몇 개를 골라 밀레시안이 앉을 법한 자리 근처에 몰아넣었다.

밀레시안이 민트초코맛을 좋아했던가? 초콜릿은 좋아했는데. 잠깐, 아까 아이스크림도 초코맛 아니었나? 아, 모르겠다. 이 대마법사 멀린 님도 가끔씩은 모르는 게 있는 법이지. 전부 알면 인간미가 없잖아? 멀린이 속으로 온갖 걱정을 하며 봉지를 뜯는 사이, 욕실 문이 열렸다. 습하고 뜨끈한 열기가 거실까지 흘러들었다. 멀린의 시선이 저절로 욕실을 겨누었다. 막 나온 밀레시안은 수건으로 머리를 털고 있었다. 멀린의 눈은 홀린 듯이 밀레시안을 위에서 아래로 핥았다.

수건에 어지럽게 흔들리던 머리카락은 여전히 물기를 머금고 밀레시안의 열오른 뺨과 목덜미에 거미줄처럼 붙어 있었다. 수건 한 장으로 몸을 대충 닦아낸 탓에 머리칼이고 팔꿈치고 할 것 없이 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 머리 위로 쏟아지는 조명에 밀레시안의 정수리에는 빛으로 만들어진 왕관이 씌워진 것처럼 보였다.

교복 아래에 숨겨져 있던 몸을 보는 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 멀린은 순간 늘상 보아왔던 밀레시안의 모습이 새삼스럽게 다가왔다. 햇빛을 받아도 빨갛게 달아오르기만 하던 희멀건 피부. 턱선을 타고 떨어질 듯 아슬아슬하게 매달린 물방울. 납작한 가슴 위에 작게 솟아오른 돌기와 상체에서부터 급격한 경사를 그리며 좁아지는 골반, 뼈마디가 튀어나온 무릎과 마른 근육이 붙은 종아리 따위의, 그런 사소하고 당연하면서도 좀처럼 보지 못한 것들이.

“멀린. 너 존나 변태같거든. 눈 좀 깔지?”

“뭐어어어? 너야말로 아까…….”

“아까 뭐.”

순간 손등 위로 멀린의 것이 스치는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 씨발, 내가 어쩌다가……. 밀레시안은 급하게 제 손등을 쓸었다. 아무렇지도 않은 척 어깨를 으쓱거리고는 욕실 손잡이에 걸어둔 옷을 대강 걸치고 멀린 옆에 엉덩이를 붙였다. 머리카락에서 떨어지는 물방울이 셔츠깃을 축축하게 적셨다. 셔츠가 몸에 들러붙는 감각이 불쾌해 단추 너댓 개를 풀자 멀린의 옷처럼 가슴팍이 훤히 드러났다. 불순한 의도는 없었지만 저절로 멀린의 가슴팍에 눈길이 갔다. 밀레시안은 속으로 시발, 하고 저속한 욕설을 읊조리며 목에 걸린 수건을 잡아 과장되게 물기를 털었다. 복잡한 상념마저 물방울처럼 털어낼 듯.

물방울이 사방으로 튀었다. 멀린이 짜증을 내며 엉덩이를 쑥 빼자 은근하게 서운했다. 밀레시안이 장난스럽게 고개를 젖히고 머리에 남은 물기를 갈무리했다. 침을 삼킬 때마다 가느다란 목선 위로 목울대가 눈에 띄게 오르내렸다. 멀린은 잠시 침묵한 채 그 모습을 지켜보다가 귀가 뜨거워지는 것을 느꼈다. 밀레시안에게 들키지 않기를 바라며 평소처럼 너스레를 떨며 부산스럽게 제 가방을 뒤적였다.

“그러니까…, 내가 말이지, 엄청난 걸 준비했다고. 궁금하지? 궁금하지 않냐?”

“지랄노.”

“아니, 봐 봐. 이건 고급… 아니, 고오오오급, 저어엉말 최고급 와인이라고! 어떻게 얻었는지 궁금하지? 그치? 으하하! 설명하자면 길지만 특별히 이야기 하자면…….”

멀린은 대단한 것이 술이 아니라 자신이라도 된 양 코를 높인 채 신나게 설명을 시작했다. 내용은 뻔했다. 처음에는 양주를 가져오려고 했는데 가방에 안 들어와서 포기했다느니, 장기자랑에서 주는 상품에서 사회자에게 몰래 받아왔다느니 따위의 과장이 섞인 대서사시였다. 밀레시안은 멀린의 말에 건성으로 맞장구를 쳐주며 그가 뭐라 할 새도 없이 술을 따랐다. 액체가 출렁이는 소리와 함께 종이컵이 채워졌다. 향기만으로 취할 것 같았다.

“… 그래서, 이 멀린 님이 무대 뒤에서 사회자와 어둠의 거래를… 야, 야. 혼자 마시는 게 어디있어!”

멀린이 밀레시안의 손에 든 컵을 빼앗아 전부 들이켰다. 밀레시안이 쓰던 컵은 그대로 제가 쥔 채, 멀린은 새 종이컵을 꺼내 밀레시안에게 술을 따라주었다.

한 잔도 아니고 한 모금만 마셨을 뿐이지만 금세 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 처음 마시는 술은 달고 향기로웠다. 싸구려 과자들과 두세 평 남짓의 원룸이었지만 지금만큼은 호화로운 안주와 비싼 호텔방이 부럽지 않았다. 관자놀이가 따가웠다. 티를 내지는 않았지만 밀레시안은 종종 자신을 따라붙는 멀린의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. 매점에서 아이스크림을 한 입 뺏어 먹을 때에나, 축구를 하다가 옷을 벗어 던졌을 때, 에아렌에게 교복 셔츠를 뺏겨 반팔 티셔츠만 입고 다닐 때와 같은 그런 시선을. 그런 눈길에 무슨 의도가 담겨 있는 건지 궁금하긴 했다. 다만 아무런 말도 묻지 않은 까닭은 그것이 그다지 불쾌하지 않았다는 것과, 또한 경계하기에는 멀린이 자신과 너무도 친밀했기 때문이다.

의미 없이 하는 행동에 일일이 의미를 두는 것이야말로 덧없는 일이었다. 밀레시안은 멀린의 괴짜같은 행동에 이골이 날 정도로 익숙해 있었지만, 이따금씩 친근함을 넘어 자신에게 반한 듯 행동하는 멀린의 행동을 제 식대로 해석하려니 꽤 골치가 아팠다. 지금도 그렇다. 뒤에 대충 던져놓은 수건을 집어와서는 서툰 손으로 머리를 말려주는데, 배려라기보다는 걱정이나 애정에 가까운 행동으로 느껴졌다. 밀레시안은 컵에 든 와인을 전부 비운 채 목을 뒤로 꺾어 멀린과 눈을 마주했다.

멀린은 투덜거리면서도 밀레시안의 이마와 목덜미에 남은 물기를 닦아주었다. 밀레시안이 눈을 감고 멀린에게 머리를 맡겼다. 손가락이 젖은 머리카락을 헤집었다. 자신도 모르게 숨을 크게 내쉰 모양인지 뱉어낸 숨조각이 밀레시안의 눈썹을 흔들었다. 너, 술냄새 나. 밀레시안은 계속 눈을 감은 채 멀린에게 말을 걸었다.

어. 너도 나거든? 멀린의 대답에 밀레시안이 키득대며 웃었다. 시큰둥한 얼굴 위로 미소가 떠올랐다. 멀린은 밀레시안이 웃는 모습을 지켜보았다. 속눈썹 아래로 드리운 기다란 음영, 반듯한 눈썹이 찡그려지는 모습, 호선을 그리고 올라가는 입꼬리까지. 밀레시안이 웃는 모습이야 수백 번을 봐왔지만 이런 모습은 처음이었다. 밀레시안이 움직일 때마다 기분 좋은 샴푸 냄새와 바디 워시 향기가 허공에 흩뿌려졌다. 폐 속에 밀레시안이 가득 찼다. 저절로 웃음이 터져나왔다. 멀린은 장난스러운 손길로 밀레시안의 양 볼을 붙잡았다. 목을 꺾어 충동적으로 입을 맞추었다.

잠깐의 정적. 입술을 땠을 때, 밀레시안의 눈동자에 자신이 담겨 있었다. 멀린은 부끄러움으로 머리 끝까지 열이 차올랐다.

“뭐냐.”

“뭐, 뭐긴 뭐야.”

“또라이 새끼.”

밀레시안은 무언가를 말할 듯 목울대를 꿀렁였다. 말은 나오지 않았다. 머쓱해진 얼굴로 몸을 빼려 하자 이번에는 밀레시안이 몸을 돌려 멀린의 멱살을 잡고 입을 맞추었다. 방금 전까지 멀린에게 욕을 하던 사람이라고는 느껴지지 않을 만큼 부드러운 입맞춤이었다. 입술이 떨어져 나갔다. 뭐냐, 또라이 새끼야. 멀린은 밀레시안이 했던 말을 그대로 돌려주었다.

어, 반사. 무지개 반사. 밀레시안은 유치하게 대답하며 잡았던 멀린의 멱살을 풀었다. 두어 번 써서 흐물흐물해진 종이컵에 술을 담아 물처럼 들이키고는 한 손으로 구겨 구석에 던졌다. 멀린은 쓰레기가 되어버린 종이컵을 보는 척하면서 밀레시안을 흘끔 바라보았다. 방금 키스는 없었던 것처럼 행동하는 밀레시안의 태도가 당황스러웠다. 낭만은커녕 건조하다 못해 퍽퍽하기까지 했다.

“야. 밀레시안.”

알코올은 멀린에게 미친짓을 할 수 있는 용기를 선사했다. 밀레시안이 젤리를 입에 넣는 것과 동시에 그가 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 몸이 떠밀리며 뒤통수가 바닥에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 멀린의 서툰 입맞춤을 거부하지 않고 받아들였다. 테이블이 무릎에 걸려 덜컹거렸다. 기껏 깔아놓은 과자들이 바닥으로 우수수 떨어졌지만 거기까지 신경 쓸 틈이 없었다. 두 사람의 몸이 밀착했다. 목덜미를 더듬고 몇 남지 않은 셔츠 단추를 풀어헤집는 손길에 밀레시안이 몸을 떨었다.

둘은 누구랄 것도 없이 눈먼 이들이 애무를 하듯 서로의 옷을 벗기고, 살을 더듬고, 신음을 나누었다. 멀린은 손이 떨리는지 헛손질을 하고 나서야 바지를 벗을 수 있었다. 그러면서도 눈으로는 밀레시안을 차례차례 더듬고 있었다. 벗은 몸을 본 것이 한두 번이 아니었지만 그 목적과 의도가 평소와는 다른 탓에 어쩐지 부끄럽기까지 했다.

속옷마저 끌어내리자 배꼽까지 바짝 발기한 성기가 드러났다. 피가 잔뜩 몰려 불그스름하게 달아오른 성기는 얼차려를 하면서 가늠했던 크기보다 더 컸다. 밀레시안은 못 볼 것을 본 표정으로 고개를 돌렸다. 시각적으로 강렬한 이미지에 고개를 돌려도 멀린의 것이 공중에 둥둥 떠다니는 것만 같았다. 안압이 치솟아 눈이 터질 것처럼 안구가 쿵쿵 울려댔다.

“씹……. 좆은 커가지고. 아깝게.”

“네가 좋은 거잖아.”

“뭔…, 잠깐. 내가 박는 거 아냐?”

“무슨 소리야. 당연히 밀레시안, 네가 아래지.”

“지랄노. 내가 박을 거거든. 엉덩이 딱 대.”

밀레시안은 당장이라도 멀린을 잡아먹을 태세로 그의 발목을 잡아챘지만 멀린은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 그는 오히려 괴상한 웃음만 흘려대다가, 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 재빨리 자리를 잡고 허벅지를 벌렸다. 바닥에 앉아있다가 갑자기 다리가 벌려진 채 엉겁결에 치부를 드러내게 된 꼴이 되었다. 수치심은 얼굴뿐만 아니라 아래로도 몰려드는지 성기가 금세 고개를 들었다. 기립하는 성기에 아랫배가 뻣뻣하게 굳어 들었다. 납작했던 배에 희미하게 근육이 섰다.

“자리 바꿔. 야, 야! 멀린! 이 개새끼야! 그거 넣으면 찢어진다고!”

“괜찮아, 괜찮아. 대마법사 멀린 님께 회복 마법정도는 껌이니까 걱정마.”

“아니… 시발, 미친. 씹… 야! 넣지마, 넣지… 흑!”

밀레시안이 도망치기위해 바르작거렸지만 그 움직임조차 귀찮은 모양인지 멀린은 밀레시안의 한쪽 다리를 들어 제 어깨에 걸쳤다. 허리가 공중으로 붕 뜨면서 아래가 적나라하게 드러났다. 털 하나 없이 매끈한 아랫구멍은 수축과 이완을 반복하고 있어 밀레시안이 긴장하고 있다는 것을 여실히 보여주고 있었다. 몸을 숙이자 다리가 더 벌려졌다. 꺼떡대는 성기를 잡고 끝을 구멍에 맞추고 느릿하게 밀어 넣었을 때, 좁은 구멍이 순식간에 벌려지며 거부도 없이 두꺼운 귀두 부분을 게걸스럽게 삼키기 시작했다.

아래로 거대한 무언가가 밀려드는 느낌에 술이 확 깼다. 막겠노라고 아래에 힘을 준다고 해서 멀린의 난입이 막아질 리가 없었다. 흑, 혹은 악, 하는 소리를 냈지만 실상 압박감에 그조차도 제대로 목을 통과하지 못한 채 끅끅거리고 막힌 신음만 흘러나왔다. 눈앞이 어질어질해서 당장이라도 정신을 잃을 것만 같았고 몸은 전기에 감전이라도 된 양 발작적으로 파들파들 떨렸다.

삽입의 순간, 멀린은 열이 오른 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 나직하게 신음을 흘렸다. 구멍을 열고 빠듯하게 들어갈 때의 환희에 흥분이 아랫배에 겹겹이 쌓였다. 꾸역꾸역 밀려드는 성기가 버거운 모양인지 밀레시안이 숨도 쉬지 못하고 헛구역질했다. 펄떡이는 욕망이 밀레시안 깊숙이 파고들어 난잡하게 뒤엉켰다. 흰 엉덩이 사이로 들락대는 성기는 자신의 것임에도 괴이하게 보였다. 허리를 뒤로 뺄 때마다 불그스름한 내벽이 딸려 나왔다가 들어가기를 반복했다.

멀린은 일부러 밀레시안이 느끼는 곳만 피해 안을 헤집는 것만 같았다. 조금만 각도를 틀어도 당장 절정에 이를 것만 같았지만 페니스는 살아있는 생물처럼 이리저리 쾌락을 느끼는 부분을 교묘하게 피해 찔러 올렸다. 멀린은 밀레시안 입에서 악 소리가 날 정도로 골반과 허벅지를 아프게 움켜쥐었다. 밀레시안은 바닥에 뒤통수를 쿵쿵 찧으며 신음을 흘려대거나 뻣뻣해질 정도로 목에 힘을 주고 머리를 바닥에 비벼댔다. 중간중간 질 나쁜 욕설이 신음에 섞여 나왔다. 어디를 찔러도 그 자극이 심해서 무슨 말을 하는지도 몰랐다. 곧 헌터와 다른 학생들이 돌아올지도 모른다는 염려나 문을 잠가야 한다는 걱정마저 이미 척수와 함께 새하얗게 타올랐다.

잘게 움직이는 허릿짓에 살이 맞부딪히는 소리가 이어졌다. 가끔씩 멀린의 음낭이 밀레시안의 둔부까지 닿아 퍽, 하고 큰 소리가 날 때마다 밀레시안은 자지러지는 신음을 뱉으며 허리를 비틀었다. 점차 몸피를 키우는 쾌락에 밀레시안의 눈이 흐릿해졌다. 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 절정은 고문에 가까웠다. 섹스의 첨단은 잔혹하리만치 새카맣고 날카로웠다. 멀린은 밀레시안과 하나가 되었다는 고양감으로 눈앞이 아찔한 절정을 맞았지만 밀레시안은 끝없이 암흑으로 떨어지는 공포를 느꼈고, 허공을 허우적대다가 멀린의 팔을 붙잡고 가느다란 생채기를 여러 개 만들어냈으며, 멀린이 밀레시안의 등을 바짝 부둥켜안고, 구멍 안에 스스로를 깊이 틀어박아 사정하고 나서야 겨우 까마득히 깊은 욕망의 수렁에서 벗어날 수 있었다.

밀레시안은 진한 절정의 여운에서 벗어나지 못한 채 몸을 떨고 있었다. 껍질이 벗겨진 귀두 끝에서 희끄무레한 정액이 꾸역꾸역 새어 나왔다. 땀 냄새와 정액 냄새, 막 성년을 맞은 청년들의 시큼한 체향들. 먼저 입을 연 것은 밀레시안이었다. 다 쉬어빠진 목소리였지만 유독 멀린에게는 다시 아랫배를 뭉근하게 덥히는 무언가가 있었다.

“씨발…. 다음엔 내가 박을… 야, 저리 가. 안 해. 안 한다고.”

“그래, 그래. 너는 다음으로 미루고 일단 지금은 내가…….”

“염병, 이게 네 마지막 씹질이 될 수 있어.”

“…….”

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

멀린과 밀레시안의 2차전은 헌터와 다른 학생들의 귀가로 무산되었다. 복도 끝에서부터 요란하게 들리는 학생들의 소리에 정신이 든 둘은 문이 열리기 직전에야 겨우 옷을 걸치고 반바와 학생들을 맞이할 수 있었다. 바닥에 널브러진 과자들을 본 헌터가 짜증을 냈다. 헌터는 숙소를 둘러보다가 멀린과 밀레시안에게 싸웠느냐고 물었지만-둘의 얼굴은 터질 듯이 달아올라 있었기에 헌터가 던진 의문은 꽤 논리적인 추론인 셈이다- 둘은 머쓱한 얼굴로 별 거 아니었어, 따위의 말만 하며 떨어진 과자를 주워 먹었다.

멀린이 숨겨온 술은 그 외에도 몇 병이 더 있어서, 숙소에서는 본격적으로 술판이 벌어졌다. 누구는 냄새만 맡고도 술에 취해 구석에 머리를 처박고 자거나, 또 다른 누구는 펑펑 울며 밀레시안을 붙잡고 하던 말을 계속 반복하기도 했다. 아비규환의 현장 속에서 그나마 술에 덜 취한 아이들은 한곳에 모여 술게임을 벌이기까지 했는데, 그중에는 밀레시안을 끌고 나온 멀린과 트레저 헌터도 끼어 있었다.

술자리가 무르익기 시작하면서 한두 명씩 이탈자가 나오기 시작했다. 몇 개의 술게임이 지나가고, 사고가 터진 것은 세 번째 게임을 시작할 때였다. 손을 펼쳐서 특정 상황에 해당될 때마다 손가락을 접고, 먼저 다섯 손가락을 접은 사람이 벌주를 마시는 간단한 규칙의 게임이었다. 술게임이 으레 그렇듯 제일 먼저 희생양이 되는 사람은 보통 성격이 좋거나 반응이 재미있는 사람이라는 것을 감안한다면, 손가락 접기 게임의 첫 희생자가 멀린과 밀레시안, 헌터라는 것은 불보듯 뻔한 결과였다.

무난한 질문 몇 개와 특정인을 저격하는 질문 몇 개가 지나갔다. 누나 있는 놈 접어. 안경 쓰는 사람 접어. 번개 머리 접어. 질문이 두 바퀴를 돌았을쯤, 멀린과 밀레시안, 헌터는 새끼손가락 하나만 남아 있었다. 마침 차례는 헌터의 차례였다. 트레저 헌터는 특유의 기민한 눈썰미와 눈치고 멀린의 팔뚝에 남은 손톱자국을 알아차렸고, 돈을 받고 비밀로 부치는 것과 지금 당장의 즐거움 사이에서 한참을 저울질하다가 결국 후자를 선택했다.

“여친, 남친 있는 사람 접어.”

아무도 손가락을 접지 않았다. 술자리는 더 왁자지껄해졌다. 누구는 헌터에게 광역저격이냐고 삿대질까지 했다. 반바는 인상을 찌푸리며 멀린에게 조용히 속삭였다. 번개머리, 네 팔뚝에 그거 누가 만든건데? 멀린은 못들은 척 딴청을 부렸다. 헌터의 기회가 허무하게 날아가고, 다음 차례는 멀린이었다.

“으하하, 애완동물 키우는 사람 접어.”

결국 손가락 접기 게임의 첫 희생양은 트레저 헌터가 되었다. 여럿이서 따라주는 술을 한번에 들이킨 헌터는 어지러운 시야를 바로잡으며 멀린을 노려보았다. 헌터의 눈에는 ‘너만은 내가 걸리게 만든다’ 라는 의지가 담겨 있었다.

두 번째도 이전과 비슷하게 돌아갔다. 3등급 이상 접어, 아이폰 쓰는 사람 접어, 귀 안 뚫은 사람 접어……. 다만 이전과 다른 점이 있다면 멀린과 밀레시안이 나란히 새끼손가락을 들고 있는 상태였다. 다시 찾아온 질문의 기회에 헌터는 마치 동전 소리를 들었을 때처럼 눈에 불을 켜고 한 단어 한 단어 또박또박 발음했다.

“최근에 섹스한 놈 접어.”

……. 멀린과 밀레시안이 동시에 손가락을 접었다. 둘의 뜻은 명백했다. 의도치 않은 월척에 숙소의 모든 학생들이 말을 잃었다. 가장 먼저 정적을 깬 것은 밀레시안이었다. 태연한 듯 입을 열었지만 누가 봐도 어색한 말투였다.

“아. 걸렸네. 내가 멀린 것까지 흑기사 해줌.”

밀레시안은 쏟아부은 술 두 잔을 한번에 들이켰다. 보통 술 원샷이면 환호와 야유가 동반될 법했지만 헌터의 질문이 가져온 여파가 너무 강했던 탓에 숙소는 밀레시안만 빼고 전부 시간이 정지한 것만 같았다. 탁, 소리가 나게 컵을 내려놓은 밀레시안은 입가로 흐르는 술을 닦으며 몸을 일으켰다.

“어지럽네. 바람 좀 쐬고 올게. 먼저 놀고 있어.”

밀레시안이 비틀대며 일어서자 멀린이 당황한 얼굴로 일어나 밀레시안을 뒤따랐다. 벙찐 학생들 중 그나마 먼저 정신을 차린 것은 트레저 헌터였다. 헌터는 도망치는 멀린의 바짓가랑이를 잡고 늘어졌다. 제대로 된 이야기를 들으려면 멀린이라도 있어야 했다. 제대로 이야기를 듣기는 힘들겠지만 손톱자국의 주인이 누구인지만큼은 확실히 알아야 잠을 잘 수 있을 것 같았다.

“번개머리. 넌 또 어딜 가?”

“아이스크림 사러 간다, 왜!”

(끝)


End file.
